


You're Intoxicating

by Janso



Category: The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: Assistant Clarke, CEO Lexa, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Girl Penis Lexa, Kinky, Light Angst, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex, Woods Inc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2018-11-28 09:32:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 117,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11415108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janso/pseuds/Janso
Summary: Clarke is an assistant at Woods Inc. She can't stand her job or her boss, Charles Pike, but she needs the money. One day she's finally had enough and ends up ranting in the elevator to a stranger who ends up to be no other than Lexa Woods. They run into each other several times after and Clarke begins having a thing with the sexy CEO.Things begin to turn when they both begin to develop feelings for each other.





	1. Meeting Ms. Woods

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a spur of the moment thing! Be sure to check out some of the other things I've written. I'm super excited to write G!P Lexa. The first few chapters will be character development type things but I promise it's all good ;)

Clarke was really trying to love her job. She was, but every single day when she woke up she dreaded getting ready to go to the company. She had been hired as an assistant for one of the marketing directors at Woods Inc and he was horrid to work under.

 

Her boss was Charles Pike, and being his assistant meant going to get his coffee, breakfast and lunch every day. She sat and sorted through his papers and took calls to schedule his meetings. He was just a strict grump.

 

Her best friend Raven worked under Marcus Kane who was just a step down from Pike, and she gushed to Clarke about how wonderful he was to have as a boss. Of course it was her luck to get the shittier one of the two.

 

She didn’t have much passion for her job but it paid her well and she needed to get rid of her debt from student loans. 

 

So that’s where she was headed on this fine Wednesday morning. She had her purse hanging off her shoulder with two coffees- one in each hand.

 

Raven usually walked into work with her, but the latina texted her this morning saying how she would be late. Of course Kane was fine with it. That just irritated her even further. Since she had started four months ago she was expected to be there right on time. One time she was seven minutes late and Pike yelled at her so much she got a second shower from all of his spit.

 

Stepping into the elevator she rolled her eyes when she saw the impossible amount of floors. 62 floors for one building had to be the most ridiculous thing she had ever seen. Make it 60, or 65. 62 was just a stupid number.

 

The blonde grumbled to herself under her breath as she rode up to floor 57 where she assumed Pike was already plotting ways to piss her off for the day.

 

Once she stepped off the elevator, she made her way to the large office where she could see Pike sitting at his desk through the glass door. Opening it, she knocked lightly on the wooden frame and when he looked up at her, he snorted.

 

“Only you would wear that to work,” The older man jabbed at her. They didn’t have a playful relationship, and she knew he was serious. She looked down at her dress and bit her tongue before she could say anything that would get her fired.

 

“I have your coffee,” Clarke said, trying to put on her best assistant voice.

 

“Well, I sure hope so. That is your job,” He retorted without even looking up at her.

 

Crossing the room, she took a deep breath and set it on his desk. Tomorrow she’d spit in his drink. What an asshole.

 

“Griffin,” Pike called as she went to walk away. She turned around to see he was looking at her from over the reading glasses he wore. “I put some files on your desk. I want them alphabetized before lunch.” He flicked his pen in the direction of her desk which was just outside his office. That was her dismissal.

 

Clenching her jaw, Clarke whipped around and did her best not to stomp as she left his office. Walking over to her desk, she saw a stack that was probably two and a half feet high full of files and messy paperwork.

 

“You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me,” Clarke grumbled under her breath. There was no way she was getting this done before lunch. 

 

Sitting down at her desk, she smoothed out her dress and frowned down at it. She wasn’t sure what Pike was complaining about. It was a work appropriate outfit. Sure, it hugged her curves but she had seen much worse from some of the other women.

 

Taking another deep breath, she started working on the files.

 

 

 

Clarke had only gotten to “E” when she heard her phone buzz. Glancing at it, she saw a text from Raven.

 

9:31am  **Rae - Hey Griff! Kane bought two dozen donuts for the floor and there’s still some left. Want me to save you one?**

 

9:31am  **Clarkey - Oh my god, please. Pike is killing me. He gave me three days work of organization to get through in five hours.**

 

9:32am  **Clarkey - It’s been an hour and a half and I’m only at the E’s.**

 

9:35am  **Rae - Tough luck kid. Maybe I can come up after lunch and help you.**

 

9:39am  **Clarkey - No, he wants them finished before that. Thanks though. Can we grab dinner later?**

 

9:41am  **Rae - I’m sorry but Kane invited us all to go drinking and I think we’re grabbing something to eat afterwards. I can ask him if you can join?**

 

Clarke gave a frustrated sigh and set her phone down. She didn’t know if she wanted to go out with a large group because the main reason she had wanted to go out with Raven was to rant about how stupid her job was.

 

She would reply later.

 

Clarke continued with the mind numbing task at hand, and she was only at “I” by 10:45. That gave her an hour and 15 minutes before her lunch break and there was no way she was finishing.

 

Checking her phone, she saw that Raven hadn’t texted her again, but the idea of going out and getting drink was super appealing to her, even this early in the morning.

 

10:46am  **Clarkey - I’m in. What time?**

 

10:53am  **Rae - 6:00. Meet me and we’ll go together.**

 

There was no need to reply to that, so she continued working.

 

At 11:50 she had just finished the “O”s and was dreading having to tell Pike. What an impossible man! Five hours to finish what seemed like two thousand folders? 

 

She began cussing him out under her breath.

 

“Stupid fucking asshole,” She breathed before getting up to go knock on his door again. She looked in to see he was lounged back in his chair with his feet kicked onto his desk and his arms crossed behind his head lazily looking at something on his computer.

 

It took her everything she had not to spontaneously combust right there. She cleared her throat, and when she saw brown eyes glance at her for just a split second she knew he was listening enough for her to speak.

 

“I only got to P and lunch is in 7 minutes. I was-” Clarke was cut off by a snicker the man let out.

 

“Okay, well, work through lunch then.”

 

Her eyes narrowed. “I skipped breakfast to get you your coffee.”

 

“And now you’ll be skipping lunch to finish those,” He stated nonchalantly. It wouldn’t affect him any. She knew he would go get lunch on his own while her stomach was making loud noises in protest. 

 

Turning around, she took a deep breath and made her way back to her desk. That was something she did often through the day - take breaths to regain her composure. If she didn’t she would have been fired after two weeks.

 

Sitting down at her desk, she picked up her phone and texted Raven.

 

11:56am  **Clarkey - Raven, he’s making me work through lunch. I wouldn’t ask you this unless I was desperate but can you please pick me up something?**

 

12:02pm  **Rae - Sure thing, Griff. I’m heading down to Arcadia’s. What’s your order?**

 

12:02pm  **Clarkey - Cheese burger and fries. I’m planning on drowning these papers in grease.**

 

12:03pm  **Clarkey - Kidding, of course. But thank you! You’re a lifesaver.**

 

12:05pm -  **Rae - I know. See you soon ;)**

 

Clarke rolled her eyes and smirked before setting off to work again.

 

When she saw Pike leave without even looking back at her or offering to get her anything, she waited until the elevator doors were closed before slamming her fists on the desk. The rest of the floor was full of workers at computers but they were separated by a wall and a door Pike kept locked. There were two elevators so everyone else took the other one.

 

That left Clarke completely alone to finish the dumb stack of papers.

 

She was on “S” when she heard the elevator ding and Raven stepped out carrying a paper bag with a smug look on her face.

 

“Only for you, darling,” She teased, setting the bag on the desk before looking at Clarke with raised eyebrows. “Rough day?”

 

“Always,” Clarke grumbled. They had a playful relationship, and while both girls were bisexual, Raven had a boyfriend and their relationship was nothing more than platonic. 

 

Just as Clarke was about to open her mouth to ask Raven to stay, the brunette gave her a sad smile and began retreating towards the elevator.

 

“I promise we can talk about it after dinner tonight if you want to come over but Kane was asking for- oh and I forgot your donut. Ugh I’m sorry,” She sighed out as the elevator doors opened.

 

“Don’t worry about it,” Clarke said with a fake smile which Raven obviously picked up on.

 

“Text me if you need anything,” The brunette said with sorry eyes before stepping in and disappearing behind the closing doors.

 

Clarke hurriedly opened the bag and retrieved the burger before sinking her teeth into it. She nearly moaned at how good it tasted. Setting it off to the side, she brushed her fingers off on one of the napkins they had provided in the bag and kept working.

 

She had only eaten about half of her burger and a quarter of her fries when Pike returned. His eyes landed on the open bag and Clarke clenched her jaw.

 

“Where did this come from?” He angrily questioned.

 

“I just had Raven bring it up here for me,” She explained quickly.

 

“Kane’s assistant?” He asked, but Clarke kept her mouth shut. “Absolutely not,” Pike huffed before marching over and scooping the contents back into the bag.

 

“You can’t do that!” Clarke protested quickly but when he whipped around to point his finger in her face she snapped her mouth shut.

 

“Like hell I can’t! You’re not about to be getting all of my files greasy with your burger fingers. Get something to eat when you’re finished here!” He yelled.

 

Clarke could feel her blood boiling but she didn’t say another word as he dumped her food into the trash and went back into his office. 

 

“Finish those and I have another stack for you,” He called before the door shut.

 

It took every ounce of strength in her body she had not to stand up and quit right there. She could feel angry tears burning hot in her eyes. She took a deep, deep breath, wiped her eyes, set her jaw and went to work.

  
  


The second stack he gave her was even bigger than the first and Clarke had to text Raven to let her know she was going to be late. It was already 6:15pm and she was on “Q”.

 

It took her another hour to sort through the rest of them, but she had done it. Assistants and lower ranked workers were usually off by 5:30pm. Managers and Directors usually left around 6:00pm. It was 7:20pm and Pike was still there waiting for her to finish up while doing god knows what in his own office.

 

She picked up the stack and set it down triumphantly on his desk. Her stomach pains were nearly unbearable at one point but she had chugged some water which had made it settle down. Still, she was starving.

 

Without another word she turned around and marched to the elevator. Finally her day was done.

 

Her blood was still boiling though. She had a lot of pent up anger and needed to get it out. Hitting the button for the elevator doors she waited as it came down from the stupid 62nd floor and opened in front of her.

 

There was a woman standing towards the back of the elevator, and on any other night Clarke would have noticed how attractive she was, but she was too angry to even notice.

 

“Only you would wear that to work,” She sneared under her breath to herself, mocking what Pike had told her this morning. “Alphabetize them before lunch,” She continued as the elevator made the impossibly long trip down to the first floor.

 

“Of course I would be stuck with him,” Clarke said a little louder this time. “And you know what?” She said without even taking a breath. She turned around and pointed at the tan woman wearing a nice suit behind her. She didn’t care who she was, she needed to rant. “I love Raven, I do. But I’m sick and tired of her always getting the better parts. I get stuck with Pike who is a complete and total  _ asshole _ !

 

“He told me to organize a stack that would take any normal human all day to go through in five hours. Five! And then he made me work through lunch, and had the nerve- oh  _ boy _ what nerve he has,” She was on a roll now and it felt good. She ranted mostly facing the double doors but turned back to look at the other woman only when she really needed to make a point. This “oh boy” was one of the times she looked back. She didn’t even notice the smirk her victim was wearing across her face. “He threw away my lunch! Just tossed it away!” Clarke exclaimed but then faced back towards the doors.

 

Her arms were making frantic, frustrated gestures and she was talking a mile a minute. “And this place is so nice! It’s large and there are  _ nice _ people that work here! Kane brings them donuts! Fucking donuts! And Pike throws my lunch away!” She was nearly yelling now. This time when she turned around, she did notice the smirk on the brunette’s face. She had the woman’s full attention. Green eyes were trained on her as she talked and she was glad to have the listening ear.

 

“And for the love of  _ god _ why are there 62 floors!?” She finally got out before the door opened. Her hands flopped to her sides and she let out a deep breath. That felt so good to get out. She watched as the woman who was smirking licked her lips and stepped out of the elevator at the same time Clarke did.

 

The blonde was just about to turn and thank her for letting her be her outlet when the Ontari from the front desk called out, “Have a great night Ms. Woods!”

 

Clarke’s jaw nearly touched the ground when she heard those words. Her heart stopped for at least five seconds before starting again and her blood ran cold. “You’re…” She trailed off to the woman who was smugly looking down at her with interest swimming in the green pools she called eyes.

 

“Lexa Woods, nice to meet you.”


	2. Pizza and Foosball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Thank you guys so much for all your enthusiasm and support on the first chapter! I'm enjoying writing this story so I'll post enough to keep myself at a good pace. I'm not promising every day, but for now I'm flying through. I'm glad you all hate Pike as much as I intended, that was very exciting to see! This chapter, he isn't involved much but I promise you won't have to deal with him for too long ;)

Clarke walked into the bar still in her work clothes. Most of the people had already ordered their food, and when she spotted her best friend she noticed the open seat and food already waiting for her.

 

She rushed over and sat down, still not fully processing what had just happened. “Raven,” She said in a monotoned voice.

 

“Clarkey!” The brunette cheered when she turned to see her friend. She threw her arms around the blonde’s neck and pulled her into a hug.

 

“Raven,” Clarke said again more seriously before resting her forehead in her hands.

 

“What happened?” The woman was quick to pick up on her lack of excitement and rested a hand on her back.

 

“I’m gonna get fired!” Clarke said with wide eyes. Her blood was rushing with a new kind of feeling now- adrenalin. 

 

“Oh, no! What happened? Did you finally go off on Pike? Give that asshole a piece of your mind?” Raven asked with a worried smile, though she could see the excitement in her eyes.

 

“No! I was so good! I was doing so good!” Clarke whined.

 

“Then what happened?”

 

“I don’t know! I just, I finished the second stack of papers the asshole gave me and went into the elevator and there was this woman there. She didn’t really say anything to me when I just started to rant! I just needed to get it off my chest!” Clarke explained. It was clear she was still stressed and confused.

 

“Okay?” Raven said slowly. “And you’re scared she’ll tell… or?”

 

“No! She doesn’t need to tell anyone! She was just smirking at me with this  _ look _ but she didn’t say anything and when we got off Ontari at the front desk said ‘Have a great night  _ Ms. Woods. _ ’”

 

“No!” Raven exclaimed in shock, grabbing Clarke’s arm.

 

“Yes!” Clarke nearly screamed back.

 

“What were you saying?” Raven asked with wide eyes.

 

“I was ranting about, no offence, how you got such a great job with a  _ nice _ boss and I got stuck with the asshole who starved me and threw away my lunch!” She huffed.

 

“Oh Clarke,” Raven sighed, “What did you say after you found out?”

 

“Nothing! I was in complete shock. I was all like ‘You’re…’ like the dumbass I am and she goes ‘Lexa Woods,  _ nice to meet you’ _ !” Clarke recapped for her. Her voice was somewhat loud but her heart was racing again seeing her friends reaction. “I didn’t even know what to say! She was standing right there in front of me and I just ran off! I didn’t even say anything! I just went to my car and left!”

 

Clarke was frantic at this point and Raven tipped her head back and laughed. “Oh, Clarke I’m sure it’ll be fine! Did she seem pissed?”

 

“No…”

 

“Then you’re probably in the clear,” Raven said, reassuringly patting her back.

 

“I hope so,” Clarke sighed. 

 

A quietness filled the air between them before Raven asked in a low voice, “Well, was she hot?”

 

Clarke hadn’t noticed on the elevator, but when Lexa was standing right in front of her she sure had. Lower ranked people rarely saw the mysterious woman. That was usually only for the managers and directors. She was known to keep to herself most of the time.

 

“Extremely,” Clarke said quietly. Her eyes were now filled with a sudden excitement as she looked at Raven. “At first I didn’t even notice because I was so caught up with being angry in the elevator and when I took a step out and looked at her she was so fucking attractive,” Clarke said in a hushed tone.

 

“She was wearing this grey suit with a black tie, and was like an inch or two taller than me. She had this wavy brown hair that was over one shoulder and these green eyes…” 

 

“Damn mami!” Raven giggled. “Find a way to get that in the sack!”

 

“You know I’m not like that,” Clarke snorted. “She’s the CEO, Rae. That’s a dangerous line to cross.”

 

And not only that, but she was bound to get fired. It wasn’t like they had a casual talk in the elevator. She completely drained herself of her anger surrounding Pike and Raven’s tendency to get the good in every situation the two were put in together. Not only that, but she dissed her decision to have 62 floors.

 

***

The next morning, Clarke walked into Woods Inc with Raven by her side. Her partner in crime had been able to get herself up at a decent hour and was now quietly telling her about how well she had been ‘dicked down’ last night.

 

It had been six months since she broke up with her horrible ex, and she didn’t like to do random hookups. Of course, she had been on a few dates and had sex - six months is a long time to go cold turkey - but it had been around a month and a half since her last.

 

She had dated Finn all through college and she had thought she was madly in love with him. It took her a two years to realize he was a manipulative bastard, another year to realize he had cheated, and one more year to finally step out of her comfort zone enough to end it with him.

 

It wasn’t that she hadn’t tried before that. He was just her life. He was with her every day and she wasn’t sure how she’d make it through finishing college without him. A month before she graduated she cut all ties with him and moved on. It hadn’t even hurt at that point.

 

“Bellamy had me on the bathroom sink and was-” Raven was whispering to her as they stepped in the elevator. Clarke had to cut her off.

 

“You know I’m happy for you guys right? I really am. Usually I’m all ears but you two being two of my best friends makes this a little weird for me,” Clarke said with a playful nudge. Again, she was holding Pike’s coffee in one and and hers in the other.

  
She had decided not to spit in it because she was scared he’d find out and put her even more through hell than he already did. Weird thought but she couldn’t help it. 

 

Raven rolled her eyes at her. “You’re just jealous because you haven’t gotten any in… how long?”

 

“Almost two months,” Clarke rolled her eyes. She and Raven kept nothing from each other.

 

“Exactly,” Raven said with a smug look at the elevator stopped at floor 46. That was her stop. “Adios mami,” the brunette winked. “Good luck with your… situation,” She said seriously before the door closed.

 

Clarke took a deep breath and composed herself for the first time that day. When the elevator doors dinged at her stop, she stepped out of the elevator and headed straight for Pike’s office. The door was already open so she just walked in and set his coffee on his desk without a word.

 

She had chosen to wear a dress shirt tucked into a pencil skirt that hugged her hips quite well. She was sure he’d have some snarky remark or throw some impossible task at her but he was unusually quiet.

 

The blonde stood there awkwardly for a moment before going to her desk. The silence was almost worse than the shit he normally threw at her.

 

That’s when her heart dropped. She realized that Lex- er, Ms. Woods had probably told him about her little spew. Hell, he hadn’t even looked at her! She expected yelling or to file seven draws full of paper but silence? That’s what worried her the most.

 

Sitting down in her chair, she scooted it to her computer and then realized she had a missed text from Raven.

 

7:06am  **Rae - Keep me updated…**

 

7:11am  **Clarkey - Dead silent. I’m in for a shit show…**

 

And with that she set to work. There was a surprising amount of calls that were trying to schedule meetings and skype conference calls with Pike. With a frown she suddenly realized why he was kept around: he was  _ good _ at what he did.

 

He was a complete asshole, but he was doing something right. Hell, he had to be in order to be ranked so highly in the company. He was only a few steps down from Ms. Woods on the totem poll of authority.

 

Clarke felt tense all day. She busied herself in her work and tried not to think about when the whip would crack. A part of her was starting to think that maybe Ms. Woods hadn’t even told Pike about their little “talk”.

 

Her worries had almost completely faded until she heard a ring in Pike’s office. Her head lifted and eyes widened. Every call from anyone below him went straight to her. Only a few people had his direct line. Even his wife had to talk to her first.

 

Clarke swallowed the lump in her throat and shuffled some papers around on her desk. She was trying to busy herself with anything she could. Glancing at the clock she realized that it was already 11:45am and she wondered where the time had gone.

 

She heard him hang up the phone and she bent her head over some papers she had been meaning to fill out but hadn’t got around to. She tried to compose herself and carefully began to write her information down when Pike appeared in front of her desk.

 

He tapped on it and slowly she lifted her eyes up to meet his grinning face. It wasn’t a grin anyone would want to see.

 

“Griffin, you’re needed on the 62nd floor,” He said. He reminded her of a shark.

 

“For…?” Clarke tried to sound nonchalant but her palms were already beginning to sweat.

 

“Ms. Woods would like to see you.”

 

She nearly shit bricks but slowly she nodded. Pike was hovering over her like a dominant dog and only backed off when she stood. 

 

He watched as she made her way to the elevator, and when the doors closed she started frantically texting Raven.

 

11:47am  **Clarkey - CURRENTLY ON MY WAY TO THE 62ND FUCKING FLOOR**

 

11:47am  **Clarkey - LEXA WOODS WANTS TO SEE ME**

 

With that, she tucked her phone into her bra (where else would she put it?) and waited for the few more seconds until the elevator door bells chimed. She was on the 62nd floor.

 

When the doors opened, there was a smallish entrance hall with a woman sitting at a desk. Clarke looked over at her and she gave the blonde a small smile. She wasn’t quite sure what to say, she she awkwardly fumbled with her skirt, tried to slow her heartbeat and said “Um, I was called up here to see Ms. Woods?”

 

The woman nodded her head and picked up her phone which she assumed dialed directly to Ms. Wood’s because after a few seconds she began speaking without even touching a button.

 

“Clarke Griffin is here,” She heard the woman say her name and she felt her blood run cold for the second time in two days. Wiping her sweaty hands on her skirt she took a shaky breath when the receptionist hung up the phone.

 

“The doors are unlocked,” The woman with high cheekbones told her and she nodded before reaching her hand out to pull one of the handles on the double doors.

 

What she opened up to was the largest office she had ever seen in her entire life. It was  _ huge _ . Straight ahead of her was a large desk with what looked to be the most comfortable rolling chair to ever had been made sitting behind it, but it was empty. There were two computer monitors side-by-side and without even looking at the screen Clarke knew it was probably the fancy kind that had one mouse that ran between both of them.

 

Behind the desk there were six floor to ceiling windows that looked out over the city and tall plants on either side of those. To her right there was a couch that could sit at least seven people and it was in the shape of a three sided box. On the empty side there was a flat screen tv. 

 

To her left, it looked like her childhood dream. There was a pool table, a ping-pong table, a foosball table, and an air hockey table, and at the end of the room there was a fucking mini bar. A  _ mini bar! _

 

That’s when she saw Ms. Woods. The woman was once again dressed in a suit but instead of it being grey it was all black and it only had two buttons and a large V where she could see the woman’s white shirt underneath.

 

“Clarke Griffin,” She heard her name from across the room and it had to be the most delicious way anyone had ever said it. 

 

“Ms. Woods,” Clarke responded. She took tentative steps towards the woman who looked like a model. She was sitting on one of the bar stools with one leg propped on the higher peg while her other leg hung to the lower one. Her arm was casually draped over her knee and the blonde was taken aback once again by how gorgeous she was.

 

“Please, call me Lexa,” The brunette said with a small smile. “Don’t be shy,” She chuckled, “I won’t bite.”

 

As Clarke neared, she smelled something that made her mouth water. She wasn’t quite sure what to say, so after she passed the gaming tables she stood a few feet away from Lexa silently.

 

A beautiful laugh parted the woman’s lips and she shook her head, “I’m sorry, I haven’t explained myself,” Lexa started. It was obvious she saw the confusion on Clarke’s face. “I’m sorry for taking time out of your day, but I thought I would treat you to lunch.”

 

Her eyes grew extremely wide when the brunette reached behind her to reveal what had smelled so amazing. A box of pizza.

 

“I wasn’t sure what kind you liked, so I ordered half cheese and half pepperoni. I figured you can’t go wrong with two options,” Lexa continued before Clarke could even get a word out.

 

“I thought you were calling me up here to fire me,” Clarke dumbly stated. 

 

“Fire you?” Lexa smirked, “I was glad to hear what you had to say. It’s not often I get such an insight to my company.” 

 

“I’m sorry-”

 

“Don’t apologize! Please, sit,” Lexa offered, gesturing to the stool next to her before setting the pizza back on the counter. “Can I get you something to drink?”

 

Clarke was dumbfounded. She ranted like there was no tomorrow in the elevator not even 24 hours before and now she was in an office that was nicer than her apartment with her boss who bought her lunch.

 

“I’ll just have whatever you’re having,” The blonde said. She was still somewhat nervous to be in the presence of such a big person. This was  _ the _ Lexa Woods and she was about to have pizza with her.

 

She realized that she hadn’t yet sat and took up her spot on the stool next to where the woman had just been sitting when Lexa stood to go around to start making drinks.

 

“I was actually just gonna keep it light with a beer. You good with that?” Lexa asked, turning her back towards Clarke to bend over and grab a brown bottle out of the mini fridge.

 

She wasn’t sure what wave of braveness came over her but suddenly she didn’t feel as uncomfortable. Lexa was obviously being very hospitable and seemed to want her there. “Actually, do you have any wine?” 

 

“Of course,” She said with a charming smile. “Red or white?”

 

“White,” Clarke requested with a small smile of her own.

 

“Hmm, I’m more of a fan of red,” Lexa hummed before reaching up to grab a bottle off of one of the top shelves.

 

“Me too, but with the whole teeth-staining thing… and it’s barely noon,” Clarke retorted quickly.

 

“Ahh, I see,” Lexa smirked, pouring a glass for Clarke before looking at the pizza box that was still closed. “Do you not like pizza?” She asked with the smallest tilt of her head.

 

Clarke’s heart jumped when she realized that she had still not touched the food she had been offered. “No!” She said quickly, “I mean, no, I do… if that makes any sense,” She said with an awkward chuckle.

 

“Good,” Lexa grinned before walking around the bar and back to her stool that was just by Clarke’s. Respectfully, she pulled it a few inches back from the girl to give her personal space before opening the box and offering it to Clarke.

 

She picked up a piece of cheese and set it on her plate, feeling very self conscious under those green eyes. Lexa turned the box to where she could reach inside and grabbed a slice of cheese as well.

 

“So, Ms. Griffin-” And now it was Clarke’s turn to cut Lexa off.

 

“Clarke,” The blonde said before taking a bite of her pizza. She could see Lexa’s eyes do something she wasn’t quite sure how to read, but she gave a small smile with a full mouth and gave an apologetic look for cutting her off.

 

“Do you mind if I take this off?” Lexa said, motioning to her suit jacket and hesitating as she actually waited for an answer. 

 

Clarke swallowed the bite she had been chewing, “Please,” She said, motioning towards the jacket. 

 

She took another bite of her pizza and nearly choked. Under the jacket, she had rolled the white shirt to her elbows and had on black suspenders. Jesus was she attractive.

 

“Since your lunch yesterday didn’t go as planned...” Lexa trailed off with a small sigh. “I know Pike can be a challenging guy, but he does have his upsides.”

 

“Oh really?” Clarke challenged with a glint in her eye that indicated she was teasing, “I have seen nothing but anger and spit come out of that man’s mouth.”

 

Seeing Lexa laugh - like actually laugh - was probably the most beautiful thing she had ever seen and heard. She tipped her head back just a bit, and the way her hair was falling over her shoulder in soft waves made the light catch them perfectly.

 

“Yeah, he’s pretty awful,” The brunette admitted which earned a smile from Clarke. She was surprised to hear her say such things. “In confidentiality, of course, but he’s good for business and not much else.”

 

Clarke nodded in agreement before folding what little pizza she had left up to the crust to eat it from the side. “So, I see you’re living quite the life up here.”

 

“Yes, up here on the 62nd floor,” Lexa smirked as she ate and Clarke felt her heart lurch. 

 

“Again, I’m sorry about that..”

 

“Don’t be. I mean, it is a rather odd number.”

 

“Can I ask why?” 

 

“62 was my father’s favorite number. Random, I know, but he was my biggest supporter and when I made it, like finally made it, I decided to have 62 floors,” Lexa explained. Her green eyes turned to the pizza and Clarke immediately missed them.

 

“Past tense?” She dared to ask, and Lexa nodded.

 

“Bladder cancer,” She stated.

 

“I’m sorry,” Clarke murmured with a sympathetic look. 

 

Lexa quickly brushed it off and changed the topic. Clarke’s eyes were locked to the skin that was exposed to her. Her arms were downright hot. Was that even possible, for arms to be hot?

 

“I’m surprised,” The brunette stated, only pausing to take a long swig of her beer. “Wine and pizza? And white wine nonetheless.”

 

“What can I say, I’m full of surprises,” Clarke dared to say with a small smirk. What the hell was she doing. Lexa was quite receptive to it though.

 

“Hopefully more where that came from, then,” The CEO winked. She actually winked.

 

Clarke couldn’t believe this was happening. It was all so surreal.

 

“Is this what you do?”

 

“Hmm?” Lexa asked from around her bite of pizza.

 

“Take girls up to your office nicer than most apartments and feed them pizza?”

 

It was clear to her now what she said was ridiculous. This was her boss’s boss’s boss’s boss she was talking to. When she caught the glint in Lexa’s eye again, she knew the brunette wasn’t at all offended.

 

“Solely business matters,” Lexa said with a smug look.

 

Clarke finished her second piece of pizza and raised her eyebrows, “And what business would that be?”

 

“You said he threw away your lunch. If you’re up here with me there’s no way in hell he’s gonna say anything about it.”

 

Was she protecting her? No. This was all going to her mind. She needed to stop flirting. This woman was dangerous no doubt about that.

 

“Can I ask you something?” Clarke started wearily.

 

“Shoot.”

 

“Did you happen to say anything to Pike?” The blonde asked, wiping her hands on a napkin before leaning back against the counter.

 

“About?” Lexa pressed further, finishing her second piece as well before giving Clarke a knowing look.

 

“What I happened to say in the elevator.”

 

“Long story short, nothing that would reflect poorly on  _ your  _ half,” Lexa smiled before hopping off the stool. She draped her suit coat over her arm and Clarke followed her lead, pushing away from the bar and to her feet. 

 

“Care for a game of foosball?” Lexa offered before Clarke could say more, and the blonde was grateful. She was walking many thin lines with the CEO and she had no idea what was happening to her. Lexa didn’t seem too eager to get rid of her though which made her smile to herself.

 

“Sure, but just warning you, I suck,” Clarke grinned.

 

“I won’t go too hard on you,” Lexa retorted. She draped her jacket on the back of ‘the most comfortable chair to exist’ and made her way over to the table where Clarke stood. She thanked whatever higher power there was that the woman hadn’t put it back on.

 

She watched as the brunette found the ball and gave her a devilish smile. Clarke quirked her brow and allowed her face to mold into a smug look and she quirked her brow. Lexa dropped the ball and the game began.

 

It was hard to focus on the little men being spun across the table when god’s gift to mankind was right across from her.

 

She swore that those green eyes were fixed on her, because a few of the times she let her eyes trail up she caught her looking back.

 

Of course, Lexa had whooped Clarke’s ass, but the blonde had managed to score a few goals in the process.

 

“Good game,” Clarke said. She was genuinely happy, and when she saw the smile on the CEO’s face she tried to suppress the feeling of butterflies that started to swarm.

 

“That was too easy,” Lexa teased. There was that glint in her eye for the third time which made Clarke want to handcuff herself to the woman’s side and never leave. 

 

“Oh, please. You broke a sweat there when I scored the fourth time.” Clarke was quick to pick up on the banter. Glancing at her watch, she noticed it was nearly 1:00 and she frowned.

 

“I should probably be heading back,” Clarke sighed. It was weird that a feeling of sadness overcame her at the thought. Lexa nodded understandingly and she hated the part of her that wished the brunette had asked her to stay longer. “Thank you so much for the lunch.”

 

“Of course. I’m sorry you were put through hell yesterday,” Lexa offered. Her hand grazed Clarke’s lower back and the blonde felt fire race through her body.

 

“I’m starting to get use to it.” Those words caused Lexa to frown, but Clarke pulled her bottom lip under her teeth and cleared her throat. “Thanks again,” She whispered before detaching herself from the woman.

 

She made her way to the double doors and stopped to glance back at Lexa who was leaning against the foosball table with a warm smile on her face. Clarke almost distracted herself with a painting on the wall behind the brunette to try and buy her more time, but realized she was being clingy and quickly left.

 

She didn’t even hear her assistant say goodbye as she stepped in the elevator.

 

Only two thoughts crossed her mind: Who really was Lexa Woods, and what the hell just happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys again for all your support! It really makes this fun for me. I am reading every single comment and I will try to accommodate to what you're wanting as much as possible. I love you all! - J


	3. Goodbye, Pike

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You ask and you shall receive - Pike to get what was coming to him and quick updates. I hope you guys enjoy.

“She bought you pizza? You lucky bastard!” Raven exclaimed from the other side of the phone and Clarke just smirked. The rest of her day had gone by extremely smooth and she was now sitting on her bed, painting her toenails and explaining to Raven what happened.

 

“So we’re eating pizza, right? But she took off her jacket before we started eating and her arms are actually hot. I didn’t even know that was possible, but they were,” Clarke was rambling, “And she’s drinking beer and I had white wine-”

 

“With pizza?”

 

“I know! Well, I don’t know. It was all so surreal. I couldn’t even focus on half of the things going on. But I kind of flirted with her?”

 

“Clarke!” Raven cheered.

 

“No! It wasn’t good because she picked up on it well and flirted back and that mother fucker  _ winked _ at me!” She was barely painting her nails anymore because she was so wrapped up in the story.

 

“Aye, mami! Yes!” Her friend laughed.

 

“I don’t know what got into me. Usually I’m not like that, you know? Like I kind of make other people come to me but she was just there and she was  _ so _ attractive and-”

 

“Clarke, I know you’re not gonna be happy with me for saying this but it could have just been a one time thing.”

 

“We played foosball.”

 

Raven began laughing so hard she couldn’t breathe. “Right! I’m sorry. So I’ll be your maid of honor at the reception tomorrow.”

 

Clarke snorted and she wished the woman was near her so she could punch her for being such a pain. “I don’t know Rae,” Clarke sighed after the laughter had died down. “It’s bad that since I left I can’t really stop thinking about it.”

 

“Although I know you, and I know this isn’t what’s happening in your head, I think you should pretend to chalk it up to you being excited to meet the big boss and try and move on.”

 

She knew Raven was right. That was probably in her best interest.

 

“So Pike didn’t say a word to you?” Her friend was quick to change the subject, which she was grateful for.

  
“Not really. He talked to me once, saying Lexa needed to see me and he had this shit eating grin on his face. I think he was hoping she would fire me.”

 

“Wouldn’t he be more happy to do it himself?” Raven chuckled.

 

“I’m sure he would. But other than that I went about the work day like a normal person without mountains of paperwork to do,” Clarke shrugged. She finished painting her last toe and closed the lid before putting the bottle on the nightstand.

 

“Yeah, as normal as it could be. You ate pizza with the CEO,” Raven reminded her and Clarke rolled her eyes. She was smiling, though.

 

Before she could say anything to that, she heard Raven let out a happy squeal and begin laughing. “Clarke, I have to go- Ah!” She giggled, “I’ll see you tomorrow morning!”

 

“Alright. Bye Ra-” The call ended. 

 

Clarke sighed and turned on the television. There was nothing on. She went to the bathroom to wash her face and she tucked her hair into a bun before laying on top of her sheets. 

 

She mentally cursed herself for not painting her nails earlier and settled for watching the boring shows until she fell asleep.

 

***

It had been six days since she had been to Lexa’s office and she hadn’t seen her since. That’s not to say she hadn’t looked, because she had. Any time she wasn’t at her desk, she was searching for those green eyes. She had no clue why she thought she would suddenly see her everywhere but she had hoped she would.

 

As per usual, she was riding the elevator with Raven by her side. Pike’s coffee was in one hand and her own in the other. It was like every other day at the office. Ever since she had ranted to Lexa, Pike had been exceptionally well behaved. Not one task or word out of line.

 

Raven got out at her stop and blew Clarke a kiss which made her laugh.

 

When she stepped off the elevator, she saw a woman unpacking boxes in Pike’s office. There wasn’t a single trace that the man had ever been there. Clarke froze in her spot and didn’t move until the woman turned to look at her.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to stare I just- where’s Pike?” Clarke stuttered. The confusion was obvious on her face but she couldn’t help it.

 

“No, no worries. I’m Indra. Pike was sent to Trikru Inc,” The woman explained with a forced smile.

 

“Trikru Inc?” Clarke asked slowly. It was slowly beginning to dawn on her what happened.

  
“Yes, our sister company a few states over,” Indra explained.

 

“He’s gone?” The blonde asked. She tried to contain the excitement in her voice, but by the look Indra gave her, she realized it was obvious.

 

“Yes. I took his position.”

 

Clarke bit her tongue. She wanted to scream out with excitement but instead she settled for the widest smile that had ever crossed her face.

 

“Well, it’s very nice to meet you, Indra. I’m Clarke. I’m your-”

 

“Assistant. I know. I’ve heard some things about you, Griffin,” Indra said with a genuine smile now.

 

Clarke tilted her head. “All good things, I hope?”

 

“Of course,” The older woman chuckled.

 

“Well, uh-” Clarke looked down at the two coffees that were beginning to get cold in her hands. “Usually I get- um I mean got Pike’s coffee every morning. I’m sorry, would you want this? Or I mean, you can have mine,” She stammered.

 

Indra shook her head, “No, don’t worry about it. Thank you for the offer, though. I don’t expect you to get my coffee, I’m plenty capable myself. Wake up a little later, cook yourself a big breakfast. I’m not Pike.”

 

“You are wonderful!” Clarke grinned. She was so full of happiness at that moment. “I will be just out there if you need anything.”

 

She practically skipped to her desk and the first thing she did when she sat down was open the lid to what was supposed to be Pike’s coffee, spit in the brown drink, closed the lid and tossed it into the trash.

 

7:09am  **Clarkey - Pike is fired. He was moved to the sister company a few states over.**

 

7:09am  **Rae - NO FUCKING WAY!**

 

7:10am  **Clarkey - YES! I can't believe i never have to see his stupid face again.**

 

7:10am  **Rae - That’s amazing! Who replaced him?**

 

7:10am  **Clarkey - Some woman named Indra? She already seems 10x better than Pike was…**

 

7:11am  **Clarkey - I’m not sure if she's ‘bring everyone donuts’ material, but she seems nice enough**

 

7:17am  **Rae - GOOD! I’m so happy for you!!**

 

7:18am  **Rae - Wanna go grab drinks with me and Bell tonight?**

 

7:21am  **Clarkey - Sure thing. We still on for lunch too?**

 

7:25am  **Rae - Of course! See ya in a few hours lovebug ;)**

 

Clarke laughed and shook her head. Raven’s mock flirtations never failed to make her smile. 

 

The blonde began organizing papers that she assumed Pike left for her. Nothing interesting, of course, but she filed them away quickly.

 

Clarke felt a nervous energy rush through her. Not the bad kind of nervous, but the good kind. She couldn't help but think this had something to do with what she said to Lexa. Who was she kidding? Of course it was.

 

The part that excited her though, the ‘dreamer’ part, thought that Lexa sent him away because he harassed  _ her _ . The realistic part knew it was just because he had behaved inappropriately in the workplace and she had accidentally complained to the highest ranking person in the company.

 

Clarke ran a hand through her blonde waves and sighed. Spinning in her chair again, she did a little happy dance for herself and went to work checking emails.

 

***

“I’m not crazy, right?” Clarke asked, stabbing her fork into her salad. “I mean, not that you were there to know but she had to have been flirting with me, Rae.”

 

“Clarke, that could just be her personality,” Raven shrugged. She picked up her orange chicken with a fork. She and Clarke had once gotten into a debate about how it was disrespectful not to use chopsticks, but when the latina explained she was hopeless at learning, and then demonstrated, the disagreement had ended.

 

“You’re probably right,” The blonde sighed. “You should have seen her though, oh my  _ god. _ Her parents must actually be like those greek statues.”

 

“Looks like you have a crush on the big boss,” Raven grinned. She picked up a grain of rice, tossed it at Clarke and giggled when it stuck on her shirt.

 

“No I do  _ not _ have a crush on her. Just… appreciating her beauty is all,” Clarke explained before glancing down to see what Raven was laughing at. “And you’re an asshole,” She said while trying to fight the grin off her face.

 

“You can’t help but love me,” Raven stated, and when Clarke rolled her eyes she held her arms out to her side. “What? Would you love me more if I fired your boss and bought you pizza for lunch?”

 

“Screw you,” Clarke laughed before throwing a baby tomato at her.

 

“Hey!” Raven protested, though her eyes were dancing.

 

“What? Can’t take what you give?” The blonde taunted.

 

“You better watch it or it’s about to be a full blown food fight,” The latina warned with squinted eyes.

 

“Alright, alright. Truce,” Clarke declared as she finished up her salad. “That was delicious. We should really eat together more often. It’s much more fun than eating at my desk.”

 

“Yeah, but you left your new boss to eat all alone on her first day in the big company,” Raven pointed out before shoveling some rice in her mouth.

 

“Shit.”

 

***

 

The rest of her day had gone by without a single bump in the road. Actually, her whole week had. Indra was no over-the-top Marcus Kane, but she was  _ way _ better than Charles Pike.

 

It was Friday now, and the whole floor had been preparing a surprise party for their new boss. No one directly admitted it, but it was as much a welcome party for Indra as it was a celebration that Pike had left.

 

Murphy and Monty were setting up snacks, Harper and Jasper were finishing up decorations and Clarke was just making sure Indra didn’t walk into the breakroom too early.

 

She was watching the clock carefully and, lucky for her, Indra was focused on her computer. The blonde didn’t get quite as many calls to schedule meetings yet but she figured they would come rolling in soon. The older woman was a hard worker.

 

When it was noon, Clarke jumped up from her desk and smoothed out her dress. She hadn’t had much time this morning so it was a simple black one. As always, it hugged her figure and she had tossed her hair in a bun.  

 

Making her way to Indra’s office, she knocked on the doorframe and smiled when the woman looked up.

 

“Hey, would you like to join me for lunch?” Clarke asked. Indra could always decline the invitation, but they had gone out together on Tuesday and it hadn’t been bad at all. She could see the woman hesitate for a moment to think but then she nodded with a smile of her own.

 

“Of course.”

 

“Okay, let me go grab my purse,” She replied, going back to her desk to pretend to search for it while Indra collected her things. When the woman walked out and frowned at her, she stood up and snapped her fingers. “Oh, you know what? I left it in the breakroom. Will you come with me to grab it real quick?”

 

Indra shrugged and nodded as she and Clarke fell into step as they walked to the room everyone was anxiously awaiting them in. The door was closed, and when the blonde opened it, she quickly stepped aside to make room for her boss and she flipped on the light switch.

 

“Surprise!” The whole room shouted, and she could see the surprise in the woman’s face. 

 

“Oh my! All of this for me?” Indra said with the most genuine smile Clarke had seen yet. She had to admit, her team had done a good job. There were all sorts of different foods. Finger sandwiches, fruit and vegetable trays, a variety of chips and plenty of dessert. The decorations were purple and pink. No one knew what color Indra liked so they settled on the prettiest streamers in the store.

 

The whole floor was there, and Clarke noticed that she didn’t even know half of the people. She split off from Indra when she realized she was already being pulled into conversation with a large man she had only met once. Gus was his name.

 

She had invited Raven to join, and Kane had allowed her to go on one condition - he got to come too. She scanned the room and found the two talking to Murphy so she headed in that direction.

 

“Hey,” Clarke greeted to them as a whole, and they all smiled at her.

 

“The famous Clarke Griffin,” Kane teased. “Half of the time I can’t get this one to shut up about you,” He said, motioning to Raven who just rolled her eyes.

 

“Well, of course not! Look at her,” The latina grinned before hooking her arm with Clarke’s who didn’t even protest. 

 

Murphy made eye contact with Monty who was loading his plate with brownies and excused himself from the rest of the group to go get the good stuff.

 

“So, I heard you had a little incident with Ms. Woods,” Kane said with a smirk. Clarke’s eyes grew wide and she poked her elbow into Raven’s ribs. Her friend just giggled.

 

“Which incident exactly?” She asked, feigning innocence.

 

“In the elevator. There was more than one?” Kane asked, quirking his brow.

 

“Oh, no,” Clarke forced a laugh. “Yeah, I had no idea that was  _ the  _ Lexa Woods until after I had finished my rant.”

 

“Well I don’t know how you did it. I’ve been complaining about Pike for almost a year now. All I can say is  _ thank you! _ ” Marcus exclaimed and the three of them laughed.

 

Raven had let go of Clarke’s arm for the time being and stood next to Kane. Her eyes fixed onto something behind the blonde and when the latina whispered something into Marcus’ ear he followed her gaze and nodded.

 

Usually, Clarke would have noticed but she was busy watching the boys stuff their faces like hamsters. 

 

“I swear, you would think they never ate,” Clarke chuckled, and when she looked back at Raven she saw something on her friend’s face that she could only describe as expectant.

 

“Hey, Kane,” Raven started, though she was staring directly at the blonde, “Does Ms. Woods usually attend floor parties?”

 

Her eyes grew wide and she looked over to Kane to see he had the exact same look. Silently, she cursed Raven. “No, not usually,” He remarked.

 

“Then why is she here?” The latina asked and Clarke could actually feel her heart drop to her knees. Suddenly she was nervous and she cursed herself for not doing her hair.

 

“You know, I couldn’t tell ya! I’m gonna go say hi,” He said before walking somewhere behind Clarke. She was frozen and had no intentions in turning around to look.

 

“Raven, are you fucking with me?” She whispered, and Raven glanced around her head again before smiling.

 

“You bet your ass I’m not. And you’re right. She’s very attractive.”

 

Clarke couldn’t wait to turn around any longer, and when she did her heart immediately lurched. She saw Lexa talking to Indra and Kane with a small smile on her face. She wasn’t wearing a suit today and she assumed that was because it was Friday. Most people dressed down the last day of the week.

 

The brunette had on a light blue button up dress shirt that was tucked into a pair of slacks but she still looked attractive as hell.

 

“Stop staring before she notices you,” Raven muttered as she smacked the blonde’s arm. Clarke quickly turned back to her friend who grinned when she saw the look on her face. “Since when have you been  _ this  _ into someone?” 

 

“I’m not into her, Raven,” Clarke protested. She took a deep breath but this time it was to collect her nerves instead of her frustration. 

 

“Come on,” Her friend began as she hooked their arms again, “Let's go get some food so it doesn't look like you're waiting on her.”

 

“I’m not waiting on her,” Clarke protested but even she knew that was a lie. When they were at the long table Raven released her arm and handed her a plate. 

 

“Get you some mini sandwiches boo,” Raven winked before wiggling her eyebrows which made Clarke laugh.

 

“I hate you,” She chuckled before softly pushing her.

 

Both girls filled their plates. Clarke had two finger sandwiches, strawberries, blackberries, carrots and celery with ranch to dip them in and a chocolate chip cookie.

 

Raven had one finger sandwich, one carrot, two brownies and a cookie.

 

“It’s a wonder how you stay so thin,” Clarke teased and Raven stage gasped. 

 

“How dare you insult a lady on her figure!”

 

“Not your figure!” She pretended to protest, “Your seventeen desserts.”

 

Both girls laughed. “Oh please, like you're not gonna go back for more.”

 

“You’re not wrong,” The blonde smiled before they sat at the corner of the table. Usually the two of them would be in a larger group but Clarke was grateful for the one-on-one time she had with the dark haired girl.

 

She and Raven were chatting casually, and when Clarke laughed at one of her jokes the latina glanced off and then quickly looked back at Clarke with wide eyes.

 

“She totally just stared at you!” She whispered hurriedly to the blonde.

 

Clarke’s brows furrowed and she shook her head although she felt as if she were soaring. She knew exactly who ‘she’ was. “No, probably just glanced over here,” She tried to brush it off.

 

“Really?” Raven muttered under her breath, “Then why is she still looking at you?”

 

Clarke felt her heart lurch again. She went to look to make sure Raven wasn't just fucking with her but when she felt nails dig into her arm she turned back with a pained expression. 

 

“Don't look at her, idiot! She’ll know we’re talking about her,” Raven hissed under her breath and she was right. God, Clarke didn't know what was happening to her but a large part of her  _ really _ wanted to see those green eyes again. She was glad Raven was her wingman though. She was keeping her grounded.

 

“Holy shit,” The latina gaped before Clarke could reply.

 

“What?” She asked with wide eyes.

 

“She- Okay be calm but she's totally coming over here.”

 

Clarke felt the need to do something, anything. She would keep eating but that meant by the time Lexa got to her she would have her mouth full and that wouldn't work out well. She needed to do something to distract herself.  _ Look busy, _ she thought to herself. Before she could even move she heard the voice that made her heart pound.

 

“Clarke.”

 

And the way she said it sent chills down her spine. Turning to look up, she caught sight of the stunning creature and found comfort in those green eyes. 

 

“Lexa, hey,” She smiled up at her. 

 

“Oh! I forgot a drink,” Raven gasped and Clarke turned to look at her with pleading eyes. “I’ll be right back. Want anything, either of you?” She offered.

 

“I’m alright, but thank you,” Lexa smiled politely and Clarke simply shook her head.

 

When Raven stood, so did she and then she was face to face with the CEO of Woods Inc.

 

“What brings you here? I was starting to think you never left your office,” Clarke teased with a light smile. She was tense and nervous but as soon as Lexa chuckled she could feel herself loosening up.

 

“I decided to come down and help welcome Indra,” She said, motioning towards the woman who was now talking to Harper and Jasper. “And I never pass up on free food.”

 

Clarke nodded her head in understanding. “Well I wouldn't blame you if you had locked yourself in there to play foosball all day,” She said. She never had to force a smile when Lexa was around.

 

The taller woman shrugged with a playful look before responding to the light banter. “Well… and air hockey.”

 

Clarke laughed and she felt those green eyes locked solely on her. When she looked back, Lexa was wearing a small smile and she was scanning Clarke’s face. 

 

“Actually, I’ve been meaning to find you,” Lexa began and Clarke felt her palms begin to sweat. She self consciously reached up to fix her hair which she knew probably wasn't in perfect condition. “I was thinking ab-”

 

Raven returned with two cups of water and handed one to Clarke who at that exact moment wished she would have left Kane’s assistant on her own floor. 

 

“I know you said you didn't want anything but I got you a water anyways,” Her friend shrugged, and when Clarke finally pulled her eyes away from the exhilarating woman she could still feel Lexa’s lingering on her as if Raven wasn't even there.

 

“Thanks Rae,” She said with a smile although her eyes shot daggers at her. After a few seconds Lexa looked at the other brunette and gave a court nod.

 

“I don't think we’ve met. I’m Lexa Woods,” The CEO introduced and Clarke felt the butterflies in her stomach. 

 

Raven outstretched her free hand. “It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Woods. I’m Raven, Kane’s assistant.”

 

“Ah, yes,” Lexa said as she shook her hand. Clarke couldn't help but watch her. She made everything look so effortless. She seemed so confident and secure in herself and the blonde couldn't help but to feel drawn to her in a large way. “Marcus has mentioned many good things about you.”

 

“Really?” Raven asked, her eyes lighting up when Lexa nodded. She was about to say more when Harper began calling her over.

 

“Thank you so much,” The latina smiled to the brunette. Clarke wasn't sure what she was thanking her for but she kept silent. “It was nice to meet you, Ms. Woods. Excuse me,” She said before pulling away.

 

Clarke felt butterflies take over her entire body again when it was just her and Lexa. She had realized that the CEO hadn't told Raven to call her by her first name. When she went to look back, she saw those green eyes already looking at her. God, she could look at them all day.

 

“Anyways, long story short,” Lexa picked up as if Raven hadn't been there, “I was wondering if you'd like to join me for lunch again?”

 

She couldn't believe her damn ears. This had to be some kind of trick. She understood the first time of Lexa wanting to repay her for Pike dumping her lunch but now? This was totally on the brunette’s own accord. 

 

“A business lunch or…?”

 

Lexa hesitated. She had caught her off guard. That was a first. “No. I just enjoyed our time the other week and was wondering if you'd like to come up again.”

 

The offer was totally innocent, but Clarke could feel her heart swelling with excitement.  _ Act casual Griffin _ , she thought to herself. 

 

“Of course! Only if we can play ping pong after we eat, though. I might actually be able to beat you at that,” She smirked and the awkwardness in the air was gone as quickly as it had appeared.

 

“Oh, you think so?” Lexa challenged with a grin. God, she couldn't control how giddy that smile made her. “You're on. When are you free?”

 

Her mind stalled for a moment. She would go the entire weekend without seeing Lexa, but then saying Monday would seem too eager, wouldn't it? 

 

“What about Tuesday?”

 

“Sounds good to me,” Lexa nodded. “I’ll see you then, Clarke.”

 

“I’ll see you then,” Clarke repeated. Lexa gave her a smile and walked off to say goodbye to Indra before disappearing once more. She was swooning. Fucking  _ swooning _ and they only had a three minute conversation.

 

As soon as Lexa had left Raven appeared by her side. She practically had to shake her out of her trance. 

 

“Damn mami! Give me the lowdown!” Raven squealed.

 

“We’re having lunch on Tuesday,” Clarke told her and suddenly it became real. “Holy shit we’re having lunch on Tuesday.”

 

“Yes!!” Raven clapped which drew the attention of a few people. They both froze until the others returned to their own conversations. “Maybe you were right, maybe she is into you.”

 

“I'm not saying she into me!” Clarke laughed.

 

“Yeah but you're sure as hell into her!”

 

And this time she didn't deny it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. All of your support means a lot to me. Like I said, I make sure to read all of the comments so if there is anything you want/don't want or like/dislike just let me know and I will do my best! I love you all so much - J


	4. I Heard You Like Donuts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for your support! I'm gonna keep trying to update relativity quickly. I'm so glad you all are enjoying this as much as I love writing it. Things begin to pick up just a little bit. Sorry for the slow burn but I really wanted them to create a solid foundation for a relationship.

Friday night she and Raven had gone out for drinks after work and met up with Bellamy, Wells, Monty, Jasper and Octavia. It had been fun until until Jasper tried to pick a fight with a man three times his size and got them all kicked out.

 

She had spent Saturday with her mom. They did the typical things that didn't exactly  _ need _ to be done but it was good to do. She got her hair trimmed, they got mani-pedis and then went shopping for new clothes.

 

Sunday she spent cleaning her apartment. She felt as if she were never home but there always something to do. 

 

By the time Monday rolled around she had almost forgot about her lunch with Lexa the next day. Almost. 

 

“I still can't believe she invited you for lunch again,” Raven said when they were on the elevator.

 

Clarke rolled her eyes but as soon as it was brought up she became giddy. “Why is that so hard to believe?”

 

“Because! She probably has more money than our friend group combined and she wants to spend time with you.”

 

“I don't exactly think it has anything to do with money,” Clarke frowned. 

 

Raven shook her head. “No, that's not what I meant. I’m just saying that she's an  _ impressive _ woman and you get to go hang out with her.”

 

She began smiling. “I know!” Clarke whispered excitedly. “Do you want to come over tonight? We can watch movies and you can help me pick out what to wear tomorrow.”

 

“See you then, sweetheart,” Raven grinned as she stepped out onto her floor. 

 

Before the door closed, the woman with high cheekbones from Lexa’s office stepped in. She turned around to smile at the blonde. 

 

“Clarke, right?” She asked and when she nodded the woman continued. “Nice to see you again. I’m Anya.”

 

“Anya, you're Lexa’s assistant, right?” Clarke acted as if she didn't quite remember but truth be told she hadn't forgotten any of her interaction with the CEO.

 

“Yeah. She lets you call her Lexa?” Anya asked with a surprised look. 

 

“I.. uh.. yeah,” Clarke nodded as the elevator stopped at her floor. When the doors opened, Anya held her arm over the sensor to keep it from shutting for a moment.

 

“Have a good day,” Anya smiled.

 

“You too,” She said, stepping out.

 

“Hey, Clarke,” Anya said, reaching out to lightly grab her arm. When she had the blonde’s full attention she said, “It's a big deal Lexa lets you call her by her first name.”

 

“Really?” Clarke asked. “Why do you?”

 

“I've known her since we were twelve. I think I've earned it,” Anya laughed and Clarke did too. “I’ll see you tomorrow,” She said stepping back to let the doors close around her.

 

Clarke was trying to believe she wasn't making things up in her head. When she thought about it she realized even Kane called her Ms. Woods.

 

She was deep in thought when she sat down that she almost didn't even notice the donut box on her desk. It was for a single donut and Clarke felt a smile before she even opened it.

 

_ I heard you liked donuts. _

_                                     -LW _

 

***

Clarke and Raven were laying in her bed watching Moana. She hadn't meant to drift to sleep, but when she woke up in the middle of the night she saw Raven had fallen asleep next to her. 

 

She tucked her friend in and set an alarm for 5:00am in order for Raven to be able to be up early enough to go home and change. Turning off the light and tv, she crawled under the covers and went to sleep.

 

***

5:00am came way too early. “Turn that shit off!” Raven groaned before rolling over and throwing a pillow over her head. 

 

Clarke struggled to pull herself out of that foggy sleep but when she finally did she turned the alarm off and sat up in bed. Her hair was a mess and she could feel her morning breath. Looking over to Raven buried under the pillow she giggled. Pulling the covers off of her friend just made her shift so she picked the pillow off her head.

 

“Get up! We have to get ready for work,” Clarke said as she smacked the pillow down on Raven’s back. “You have to help me pick out an outfit for-” She paused as if she suddenly just remembered what was happening. “Raven!” She screamed.

 

“What!” Raven exclaimed, shooting up which caused Clarke to laugh. She jumped to her feet and looked down at her friends wide eyes.

 

“You need to help me pick out an outfit! I'm eating with Lexa today!”

 

“Jesus! Sit down you psycho,” Raven grumbled before rubbing her eyes. “I hope she likes you back as much as you like her.”

 

“Raven,” Clarke sighed, jumping off her bed and walking to her closet, “I don't like her that much. I'm just… interested in her. Now, what should i wear?”

 

“Yeah and she's the CEO of the company. I mean I’m not sure if it's against company policy or not but if it is then she can just change it,” Raven teased. “You don't want to look like you're trying too hard. Just wear your normal every day attire. Wear that maroon dress. It’s classy but you also look hot in it.”

 

“Are you sure? I was thinking maybe the black and white one…”

 

“Maroon one for sure,” Raven said through a yawn. “Wear that vanilla perfume and leave your hair wavy,” She instructed, crawling out of bed.

 

“You're sure?” Clarke double checked as her friend walked over.

 

“I wouldn't mess this up for you. See you in about an hour and a half,” Raven smiled, blowing her a kiss as she slid out.

 

***

Clarke had followed all of Ravens advice and now the two stood together in the elevator. She had put on light makeup and when Raven saw her she licked her finger and pressed it to Clarke’s shoulder making a “tssss” sound.

 

“Mami!” Raven laughed, “You look hot!”

 

“You think she’ll like it?”

 

“Who says she's even into girls?”

 

“It’s the luck of the draw,” Clarke chuckled. Raven got off on her floor but not before wishing her good luck and then Clarke was alone.

 

She felt jittery and anxious but she was so excited. To everyone else this was just a normal work day but  _ she  _ would be able to go have lunch with Lexa Woods.

 

Noon couldn't come fast enough. She kept checking her clock and she decided it was the longest day of her life. Finally, when the clock neared noon she became nervous.

 

She constantly went back and forth between looking at the clock and trying to do her work. Her mind started racing when it was five till. 

 

Should she go exactly at noon or would that seem like she was too eager? Why was she even nervous at all? She knew as soon as she got in there and  _ saw _ Lexa she wouldn't be nervous anymore. 

 

Finally she decided on waiting three minutes and then leaving. She was overthinking it. 

 

The next time she glanced at her clock it was 12:01pm. Getting up from her desk, she let Indra know she was going to lunch and stepped into the elevator. When she went to press the button she noticed her hand was shaking.

 

Clenching her teeth she tried to calm her nerves by taking a deep breath. This was just… a friendly thing. 

 

Oh who was she kidding? She couldn't even try to deny the feeling in her stomach or the fact that her heart pulled her straight towards Lexa. She couldn't help but be so insanely attracted to her, and as soon as you got past looks she seemed like a  _ genuine  _ person. Maybe a little cocky but she had the fucking right to be.

 

The 62 floor seemed closer than she remembered from her last elevator ride. She didn't mind. She was excited to see the brunette. 

 

When the doors opened she saw Anya and gave her a friendly smile which was easily returned.

 

“How are you, Clarke?” 

 

“Good, thank you,” She chuckled. It was obvious she was a little nervous because she fixed her hair twice and wiped her palms on her dress before Anya spoke again.

 

“She said you can just go right in.”

 

The blonde nodded. She walked over to the door she had gone in the first time and pulled it open once more. This time, Lexa was sitting in ‘the most comfortable chair in the world’ and a large smile lit up her face when she saw Clarke.

 

Boy, that was a sight. She was too into Lexa, and they barely even knew each other yet.

 

“Hey,” Clarke returned the smile and glanced around the room. As opposed to last time, the tv was on and quietly playing on one side of the room while all of the gaming tables laid untouched on the other.

 

“Hey,” Lexa’s voice was soft, “I had tried to think about what to get but I wasn't exactly sure what you liked. I thought having pizza twice would seem like I didn't have any other ideas so I was thinking about ordering chinese, but then I realized I didn't know what you'd want.”

 

Clarke’s eyes crinkled at the corners when she smiled at Lexa’s short ramble. “Chinese sounds fine. Will you let me help pay if you haven't ordered yet?”

 

“No, please. It’s on me,” Lexa insisted.

 

After a few moments of hesitation she nodded her head. “Alright… thank you.”

 

“Of course. What would you like?” Lexa asked as she picked up the phone and began dialing.

 

In all honesty, Clarke didn't order Chinese a lot. She didn't even really like it but she wasn't about to say no. Her mind panicked for a second but then she remembered Raven’s usual order and decided just to recite that.

 

“Orange chicken, white rice and an egg roll please,” She smiled gratefully and Lexa nodded. There were two seats in front of her desk and Clarke debated if she should sit there or on the couch. She decided to sit in front of Lexa, at least for the time being.

 

When she took her seat, she took a deep breath and allowed her mind to wander for just a moment. If Lexa was only just now ordering their food, that meant that they had the entire time it took to make the food and deliver it to the building to just hang out. 

 

She watched as Lexa spun the pen on her desk while ordering. She was randomly touching and setting things which Clarke thought was cute.

 

Lexa sure did own a lot of suits. The one she was wearing was today was navy, and underneath it she had an off-white dress shirt and a matching navy tie. She couldn't believe that this woman was wanting to spend time with her.

 

When the brunette hung up the phone, she looked up to catch Clarke staring which made the blonde blush lightly. She cursed herself for it and gave Lexa a small smile which she took and smiled back.

 

“So,” The CEO hesitated, “Ping pong?”

 

“Oh right,” Clarke said as if she had forgotten, “Yeah, let's play,” She smiled. “Don't forget not to go easy on me.”

 

“Okay, don't forget you said that,” Lexa warned with a smirk. When she stood up, Clarke followed her lead and walked with her over to the green table. Part of her wished they were in more comfortable attire to be able to relax a bit but she would take what she could get.

 

Suddenly an idea came to her mind. “What do you say we put a spin on this?”

 

“A spin?” Lexa asked. It was obvious Clarke had caught her attention and when she nodded, Lexa shrugged. “What do you have in mind?”

 

“Well, I was thinking that whoever loses the point, the other person asks them a question and they have to answer it,” Clarke explained. She didn't know if Lexa would be game for doing that or not. It had the potential to get personal, which she might not like, but if she had invited Clarke to lunch a second time she figured she'd want to get to know her.

 

Lexa’s eyes brightened a bit and she smiled again. Clarke wouldn't get tired of her smile. “That sounds like fun,” The woman said, “You better hope I don't kick your ass. That'll be a lot of talking for you.”

 

Clarke felt her insides squirm a little in a good way when Lexa joked with her. Well, she felt the constant hum of butterflies whenever she was even around Lexa.

 

“Don't underestimate me,” Clarke warned with a smirk of her own. “Maybe I’ll end up kicking your ass.”

 

“Best of luck to you,” Lexa grinned, picking up a paddle and a ball. “Ready?”

 

Clarke nodded and the game was on. Of course Lexa was good. She assumed she would be if she had a table set up in her office. Clarke kept pace with her for the most part and actually ended up winning the first point.

 

She raised her eyebrows and gave Lexa a smug look. “Surprised?”

 

“Not at all. Impressed, though. Ask away.”

 

Once again she felt as if her brain went a bit staticky but she focused in on those green eyes and decided to start easy. “How old are you?”

 

“25,” Lexa said without hesitation. “Question.”

 

“Answer.”

 

“If you ask a question do you have to answer it too?” Lexa asked and the way she looked inquisitive made Clarke want to scream. How could one person be so  _ hot _ but so  _ cute  _ at the same time?

 

“Yeah, I guess so,” She shrugged. Her smile had yet to leave her face.

 

“Okay, then how old are you?” 

 

“23,” Clarke answered before picking up the ball. “Couldn't you just have looked that up in company files?”

 

“I could have and I already did. I just didn't want to seem creepy,” Lexa admitted with a laugh and Clarke laughed too. Her heart felt like it was going crazy.

 

_ She looked me up, _ and if she left right now she'd be able to leave happily.

 

Once they had calmed down Clarke served the ball and Lexa earned the point. The brunette pulled her bottom lip under her teeth and chewed on it thoughtfully for a moment. 

 

“What’s your favorite thing to do?” Lexa asked and she didn't even have to think of her answer.

 

“I like painting and drawing. Art in general,” She told her. She loved that when she spoke Lexa gave her her undivided attention. “If you mean like with other people I usually just go out drinking or clubbing with Raven and our friend group. We watch movies a lot too.”

 

_ Shut your mouth and stop rambling _ , she scolded herself.

 

Lexa nodded. “Sounds like fun. Do you have any pictures of your art?”

 

“Hey, that's two questions. You have to win another point,” Clarke reminded her. Lexa laughed and held her hands up in surrender.

 

“Alright, alright. I’m sorry,” She dramatized.

 

It made Clarke giggle and she pointed at Lexa. “You have to answer too.”

 

“Oh, right,” She nodded. “Hmm. My  _ favorite  _ thing to do is to play soccer. In the winter I like snowboarding though. I don't do either thing very often anymore.”

 

Clarke listened to her like she was the only person she’d ever heard. She drank in as much information as she could and when she was finished she gave her an impressed look. “That wouldn't have been my first guess but it doesn't surprise me at all.”

 

“What's that supposed to mean?” Lexa laughed.

 

“That's another question,” She responded quickly and Lexa rolled her eyes with a fake sigh.

 

Next round Lexa won the point again and her eyes lit up. Clarke would gladly let her win every point if that meant she got to see that again.

 

“Do you have any pictures of your artwork?” She asked, spinning the paddle on the table. When Clarke nodded she looked at her hopefully. Asking to see it would count as another question.

 

“Do  _ you _ have any pictures of  _ your _ artwork?” She asked with a knowing look.

 

“I mean I can draw a pretty good dog,” Lexa laughed. 

 

“So is that a no?” Clarke giggled.

 

“That's another question,” Lexa smirked. 

 

“Screw you,” The blonde laughed, shaking her head. 

 

Lexa picked the little white ball and threw it across the table at Clarke. Of course it didn't hurt, it was hollow, but when it hit her the blonde gasped in surprise before busting out in a fit of laughter.

 

“What the hell was that for?” She managed to get out.

 

Of course, Lexa was laughing again too. She cocked a brow with yet another smug look and before she answered Clarke threw the ball back. Lexa was fast on her feet and seemed to have impeccable hand-eye coordination because she  _ caught it. _

 

The blonde gaped at her. “What can't you do?”

 

“Paint,” Lexa said without wiping the smile off of her face. 

 

“Touché” Clarke chuckled.

 

The next point lasted a while but finally Clarke won. When Lexa had missed the ball she threw her arms up in victory. The CEO tried to act as if she were frustrated by rolling her eyes but Clarke could she she was enjoying herself. Her eyes were sparkling and she had the faintest hint of a smile.

 

“Anya said you guys met when you were twelve. How'd you become such close friends?”

 

“You talked to Anya?” Lexa asked, and Clarke knew what she meant. She was surprised the two of them had actually had a full conversation instead of just greeting each other before she came in to Lexa's office.

 

“That's a question!” Clarke protested.

 

Lexa groaned and answered. “Our mothers were friends but I had actually grown up across the country. When we moved here she was my first friend and we’ve never left each other’s side since.”

 

“It’s good you have someone like that. Everyone needs one of those friends,” Clarke said quietly.

 

Before they could play again the phone rang. Lexa went to answer it and hung up a few seconds later. “Food’s here.”

 

She had assumed that would be it. She watched as Lexa walked to the door and began scolding herself mentally. The connection between them had been instant, but she really wasn’t trying to fall for the CEO of the company. Lexa could have anyone she wanted. She didn’t even know if she had a girlfriend or not.

 

Clarke sighed quietly to herself and shook her head. She wasn’t making it all up. Lexa had literally admitted to looking her information up. Shouldn’t that be creepy? Why did it flatter her so much?

 

Before her brain took her any farther Lexa returned with two bags. She made her way over to the couch and Clarke quickly followed.

 

Lexa sat to her right and she set the bags down. “I’m pretty sure this one’s yours,” She said, pushing one towards the blonde.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Of course.”

 

A silence filled the air as they took out their food, organized it to their liking and began eating.

 

It was Lexa who spoke first. She didn’t look up when she spoke, which was somewhat strange because she always seemed to be stealing glances at the blonde.

 

“So, Clarke,” She paused, thinking over what she was going to say next. The blonde looked at the profile of her face and noticed how prominent her jawline was. “Your girlfriend, she’s okay with you coming up here to eat?”

 

The question threw her way off course, and her eyebrows were pulled together in confusion. Of course, Lexa couldn't see this because she was looking at her damn food.

 

Clarke tried to think of who Lexa had seen her with, but the only person that came to mind was…  _ Raven.  _ A bell went off in her head and she no longer looked confused. A smirk pulled at her lips as she replied.

 

“My girlfriend, Raven?”

 

Now Lexa did look up. Her eyes didn't hold the same confident glint they had just seconds before they sat down. She gave the brunette props, though. She had a good poker face.

 

“Yeah, Kane’s assistant,” Lexa nodded as she looked away again to bring a bite of sweet and sour chicken to her mouth before locking her eyes onto Clarke’s again.

 

“Raven’s not my girlfriend. I can see where you’d get that from, though,” The blonde chuckled. Lexa's eyes softened again and a small smile played at her lips. Clarke saved her from having to say anything else by continuing. “She has a boyfriend, who also happens to be one of my very good friends,” She dared to look at the brunette again. Was that relief in her face? “Why? You nervous, Woods?”

 

“Woods?” Lexa laughed at the blonde’s attempt to smack-talk her, but she didn't say anything else.

 

Clarke bumped into her and Lexa chuckled, nudging her back. “It’s never been like  _ that _ between me and Raven. She’s been my best friend since high school and her way of expressing her love is by fake-flirting with me,” She explained.

 

“You sure it's fake?” Lexa dared to ask. “What if she's secretly in love with you?” The brunette played it off by nudging Clarke again, or maybe it was just an excuse to touch her.

 

She realized how to anyone else her relationship with Raven might seem complicated, but the fact was, was there had never been any kind of sexual tension between them.

 

“Trust me, she’s definitely not. She’s very much in love with her boyfriend,” Clarke huffed a laugh, and Lexa picked up on it.

 

“You don't like that they're dating?”

 

That was a complicated question. “It’s not that I don't like it. I’m glad they're both happy. It just makes it awkward because when she's telling me about… things I have to remember that Bellamy, her boyfriend, is the one she’s doing all of this freaky stuff with. He’s like my brother and she’s like my sister so it’s kind of weird like that.”

 

“Incest,” Lexa was quick to pick back up on the banter they had going on and Clarke was thankful for it. She laughed and just shook her head.

 

“They're good together. It's all good. Let's talk about you,” She was quick to flip the question on the brunette. “Is  _ your _ girlfriend or boyfriend gonna get pissed you're having me up here for lunch?”

 

“Not if she doesn't find out,” Lexa deadpanned and Clarke’s heart dropped. It actually felt like- “I’m kidding,” Lexa stepped in before the blonde went any further. “I don't have a girlfriend. Or a boyfriend, but I’m not really into guys.”

 

Clarke felt stupid. The disappointment on her face must have been obvious if Lexa had to jump in that quickly instead of letting her joke soak for a moment. Clarke grinned as relief flooded her entire body and she pointed her finger at Lexa. 

 

“I’m can't say I’m surprised,” The blonde teased and Lexa laughed. They finished the rest of their food quickly and packed it away. Clarke stole a glance at the clock and saw it was 12:27 which meant she still had about 15 minutes before she had to go back.

 

“We need to play one more game of ping pong,” Lexa said, standing up to walk over the the trash can to throw the bags away. “We tied.”

 

“We did, didn't we?” Clarke asked rhetorically as she stood from the couch and made her way over to the table again.

 

They were on the same sides they had been when they had played before the food arrived. Lexa tossed the ball to Clarke so she could serve it. She even surprised herself by catching it.

 

Eventually, Clarke pulled through and won, and Lexa smirked at her. “Good job,” She praised and Clarke grinned.

 

“Does this mean I get another question?”

 

“Yes, and there it was,” Lexa stated, setting down her paddle as she headed back over to the couch.

 

“Hey!” Clarke protested, following her over to where they had sat to eat. 

 

Lexa’s green eyes landed on Clarke as she turned around and smiled. “I’m kidding, ask away,” She said, leaning against the back of the couch.

 

Clarke was going to go out on another limb. She had to. If it backfired, well, it’s not like she saw Lexa a lot around the workplace. She took a few steps closer to the brunette to where if she took one more she would be breaking ‘personal space’ boundaries.

 

She looked into those green eyes and searched them. She  _ really  _ searched them to try and find any indication as to what Lexa might be feeling. All she saw was how the brunette looked back like she was the only person who had ever stepped foot in this room. She looked at her with such softness it made Clarke want to kiss her. That’s when she looked down at her lips. The moment had gone from playful to intimate in a matter of seconds. 

 

“Why do you let me call you Lexa?” She asked, and she could hear the change in her own voice. She had only looked at Lexa’s lips for a few seconds, but she wanted to look at them again. They were so full and smooth and  _ god _ what she would give to kiss her.

 

Lexa stared at her for more than a few seconds. They stood there as the tension grew and they looked at each other. They  _ really  _ looked at each other. 

 

“I let everyone call me Lexa,” She said finally with a small smile and Clarke picked up on how her eyes wrinkled just a tiny bit in the corner.

 

“I talked to Anya,” She reminded her. She could feel her insides shaking. They were so close. All she had to do was reach out and she could touch her. She held herself back.

 

“I don't know why, Clarke,” Lexa admitted, and the softness from her eyes was now in her voice too. The blonde watched with amazement as green eyes trailed down her face to look at her lips. Lexa fucking Woods was staring at her lips. And the way she said her name. She wanted to record her so she could listen to it on repeat.

 

Silence filled the air once more. It wasn't awkward, but it was heavy. Clarke took a shaky breath and dared to take the fall.

 

“Please tell me you feel whatever this is too,” She whispered, and that’s when everything clicked. She watched at Lexa’s face went from uncertain to certain and the tension seemed to lift off slightly. 

 

“I feel whatever this is too,” Lexa quietly said, pushing herself off the couch so they were face to face. Clarke wouldn't have to reach out to touch her anymore, she would just have to lean in. 

 

She had risked the fall and Lexa had caught her. She let out a light laugh of relief as her eyes shifted between green.

 

“I’m really glad I’m not making this up,” Clarke dared to say, and Lexa smiled. Not a cocky smile, not a big smile, but a small, sweet, pure smile. The urge to kiss her was almost unbearable.

 

“Me too,” Lexa breathed, and Clarke’s eyes went to those lips again. The blonde clenched her jaw and swallowed. It was hard to breathe in the best way possible.

 

“If you don't stop me, I’m gonna go ahead and kiss you,” Lexa said quietly. Clarke smiled and felt every single part of her body tingle with excitement.

 

“I’m not stopping you,” Clarke murmured, and Lexa reached her hand up to gently caress Clarke’s face as she leaned down and pressed her lips against the blonde’s.

 

Every single hair on her body stood on end and her insides were set on fire. It only lasted a few seconds, but she missed her lips as soon as they were gone. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at Lexa with desire. She found her looking back with the same expression. 

 

“Damn,” Clarke breathed, and Lexa’s smile returned. She laughed lightly which in turn made Clarke laugh. 

 

“I can kiss you again then?” Lexa asked, but the tone in her voice was teasing.

 

“Under one condition,” Clarke stated, searching those eyes again. When Lexa looked at her questioningly, she continued, “You never have to ask to kiss me again,” She said and quickly closed the space between them before Lexa could reply.

 

She realized the brunette was smiling into the kiss which had to be about the cutest thing she’d ever seen. She wrapped her hand around the back of Lexa’s neck as she switched sides and kissed her again.

 

She had kissed people before, but none had ever felt like this. It was more than just a flirtatious connection. Her heart was racing and she no longer had control of her brain. Everything was warm and fuzzy.

 

She was the one to pull away this time, and it took them both a second to come out of the bliss. Kissing Lexa had moved up to the very top of the things she liked to do.

 

“I should probably go back downstairs,” She whispered, dropping her hand back to her side. There was a mutual feeling of disappointment, she could see that much in Lexa’s face, but the brunette smiled at her.

 

“If you must,” Lexa said huskily, and Clarke had to hold herself back from kissing those soft, pillowy lips again.

 

“Don’t be a stranger, Woods,” Clarke teased, and Lexa laughed. 

 

It took her a moment to pull herself away from Lexa’s unwavering gaze, but finally she managed to. With a quiet sigh, she turned and made her way towards the doors.

 

“I’ll see you soon, Clarke,” Lexa promised and it made her insides do that thing again where they felt all jittery and giddy.

 

“See you soon, Lexa,” She replied, turning around to steal another glance at her before she pulled the door open and made her way to the elevator. She waved goodbye to Anya and stepped in when the doors dinged.

 

When the doors closed around her, she waited for it to start moving.

 

When it stopped, she exited on Raven’s floor to find her friend sitting at her desk eating lunch. When she looked up and saw Clarke, she grinned.

 

The blonde swiftly crossed the room and had to bite her tongue to keep from screaming.

 

“I kissed her,” She whispered, and Raven’s face lit up like a Christmas Tree.

 

“You  _ what? _ ” The latina asked excitedly.

 

“Well, she kissed me and then I kissed her,” Clarke stammered. She had to tell somebody. She had to make sure this was real.

 

“Fuck yeah, Griff,” Raven grinned before high fiving her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I cannot tell you how happy it makes me that you guys are enjoying this. Let me know what you do/don't want and I will be sure to try and comply with those as always. Opinions are always great too :) I love you all - J


	5. Grounders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, honestly all of your support has been so overwhelming and I can't tell you how much I appreciate it! I know I say that every chapter but every time I post it's so exciting to see how many of you are enjoying this. Like I said, I do read every comment and try to accommodate to what YOU guys want in the story. Usually by the time I post I have most of the next chapter already completed, so I can't promise everything but I will try.

Clarke hadn't been able to wipe the corny smile off her face for the rest of the night and, when Wednesday morning rolled around she woke up smiling.

 

Every time she thought about it her entire body buzzed with excitement. She had even let Raven tell her all about her late night escapades with Bellamy on the elevator. 

 

When she went to her desk there was a box with a donut sitting in it. She quietly chuckled and opened it to see what was written inside.

 

_ Forgot to give you this yesterday. _

_                                                  -LW _

 

And underneath was a phone number. Clarke felt the nervous energy course through her as she put the number in her phone. 

 

7:02am  **Clarke - You’re cheesy, you know that, right?**

 

7:07am  **Lexa - Good morning to you too.**

 

7:12am  **Clarke - Thank you for the breakfast**

 

7:15am  **Lexa - Don’t mention it, Griffin ;)**

 

Clarke shook her head and smiled to herself. This was one of the rare times she was grateful to have a desk where not many people could see her.

 

They spent the rest of the day texting on and off. When Raven stepped into the elevator on her way out, she gave Clarke a strange look. 

 

“Where have you been all day?” The latina asked, and that’s when she realized she hadn't texted Raven at all.

 

She sighed and looked apologetically at her. “I’m sorry, Rae. When I got to work there was another donut on my desk and Lexa wrote her number inside and we’ve just kind of been texting the whole day.”

 

“Really? That’s great!” Raven smiled. “Do you wanna go grab drinks? Bellamy is working late and I could use it.”

 

“What happened?” Clarke asked. Obviously she wanted to go get drinks but she was more concerned as to what happened to Raven.

 

“Nothing really,” She sighed, running her hand through her hair, “Kane’s just had a rough week and it’s been affecting his work so I’ve just had to take on extra and it’s been stressful.”

 

“If anyone understands it's me,” The blonde scoffed as the elevator opened on the first floor. “Remember Pike?”

 

Raven groaned as they parted to their own cars.

 

They had only stayed for a few drinks and before either of them got too intoxicated they went back to their respective apartments. 

 

6:48pm  **Clarke - Hey, sorry I haven’t replied.  Raven and I went out for drinks**

 

7:02pm  **Lexa - No worries. Did you guys have fun?**

 

7:10pm  **Clarke - Yeah. We didn't stay long.**

 

Clarke cooked herself dinner and left her phone on the charger. After she had eaten, she took a shower and turned on a movie. When she realized she had left her phone on the kitchen charger she went to retrieve it.

 

She had one missed message from Lexa and two from Raven.

 

7:14pm  **Lexa - Why’s that?**

 

8:04pm  **Rae - Bellamy still isn't home, wanna come over?**

 

9:10pm  **Rae - Gonna assume you’re busy. He said he’d be home soon :)**

 

She texted Raven back first.

 

9:58pm  **Clarkey - Why’s he out so late? Still working…?**

 

Then Lexa

 

9:59pm  **Clarke - Sorry again lol I got distracted**

 

She took her phone back to her bed and settled in under the covers. After about ten minutes her phone started vibrating and she glanced at it. She had expected it to be Raven just calling to talk until Bellamy got home, but when the caller ID said “Lexa” her heart lurched.

 

“Hello?” She answered as she began searching for the remote to mute the television.

 

“Clarke, hey,” Lexa said from the other line, and she could hear the smile in her voice.

 

“What’s up?” The blonde said, smiling to herself as she found the remote and hit the mute button.

 

“I-” She paused and sighed. “I’m sorry, I don't know why I called. I just wanted to talk.”

 

“Talk away. I’m not busy.”

 

“Oh, alright. Good,” Lexa sounded relieved. “What are you doing?”

 

Clarke chuckled. “Well, when I got home I made myself dinner, ate it, took a shower, got comfortable and I was just watching tv.”

 

“Wow, thrilling life you live, Ms. Griffin,” Lexa teased and Clarke bit her lip to keep from laughing.

 

“Oh, I know. We can’t all lead the thrilling life of being the CEO of a multimillion dollar corporation,” She said back as she ran her hand over the sheets.

 

“Shut up,” Lexa laughed. “Tell me something about you,” The brunette said, her voice quickly becoming lighter than it was before.

 

“You better be careful. People are gonna start thinking you're soft,” Clarke teased.

 

“Only towards you.” The reply was quiet and she almost didn't hear it, but a huge grin crossed her face and she shook her head.

 

“You're cute,” She blurred out and before she could embarrass herself further, Clarke changed the subject. “Something about me? Well my mother is a surgeon. I’m an only child and I hate sleeping by myself in this damn apartment.”

 

Lexa was quiet for a moment before replying. “I don’t like sleeping alone either.” Clarke wanted to kiss her again. She was so cocky and confident but she was also so precious.

 

“When you get off of work what do you do?” The blonde asked after a moment.

 

“Most nights I finish work or hang out with Anya. There is a group of us that get together a lot to go out and do different things,” Lexa explained.

 

Something hit her in that moment. The fact that Lexa was CEO had never  _ truly  _ registered with her until just then. She had her own life with her own friends who all probably had loads of money. She swallowed nervously. Lexa was so perfect in every way. All she wanted to do was spend time with her. It made her head hurt.

 

Clarke took a shaky breath. “The thought of you scares me,” She admitted. Being vulnerable with Lexa hadn’t backfired on her yet, so she stayed with that route. 

 

“In a bad way?” She asked and Clarke quickly shook her head but then realized Lexa couldn't see that.

 

“No. In the best way possible.”

 

“Good, because the feeling’s mutual… again,” She said and Clarke giggled.

 

“Good.” It was a statement that once again cleared the air for both of them.

 

“Clarke?” She  _ loved _ the way Lexa said it. 

 

“Mm?” She hummed.

 

“Friday, after work, would you want to go out for drinks?” Lexa asked, and the tone in her voice was hesitant as if she were doubtful that Clarke would say yes.

 

“I would love to,” She grinned. Clarke stood to turn off her lights. When she returned, she crawled under her covers and proceeded to talk to Lexa until sleep threatened to overcome her.

 

They talked the next night too until they both nearly fell asleep in the middle of their sentences. Raven had taken the day off so Clarke had a lot to update her on by the time Friday rolled around.

 

When she saw Raven step out of her car, she gave her a look. “What the hell, Reyes? How many days off do you need in a month?”

 

“That one was only my second one,” She protested as she fell in step with the blonde. “I wasn't feeling well.”

 

Clarke narrowed her eyes. “And let me guess, Bellamy wasn't feeling well either?”

 

“Funny how that works, huh?” Raven feigned innocence as they stepped on the elevator. “Anyways, did I miss anything between you and Ms. Woods?”

 

Clarke raised her eyebrows. “Wouldn't you like to know? Guess you could've found out if you had thought to text me yesterday,” She said sarcastically.

 

“I was busy!” She exclaimed.

 

“Being sick?”

 

“ _ Yes,”  _ Raven was quick to try and defend the situation but her voice gave it all away. “Come on, Griff. Give mama some sugar,” She whined while poking at Clarke’s shoulder.

 

Clarke stayed silent and waited the last few seconds before the elevator doors opened. “See you soon, kid,” The blonde smirked.

 

“Clarke!” The latina protested, but when the blonde made a motion in the air as if she were zipping her mouth shut, Raven groaned and stomped out of the elevator. Spinning around quickly, she threw her arm in front of the door and asked, “Do you want to go out tonight?”

 

Clarke gently moved her hand from the door before replying. “I can’t. I have a hot date,” and with that she blew her a kiss just as the elevator doors closed.

 

***

 

She wasn't sure exactly how this worked. Was she supposed to meet Lexa at the bar, or were they gonna go together after the work day ended? Should she go home and change first? She had made sure to wear a flattering dress just in case they were going straight from work. She kind of hoped that they were so she wouldn't have to go through the stress of finding another outfit.

 

It was casual friday, but she didn't want to be  _ too _ casual. She wore the black and white dress that she was gonna wear the day Raven made her wear the maroon one. It was more of a casual dress, but it was still nice enough for the office.

 

At ten till five the elevator doors dinged, and Clarke took a moment to look up from her desk. When she did she was greeted with Lexa’s smiling face.

 

“Hey,” The brunette said, walking around her desk to sit on the side of it.

 

“Hey,” Clarke was already smiling. She spun in her chair so she was facing the older woman. 

 

Lexa was wearing a light purple dress shirt and black slacks, and she looked absolutely stunning.

 

“So, are you okay with going straight from here?” Lexa asked, turning to look at Indra through the glass windowpane. 

 

Clarke laughed as she watched Lexa put on her best CEO grin as she waved to the blonde’s boss.

 

“Yeah, that’s perfectly fine,” She nodded, and Lexa turned back to her with a suspicious look.

 

“What are you laughing at?” The brunette accused her in a playful tone and Clarke smirked at her.

 

“You,” She boldly stated and Lexa squinted her eyes.

 

“Why are you laughing at me?” She asked with a laugh of her own which caused Clarke to smile again.

 

“Because, you’re so professional with her.”

 

“I’m so professional with you,” Lexa lied with a wink.

 

“You kiss everyone that comes in your office then? I thought I was special,” Clarke pretended to frown which made Lexa laugh again.

 

“Shut up,” She chuckled, kicking Clarke’s chair lightly and the blonde pushed her knee in return.

 

They were both smiling again and Lexa gave her a soft look before hopping off of her desk and going into Indra’s office. Clarke was confused on why she had just left with no warning to go talk, but a few seconds later she reappeared.

 

“Grab your stuff, we’re good to go,” Lexa smiled and Clarke grinned back.

 

“Like I said, people are gonna start to think you're soft,” Clarke teased.

 

“I’m not soft,” Lexa protested quietly, but when Clarke gave her a look she just shrugged. 

 

“My car or yours?” Lexa was quick to change the subject and Clarke had to fight off another laugh.

 

“Either one, I don’t care. You have a nice car, don't you? Let’s take that,” Clarke grinned and Lexa snorted. That was enough of a ‘yes’ for her, so she grabbed her bag and followed the brunette into the elevator.

 

When hey stepped in they stood too close and when the doors closed around them Lexa closed what little space there was between them to capture her lips..

 

It took her breath away but she was quick to lean in and return the kiss. It set fire to her entire body and when Lexa pulled away to switch sides she chased her lips which made the brunette smirk. 

 

Clarke felt hands around her waist, pulling her closer to Lexa’s warm body and Clarke wrapped her hand around the back of her neck when the doors dinged way too early. They weren't on the first floor, they were on the 46th floor. They both split quickly and we're in the clear as soon as the door opened.

 

“Well I’ll be damned,” Raven grinned, stepping into the elevator with the two of them. Clarke wanted to strangle her. Who would have known her best friend would end up being such an accidental cockblock? “This is your hot date?”

 

“Raven, shut up,” Clarke glared and she heard Lexa laugh from where she stood behind her. The blonde kicked her gently which just made her laugh again.

 

Raven crossed her arms and smirked at the two of them. “Ms. Woods, it’s always nice to see you again.”

 

“You as well,” Lexa smiled professionally which made Clarke snort.

 

“I mean this in the most respectful way possible, but if you hurt her I’ll probably end up breaking your arm,” Raven warned and Clarke’s eyes grew wide in a silent beg to for her to stop talking.

 

Lexa chuckled but stayed silent. When Clarke turned to look at her she watched the brunette give Raven a curt nod.

 

“So, are you and Bellamy doing anything tonight?” Clarke asked. She wanted to get herself and Lexa out of the hot seat for a minute. Raven gave her a knowing look but went along with it.

 

“He’s gonna be home around 7:30 and we’re gonna have a movie night.”

 

“You rat!” Clarke exclaimed, “You didn't invite me to movie night?”

 

“I invited you to hang out  _ before _ movie night. I’m not sure how much movie watching there’ll be anyways,” Raven smirked and Clarke cringed.

 

The elevator doors opened and Clarke was grateful for the escape card. “Gross,” The blonde groaned before they all stepped out of the elevator.

 

“You asked,” Raven winked to her before looking over her shoulder at Lexa. “Take care, Ms. Woods,” The latina said before blowing a playful kiss to Clarke and heading out the sliding doors.

 

Clarke laughed and turned to see Lexa smirking. “See?” The blonde asked and Lexa nodded. “Harmless.”

 

As they walked out, Ontari nearly tripped over herself trying to get Lexa’s attention.

 

“Heading out early tonight, Ms. Woods?” She asked, batting her eyelashes as she stood at her desk. Clarke had to keep from rolling her eyes.

 

Lexa stood right next to her and nodded to Ontari. “That does seem to be what it looks like,” The CEO stated. “I’ll see you in the morning.”

 

Clarke waved the the girl who brushed her off without a word to stare at Lexa some more. When they left the building, she quirked a brow at the brunette and Lexa gave her a questioning look. “What?” She asked.

 

“She was totally hitting on you.”

 

“Hitting on me? Nah, Ontari’s just overly friendly,” Lexa explained. Was she that oblivious?

 

“She was plotting my death as we left, I’m sure of it,” Clarke said and Lexa chuckled.

 

“I think you’re seeing things,” The brunette shrugged and Clarke’s mouth fell open.

 

“You’re very impressive in many ways, Woods, but the fact that you don’t know when a girl is hitting on you-”

 

“I knew that you were hitting on me,” Lexa cut her off.

 

“I was not hitting on you!” Clarke protested, pushing her playfully which made Lexa laugh. “ _ You  _ invited  _ me _ to your office,” She reminded her.

 

“Yes, and  _ you _ were nervous enough to drink white wine with pizza,” She teased back and Clarke bursted out laughing.

 

“I hate you,” She laughed, rolling her eyes as Lexa smiled at her.  _ God _ the way she was looking at her made Clarke want to pin her to the wall and kiss her.

 

“I’m sure,” Lexa sarcastically remarked as they approached a black mercedes.

 

“You’re kidding,” Clarke said, all laughter gone from her voice as they stopped behind the car. When she looked at Lexa, she saw the woman studying the car. “This is yours?” She asked. It had to be the sexiest car she had seen in awhile.

 

“Yup. She’s the newest model,” Lexa nodded as she ran her hand over the trunk. “Anyways, I have a specific place in mind but it’s a little far. Do you mind?”

 

“Not at all,” Clarke said slowly. Raven was right, Lexa had a  _ lot _ of money if this was only her car. 

 

When they got in, Clarke took a minute to just observe it. Leather interior with tinted windows and what looked to be the coolest dashboard set she’d ever seen - and she wasn’t even a car person!

 

“This is nice,” She stated, looking over to Lexa who smiled at her.

 

“Thank you,” She said, pulling her lower lip under her teeth as she stared the car and pulled out. 

 

It was a comfortable silence between them as the radio played quiet music when they drove. Lexa had one hand on the steering wheel and one resting on the armrest between them. Clarke almost took her hand but decided against it and instead placed her hands in her lap.

 

“So where is this place, anyways?” She asked, looking through the tinted glass to watch the buildings pass.

 

“It’s a bar called Grounders. My friend owns it. It’s also kind of like a nightclub. It’s nice,” Lexa assured her and Clarke smiled. She was down for anything.

 

“What kind of music do you usually listen to?” The blonde asked, reaching over to turn up the radio a little bit.

 

“Honestly I kind of listen to everything. I’m not really into heavy metal or anything weird but…” She trailed off.

 

Her pull towards the CEO was consuming her entire mind. Their late night calls, the stolen glances at each other that neither one would admit, and the fact that she just could  _ not _ get enough of Lexa scared the shit out of her. It scared the shit out of her in the best way possible. She had only really been in two real relationships before, but she had never felt such an instant connection with someone.

 

“Same goes for me. Actually, country is pretty off limits,” Clarke corrected herself.

 

“Really? Country? And I pegged you for not being so basic,” Lexa smirked, stealing a glance at her that the blonde caught because she had been staring at the brunette’s profile.

 

“Basic!?” Clarke sounded offended, “How is that basic?”

 

“The whole ‘Oh I like all music  _ but _ country’ but you know damn well if Carrie Underwood started playing you would sing,” Lexa laughed and Clarke frowned. She was right.

 

The blonde narrowed her eyes, and Lexa looked over at her for a split second before her eyes returned to the road. She wanted to draw Lexa’s eyes. She wanted to capture every detail in them from the base color with the flecks of darker and lighter colors to the glint they held when she was happy. She wanted to draw the sharp curve of her jaw to her soft, plump lips. She wanted to capture her hair and how it looked in the light and her smile when she looked at her, not the smile she gave coworkers.

 

“Okay, I’m done being upset about you calling me basic,” Clarke said softly and she watched Lexa smile without taking her eyes off the road. Screw the road, she wanted the brunette’s attention to herself.

 

She took a deep breath and stared straight ahead, but Lexa quickly caught her attention again when she felt her take her hand and hook their fingers together.

 

It was a bold move for a first date. Was this a first date? No, this was more of a second date. Should she consider this a date?

 

They were silent as Lexa lifted Clarke’s hand to her mouth to press a soft kiss against her fingers. 

 

The blonde stared at her lap and tried to contain the smile that was pressing itself involuntarily onto her lips. She could feel herself blushing. She felt like she was 16 again, being swept off her feet by the simplest of gestures.

 

After a few more minutes of sitting in a comfortable silence they pulled into a parking lot. Big purple neon letters flashed “GROUNDERS”. From the outside it wasn’t very impressive, but when she followed Lexa in, the place seemed to triple in size.

 

There were booths and tables scattered across half of the building. The lights were dim and music was playing. In the middle of the building was a massive bar area with three bartenders working it, and to her right was a dance floor with flickering lights and sweaty bodies.

 

“This place is amazing,” Clarke said and Lexa took her hand, but not before they exchanged an excited look.

 

The brunette lead her to the side of a bar where a large man was working to pour drinks for three even larger men. 

 

“White wine?” Lexa asked with a mischievous grin and Clarke laughed as she rolled her eyes. 

 

“I’ll take a shot or whatever they have here,” She said with a daring look. They were sitting next to each other on spinning stools and Lexa was wiggling in her seat.

 

“Lincoln!” Lexa called to the bar tender after the drinks had been served to the men. When he spotted her, a large grin crossed his face.

 

“Well I’ll be damned,” He chuckled, coming over to where they sat. He was the type that chose to be bald, Clarke could see as he came around the bar to wrap his arms around Lexa. He had a shirt on that an arm tattoo peeked out from under and a chest tattoo looked out from the collar. “Lexa Woods, how’ve you been?”

 

“Good, good,” She smiled at the man as his brown eyes locked onto Clarke. The blonde gave a friendly little smile and Lincoln raised his eyebrows as if he were impressed. “Clarke, this is my friend Lincoln. Lincoln, Clarke,” Lexa introduced.

 

He hesitated as though he didn't know if he should shake her hand or hug her. He decided on the latter and pulled her into his arms which Clarke gratefully accepted. She had always loved hugs.

 

“Nice to meet you, Clarke,” The way he said her name was nowhere near as appealing as when Lexa did. “Lexa and I go way back. It’s nice to see her finally bringing people around.”

 

The brunette rolled her eyes but Clarke smiled. He and Raven would get along well, she could already tell. “Nice to meet you too.”

 

He went back around and stood opposite of them as his eyes flicked between the two of them. “Can I get you ladies something to drink?”

 

“Give Clarke a Purple Haze and I’ll take a blue moon,” Lexa ordered and when Lincoln opened his mouth to ask, she answered for him. “Bottle.” He nodded and set to work.

 

“Purple Haze?” Clarke asked and Lexa nodded.

 

“It’s pretty good. It’s a mix of vodka, black raspberry liqueur and cranberry juice,” The brunette explained and Clarke shrugged. She was open to trying things.

 

“So, how do you know Lincoln?” She asked, turning back to look at the man who was fishing a beer out from a cooler.

 

“He’s my cousin and we were neighbors when we were younger. Went to the same schools all throughout our lives and then split for college but we stayed really close. Our fathers are twins so he moved here when I did.”

 

Before she could reply he was back with both drinks. Lexa put the bottle to her lips and took a drink as Clarke downed the shot with a shudder.

 

“Like it?” Lexa laughed and she nodded with a sour look on her face.

 

“Kinda strong.”

 

“That’s the point,” The brunette smiled and Clarke found it easy to smile right back.

 

“Next drink’s on me, what would you like?” Lincoln offered and Clarke was shocked by how warm and friendly he was.

 

“I’d be down for an Arnold Palmer,” She offered, looking to Lexa for approval. The brunette just rested her hand on Clarke’s knee and squeezed it softly.

 

When the drink was served, Lexa topped off her beer and when Lincoln brought her another one she looked to Clarke. “Do you wanna go sit somewhere else?”

 

She didn’t want to be rude and leave Lincoln but she wanted to have Lexa to herself again. She wanted to know every single thing about her. When Clarke turned to look at Lincoln she realized he was already gone and onto the next customer. 

 

“If you don’t mind?” Clarke said. She wanted to scream ‘ _ yes! _ ’ but didn't want to seem too eager.

 

“I wouldn’t offer it if I didn't want to go too,” Lexa smiled and picked up her beer. They mutually headed for a corner booth and reached it just before another couple tried to slide in.

 

Clarke chuckled and set her drink on the table. “That was close.”

 

“You’re telling me,” Lexa huffed.

 

They were sitting close enough for their legs to be brushing but not their shoulders. 

 

“So, you knew Lincoln before Anya?” She asked, taking a sip from her drink. Of course she had, they were cousins. Clarke was just surprised because she and Anya seemed pretty close.

 

“Yeah. He’s practically my brother. When we got out of college we shared a house for almost a year,” She told Clarke. 

 

“How was that?” She chuckled, imagining the man bringing home a different woman each night. After a second, she thought maybe Lexa had too.

 

“Interesting. I mean, we were both out most of the day and only really saw each other for a few hours at a time which was good. It was an experience I’m glad I had.”

 

Clarke nodded and studied the brunette’s face again. She wanted to memorize every dip and curve. She wanted to be able to recreate her face in a picture.

 

“I don't know if I’d be able to live with a guy,” She admitted and Lexa grinned.

 

“Why’s that?” She asked.

 

“Well, they’re messy and leave the toilet seat up. They wash their sheets like twice a year and shower like three times a week.”

 

“Ew,” Lexa muttered. “I don't know what guys you've been hanging out with but…”

 

Clarke laughed. “No, not all of them. I feel like once they get comfortable they stop taking care of themselves as much,” She shrugged.

 

“I’m guessing you're talking from experience?” And Clarke was fighting a blush again. She was grateful for the dim lighting. 

 

“Yeah, one of my ex’s…” The blonde trailed off.

 

“And how many ex’s are there?” Lexa asked and Clarke took another long sip from her drink before answering.

 

“I had a girlfriend in high school, Niylah. We dated for around two years. Then I had a boyfriend in college, Finn. We dated basically the whole time. Those were my only two  _ serious _ relationships,” She said, searching Lexa’s green eyes for any signs that it threw her off. When it didn’t, she flipped the question back on her.

 

“Well,” The brunette started but she paused to sip her beer, “I had one serious girlfriend who I was on and off with for about five years named Costia and a fuck buddy of about three years named Luna.”

 

Clarke felt a twinge of jealousy in her stomach but she fought it. There was nothing to be jealous about. They were in the past.

 

“When did you…?”

 

“Costia I dated from junior year of high school all the way until junior year of college, and I broke things off with Luna about three months ago,” Lexa explained and the relief on Clarke’s face must have been obvious because she started laughing. “What, you've never had any fuck buddies, Clarke?”

 

Butterflies danced in her stomach again at the way she said her name. “One night stands. Possibly two nights sometimes. Not much more than that, though.”

 

“Ahh, I see,” Lexa said with a nod. They both finished their drinks and Clarke glanced over to the dance floor. “You want to go out there?” Lexa asked her and she frowned.

 

“I’m not very good at dancing,” She admitted.

 

“No worse than me, I’m sure. Come on,” Lexa smiled, and somehow that put enough confidence in her to follow the woman out to the dance floor.

 

The bass was so loud she felt her bones rattle as they were consumed by the crowd who were all dancing in one big mob. There were light flashing and bodies moving and Clarke couldn't help but to start dancing.

 

She jumped and rocked her hips and shoulders and watched as Lexa did the same. She was laughing but no one could hear it over the music. It was a great time…

 

Until her bladder began protesting.

 

She danced closer to Lexa in order to be able to tell her where she was gonna run off too. The brunette nodded and pulled herself out of the crowd with Clarke but stepped aside to go play a round of darts while she waited.

 

There was a line to the restroom so once she was in she quickly did her business and when she exited she saw a woman talking to Lexa.

 

Her brows furrowed when she saw them laughing and Clarke took a deep breath. Nothing was official between her and Lexa, so why was she jealous?

 

She hesitated, not knowing if she should go over there or not but, when Lexa turned to look for her, a smile lit her face when her eyes landed on Clarke. The brunette waved her over and the blonde instantly felt stupid.

 

When she approached, she forced a smile on her face and stood next to Lexa. Her entire body visibly relaxed when the brunette slid an arm around her waist and her smile to the second woman became genuine.

 

“Hey, I’m Echo,” The mousy brown haired girl smiled.

 

“Clarke.”

 

“Lexa was just telling me about you. Good luck trying to tame her,” She winked before pulling away in the direction of the bar.

 

“What was that about?” She asked and Lexa just shook her head.

 

“Do you wanna grab something to eat? The food here’s pretty good. Or we can go to my place and order pizza or whatever,” Lexa offered and Clarke could feel her brain swarming again.

 

They could stay here in front of the crowd where Lexa brought her to hang out or go back and they'd be alone at Lexa’s ‘place’ and that thought was more desireable to her than anything else that could be offered in that moment.

 

“I’m fine with whatever,” She lied with a smile and Lexa shrugged. It took her a second to realize it, but the brunette's mind was stalling too. Then she spoke.

 

“I can try and make us dinner. I’m not promising it’ll be good but-”

 

“That sounds wonderful,” Clarke smiled. She leaned up and kissed Lexa without warning and it sent her body flying again. 

 

Lexa’s arm reached up to touch Clarke’s cheek as she kissed her back. It was short-lived but enough to satisfy both of their cravings for each other for the time being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you guys so much. Thank you for all of your support. Like always let me know what you do/don't like in the comments and if you have something specific you'd like me to reply back to, just say so in your comment and I will be sure to do that. <3 - J


	6. Spaghetti and Meatballs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait! Thank you all so much for the crazy amount of support. I know I say this every chapter but it's so fun to read all of your comments. No smut this chapter- please don't hate me <3

Lexa played some of her music on the car ride home and sang quietly to the songs. Clarke knew a few so she sang with her when she could. 

 

When they pulled into the driveway of a two story house, Clarke got suspicious. She didn't know what she was expecting, but it wasn't this. She had thought she would live in a mansion or maybe a single story house but this was nicer in the sense that it was comfortable.

 

“I like this,” She said, her eyes scanning the area as she took it all in.

 

“Me too,” Lexa replied with a soft smile.

 

They pulled in her garage and Clarke saw that she had a white jeep wrangler which had been Clarke’s dream car when she was 16-18.

 

“That car,” She said, pointing to it as they stepped out of the benz, “I used to be obsessed with that car.”

 

“This exact car?” Lexa teased and Clarke gave her a look of fake annoyance. 

 

They walked inside and the blonde immediately noticed how homey the house felt. It didn't stand out too much from the ordinary, but this was  _ Lexa’s  _ house. It smelled like her too - berries with a hint of cologne.

 

“Alright, Clarke,” Lexa started as she set her keys on the counter, “My cooking skills are very limited so don’t be expecting anything too fancy.”

 

“No warnings needed. I’ll eat whatever,” She smiled and walked into the living room as Lexa went to the kitchen. There was a huge flatscreen, two recliners and a couch. Scattered around the room were pictures of Lexa when she was younger and her heart just about melted.

 

There were pictures of young Lexa and Lincoln standing side by side with soccer balls under their arms. There were pictures of her and Anya from their high school years with a few other girls she hadn’t seen before. There was a picture of Lexa and a dark haired man that held many of her same features. Clarke assumed this was her father. Lexa was holding up a soccer trophy with a huge grin and her father looked down at her with a proud smile. Another picture caught her eye. Lexa had to be about ten, a guy who looked to be about sixteen was on her left and she held a baby in her lap. That had to be family of some sort. She noticed they were in a few other pictures too.

 

She returned to looking at the ones of Lexa and her friends and she smiled to herself before walking into the kitchen. The dark haired woman was already stirring something in a pot.

 

“What did you decide on?” Clarke asked, walking over to sit on one of the bar stools. The kitchen had a long counter that turned into somewhat of a table. Lexa had put three bar stools under it, but it was obvious the main place for eating was the table behind where she sat that could seat six people.

 

“Spaghetti and meatballs,” Lexa said, turning around to throw Clarke an excited smile. “Not very impressive, but it’s one of the better meals I can make.”

 

“Don’t doubt yourself. I’m very impressed,” Clarke said as her eyes swept the room. “Your friends like you a lot,” She stated.

 

“I would hope so,” Lexa chuckled as she turned back to stirring.

 

“No, I mean they’re very protective of you,” Clarke said, hooking her fingers together as she played with her thumbs. “In a good way.”

 

“Oh, you’re one to talk. Raven threatened to break my arm two hours ago,” Lexa reminded her and the blonde giggled.

 

“She’s all talk. You should meet some of the others sometime. They’re not nearly as extra as she is, but they’ll give you a run for your money.”

 

“Sheesh, way to win a gal over,” Lexa teased as she dumped the noodles into the strainer. “If you think my friends are protective you probably shouldn’t meet my brother.”

 

Clarke perked up at this. She hesitated before talking because she was momentarily hypnotized by watching the muscles under Lexa’s dress shirt as she shook the strainer. “You’ve never mentioned a brother,” The blonde said as she glanced in the direction of the living room where she had seen the pictures.

 

“Yup. Two of them actually,” Lexa said as she poured the noodles back into the pot before she turned around to look at Clarke. She looked so beautiful just sitting there.

 

“Will you tell me about them?” She asked quietly and Lexa nodded.

 

“Let me finish dinner,” She said and Clarke didn't miss the fact that her tone had changed just slightly.

 

After about ten minutes, Lexa plated the meal and carried it to the table. She put them across from each other and motioned for Clarke to sit.

 

“Would you like anything to drink?” Lexa offered and Clarke debated for a moment.

 

“Yeah, water sounds good. Thank you.”

 

Lexa returned with two glasses of water and gave one to Clarke. They both ate hungrily and after a few minutes Lexa broke the silence.

 

“Roan is my older brother. He’s older by seven years. Aden is my younger brother, I’m older than him by ten,” She said, taking another bite before continuing. “Aden is actually my half brother.”

 

“Same mom or same dad?” Clarke asked. She was too busy spinning noodles onto her fork to realize that Lexa’s face had gone cold.

 

“Dad,” Lexa stated and that’s when Clarke looked up. She realized that the brunette didn't have the same tone anymore and fear speared itself into her stomach.

 

It seemed as though Lexa realized her mood had flipped and she instantly cleared her throat before continuing. “My older brother is the one I was telling you to watch out for,” She said with a half-smile. “I’ve been through some shit in my life and he was there to pick up the pieces,” The brunette murmured, trying not to turn this into a heavy situation. 

 

Clarke debated on asking more in that moment but she decided that they would open up more to each other as time went on. She had some baggage she didn’t yet want to talk about either.

 

“It’s good that he was there for you, though,” The blonde said with a weak smile, and when Lexa simply nodded she didn’t know what to say next. 

 

They sat in the silence as they finished their meals. Clarke didn't know what to say to Lexa, and Lexa seemed concentrated on her plate. She let out a little breath of relief when the brunette stood and took both plates to the sink. Clarke watched her lean against it for a moment with her head lowered. She wasn't sure what was going on, but Lexa looked to be collecting herself.

 

“Clarke,” She said, turning around to look at the blonde who was still seated at the table, “I like you.”

 

She was a bit thrown off by this, but it hadn't been unexpected. She let a small, weary smile cross her face as she stood from the table. “I like you too.”

 

“Then we need to talk,” And just like that her chest tightened with anxiousness. Those words were never a good thing.

 

“Um, okay…” She trailed off. Clarke watched as Lexa looked at her. She was staring hard at the blonde, and it wasn't in a loving way. She was analyzing her. 

 

Lexa’s shoulders dropped and she walked up to Clarke. She took her hand and gently lead her into the living room where they sat next to each other on the couch.

 

Lexa looked at her knees and Clarke looked at the brunette’s profile. The woman who had been nothing but flirtatious and funny was now trapped somewhere in the mind of this woman in front of her. She noticed Lexa’s fingers rubbing against the material of her pants and that's when it hit Clarke that she was nervous.

 

Lexa had something to tell her, and she wasn't sure about that something. The thought kind of scared her, but she was already hooked on the CEO. Clarke took a shaky breath and slowly grabbed one of Lexa’s hands. That seemed to have broken the spell, and green eyes rested on her.

 

“There’s something I need to tell you, and I need you to make me a promise before I do.”

 

Clarke hesitated. Her face was drawn into one of concern and she studied Lexa’s face before nodding. “Okay…”

 

“After I tell you this, no matter what your opinion on the situation is, I need you to not go talk about it to other people.”

 

Lexa was deadly serious and Clarke struggled with swallowing the lump in her throat. “Alright. I promise,” She whispered.

 

That’s when Lexa’s eyes dropped again for a moment as she recollected herself. When she looked at Clarke again, the blonde noticed she had her guard up. She squeezed Lexa’s hand softly and after a few more seconds, she decided to speak.

 

“I need to tell you this  _ because _ I like you and if we keep seeing each other like this it’s not something I want to keep you in the dark about,” Lexa began and Clarke stayed quiet. “I’m intersex.”

 

Lexa stopped talking there like it was supposed to have some large effect on Clarke, but she didn’t exactly know what that meant. Sure, she had heard the term before from her mother and could put two and two together, but it didn’t really throw her off. Green eyes studied blue ones, and when the CEO was met with slight confusion she continued.

 

“I am a girl, but I was born with male anatomy… down there,” Lexa said and then it clicked with Clarke. The brunette was preparing for the worst, but when the blonde stayed put she dared to go farther. “It’s super rare. They thought I was a male when I was born, but things were off when I was about three or four. I knew things weren’t exactly right, so they took me to the doctor and sure enough there were two X chromosomes.”

 

Clarke listened closely. She could see how nervous Lexa was, and the fact that she was so scared to tell her broke her heart. She had never seen the older woman in such a vulnerable position. Clarke made sure to listen as Lexa continued, and she absolutely did not pull her hand away.

 

“There were options to get rid of my, um, balls and penis but the surgery was risky and my father didn't want to put me through that, so here I am,” Lexa finished. She met Clarke’s eyes again and read nothing but pure… adoration in them?

 

Clarke wanted to grab Lexa and kiss her, but she felt like she shouldn't do that. This wasn’t a moment that could be passed over. They needed to talk.

 

“Say something,” The brunette said quietly and Clarke realized what her silence must have come across as. She quickly shook her head and squeezed her hand again.

 

“Lexa,” Clarke said softly, watching as the green eyes dipped down to look at their hands. The blonde gently, with her free hand, cupped the brunette’s face and waited until they were making eye contact again before continuing. “I did not shamelessly flirt with you the last three weeks because I thought you had a vagina,” She said, and she saw the Lexa’s face soften for a moment.

 

“I do not care what’s between your legs. I wouldn't like you any more if you had female anatomy. I like you because you make me laugh. You give me these stupid butterflies that won't go away. I like you because I can't help but to smile when I think about you, and because being with you feels more like home than my own house. I don't want you to think this changes anything,” She finally finished. She realized she probably sounded like a complete freak. She had just outed herself for being completely obsessed with the brunette in the least creepy way possible.

 

She watched as Lexa’s eyes flooded with relief and a sort of softness she hadn't seen before. Lexa had broken down a wall by trusting her with this, and she’d be damned if she did something to jeopardize that trust. 

 

“You better be careful, Griffin. People are gonna start thinking your soft,” Lexa said quietly and Clarke laughed. Even in the most intimate moment, she still found a way to mess with her. That’s what she liked about Lexa.

 

“You drive me wild,” Clarke whispered, moving closer to the brunette as she gently tucked a piece of wavy hair behind her ear.

 

“Well it’s a good thing I’m already crazy about you then, isn't it?” Lexa smiled at her. “Thank you for not freaking out.”

 

“I won't walk out on you,” Clarke promised.

 

Then, the blonde did the only logical thing she could do - she kissed her. Clarke pressed her lips firmly against Lexa’s and the brunette was quick to follow suit. She swept her tongue across Lexa’s bottom lip and was granted access to explore her mouth. Their tongues clashed and she let out a small noise when she felt hands on her waist.

 

She broke the kiss for a moment in order to situate herself on top of Lexa. She straddled her, as secure hands landed on her hips to hold her in place. The blonde gently scraped her fingers against Lexa’s scalp as their lips reattached and this time Lexa took charge.

 

The brunette made a noise that made Clarke’s head spin. Their tongues met each other again, and when Lexa went to pull away Clarke gently sucked on the other woman’s tongue which caused her moan quietly. Next thing she knew Lexa’s teeth grazed her bottom lip as she sucked on it and Clarke groaned. She was becoming undeniably wet as Lexa’s hands roamed further down to squeeze her butt.

 

Their kisses deepened. They were hungry and full of desire for each other, and Clarke whimpered when Lexa pulled away.

 

Their breathing had picked up and Clarke looked into Lexa’s blown out pupils with a knowing look. She enjoyed making out with her but she didn't want to have sex yet. Well, she did want to have sex with Lexa but she didn't want to rush into things. 

 

Instead, she watched the look be returned as a soft smile crept onto those beautiful lips. Lexa gently brushed her thumb across Clarke’s cheek and when their breathing had slowed she kissed her softly.

 

“Why you didn't want to tell me about your brothers has something to do with your extra package, doesn't it?” Clarke asked and Lexa barely nodded.

 

“I’ll tell you whatever you want to know now, though,” The brunette offered as they repositioned themselves. She was laying on her back and Clarke was now sitting on Lexa’s stomach while using her propped up legs like a back rest.

 

“Will you just tell me what they’re like?” The blonde murmured, causing Lexa to take both of her hands and link their fingers together.

 

“Roan is a big guy,” She started with a smirk and Clarke didn't miss how her eyes lit up now. “He looks very intimidating but really he’s a big softie-”

 

“Like you,” Clarke smiled and when Lexa dropped her hands in order to wiggle her fingers into the blonde’s ribcage she squealed in surprise and fell towards Lexa.

 

Lexa was now laughing too as Clarke tried to wiggle away from the attack. “What was that?” She asked as though she were offended.

 

“Nothing! I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” She struggled to get the words out through laughter but it was enough for Lexa to cease her actions. When Clarke lifted her head, she immediately placed her hands on either side of the brunette’s face and kissed her.

 

Lexa was caught off guard. Her eyebrows shot up in surprise and it took her a moment to respond but the kiss was short lived and before she knew it Clarke was looking down at her with this dopey smile on her face. Those blue eyes had never looked so beautiful.

 

“Keep going,” The blonde said with an apologetic look as she grabbed Lexa’s hands again.

 

“I don’t remember where I was,” She shrugged as though she couldn't go on since she had been interrupted.

 

“Roan is gruff but soft,” Clarke reminded her, giggling when Lexa gave her a warning look which caused her to playfully smirk.

 

“Yes. Since he’s so much older he wasn’t really there for a chunk of my life but he realized that I needed him so he came back and we’ve been super close ever since.”

 

Clarke was softly smiling down at the brunette while she talked. She realized now that it was so much nicer talking face to face for the intimate moment than it was over the phone. 

 

“Tell me about Aden,” She gently requested. She knew this was where Lexa had shut down the last time.

 

She stared into green eyes as she carefully tried to analyze them. When she saw them crinkle at the corners from the little smile Lexa took on she realized it hadn't been Aden that was the sore topic. This confused her but she quietly listened as the brunette began speaking again.

 

“He’s gonna be a heartbreaker for sure,” Lexa chuckled. “He’s 15 but in a few years he’s gonna have all the ladies chasing after him. He’s  _ super _ sweet, like, I have no idea where he gets it. He lives with his mom but sometimes he comes and stays with me over the weekend,” She finished.

 

“You love them,” Clarke stated with a smile and Lexa nodded.

 

“They're all the family I have left,” She shrugged as if it didn't bother her.

 

“No aunts or anything?”

 

“None that I’m super close with.”

 

“Well at least you have your brothers,” Clarke offered. She didn't pity Lexa, she respected her. 

 

“I mean, I have other people too. There’s Lincoln, Anya, Luna…” She started listing off names but trailed off after the third. “I have people,” Lexa reidorated with a smile.

 

Clarke nodded. “Me too.”

 

“You tell me about your siblings,” Lexa hummed and Clarke shook her head.

 

“I’m an only child. The closest thing I have to siblings are Raven, Bellamy and Octavia.”

 

“Octavia? I haven't heard her name before.”

 

“She’s actually Bellamy’s younger sister. He’s three years older than us. She’s a stewardess for Frontier Airlines so she’s gone a lot. I got to see her for a little bit when we went out for drinks the other night.”

 

“What’s she like?” Lexa asked. Clarke took a moment to answer because she was just so enthralled with this woman. She felt like they molded perfectly together. Every single way Lexa touched her - sexual or not felt like fire. She wanted to know about Clarke as much as Clarke wanted to know about her. She could feel herself falling hard.

 

“Where Raven’s more playful she’s more serious, but not in a bad way. She’s a very passionate person especially when it comes to things she cares about,” Clarke said.

 

“So when it comes time for Bellamy and Raven to get married you’ll be the only one not directly in the family?” Lexa asked, causing Clarke to frown.

 

“No. I’m as much family as they are. You won’t find friends closer than us,” Clarke paused and let a smirk cross her face. “Which means you,” She freed a hand and poked a finger into Lexa’s chest, “need to get on their good sides if you want to stick around.”

 

Lexa’s eyebrows shot up with a cocky grin. “Have you met me? I’ll be on their good sides five minutes within meeting them.”

 

This made Clarke snort with laughter. “That smirk of your doesn’t work on everyone.”

 

“Who’d it work on?” Lexa asked as the signature smirk crept onto her face. 

 

“Shut up,” Clarke laughed before leaning down to kiss her. She pulled away much too soon for Lexa’s liking but the brunette didn't complain. 

 

“Do you wanna stay and watch a movie?” 

 

Clarke was surprised by the questions weirdly enough. She didn't even have to think about her answer. “Sure, what movie?”

 

“I don't know yet. What’s your favorite movie?” Lexa asked.

 

“Honestly probably something like The Notebook or The Last Song.”

 

Lexa sucked in her lips to try and contain the laugh that wanted to escape. Clarke’s jaw dropped and she playfully smacked the brunette’s shoulder. 

 

“What!” The blonde exclaimed, not understanding what was so funny about her choice of movies.

 

“I should have pegged you for the hopeless romantic type,” Lexa grinned and Clarke squinted her eyes.

 

“Oh yeah? What’s your favorite movie?”

 

“Avatar without a doubt.”

 

“With the blue people!” Now it was Clarke’s turn to laugh.

 

“You don't like it?” Lexa was shocked.

 

“No… I do… it’s just very action packed.”

 

“It’s amazing! All of the editing work the creators had to do. They made a language up for the movie and they are taking 11 years to release the next one.”

 

“That seems like too long of a wait,” Clarke huffed. 

 

“Yeah, but you have to admit it’s an amazing movie. Totally worth it.”

 

“I don't really remember. I haven't seen it in a few years.”

 

Lexa’s eyes lit up but didn't want to force Clarke into watching something she didn't like. Of course the blonde was able to pick up on her excitement and she chuckled.

 

“Yes, we can watch it,” She smiled and Lexa nearly jumped off of the couch. “Nerd,” Clarke teased which made Lexa laugh.

 

The playful insults were a welcomed addition to their budding relationship and Clarke enjoyed making Lexa laugh. The blonde sat with her legs crossed as the other woman put the movie on. She watched as Lexa searched for something, opening up the ottoman in the corner to pull out a large, cozy blanket.

 

Lexa paused when she realized that Clarke was in a dress and then she looked down at her own attire with a frown. “This isn't very comfortable.”

 

“I’m alright,” Clarke smiled but Lexa still hesitated. 

 

“Are you sure?” The brunette asked and she nodded.

 

“Come sit down.”

 

The movie began playing and about a quarter of the way through they had situated themselves so Clarke was leaning heavily against Lexa who had her arm wrapped around her shoulders comfortably.

 

Clarke watched with fascination and didn't say a single word through the three hour movie. They did get distracted once for a quick make out session but they hadn't missed anything important. 

 

By the time the movie was over it was almost 10:00pm and Clarke realized in horror that she might have overstayed her welcome. When she looked at Lexa, the brunette's brows furrowed with confusion as to why Clarke looked so upset.

 

“Are you okay? You didn't like the movie?” Lexa asked softly and Clarke felt herself wanting to melt into the woman again.

 

“No, I surprisingly liked it more than I remembered.” The harsh expression on her face was now gone as she looked at Lexa who gave her a smug look.

 

“Told you it was good.”

 

Clarke grinned and placed a drawn out kiss on her lips before pulling herself off of the couch. She made her way over to the kitchen where she had left her phone before returning to see Lexa put the blanket back where it had come from.

 

She had three texts from Raven and a missed call, a text from her mother, one from Octavia and a missed call from an unknown number. 

 

“Oh man, it’s getting pretty late,” Clarke sighed as if she had just noticed the time. Lexa glanced at the clock on the wall and nodded in agreement. “I should probably be getting home.”

 

The brunette hesitated before replying. Was Clarke making that up? Did she hesitate? “Let me get my keys and I’ll drive you back to your car.”

 

_ Shit, _ Clarke cursed herself for not remembering she hadn't brought her own vehicle. It took a few minutes but eventually she was following Lexa out into the garage and to her jeep. Her jeep!

 

“No way! We’re taking it?” Clarke asked excitedly and another grin lit up Lexa’s face.

 

“You can drive it if you want to,” She offered, holding out the keys to Clarke who couldn't wrap her mind around what she was being handed.

 

“Wait. You're gonna let  _ me _ drive this?” She asked in awe and when Lexa shrugged and nodded she wrapped her arms around the taller woman’s neck and pulled her in for a hug.

 

“You're the best,” She squealed like a damn child. Lexa just chuckled and wrapped her arms around Clarke’s waste. They stood like that for a moment before the brunette plopped the keys into her hand.

 

Getting in, she made sure all of the mirrors were alright for her. She only had to do a little bit of adjusting before she turned it on. The blonde was wiggling with excitement as she pulled out of the driveway, but she switched to dead serious on a dime.

 

It didn't take her long to get the hang out it, and before she knew it they were pulling into the parking garage where her own vehicle looked lonely waiting for her. 

 

“Thank you so much,” She sighed as she pulled into a space near her car. “I had a lot of fun.”

 

“So did I,” Lexa smiled, hopping out of the jeep at the same time Clarke did. She closed the passenger door and met the blonde at the rear. She leaned against it and stared into wide blue eyes.

 

“Would it be too soon to ask if you'd want to go out again?” Clarke asked with a shy smile. What was happening to her?

 

Lexa smiled softly and brought her hand to rest on Clarke’s cheek. “Not at all.”

 

“Good,” The blonde grinned as she closed her eyes and connected their lips.

 

It was a soft kiss but one full of meaning. There were words that were lost but found themselves through the meaning of that kiss. It was passionate and careful. It was lovely.

 

“You’re so beautiful,” Lexa whispered as they pulled away. Immediately she felt heat course through her entire body at the words and she swallowed hard. 

 

“You’re intoxicating.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading <3 Comment and let me know what you guys want more/less of. I have been making mental notes of things that are wanted and things I should avoid. I love you all so much - J


	7. Accidental Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much Clexa action in this chapter but next chapter is the one you'll want to keep an eye out for. This is a good little introduction between Clarke's friends and Lexa. ;)

Since that Friday night, they been texting and had one phone call on Sunday. By the time Wednesday rolled around she was having serious Lexa withdrawals.

 

She had been meaning to sit down and talk to Octavia privately for a while now. The two of them met about a year after she met Raven and the three were a great trio. When O had joined them for drinks it had been a large group so they hadn't really gotten a chance to really talk.

Of course they texted but she couldn't really explain things fully over text. 

 

That’s where she found herself after work Wednesday night. Octavia was sitting on Clarke’s bed scrolling through her phone while Clarke was changing into something for the night. 

 

“Where are you wanting to go?” The blonde asked as she stared aimlessly at her clothes. She had stripped down to just her bra and underwear in preparation. What they were doing tonight would sway her outfit of choice.

 

“Are there any good clubs around here?” Octavia questioned and immediately her head went to Grounders. 

 

“There’s this place that Lexa and I went to a few days ago that’s really cool,” She offered as she grabbed some clothes to change into.

 

“You’ve mentioned this Lexa girl a few times but haven't told me how you know her. Every time you say her damn name you get this look.”

 

“I don't get a look!” Clarke protested with a huff. She had decided on a dark purple strapless dress that made her body look incredible. Standing in front of the mirror she gave herself a once over and decided she liked it.

 

“That dress looks good,” Octavia complimented.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Now sit down and tell me about this Lexa,” Her friend demanded. It wasn't an option and Clarke knew that.

 

She took a deep breath as she sat at the end of the bed. As soon as she began letting her mind run full of Lexa’s personality and qualities she couldn't contain the smile that crossed her face.

 

“She’s really confident and funny. She’s super quick witted and jokes around a lot but she’s  _ so  _ sweet in more intimate moments that it makes my heart hurt,” Clarke said with a soft sigh. “And not to mention she's  _ so _ fucking gorgeous and her laugh is one of those that makes you smile with it. She pretends to be super cocky and does this smirk that just- ugh.” 

 

Finally she lifted her eyes to meet Octavia’s and she took another deep breath. Saying this out loud to someone else made it real. It made them real. Obviously Raven knew she was crazy about Lexa but letting other people know was dangerous. They weren't even dating yet. “I really really like her.”

 

“Obviously,” Octavia snorted and Clarke rolled her eyes. “Okay, well give me the lowdown. What's her job, her family, any kids?”

 

“No kids,” Clarke chuckled. “Two brothers, her dad died and… she never told me about her mom,” She just realized. She made a mental note to ask sometime. “She’s the CEO of Woods Inc.”

 

“The CEO? God damn Griff. There we go!”

 

She kicked Octavia lightly and jumped off of the bed laughing. “Would it be weird to go to Grounders without her, do you think? She was the one who showed it to me after all.”

 

“I mean, I don't think it’s that weird,” The brunette shrugged.

 

“A ton of Lexa’s friends were there last time. One of her best friends owns the place.”

 

“Clarke, it’ll only be weird if you make it weird,” She told her, following her to her car.

 

“Raven and Bellamy are gonna join us later, right?” She asked as they both slid into her vehicle.

 

“Yeah. They're going to dinner first. It’s already almost 8:00pm so I don't think they’ll be long,” Octavia shrugged.

 

They had been driving in the car together for nearly seven years now, and to say they were comfortable was an understatement. Octavia hooked up her phone to the aux and started playing a variety of rap music. Lil Uzi Vert, Kendrick Lamar, Kanye West, Migos and Future. (They only went about halfway through each song before O got bored and changed it.) They both knew nearly all the words so they turned up the music until the mirrors were shaking and danced with the beat.

 

It no time at all they were pulling in to Grounders and before Clarke could even stop the car Octavia was out.

 

“Literally calm down,” The blonde laughed as she practically chased Octavia into the building. 

 

Her friend was caught off guard when she walked in much like Clarke had been her first time coming. It definitely looked smaller from the outside. She stayed quiet for a few seconds before grabbing Octavia’s hand and pulling her to the bar. She scanned the workers until she found the man she was looking for.

 

Lincoln had his back turned to them as he made drinks for a couple flirting with each other a few seats down from them. When he was finished, he turned to ask Clarke what she would like to drink but hesitated. It took him a second to put his finger on where he knew her from but then it hit him.

 

“Clarke, hi,” Lincoln grinned as he leaned forward against the counter. 

 

“Hey Lincoln! This is my friend Octavia,” She introduced, gesturing towards the woman sitting next to her. There weren't exactly words to explain what went on between the two when they locked eyes but suddenly Clarke felt as if she were intruding on something.

 

Slowly a knowing smirk grew onto her face as she watched Octavia Blake freeze up. No one had ever made her do that before. When the brunette still wasn't talking, Clarke jabbed her elbow into her ribs.

 

“Ow, oh um.. hi,” Octavia said, suddenly snapping out of whatever trance she had just been in. 

 

“Lincoln’s one of Lexa’s friends,” She went on to explain as a charming grin swept across the tan man’s face.

 

“You know Lexa?” He asked, and a look of confusion crossed his face when O shook her head.

 

“No but I can't get this one to shut up about her,” She said with the roll of her eyes which made Lincoln laugh. Clarke had the best friend in the world but  _ god  _ she wanted to kill them sometimes.

 

“What can I get you ladies to drink?” He asked with a chuckle and Clarke cleared her throat uncomfortably. The two hadn't broke eye contact since they made it.

 

“Margarita please,” She ordered with a little smile as he broke eye contact for a split second to acknowledge he had heard her. 

 

“I’ll have whisky on the rocks,” Octavia said with a smug look. It took a moment for Lincoln to turn around to begin serving the drinks but when he did Clarke quirked a brow at her buddy.

 

“Wipe the corner of your mouth,” The blonde whispered and Octavia gave a confused look. “You’re drooling over him.” That earned her shin a quick kick and even though it hurt she was laughing. 

 

It took him less than a minute to make both drinks and when he handed it over to them he gave the brunette a quick wink. Clarke bit her lip in anticipation and watched as Octavia fumbled through her purse to pull out an old receipt and a pen. She quickly scribbled down her number and grabbed some cash to pay for their drinks before sliding it all over to him with a wink of her own.

 

Clarke had to bite the inside of her cheek to stop from laughing. The fact that these two were trying to be so seductive was a sight to see. Hopefully she didn't look like that with Lexa.

 

8:04pm  **Rae - Hey we’re about 5 minutes away from the address you sent us**

 

“O, Raven and Bell are gonna be here in like 5 minutes. She just texted me. Let's go get a table where we can all sit,” She suggested as Lincoln slid over to the next customer.

 

Octavia nodded and let Clarke grab her hand to lead her to the corner booth. On their way there she glanced around the bar and caught sight of Echo, the woman Lexa had introduced her to, playing darts.

 

They sat to where Clarke was on the outside of the booth and Octavia was more in the middle. 

 

“You’re hot for Lincoln, O,” Clarke teased, wiggling her eyebrows as her friend rolled her eyes.

 

“Not that it would ever work- I’m gonna traveling too much and he’s a piece of ass that anyone would want to get a part of. Plus if he’s a bartender that means his job is to flirt with everyone,” She shrugged before taking a sip of her drink.

 

“Whose job is to flirt with everyone?” Raven asked with a mischievous smirk. She was proud she had found them without having to announce herself. Bellamy slid in next to O, and Raven sat on the other end.

 

“Octavia’s soon to be lover,” Clarke grinned and the brunette jabbed her elbow into her ribs again. “Ow, with the violence,” She scolded.

 

“Stop announcing it, asshole,” Octavia hissed although she wasn't really mad. She patted Clarke’s leg in a silent apology.

 

“Soon to be lover?” Bellamy asked, staring directly at his younger sister.

 

“Shut up! Okay just drop it,” Octavia was obviously flustered being in the hotspot. Usually she took it like a champ but something was different between her and Lincoln- Clarke saw it first hand.

 

“Where were you guys?” Clarke asked in attempts to change the topic. 

 

“We went to Olive Garden,” Raven smiled and shared a look with Bellamy that made Clarke squint her eyes. “And I was gonna ask you, but with Octavia’s whole thing I got sidetracked. Why isn't Lexa over here?”

 

The blonde looked confused and a look crossed Raven’s features.

 

“You don't know she’s here!” It was a shit-eating grin that Clarke wanted to smack off of her face. If it weren't one of these three she just might have.

 

“Don't make a fucking scene but where?” Clarke said. Her voice lowered dramatically and she saw Octavia perk up. Of course they would want to see her too.

 

“Who’s Lexa?” Bellamy asked quietly. He had heard the name but didn't remember who it was in context to the group.

 

“Our hot CEO that Clarke’s been going on dates with,” Raven explained before pointing towards the bar.

 

Clarke felt every stupid butterfly make its way into her stomach as her eyes landed on Lexa. She didn't even care enough to correct Raven. Her brunette locks were a calm type of wavy and she was sitting in Lincoln’s section which meant they could only see the majority of the left side of her face and body.

 

She was just wearing a long sleeve white baseball t-shirt that had a maroon collar and sleeves. She couldn't see what kind of pants she had on but she still looked so fucking beautiful. 

 

“Told you guys,” Raven grinned and that's when Clarke snapped out of it to see three pairs of eyes staring back at her.

 

“What?” She asked innocently.

 

Bellamy had a hard look on his face. He had always been her big brother and now things weren't any different. Lexa was gonna have to win him over. She focused on Octavia to see she had a similar look to her. Raven on the other hand was grinning like an idiot. This was gonna be interesting.

 

“I’m not promising anything. I’m gonna go talk to her but I’m not gonna make her come over here. If not tonight I promise you guys will meet her sometime.”

 

“Can you get me a bud light while you're up there?” Raven asked. God, she was a good wing man. “And one for Belly-boy too.”

 

“Belly-boy? What the hell?” She heard the man laugh as she stood from the booth.

 

She was getting less and less nervous about approaching Lexa. It was more like a nervous-excited buzz. She approached from behind the brunette and noticed she was wearing black jeans. She looked fucking hot and she wasn't even trying.

 

She leaned her arms against the counter. “Two bud lights please,” The blonde requested and immediately she had those green eyes locked on to her.

 

“Hey,” Lexa said with this dumb grin crossing her face. Clarke wanted to kiss her immediately but she decided on speaking instead.

 

“Hi. Funny seeing you here,” She chuckled as Lincoln gave her a knowing look.

 

“You're telling me? What are you doing here?” Lexa asked with an excited whisper. The way her green eyes lit up made any of Clarke’s worries dissipate into thin air.

 

“Well, actually, Octavia goes back to work tomorrow so she asked if I knew of any good club-type bars. Of course I had to bring her here,” Clarke said as she hopped up onto the stool.

 

“Bud light? That’s not very you,” Lexa said, gesturing towards the bottles that had been slid across the counter in her direction.

 

“No, but it is very Raven and Bellamy,” She replied and watched as the brunette’s face turned to one of surprise.

 

“Oh, so the whole crew’s here?” She asked and Clarke nodded.

 

“I wouldn't have even seen you if it weren't for Raven. They all want to meet you.”

 

“Wow, Clarke Griffin has been talking about me?” Lexa acted flattered which made Clarke laugh. 

 

“Do you want to say hi?” She asked, wrapping her hands around the neck of the bottles to carry back to Raven and Bellamy.

 

“I’m not exactly dressed to impress,” Lexa frowned, looking down at her outfit and Clarke shook her head. She couldn't believe Lexa didn't realize how fucking stunning she was.

 

“You’re beautiful,” The blonde smiled softly and she made Lexa blush. It was barely noticeable but it was there.

 

“Where are they?” Lexa asked quietly and Clarke nodded to the three who were fucking  _ staring  _ at them. 

 

“Jesus,” Clarke murmured under her breath. They were not subtle in slightest.

 

“Wow, good lookin’ group,” Lexa said as she turned back to Clarke with wide eyes. She wasn't nervous, was she? No. Lexa Woods didn't get nervous… “Any tips?”

 

“Octavia loves soccer so that’ll be an easy gateway for her. Raven’s always easy to get along with. Bellamy’s gonna be the challenging one, but just be yourself and they’ll love you,” Clarke promised with a reassuring look.

 

“Anya’s suppose to meet me here. Do you think they’ll care if she joins?” Lexa asked.

 

“No! It’ll be great, and it’ll take some of the heat off of you,” She winked.

 

Lexa grabbed her blue moon and nodded. Clarke lead her through the crowd and watched as Raven got excited.

 

She took up her seat next to Octavia and all of her friend scooted slightly to their right in order to make room for Lexa. It was a large booth but they had spread themselves out when it had just been the four of them.

 

“Guys, this is my friend Lexa I was telling you about,” She said giving them a warning look. “Lexa, you know Raven,” The latina smiled and waved, “Then that’s Bellamy, her boyfriend,” She explained as if she hadn't told Lexa all of this before. It was a friendly reminder. “And then this is Octavia, Bellamy’s sister.”

 

Lexa had to lean forward to lock eyes with Octavia who was deadpan staring at her. Clarke kneed her under the table and she gave a small smile to the older woman.

 

“It’s nice to finally meet you all. Clarke has told me a lot about you,” She smiled and the blonde slid her hand into Lexa’s to give her a reassuring squeeze.

 

“Nice to meet you too,” Octavia said. 

 

“She has the hots for Lincoln,” Clarke whispered to Lexa and green eyes locked onto Octavia. 

 

“He’s very single and very easy to live with,” Lexa grinned and Clarke chuckled when O’s eyes widened.

 

“You guys lived together?”

 

“Hell, I’ve known him since we were kids. We went to the same school, played soccer together, moved together. He’s my cousin,” The brunette explained.

 

“You play soccer still?” Octavia asked and Clarke smirked to herself. 

 

“Not as much anymore. I’m too busy with work and social life to play. Sometimes I play recreational but nothing serious,” Lexa shrugged. Octavia nodded her approval of that answer before responding.

 

“I get that. I played through high school and stuff but you can't kick a ball on a plane without hurting someone or breaking something,” She laughed and the rest of the table laughed with her.

 

Lexa had won Octavia. If she was abandoning the tough act to make a joke that was a good sign.

 

Clarke felt the brunette shift their hands to lock their fingers together before taking a sip of her beer and she couldn't contain the smile that crossed her face. She sent a dopey look to Bellamy, silently begging him to not be too rough on her.

 

“Bellamy, what do you do?” Lexa asked when the laughter died down. Clarke didn't know why she had ever doubted her- she was good at this.

 

“I’m a cop,” He said, staring her dead in the eyes as he took a drink. 

 

“That’s pretty interesting. You know how to read people pretty well then, yeah?” Lexa asked and he gave her a curt nod.

 

An awkward silence filled the air before Raven decided to break it for them.

 

“So does this mean I have permission to call you Lexa now?” The latina grinned and Clarke laughed.

 

“Sure, just don't let anyone hear you,” Lexa replied with a charming little smile. “Especially Kane. He’ll get pissed if he knows I let you call me by my first name and not him.”

 

Suddenly Lexa’s phone buzzed and looked down to check it. 

 

“Shit,” She huffed before looking up apologetically at the group. “I’m really sorry to cut this short but Anya brought a few of the managers along to talk business,” Lexa sighed. “It never really stops.”

 

“That’s alright. Sorry you have to go do business stuff,” Raven offered and Bellamy nodded before speaking.

 

“If anyone understands it's me. Good luck.”

 

“Nice to meet you,” Octavia smiled and Lexa smiled back at them all before turning those beautiful green eyes to Clarke.

 

“What are you doing Friday?” She asked and the blonde thought for a moment. Over Lexa’s shoulder she could see Anya with about five other people walking in.

 

“I don't think anything, why?”

 

“Do you wanna go see a movie or something?” Lexa asked with this excited little look and Clarke didn't even hesitate to say yes.

 

“Call me and we’ll make plans,” She grinned and the brunette smiled back before giving her a quick kiss that lit up her entire body.

 

“I’ll see you then,” Lexa stood from the booth. “Nice to meet you all. Sorry again for having to run off.”

 

All of her friends waved their goodbyes and Clarke took a long drink as she waited for the fluttery feeling from the kiss to leave her body. It didn't.

 

“You're in deep, Griff.” Octavia was the first to speak and Clarke sighed. Of course she couldn't deny it because that would be lying. She  _ was _ in deep. 

 

Instead of responding she found her eyes trailing after the slim figure of the girl she was slowly falling for… and hell, they hadn't even made things official yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for all of your support. Let me know if there is anything you do/don't like. Like I said in the chapter before I have been making mental notes of things to include/what to avoid. If you would like me to make a list in the notes at the end of next chapter so you can add to it let me know and I can do that. I love you all so much <3 - J


	8. The Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This is the chapter most of you have probably been waiting for. Our little beans aren't so precious ;) I'm kidding, of course they are but you know what I'm getting at. There's smut. I hope you all enjoy!

They had decided on casual wear for their date over the phone one night. They were going to watch Wonder Woman since they both hadn't seen it before and afterwards they were going out for milkshakes. Clarke couldn't wait.

 

The movie started at 8:15pm so she ate beforehand in hopes her stomach wouldn't make any hideous noises during it. Lexa was gonna pick her up at 7:45pm because the movie theater was 20 minutes away and they still hadn't bought their tickets.

 

She put on a warm black sweater and her favorite pair of leggings. That seemed casual enough. When she heard a knock on the door she felt her heart rate pick up.

 

Clarke had been on the phone with Raven to try and occupy her mind while she waited and the latina was actually being rather helpful for a change. She apologized and hung up the phone quickly before fixing her hair and going to open the door.

 

As soon as she saw Lexa she felt her body begin to buzz with that nervous excitement she got around her. The brunette was wearing another long sleeve t-shirt but this time it was grey with red letters that read “Crimsons” across it. She also had on dark jeans with holes in the knees and in her hand was half a dozen red roses.

 

“I never asked you what type of flower was your favorite, so I figured I couldn't go wrong with roses,” The CEO said with a small smile.

 

“Lexa! You didn't have to do this,” Clarke cooed over the red flowers as she took them from the brunette’s outstretched hand. “They're beautiful, thank you.”

 

“I figured if we’re dressing casually I might as well throw something traditional in there,” Lexa grinned. “You look amazing by the way.”

 

Clarke couldn't believe her fucking ears. Of course she had been charmed before but not like this. Her past two real relationships hadn't ever treated her this kindly before- they didn't treat her like she was something special. And then there's Lexa Woods who walks through the door with compliments and flowers.

 

“This? It’s just an old outfit, but it's comfortable,” Clarke smiled and stepped aside to make room for Lexa to enter the house. “Please, come in. It’s nothing spectacular but I’m gonna put these in water real quick.”

 

The brunette followed her into her home and exactly like Clarke had done at Lexa’s house she went to the living room while the blonde went to the kitchen.

 

She was getting a glass out of the cupboard when she heard Lexa.

 

“Clarke, you painted these?” Immediately she knew what the CEO was talking about. She had hung some of her painting around the house. Not because she wanted to be braggy but because she painted things she thought were pretty and she wanted to decorate her home with them.

 

She filled up the glass with water and put the roses in them before she made her way to Lexa.

 

“Yes, I painted all of these.”

 

“These are incredible,” Lexa breathed and Clarke blushed softly. 

 

She pointed at the seascape painting that the brunette was looking at. “I did this one in California. Raven and I went to visit her uncle and I took a day to sit on the beach and paint.”

 

“Raven paints too?” 

 

“No!” Clarke laughed. “She spent the day playing volleyball with a bunch of other college students.”

 

“Clarke you're really good,” Lexa emphasized as she looked around the room. There was one of a tree she had done last year, one of the sunset, one of two kids playing in the sand from a different trip to California, and one of a peacock.

 

“Thank you,” Clarke said shyly and Lexa turned to face her.

 

“Have you ever thought about selling some?”

 

“I mean, yeah but it's hard to get off the ground as an artist. It’s more of a pastime,” She shrugged and Lexa bit her lip thoughtfully. Goddamn that woman was sexy.

 

“You should seriously consider selling. I’d buy something,” Lexa stated.

 

Clarke laughed and gently pushed the brunette. “I’ll paint you anything you want but you're not paying for it.”

 

“Let me think on it,” Lexa smiled and Clarke couldn't resist kissing her. She wrapped her arms around her neck and stood on her toes as their lips connected. Lexa responded quickly and deepened the kiss by swiping her tongue into her mouth. 

 

Clarke almost moaned but somehow she was able to keep quiet. Lexa pulled her closer and she could feel how both of their heart rates were picking up by the second. 

 

She was feeling mischievous and decided to bite down on Lexa’s lower lip and lightly pull. The brunette let out a low growl and went to attack her lips again as soon as Clarke released her grip but the blonde pulled back with a grin.

 

“We’re gonna be late for the movie,” She reminded the older woman and Lexa sighed but didn't protest. Clarke giggled at the look on her face and place two drawn out kisses on those pillowy lips before Lexa gently grabbed her hand. They made their way to the jeep (of course Lexa brought the jeep, could someone be more perfect?) and hopped in.

 

“You want the aux?” Lexa asked and Clarke smirked. 

 

“I don't know if you’d like my music.”

 

“What were you gonna play?” The brunette laughed as she gave Clarke a questioning look.

 

“Well, Octavia and I have this playlist we listen to that's full of hip-hop and rap,” She admitted and Lexa shrugged.

 

“I told you I listen to pretty much anything.”

 

“Don't forget you said that,” Clarke smiled as she plugged in her phone to play the music. As soon as Humble by Kendrick Lamar came on she started rapping every word. To her surprise Lexa kept up and got into it with her.

 

Yeah, she was totally gonna fall in love with this dork.

 

The rest of the car ride was so comfortable, even Clarke was surprise. Around new people she was usually more reserved but not around Lexa. She was different than anyone she had ever met before. They had this strong connection.

 

They got there two minutes before the movie started and had to rush to get tickets and then Lexa stopped to get popcorn before they made in into the theater just as it was starting.

 

“I have impeccable timing,” Lexa whispered as they took their seats and Clarke playfully rolled her eyes. Luckily most of the movie theater was empty since the movie had been out for a few weeks so they actually had pretty decent seats. Five rows up from the back in the very middle.

 

“You almost made us late,” Clarke murmured back, glancing around to make sure no one was being disrupted by their conversation.

 

“Almost,” Lexa smirked. She lifted the armrest so it wasn't separating them and put the popcorn there instead for them to share. They both eventually quieted down in order to watch the movie.

 

Surprisingly they hadn't done anything during it. They were both so wrapped up in the plot line and with just simply being with each other that they didn't want to take the moment and make it into a situation by making out.

 

They had ended up finishing the popcorn just as the end credits were rolling and Lexa looked over at her with a smug look. 

 

“Like I said, impeccable timing,” She smirked as she ate the last piece. Clarke rolled her eyes again but laughed.

 

“You're a dork.”

 

“You're cute,” Lexa replied without hesitation.

 

Where they were going for milkshakes wasn't far. It only took them about five minutes to get there. It was a cute little place that had a drive thru and a bunch of picnic tables to sit at and eat.

 

Clarke ordered a cookies and cream milkshake with white milk and Lexa ordered a chocolate chip milkshake with chocolate milk. Lexa parked her car and turned down the music they were listening to just a little bit.

 

They enjoyed having the moment to themselves and Clarke was wracking her brain trying to think of a topic to discuss. There was the one of Lexa’s mother that she doesn't talk about but she didn't want to bring it up if it was a sore topic. She could bring up something about herself but she didn't want to seem egotistical. The blonde took a long drink of her milkshake and was surprised when Lexa was the one to break the silence.

 

“Don’t be creeped out by this… but I missed you,” The brunette said very quietly. Clarke could feel herself melting into a puddle of nothing at the small, vulnerable words that Lexa didn't display often.

 

“I don't find it creepy at all,” Clarke reassured her with a smile. “I missed you too.”

 

“Texting isn't enough. I like being with you in person.”

 

“We could've gone out for lunch or something,” Clarke shrugged and she felt a wave of butterflies erupt when soft green eyes landed on her.

 

“You didn't invite me.” And there was that playful banter that they both enjoyed so much. A grin crossed Clarke’s face and she bumped her elbow into Lexa’s arm.

 

“Is this you asking me to spend more time with you?”

 

“Only if you want to spend more time with me,” Lexa shrugged as if it weren't a big deal but Clarke could read her like a book now. Her eyes were soft and didn't have that cocky glint, yet she was still trying to put up a front to protect herself. The only people that protect themselves like that are ones that are damaged.

 

“I would spend every damn day with you, Lexa Woods,” Clarke stated. Her voice didn't shake. Her eyes didn't waver. Her heart was racing. She took Lexa’s free hand and kissed her knuckles. She physically watched as tension left the older woman’s body. 

 

“Clarke Griffin,” Of course she had picked up her last name in response to Clarke picking up hers, “You are truly one of a kind.”

 

“What do you mean?” Clarke laughed before taking a drink. She watched Lexa do the same and could almost see the wheels turning in her head.

 

“You're just different,” She decided on saying, but then she realized that it could be interpreted as a bad thing and quickly added onto the initial statement. “In a good way. I don't really like other people the way I like you.”

 

Clarke could feel her face lighting up and she set her milkshake in the cup holder so she could lean over to Lexa and kiss her fully on the lips. The kiss was strong and full of this pent up passion for each other.

 

When she kissed Lexa it was like fireworks. Every part of her body became aware of her and ever touch she made she could feel herself come alive. No one had ever compared to this woman.

 

“Do you believe in soulmates?” Clarke gasped as she pulled away from the kiss. Lexa didn't miss a beat.

 

“I didn't until I met you.”

 

***

Their milkshakes had been long gone by the time they pulled into the parking lot for Clarke’s apartment complex and they went to the elevator. The blonde pressed the number 8 and then lead Lexa to her apartment where the brunette hesitate in the doorframe. 

 

“Do you want to come in?” Clarke offered. Her eyes memorized the sight of Lexa standing in front of her. She had never seen such a beautiful woman. Hell, she had never seen a person in general more beautiful than Lexa.

 

“Sure,” The brunette smiled. She took a few steps in again and admired the paintings in the hallway wall she had missed before. It was a parachute and a hot air balloon. They weren't big paintings but it was a nice touch to the light yellow color the hallway was painted.

 

“Why me?” Clarke asked as she shut the door. The blonde laced her fingers behind her back as she leaned against the exit of the house. It was almost like a challenge. A test.

 

“What do you mean?” Lexa asked in a lower tone than she usually had. Clarke saw the new look in her eye and she could tell it was the same look she had in her own.

 

“Why choose me to spend your time with? You're a very powerful woman and I’m just me. I'm an assistant. There are scientists and doctors. Women throw themselves at you and you're the only person I think of when we’re apart which means others probably think of you all the time too. I just don't get why  _ me.” _

 

Clarke had no idea what she was doing. Why was she saying all of this? Honestly, she wanted to know the answer. She watched as green eyes flicked between both of her blue ones as she listened. Lexa gave her every ounce of attention she could possibly ask for all while closing the distance between them.

 

“Because I got to see the real you. I got to see you as an angry, frustrated assistant taking out her anger to someone that would listen- anyone that would listen. You had no idea who I was, and as soon as you did you didn't change a single thing about you. You feel real to me. Things happened in my life that make it hard for me to trust people but I find myself telling you things without thinking about them. I love spending time with you. I can feel myself waiting for your texts and calls. I’m totally wrapped up in you, Clarke…”

 

Lexa trailed off as she realized there was no more space left to go between them. The blonde could feel her breath. It smelled like the mint gum she had chewed in the car earlier. Clarke clenched her jaw and swallowed hard as the two made this steady eye contact. Unspoken words filled the air until Lexa leaned forward and kissed her suddenly.

 

Then, the whole room was bright. Any type of storm could happen right then and Clarke wouldn't even notice. When she was kissing Lexa nothing else mattered. 

 

The blonde's hands were quick to reveal themselves from behind her body in order to grab the brunette’s waist. She pulled her hips drastically closer until the blonde could feel the pressure of her weight against her. 

 

Clarke let out a low growl of pleasure as Lexa pinned her against the door. Their kisses were becoming more greedy and less precise. She slipped her tongue into the brunette's mouth and felt Lexa fight for dominance. She wasn't backing down though and finally the older woman gave in.

 

She rolled her hips forward into Lexa’s and she heard a noise of appreciation. When she did it again she could feel that she was starting to get hard. Her head nearly slammed back into the door when Lexa removed her lips and found her sweet spot without hesitation. She could feel her lightly sucking on it. It was just enough to leave a mark but Clarke didn't mind. Lexa could claim her all she wanted. She couldn't contain her little whimpery moan when she felt her tongue swipe over the mark to soothe it before their lips attacked each other again.

 

It was getting harder to breath by the second but there was no way in hell she was going up for air. She could feel how wet she was, and when Lexa’s warm hands slid beneath her shirt she couldn't control the gasp of surprise.

 

Lexa pulled back for a moment and Clarke saw how her lips had become just a tiny bit swollen and she couldn't contain the smirk that crossed her face. Blue eyes met green and she could read the brunette asking silently for permission and Clarke’s smirk softened to a smile.

 

“You have permission to do whatever you want to me,” She whispered into the older woman's ear before kissing the space just below it.

 

“Fuck,” Lexa breathed out before before hooking her hands under Clarke’s thighs and easily picking her up. The blonde squealed with a mixture of joy and surprise as she wrapped her legs around the brunette’s waist.

 

“Second door on the left,” She smirked before kissing those beautiful, perfect lips again. Lexa didn't even stumble getting her into the room while slipping her tongue in the blonde’s mouth.

 

Within seconds she felt her bed on her back and opened her eyes enough to see Lexa propping herself over her. How the hell did she get in this position? How was she so lucky?

 

Without hesitation she hooked her fingers on the hem of Lexa’s shirt and pushed it up to reveal a toned, tan stomach. Her mouth was practically watering at the sight. The kiss broke and they were both breathing heavily as Clarke ran her hands across the smooth skin that was slightly tough from muscles. Without a second thought she pulled the shirt completely off of her to reveal a dark blue sports bra.

 

The moment somehow went from greedy hunger to intimate as Lexa stared down at her with blown pupils. Clarke’s hand reached up to caress her cheek and the brunette turned just slightly so she was able to kiss the palm of it.

 

“Are you sure you're okay with this?” Lexa asked. Her voice was low and husky and Clarke could have came just from hearing it.

 

“I want it all, Lex,” She murmured back and she could hear the sex in her own voice. “Are you okay with this?”

 

“More than okay,” Was her response. Lexa pulled the sports bra off of her body and was finished just in time to see Clarke pull her own shirt off.

 

The brunette made quick work of unclasping the remaining bra and as soon as it was off she kissed Clarke quickly before trailing the kisses down her neck. Taking a hard pink bud in her mouth, she sucked on it and grabbed the other breast in her other hand. Below her Clarke let out a moan and involuntarily arched her back into the touch.

 

She could feel Lexa flick her tongue over her nipple while pinching the other one and it was making so wet she knew her underwear were ruined. Her hands found their way to the back of Lexa’s neck where she threaded her fingers through dark hair as another moan escaped from the suction she gave to the other nipple when she had switched.

 

Lexa pressed her hips down into Clarke as her mouth moved back to kiss her lips. The blonde could feel how hard she saw and that was enough to spur her on further. She hooked her thumbs into the belt loops on the brunette’s jeans and pulled her down closer so they were pressed against each other. She gave a little tug, indicating she wanted them off and Lexa didn't hesitate to oblige.

 

She had to stand from the bed in order to unbutton her jeans and pull them off to reveal her bulge aching against her compression shorts. She watched Clarke’s eyes hungrily scan her body, and instead of giving her exactly what she wanted to see, she leaned forward and pulled down her leggings. 

 

Clarke quickly kicked them off to reveal her lace panties she had put on as a ‘just in case’. Silently she thanked whatever higher being there was that she had done so. Her entire body craved Lexa’s touch, but she was just as satisfied with watching green eyes take in the view of her. Under most people’s eye, she would have felt small and nervous but she didn't even feel close to that with Lexa. She could see both the hunger and the emotion in her eyes and knew that someone this incredible would only come around once in a lifetime. 

 

“You’re fucking beautiful,” Lexa stated and the words filled the air like Christmas time. Clarke couldn't contain the stupid smile on her face as she sat up in order to pull Lexa on top of her again. They both smiled into the kiss until they became desperate again. 

 

Their kisses awkwardly met and Clarke was about to move to pull off Lexa’s underwear when she felt the brunette move first. Her fingers trailed the lining of her underwear and and she let out an impatient whimper. Lexa removed her lips and started placing kisses down her body.

 

She would kiss every fucking inch of Clarke.

 

She kissed just below her chin, right beneath her throat, to her collarbone, between her breasts (where she could feel the blonde's heart going a mile a minute). She trailed a line down her stomach, kissed each hip bone and slowly tugged those sexy lace panties off.

 

Clarke let out an unsteady breath as she watched Lexa. She watched as green eyes finally met her burning core and then watched as those eyes made their way to her own blue ones. She watched every damn movement Lexa made. She was obsessed, and hypnotized by this woman. She watched it all.

 

“Please.”

 

Her own voice surprised herself. She had never seen the look of such intensity in someone's eyes when they looked at her, and she couldn't stop herself from begging for Lexa to touch her again. She needed her to touch her everywhere.

 

That flipped the switch for Lexa. She held Clarke’s hips down as she kissed the younger woman’s inner thighs. Above her she heard a soft moan.

 

And then there was the feeling of Lexa’s tongue sliding through her folds… and holy fuck. Touches lit up the room, kisses set off fireworks but this? This was like her entire body was about to melt into nothing. Her hips tried to buck into the feeling but Lexa had a good hold on her so they were going at the brunette’s pace.

 

The one taste of Clarke was enough to send Lexa into overdrive. She was painfully hard at this point but lord have mercy this woman tasted so  _ fucking _ good and all she could think about was making her cum. She wanted to hear her moans and cries of pleasure. She wanted to feel her walls tighten and her entire body release in the immense pleasure. Lexa wanted to be the one that give that to her. So she did.

 

Her tongue worked expertly, and Clarke was a moaning mess within seconds. She had tried to contain it, but Lexa pressed her tongue flat against her before slowly licking through her drenched folds again. Then her lips found her clit and it was game over. 

 

Clarke’s eyes were squeezed shut and her head was tilted back against the pillow as moans filled the air. When Lexa slid a finger inside of her she felt like she was about to explode. It was taking her an embarrassing amount of time to build up her orgasm but she still had a ways to go. At this rate it wouldn't take long.

 

Lexa slid another finger in her and flicked her tongue to make incoherent patterns across the bundle of nerves that had Clarke wreathing underneath her. The movement of her hand picked up and she looked up from beneath her lashes to watch the blonde.

 

Her hands were knotted in the bedsheets and her knuckles were white but as she neared her orgasm she moved a hand to hold the back of Lexa’s head and she gently push her closer. She wasn't exactly being quiet with the noises she was making, and she could feel her walls start to tighten when the brunette’s fingers curled inside of her.

 

“Oh  _ fuck _ do that again,” She moaned, pushing her hips against Lexa’s tongue as she continued to work on her clit. Those long slender fingers twisted and curled inside of her and Lexa put just enough pressure on her clit for an orgasm to rip through her body.

 

She let out a gasp as her fingers tangled in brown waves and her toes curled. “Holy shit!” She cursed as she felt herself pulsate around Lexa’s fingers. Clarke opened her eyes just in time to see the green flick up to watch her finish her orgasm. The movements were slowing enough to bring her down from her high, but her entire body screamed in protest from wanting more of that feeling.

 

Lexa had managed to clean most of the mess she had made, and when she removed her fingers she stuck them in her mouth with a teasing glint in her eye. Clarke moaned quietly at the sight and Lexa couldn't resist kissing her.

 

She could taste herself on the brunette’s tongue and it made her smile, but the loss of contact from her needy core had impatient for more. She swiped her tongue into Lexa’s mouth and she felt her moan from the action. Pulling back, Clarke gave her a smug look before reaching down to rub her through her underwear.

 

She could feel how fucking big she was and how hard she had gotten, and she wanted nothing more than to feel that inside of her. Without a second though, she pulled off the compression shorts to reveal Lexa’s dick.

 

She heard the brunette’s breath hitch as she stared down at it. That thing was fucking massive. It had to be at least seven inches. Seven and a half? She didn't know.

 

“Holy shit,” She cussed again but in a different context this time.

 

Lexa was hovering over her and Clarke slowly trailed her eyes up until they met green. She could see that there was this uncertainty in those eyes she found comfort in and she couldn't help but place a drawn out kiss on her lips.

 

“You're huge, Lex,” Clarke practically groaned and relief flooded the brunette’s face. Had she thought Clarke was put off by it? “It's fucking sexy.”

 

And then she was reaching into the drawer by her bedside to pull out a condom. She was on birth control but double protection was always better. She got it open and Lexa leaned back in order for Clarke to be able to roll it on.

 

She watched at the CEO’s eyes fluttered closed briefly from the contact and she could see how red the tip was. Lexa’s lips were back on hers in an instant as she swiped her tongue into Clarke’s mouth. It only lasted a few seconds because she had lined herself up and the tip was now grazing her entrance.

 

“Fuck,” Clarke gasped. “I need you in me. I want to feel-”

 

She was cut off by the slight roll of Lexa’s hips to push herself about half way inside of her. Clarke’s mouth opened in a silent moan and Lexa’s did the same. They were both breathing heavily and when the ache subsided she rocked her hips lightly to let the brunette know she could keep going.

 

She bottomed out inside of her and Clarke finally let out a loud moan. “ _ Fuck _ , Lex,” She cried as the older woman pulled out just to thrust back in.

 

They kissed again as she set a decent pace. It felt like the entire universe aligned each time Lexa bottomed out inside of her. She was moaning too, and that sound alone was enough to almost send Clarke over the edge again.

 

Her nails dug into the tan skin above her as Lexa’s thrusts became quicker. None of it was painful anymore. The entire thing made her head spin with ecstasy.

 

“Faster,” Clarke breathed and Lexa listened. The sound of sex filled the air as the brunette bottomed out every time. 

 

“Oh,  _ fuck _ ,” Lexa moaned as Clarke’s walls tightened around her length. Their moans echoed off of the walls as Clarke came undone beneath her.

 

“Oh my god!  _ Lexa _ ,  _ fuck!  _ I’m cumming,” Clarke practically screamed. The mix between hearing, seeing and feeling Clarke’s orgasm was enough to make her hips falter and she came only seconds after the blonde.

 

They were both a panting mess as Lexa’s hips slowed to a stop. She pulled out and Clarke hated the loss of contact. Disposing of the condom, the blonde realized that Lexa was still semi-hard even after the mind blowing orgasm she had given her.

 

It took them both a few minutes to come back to earth, but she kissed Lexa deeply and gently pressed her into the bed. Now Clarke was on top of her, not yet straddling but close to it.

 

“You can say no,” The blonde started before kissing her once more, “But do you want to go again?”

 

“You don't have to ask me twice,” Lexa smirked. “ _ Fuck _ you're sexy,” She breathed and Clarke kissed her until the grin was gone and the look of desire returned.

 

Her hand slid down that toned, tan body until she reached the semi-hard between Lexa’s legs. Tracing her kisses downwards like the brunette had done to her, she pressed her tongue flat against one of her nipples and grabbed her shaft in her hand. 

 

She peppered kisses back up to Lexa’s neck until she found her pulse point and sucked on it lightly. The brunette groaned in satisfaction and she felt her harden just a bit from it.

 

“Sit,” Clarke said after sucking on her neck enough to leave a light hickey. Lexa had claimed her, hell, she was gonna claim her back.

 

Listening to instructions, the brunette sat up and Clarke got on her knees at the end of the bed. Her eyes flickered up to make sure Lexa was okay with what she was about to do, and the older woman nodded.

 

To test out the waters, she licked up the underside of her shaft and sucked the tip of her dick lightly into her mouth. Lexa let out a low, quiet moan at the action and Clarke smirked.

 

She needed no further encouragement to take as much of her dick in her mouth as she could (which ended up being almost all of it) and began sucking on it. It didn't take long for Lexa to get it up all the way again because each time she hit the back of Clarke’s throat she had to bite her lip to contain the moan.

 

Her hips almost had a mind of their own, wanting to thrust up into the blonde’s mouth but before she lost that much control Clarke’s lips were gone and she was being pushed back on the bed again.

 

The sight of Lexa underneath her was just as beautiful as when she was on top of her. She straddled the brunette’s hips and leaned down to kiss her again. Lexa connected their lips immediately and Clarke hummed in appreciation. She had been with guys who hadn't kissed her after having their dick in her mouth but when she hadn't missed a beat, the blonde’s desire for her intensified.

 

She pressed her hips down and grinded down on her dick, sliding it between her folds. Lexa wasn't as loud as Clarke was which made the moans she had that much more appealing. 

 

Pulling back from the kiss, Clarke pressed her hand on Lexa’s chest and rocked her hips again. She grabbed another condom before reaching between her legs. She slid it on and lined them up before slowly lowering herself onto the brunette’s massive cock.

 

Clarke threw her head back as she bottomed out, and she heard Lexa let out a low, guttural moan. Lifting herself back up, she slammed back down and watched Lexa’s jaw go slack as she inhaled deeply to try and contain her moans.

 

With that being said, Clarke was, once again, not trying to hold back with hers. She set a quick pace, lifting herself up and slamming back down until she felt her walls begin to tighten slightly. Lexa’s hips bucked to meet her thrusts and a few times when she slid fully onto Lexa’s dick she rolled her hips in little circles which made both of them moan.

 

Lexa bit her lip so hard she was surprised she didn't draw blood. When she felt Clarke’s walls begin to tighten, she grabbed onto her hips and held her up.

 

Clarke froze her movements as Lexa slammed up into her. 

 

“Oh,  _ fuck! _ D-do that. Don't stop,” She moaned. Her head was tossed back once again and her mouth was wide open as she moaned. Lexa’s hips moved quickly and after a few seconds the blonde was coming undone in her arms.

 

She had to take a few deep breaths in order to hold herself back from cumming, but when Clarke was spurring her hips and making those sexy fucking noises it was hard not to. It didn't even occur to her that this was an apartment complex and the neighbors might not be to happy at the moment.

 

Clarke had taken charge for most of the night, and Lexa had let her but now it was her turn. 

 

“Flip over,” She commanded, and Clarke did as she was told.

 

She was use to taking charge in the bedroom, and was actually quite surprised when Lexa hadn't protested. Now, on her hands and knees she felt more turned on than ever. Even after three orgasms she was ready to take the brunette again. No one had ever been able to keep pace with her like this, and even though she could feel her limbs beginning to protest there was no way in hell she was stopping until Lexa was a moaning mess like she had just been.

 

Clarke felt hands on her hips and within seconds she felt the now familiar explosion of feelings as Lexa slammed inside of her. At first she had been gentle, testing the waters. Her second orgasm (Lexa’s first) had been perfect. It was loving and new. They were taking care of each other but now they were fucking and she didn't know which she liked better. Lexa was being careful not to hurt her, and she knew that but damn that woman had Clarke wrapped around her thumb.

 

She could tell Clarke to do anything and she would.

 

That's why after a few seconds of thrusting into her, Clarke lowered herself to her elbows to give Lexa better leverage and she heard her moan. There wasn't a sound sexier than that. Her laugh came close, but Lexa moaning was a whole other universe.

 

Her moans became more frequent, and Clarke wasn't holding back to join in with her own. She could feel Lexa’s hips against her ass with each thrust and her balls were practically slapping her as she picked up the pace. The sound of her arousal and their moans mixed perfectly, and then Lexa hit that perfect spot inside of her that caused her to see stars before she even came.

 

“Right there!” Clarke practically screamed. Lexa was now cussing above her and she could feel her hips falter and she knew the brunette was just as close as she was.

 

“Uh,  _ fuck,  _ Clarke! Cum for me baby.”

 

And that's all it took for her entire body to spaz into the best orgasm of her life. She screamed Lexa’s name as her body shook, and then she felt all of the brunette’s movement stop for a split second before her hips thrusted in at a slower, choppier pace which meant Lexa was cumming too.

 

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she heard Lexa moaning her name from behind her. She hated the loss of contact, but she was also grateful for it as Lexa pulled out. She was sore in the best way possible, and it took her minutes to come down from the high. 

 

She just had sex with Lexa fucking Woods… and it was the best sex of her entire life.

 

Lexa needed a few minutes before she regained enough strength to throw away her cum-filled condoms and Clarke collapsed back in bed to watch every movement the tan goddess made as she walked.

 

She returned and laid down to face Clarke with this dopey, loving grin on her face. She could see it in those green eyes that Lexa seemed to be in as much ecstasy as she was.

 

Clarke gently placed her hands on either side of that perfect face and sleepily kissed her lips. 

 

“That was fucking amazing,” She sighed as she pulled back from the kiss. Lexa’s face scrunched into the most precious little smile she had ever seen. She couldn't fucking get enough of this woman.

 

“You're telling me,” The brunette teased and when Clarke pushed her shoulder she laughed. Her hands went to wrap around the blonde’s hips and she pulled her closer so their bodies were pressed against each other. 

 

Clarke flipped so she was the little spoon and she wiggled herself back into Lexa. They fit perfectly. They were made for each other. 

 

She was completely obsessed with Lexa. A part of her was scared that this was all she had wanted from her, but the other part of her shot that idea down. The older woman had a protective arm wrapped around her waist, pulling their bodies as close as humanly possible and she just knew she would never complain about having contact with Lexa.

 

Clarke felt her arm move from her waist in order to gently brush the blonde hairs off of her neck.

 

“Clarke?” She heard Lexa’s quiet whisper and chills ran down her spine.

 

“Hmm?” She sleepily replied.

 

“Will you be my girlfriend?”

 

And there were those stupid, wonderful butterflies again. 

 

“Yes, of course,” She smiled. She felt Lexa press a soft kiss into the crook of her neck before draping her warm arm protectively over her again. She wiggled back into her more if that was even possible before she felt the brunette nuzzle into where she had just kissed.

 

The smile on her face didn't leave until she drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there you go. If you need to go take a cold shower or something I totally understand. Nah, I'm just kidding but please leave a comment letting me know what you guys do/don't like. I understand there are a lot of questions about Lexa's past as well as a few about Clarke's but I assure you they all will be answered in the future chapters. I love you all <3 - J


	9. The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn guys! Thank you for all of the love on the other chapter haha! Some of the comments actually made me laugh. I can't tell you how much fun I'm having writing this, and seeing that you guys enjoy it so much makes it that much more motivating. <3

Clarke blinked open her eyes only to be blinded by the sunlight streaming through the window. She let out a little groan of dissatisfaction and rolled over only to be met with the most beautiful sight she had ever woken up to.

 

Suddenly she wasn't so grumpy anymore, and she could feel her insides melting at the sight. Lexa’s hair was a bit messy from sex, as she assumed hers was too, but it fell over her shoulder in little waves as she slept. She didn't make a sound, but her face looked so soft and she looked so vulnerable that Clarke just wanted to pinch her.

 

She didn’t. Instead, she snuggled in and watched as a small smile crossed her face. Lexa draped her hand around her waist again and pulled her closer as Clarke nuzzled into her chest.

 

Inhaling slowly, she took in the brunette’s smell and closed her eyes. She wasn't going back to sleep but she was so content just to lay there with her.

 

After about ten minutes her bladder was screaming. She unwillingly wiggled out from Lexa’s grip and was surprised when the brunette didn't wake up. Smiling softly, Clarke reached out in order to stroke her cheek but stopped herself midway.

 

_ Let her sleep, _ She thought to herself before heading into the bathroom. 

 

After she had finished, she walked over to the sink to wash her hands but hesitated so she could look at herself in the mirror. She was still naked and what caught her eye was the purple love marks she was sporting. Two on one breast, one on the other and one on her neck directly in what she knew to be her sweet spot. That was the only one that would need to be covered up.

 

With Finn, she would get pissed if he left hickeys. It was unprofessional and a pain in the ass to cover up. She also didn't like him claiming her. She felt like an object.

 

With Niylah it had been more acceptable since they were in high school and that was just kind of the thing people did but she still didn't like having to explain it to her mother.

 

With Lexa, though? She’d wear that stupid little hickey around like a badge of honor. She bit her lip to try and contain her smile as washed her hands before returning to her room.

 

Clarke threw on an oversized sweatshirt and a clean pair of underwear before nestling back under the covers with her girlfriend. 

 

This time, she didn't hesitate to reach up and gently graze her cheek with her thumb. She brushed the hair back from Lexa’s face and realized she had still been smiling without even knowing it.

 

When groggy green eyes opened, that smile grew and she watched as a tiny smile played on Lexa’s lips too.

 

“Good morning,” Clarke cooed.

 

“What time is it?” She asked. Her voice was heavy with sleep and Clarke giggled softly.

 

“”It's almost nine,” The blonde informed her and Lexa groaned. She pressed herself into Clarke and buried her face in her neck.

 

“Go back to sleep,” Lexa’s voice was muffled from being pressed against her hoodie and Clarke protectively wrapped her arms around her.

 

“Not a morning person?” She gently teased and she felt Lexa shake her head. “You have to wake up for work earlier than this.”

 

“I know but it’s Saturday,” Lexa huffed, pulling her head back to meet her eyes.

 

Clarke smiled at her and pushed a piece of brown hair behind her ear.

 

“You’re so beautiful,” She whispered, and watched as Lexa’s eyes crinkled in the corners from her smile.

 

“ _ You’re _ beautiful,” The brunette countered as she leaned in to kiss Clarke.

 

They tangled themselves around each other again, and when Clarke tried to leave to start making breakfast Lexa protested and she had ended up staying.

 

They held each other in relative silence. There were stolen kisses and little glances but overall they were too wrapped up in each other to leave their little bubble.

 

“You don't want me to make breakfast yet?” Clarke asked. Almost an hour had ticked by and neither girl was going back to sleep.

 

“What kind of breakfast?” Lexa asked and Clarke smirked at her.

 

“I was thinking eggs and bacon, but I can make something else if you’d like.”

 

“Hey,” Lexa said suddenly, pulling back from Clarke to look at her sweatshirt, “When did you put clothes on?” 

 

She laughed hard. “It took you nearly an hour to realize it?”

 

“I wasn't really paying attention to the clothes aspect of it. I just liked being with you,” Lexa defended herself in the most adorable way possible.

 

“You're something else, Woods,” Clarke smiled as she kissed her again.

 

“You better not tell people,” Lexa threatened with narrowed eyes as she poked Clarke in the chest.

 

“Oh, I’m telling everyone. You’re just a big softie,” Clarke teased with a playful look.

 

Out of nowhere, Lexa was on top of her and her fingers were wiggling into the blonde’s ribs.

 

“Lexa!” Clarke screamed in protest. Tickling was  _ so  _ unfair.

 

“Say you're sorry!” Lexa laughed as she continued her attack. Clarke was trying to squirm away from her but she wouldn't let her.

 

“Stop! No!” Clarke was able to wheeze out through her laughter. “Lexa!” She cried in protest, though she fucking loved it.

 

“Say you're sorry!” Lexa said again. She was able the dodge flying hands trying to get her off.

 

“Okay! I’m sorry! I won't tell anyone, I’m sorry!” Clarke panted as the attack seized. She couldn't wipe the grin off of her face, especially when she saw Lexa’s look of satisfaction. 

 

“That’s what I thought,” She humphed triumphantly.

 

Clarke sat up and wrapped her arms around her neck as she placed a long kiss on her perfect lips. Lexa held onto her tightly and smiled into it when Clarke changed sides.

 

“I’m gonna go make us breakfast, you impossible woman,” Clarke murmured as she pulled away. Lexa didn't saw anything, she just stole another kiss and released the blonde from her grip with a dopey smile.

 

Clarke untangled herself from the brunette yet again in order to make her way to the kitchen. She could feel Lexa’s eyes on her as she left the room. 

 

She didn't know a whole lot about cooking, but she knew enough to make a decent meal for herself. She just added a few more strips of bacon and doubled the eggs in order to make enough for the both of them.

 

The eggs were just finishing when she heard Lexa walking in after getting dressed.

 

“It's almost done,” She said from over her shoulder and Lexa hummed with approval. 

 

She flipped the bacon for the last time and turned down the heat on the eggs. Turning around she saw Lexa sitting on the counter scrolling through her phone which was something she had yet to do. She was supposed to meet Raven for lunch. It was only 10ish, but she would probably have to push it back an hour or two.

 

Walking up to Lexa, she placed her hands on her knees and spread them apart. The brunette looked up from her phone with a quirked brow and that smirk played on her lips when Clarke filled the space and wrapped her arms around her hips.

 

She had to tilt her head back in order to look up at Lexa as she set her phone on the counter to be able to grab the blonde’s face with both hands and kiss her slowly.

 

She would never get tired of this.

 

The sizzling of bacon was the only thing that pulled her out of the trance as Lexa kissed her. Her eyes were still closed as she pulled back and when she opened them she saw that stupid smirk still on Lexa’s face. She loved that smirk.

 

She debated on saying something- anything, but the silence was perfect. Clarke sighed and turned back to move the bacon into a pile of paper towels to soak up some of the grease.

 

She worked quickly to evenly distribute the eggs and then placed three slices of bacon on each plate while trying to avoid burning her fingers.

 

“Bon appetit,” She grinned as she turned around to hand Lexa her plate at her spot on the counter.

 

“Is this you repaying me for dinner?” Lexa teased as she jumped off of it to go sit an a seat across from Clarke.

 

“No,” She laughed, “Just thought I should treat you to breakfast. Isn't that what people in relationships do?”

 

“Pulling the girlfriend card on me already?” She asked with a chuckle. “I’m impressed.” Then she bit into the eggs and her face scrunched into one of pleasure “And these are  _ really  _ good!”

 

“Of course I’m pulling the girlfriend card. Day one, baby!” Clarke grinned which made Lexa laugh. “Regretting your decision already?” She asked playfully but her stomach tightened at the thought of the possible outcome.

 

“Not even a little bit,” Lexa promised around the mouthful she had. Clarke smiled at her before taking a bite of bacon.

 

“Have any plans for the day?” She asked casually and Lexa swallowed before speaking.

 

“Lincoln and I are going out to dinner but nothing before that. What about you?”

 

“I’m actually supposed to meet Raven for lunch around one.”

 

“Mm, that’s fun,” Lexa smiled and Clarke nodded in agreement. “You two tell each other everything?”

 

“Is this asking if you’ll come up in conversation, Woods?” Clarke teased and watched as the almost unnoticeable blush spread across Lexa’s face. She just shrugged with a smirk. “This killer hickey you left me will definitely raise some questions.”

 

That little shit looked proud of herself. Clarke narrowed her eyes at her but couldn't even pretend to be mad.

 

“Don't look so smug. You have one too,” She informed her and Lexa raised her eyebrows.

 

“Good, let people ask me questions. I have nothing to hide. I mean, look at you. God damn!” She said, flirting with her eyes and now it was Clarke who blushed. Her’s wasn't as subtle.

 

“Shut up,” Clarke smiled with that look only Lexa could give her. 

 

They finished breakfast and Clarke took the dishes to the sink. When she returned Lexa was on her phone again.

 

“Any exciting news?” The blonde asked, and the CEO shrugged.

 

“No, I’m just working out details with Aden’s mom. He wants to come stay with me this upcoming weekend but he has a soccer game on Friday so I was thinking if I could make it to that he could just come home with me from there,” She explained and Clarke wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist.

 

The phone was quickly abandoned as Lexa pressed into her grasp.

 

“That sounds like fun,” She smiled. “But when am I gonna get to see you again?” Clarke asked softly and Lexa leaned down to kiss her. 

 

“Whenever you’d like,” Was her answer and the blonde melted into the next kiss she received.

 

“I’ll go. Shorts give some time before you have to meet with Raven,” Lexa said gently and Clarke nodded before pulling herself off of the brunette. Of course she didn't want Lexa to leave but she didn't want to seem  _ too _ clingy.

 

“Okay. Text me when you get home,” She smiled and Lexa gently grabbed the back her Clarke’s neck to pull her into another kiss. This would never get old.

 

“I will see you… when I see you,” Lexa shrugged. She wasn't scared to not be putting an exact stamp on the next day they would be seeing each other. They were dating. Clarke was Lexa’s just as much as Lexa was Clarke’s.

 

She walked Lexa to the door and leaned against the frame as she smiled at her.

 

“See you when I see you,” She echoed as she kissed those delicious lips again.

 

***

“Holy fucking  _ shit!” _ Raven practically screamed as Clarke slid into the car. She had tried to cover up her hickey but of course there was still just enough of it to be seen if you were close enough. Luck have it, it was on Raven’s side.

 

She couldn't even refrain from smirking as her friend moved her hair back away from her neck to get a closer look.

 

“Please tell me you fucked Lexa Woods,” The latina said in a deadly serious voice.

 

“I mean, we had sex,” Clarke said as the smirk turned into a grin and you would have thought Raven had just gotten her favorite Christmas present.

 

“Fuck yeah! That’s what I’m talkin’ about, baby! I expect everything in full detail. None of it is being left out,” Raven declared and Clarke rolled her eyes.

 

“You perv,” She laughed as Raven began to drive towards Polis Pub. It was one of their favorite eating spots, but it was a bit of a hike to get there.

 

Clarke went to plug her phone into the aux and Raven gave her a death look. 

 

“I wasn’t kidding,” She stated and Clarke had known that. She was just trying not to internally panic. She told Raven everything, and she couldn't tell her that Lexa had a massive dick that, when she thought more about it, it had to be leaning towards the 8 inch range.

 

“What do you want to know?” Clarke chuckled and Raven sighed.

 

“Everything!”

 

“Okay. So. She picked me up from my house and bought me flowers-”

 

“Aw!”

 

“I know! We went to the movies and watch Wonder Woman-”

 

“You didn't get it on in a theater, did you?!” Raven exclaimed and Clarke gave her a look.

 

“Well if you would shut up I would tell you!” Clarke laughed and Raven huffed impatiently.

 

“And then we went out for milkshakes and she was being super sweet and we were talking about all this… stuff… about how we liked each other and everything. Then she took me home and walked me up to my apartment and I invited her in,” Clarke stopped there just because she knew it would drive the brunette fucking insane.

 

“What? That’s all you're giving me? You bitch!” Raven whined and the blonde had this wide, mischievous grin on her face. Thinking about last night was starting to get her worked up again which was awkward with her best friend next to her.

 

“Well I was gonna tell you more but then you called me a bitch.”

 

“No, I’m sorry!” Raven laughed, picking up Clarke’s hand to kiss the back of it politely. “Tell me about how you fucked our hot CEO.”

 

“Well, I’m not giving you exact details but long story short I came four times and I’m pretty much on cloud nine right now so if you could leave me there I will be a lot more enjoyable for our lunch,” Clarke teased and Raven laughed again.

 

“Alright, fair enough,” She shrugged before motioning that Clarke could continue with the aux.

 

“Oh, but she asked me to be her girlfriend,” She added quickly.

 

Raven acted as though she were  _ shocked  _ and Clarke punched her arm.

 

“Ow! But congrats, Griff. She better treat you good.”

 

The rest of the drive was spent singing white girl songs that if anyone else witnessed they would both die from embarrassment.

 

30 minutes later they were parked and ordering.

 

“So, I have something I need you to work through with me,” Raven frowned after they had told the waitress their orders. The latina had gotten chicken tenders and fries where Clarke got a salad. Some things never change.

 

“Sure, what's up?” She asked. Raven was rarely serious so she was genuinely curious as to what was bothering her.

 

“I don't think I’m in love with Bellamy.”

 

This was a fucking curveball. Her mind worked to try and compensate for the shock but she wasn't fast enough not to let her jaw drop. Snapping it back up in place, she furrowed her brows.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“He’s a great guy. He’s funny and sweet and great in bed but I just love him like I love you,” Raven explained and Clarke tried to imagine not being in love with someone you've been with for nearly a year.

 

“What’s making you think this all of a sudden?” She asked and that’s when Raven dropped her eyes for a split second.

 

“Honestly? You and Lexa.”

 

“Me and Lexa?!” This time she wasn't fast enough to contain any of her surprise.

 

“The way you talk about her? For me when I think about Bellamy I get happy, but it's nothing close to what you get. He’s a good guy and I know it's really shitty of me to be saying this. I thought I was in love with him but I’m not. I just love him.”

 

Clarke chewed her lip as she tried to work through this in her mind.

 

“You're not a shitty person, Rae. I get what you mean, but what do you think you're gonna do about it?” She asked quietly and the conversation paused as their food was set in front of them.

 

“I think I have to break up with him. It’s gonna make the dynamics of this whole group awkward but I don't want to make myself unhappy just because our group wouldn't like us splitting.”

 

“No, I totally get it. I’ll support you with whatever you do. How long have you been feeling like this, though?” She asked as she stabbed some lettuce onto her fork.

 

“A couple of weeks,” Raven shrugged as she coated a tender in ketchup.

 

“Weeks!! Raven, why haven't you told me before now?”

 

The latina was quiet for a long moment.

 

“Because telling you makes it real.”

 

***

The rest of the weekend went by pretty fast. Sunday night at 10:21pm she had gotten the call from Raven saying Bellamy had just left her apartment. She was crying which frightened clarke. Raven never cried.

 

Clarke had packed a bag and went to stay the night at her house. They watched movies and ate ice cream and did all of the things post-breakup that needed to be done. Raven hadn't been in love with him but she still cared about him and it hurt her to hurt him. 

 

Girls were weird.

 

Monday morning came way too fast. She hadn't gotten Raven to sleep until 2am, and now at 6am she felt like she was dying. She turned the alarm off on her phone before shaking Raven to wake her.

 

Clarke was having a difficult time pulling herself out of bed which meant Raven would be nearly impossible. 

 

By the time she had gotten herself around it was 6:45am and Raven was just finishing getting dressed. They were supposed to be at work by 7am and it was a 10 minute drive. She wasn't leaving without her friend, so she sat patiently and waited.

 

**Incoming call from Lexa**

 

Her heart nearly jumped from her chest as her phone vibrated in her hand. Her eyes were locked on the screen and she bit her lip before answering.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hi, Clarke,” There was that beautiful voice that let the butterflies out of their cage.

 

“Hey, Lex,” She warmly smiled into the phone. Raven poked her head around the corner and Clarke waved her off.

 

“Hey, so I was wondering if you wanted any coffee? I’m a little bit ahead of schedule and I’m stopping so…” The brunette trailed off.

 

Ugh she was fucking- ugh! How was one person so incredible?

 

“I will give credit where credit is due. You have impeccable timing,” Clarke smiled and that smile grew when she heard Lexa chuckle. “Raven had a tough night last night so I stayed over with her and she’s always kind of late.”

 

“I am not!” Raven protested from the bathroom where she was applying mascara and Clarke giggled.

 

“Is she okay?” Lexa asked and the concern in her voice made the blonde’s heart warm. She already cared about her friends.

 

“She will be.”

 

“Do you want me to get something for her too?” 

 

Clarke hesitated. Would that be asking too much? 

 

_ I mean, she offered,  _ She reminded herself.

 

“Let me ask,” She said quietly before moving the phone away from her so it wouldn't be too loud for Lexa.

 

“Rae, Lexa’s making a coffee run. You want anything?”

 

“Her to marry me because she’s a lifesaver and the strongest shit they have,” Raven called back and Clarke smirked before repeating exactly what the latina said back to her girlfriend.

 

“The strongest shit they have it is. Tell her I’ll have to pass on the wedding, though. I don't think my girlfriend would be very happy with me.”

 

Yes. She was very perfect.

 

They got to work five minutes late, of course. In the elevator, Clarke texted Lexa who said to just go straight up to her office.

 

“Ready to go to the 62nd floor?” The blonde chuckled and Raven shrugged. She wasn't in the mood for banter.

 

When they arrived the elevator doors opened and Clarke watched as Raven’s eyes opened so wide they almost fell out of her head.

 

She gave her a concerned look and followed her gaze to Anya who was smiling at them.

 

_ What the fuck? _

 

“Uh, hey Anya,” Clarke greeted once she recomposed herself from the shock of her friend acting so strangely.

 

“Hey best friend’s girlfriend,” The woman teased and Clarke blushed but smiled. “You can just walk in.”

 

So she did just that. She had to practically drag Raven through the room to get to the door but when she opened it and shoved the latina inside it was like she hit the “on” switch and the brunette’s eyes widened.

 

“Holy shit this place is massive!” She gawked as she looked around the room. “Is this the famous foosball-”

 

Clarke clasped her hand over her friend’s mouth and locked eyes with Lexa who just grinned at her.

 

“Good morning,” Clarke smiled, but her smile fell and turned into a look of disgust when Raven licked the palm of her hand. 

 

“Ew!” She squeaked before quickly wiping her hand on her slacks. She had also worn a white blouse, but no one would ever compare to looking as good as Lexa. Especially when she wore a suit.

 

Today’s suit was white, and underneath it she wore a light pink dress shirt and a black tie. Clarke was fucking obsessed.

 

“Good morning,” Lexa replied before laughing at the interaction between Clarke and Raven.

 

“So when Clarke comes up here for lunch, you guys just have a mini-party?” Raven asked as she walked over to look out of the huge windows behind Lexa’s desk.

 

“Raven!” Clarke scolded. God, she wanted to kill that woman but she was also glad that she was okay for the time being. Her mind didn't seem to be on Bellamy which was good.

 

Lexa shook her head at Clarke, letting her know that her friend wasn't out of line at all. 

 

“Something like that. Why? You good at these games?” Lexa asked as Clarke crossed the room. She saw their coffees sitting on her desk but that wasn't her destination at the moment.

 

Raven gave a look over her shoulder like it was offensive for Lexa to even ask.

 

“If you want, you guys can come up for lunch. Anya and I were just gonna order a pizza.”

 

Clarke rounded Lexa’s desk and smiled when the brunette pulled her into her arms. She kissed Lexa’s jaw and wrapped her arms around her waist.

 

Raven’s eyes grew wide at the offer. “Seriously? I’m invited to the private party?” 

 

“For now,” Lexa smirked and Clarke laughed.

 

Neither one of them moved away from each other as Raven turned around again to go look at the minibar.

 

“You didn't have to do that,” The blonde whispered and Lexa bent down kiss her which sent sparks flying through her body.

 

“I wanted to. Your friend is my friend,” The brunette smiled and Clarke took a step back. She shook her head and looked at Lexa with awe.

 

“How the hell are you so perfect?”

 

“I’m not even close,” Lexa chuckled and Clarke couldn't resist kissing her again.

 

“You two better not get too freaky,” Raven warned from across the room and just like that their bubble was popped for the moment.

 

“You told Raven?” The older woman asked with a smile.

 

“You told Anya,” Clarke quickly retorted with the same smile her girlfriend had.

 

Raven came back from her trip exploring and stood in front of Lexa’s desk. 

 

“Thanks for the coffee, boss,” She said with a salute and Lexa chuckled where Clarke rolled her eyes.

 

“No problem, Reyes. I also called Indra and Kane to let them know you would be a few minutes late.”

 

“Damn. I like her, Clarke. Props for finding this one,” Raven nodded as Lexa pointed out to her which cup was hers.

 

“Don't expect special treatment,” Lexa warned with a glint in her eye that Clarke picked up on but Raven didn't. The latina held up her hands in false retreat before grabbing her coffee.

 

“Thanks again,” She smiled before looking at Clarke.

 

“You go ahead. I’ll see you at lunch,” The blonde said and Raven wiggled her eyebrows suggestively before exiting the room.

 

“I like her,” Lexa laughed.

 

“And I like you, so that’s good,” Clarke hummed. Lexa had that look in her eyes that made her go crazy. She was looking at her so tenderly she could scream from the rooftops how much she liked this woman.

 

“That is good,” The brunette smirked and Clarke leaned up to briefly attack her lips.

 

The kiss wasn't soft and gentle like their little stolen ones in bed the morning after or drawn out like the ones at breakfast. It was borderline sexual.

 

Clarke swiped her tongue into Lexa’s mouth but the brunette was quick to battle her for dominance and won. She slid wrapped one hand around the back of Lexa’s neck as her fingers tangled in the baby hairs there and the other hand went down to squeeze her ass.

 

Lexa let out a low moan and Clarke felt herself beginning to get aroused. The brunette broke away before they could go any further.

 

They were both starting to breathe heavily as they searched each other's eyes and Lexa was the first to give a cheeky smile.

 

“You’re beautiful.”

 

“I didn't get the chance to tell you because of Raven, but you look really fucking hot in that suit,” Clarke said back as she placed a small kiss on Lexa’s neck.

 

When she pulled back to look, she watched Lexa close her eyes and take a deep breath as she tried to compose herself and the blonde felt a wave of empowerment for being able to make her have to do that.

 

“I’ll see you at lunch,” She smiled and watched as green eyes opened to meet her again. Lexa shook her head as if she were in total awe of her.

 

“I’ll see you at lunch. Have a good day, babe,” The brunette said and Clarke could just pick up on the huskiness that meant she had had just as much of an effect on her in the ‘arousal’ department as she had on her.

 

Also, the pet name had her insides dancing again. She grabbed her coffee and gave Lexa a chaste kiss before heading to the door.

 

When she turned around again, she saw that her girlfriend’s eyes hadn't left her yet. She winked at the her which caused the older woman to laugh. In turn, that beautiful laugh caused Clarke to smile as she made her way to the elevator and onto her work day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the future there WILL be some chapters from Lexa's POV. I highly debated making it this one, but I needed to write out the Clarke x Raven interaction. Thank you for all of the kudos and comments. Like I said before I do read each of them so if you have any suggestions/questions I will answer if it doesn't spoil anything, and I will incorporate the suggestions into future chapters. I love you all - J


	10. Mario Kart & Pizza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still in Clarke's POV. Lil smut at the end ;)

“So what was up with you this morning?” Clarke asked while the were in the elevator going back up to Lexa’s floor.

“What do you mean?” Raven was scrolling through her phone and only half paying attention to what Clarke was saying.

“You looked like you saw a ghost,” She said, “To put it kindly.”

“Oh what? No, it's nothing,” Her friend assured her and the blonde gave her a weird look but dropped the topic.

“So, who is Anya?” Raven asked as she put her phone away.

“Lexa’s best friend.”

“Oh! So it’s gonna be the battle of the best friends. Do I get to grill Lexa?” She asked with a smirk and Clarke chuckled.

“I don't know what you have to grill her about. She’s pretty perfect,” She smiled and Raven scrunched up her face.

“Is this how you felt when I talked about-”

Saved by the bell. The elevator doors chimed and they were stepping out into the room where Anya was not at her desk. Clarke glanced over to Raven to see her staring in the exact spot.

Weird, She thought to herself.

If Anya wasn't there that meant she was most likely already with Lexa. Clarke entered the room to see the two of them settled on the couch playing Mario Kart.

“Lexa! You didn't tell me you had this game!” She exclaimed and the brunette immediately hit pause so she could turn around to look at the pair who had walked in.

“You're in trouble now,” Raven teased and Lexa’s face lit up into a broad grin.

“Good thing you came then! Come get the other two controllers,” The CEO said. “Pizza’s almost here.”

Anya turned around to smile at the two of them and Raven froze.

“Hey, Anya,” Clarke greeted before heading over to the couch to sit right next to Lexa who kissed her temple.

Raven shook herself out of it and went to sit next to Clarke as Anya waved.

The both picked up controllers and Lexa exited out of the game in order to start a new one. 

Clarke picked Princess Peach, Anya chose Toad, Lexa picked Yoshi and Raven picked Bowzer.

Lexa and Clarke were practically climbing all over each other as they tried to get in first, and when Lexa swatted Clarke’s wheel to make her crash into the wall the blonde nearly screamed in protest.

“Lexa! You ass!” She pouted as person after person knocked into her and she was in 9th before she could even get her car running again.

Raven was laughing hysterically next to her and Lexa had a proud look on her face. Anya tried to contain a laugh of her own since she didn't know Clarke too well but couldn't help but chuckle.

“Raven Reyes if you don't throw that blue shell and knock her out of first I-”

The phone began to ring and Lexa paused the game before she could finish her sentence. The blonde turned to watch as Lexa answered the phone.

“Pizza’s ready,” She announced with a grin and both Raven and Anya jumped up.

“I’ll go get it,” Lexa’s friend offered and Raven began walking towards the door with her.

“I’ll go too.”

Clarke didn't think twice about it as the two of them disappeared and Lexa hung up the phone.

“You’re a cheater!” The blonde exclaimed and her girlfriend walked back to her with an innocent look.

“It’s called strategy,” Lexa defended and Clarke’s jaw dropped.

“Strategy my ass!” She laughed as the brunette sat next to her. “You play dirty.”

Yes, that was intentional.

Lexa shrugged and motioned towards the screen. “When that’s unpaused I’ll win in less than a minute tops. And don't even try to start something you can't finish,” She warned and Clarke’s eyes picked up a seductive glint.

“Who says I can't finish it?” She asked and when Lexa went in for a kiss she pulled back so the brunette had to chase her for it.

Lexa let out a frustrated huff but her eyes were dancing. Then she had Clarke pinned beneath her on the couch.

“Is that considered cheating?” The CEO questioned with a smirk.

“Oh, shut up and kiss me,” The blonde giggled, and Lexa smiled into the kiss.

There it was again. All of the stars in the sky combined couldn't even compare to their kisses.

They were both careful not to mess up hair or clothes too much, but then Lexa’s knee pressed against Clarke’s clothed core and she let out a gasp.

“Fuck, don't do that they’ll be back any minute,” The blonde said in a breathy voice and Lexa just responded by capturing her lips again. 

Clarke sucked on Lexa’s lower lip, knowing that would make the woman make a small noise and it did. Lexa laced their hands together and lifted Clarke’s arms above her head to hold her there while they kissed.

She could feel herself getting wet, and couldn't control her desire to grind down on the brunette’s knee. They were both hot and their hearts were racing. If Raven hadn't walked through the door at that moment it probably wouldn't have stopped there.

“Ew,” Was all the brunette said. Lexa and Clarke both sat up with embarrassed looks from being caught, but there was a glint in the blonde’s eye.

“Lexa,” Anya scolded and Clarke’s girlfriend just grinned before she stood up and walked over to where the two were setting up the pizza on the minibar.

Clarke followed after her, awkwardly clearing her throat as she fixed her hair.

“Griffin, if I’m ever scheduled to come over or something and y’all are doing what you do just warn me so I don't walk in on you,” Raven winked and Clarke shoved her playfully.

“Same goes for you, Woods,” Anya warned, pointing in Lexa’s face. The brunette pretended to try to bite her finger but her friend retreated it quickly and glared at her.

They all grabbed pizza and soda and returned to the couch to eat. 

“So, Clarke. Tell me about you,” Anya said. Her voice was cool and calm, but her eyes were analyzing the blonde. She had been expecting all of Lexa’s friends to grill her, so she wasn't really surprised.

“What do you want to know?” She asked and Lexa placed a comforting hand on her knee.

“What do you like?” She paused and then added, “What are you like?”

“Well, Raven would be able to tell you better than I would about what I’m like. It's always better from another source. But I like… art. I like looking at stars and picnics and stupid romantic movies. I really like your best friend. I like hanging out with my friends and dancing and celebrating stupid things…” Clarke trailed off when she realized she was rambling but Lexa had stopped chewing her bite and was staring at her with that soft look that made her heart melt. And then Raven jumped in.

“She’s a sarcastic little shit. Everyone I’ve ever met loves her,” Raven shrugged as she took another bite of her pizza. Clarke watched the brown eyes linger on Anya a little longer than necessary and then it clicked with her.

She sucked in her lips to contain her smile and turned back to look at Lexa’s friend who was just nodding like she approved of the answer she was given.

“Does this mean I should ask Lexa now?” Raven asked and the group laughed. 

It was a nice little dynamic they had going, but Clarke missed Octavia getting to experience all of this. Since she had picked up her job traveling they weren't as close as they use to be. Well, they were still close they were just always on different schedules or Octavia was in the air with no service so they couldn't talk. It just made things complicated.

The younger Blake didn't even know she was dating Lexa. She hadn't had a chance to call her yet.

“Are we gonna finish this game?” Anya asked with a quirked brow, pointing to the screen where every one of their characters was frozen in time.

Lexa practically engulfed the last bit of her pizza, Raven grabbed a napkin to wipe her hands and Clarke set her pizza on a plate. They all picked their controllers back and up and Lexa hit play before anyone was ready.

“Cheater!” Clarke and Raven screamed in unison and Anya knocked the wheel out of Lexa’s hands.

“Hey!” Lexa laughed and turned her attack on Anya, making her drive into the grass.

“At least we’re civil,” Raven murmured to Clarke, and just as she was getting ready to agree, the little shit grabbed her wheel and turned it to make her dead last.

“You little fucker!” She exclaimed, grabbing Raven’s wheel but it was too late. She had won.

Setting the wheel down on the side of the couch, Raven picked up a second piece of pizza and fed it to herself like she was royalty.

Clarke picked up her piece and continued to eat it with a pouty look that Lexa quickly caught on to.

“Awh, don't be a sore loser,” The older woman cooed and Clarke shoved her knee. 

Anya drew her legs up to her chest on the couch and carefully ate the pepperoni off of her slice.

“Clarke, can we go play air hockey?” Raven asked, “I’ll kick your ass at that too.”

“Yeah, yeah. We get it. I suck. I came in last,” The blonde said in a monotone voice before looking to Lexa. “Is it okay if we play air hockey?”

“You don't have to ask,” The brunette chuckled and Clarke gave her a peck on the lips before taking the last bite of her food.

“So, you eat pizza a lot?” Raven asked Lexa as she stood. “Clarke told me you guys had pizza before too.”

“That was a few weeks ago, but yeah. I really like pizza.”

“You better be careful or you're gonna get fat,” Raven teasingly warned as she and Clarke walked over to the gaming table.

“Oh no, don't worry about that,” The blonde grinned and Lexa’s famous smirk appeared.

“Gross,” Anya laughed from the couch before whispering something to Lexa.

The two of them dove into their own conversation as the two assistants started their game.

“Raven,” Clarke started, grabbing the puck as she stared her friend dead in the eye, “You can't tell me you're already over Bellamy…”

She shot it and game was on.

“What? I’m not,” Raven scoffed. 

Point to Clarke.

“Really? Because you've been looking at Anya like…” She trailed off.

Point to Raven.

“Like you look at Lexa?”

Point to Raven.

“Probably,” Clarke said through narrowed eyes. “Maybe not that intense.”

Point to Clarke.

“I don't know. We should talk about this another time,” Raven sighed.

Point to Raven

“Why? They're talking about something else.”

Point to Raven.

“I just don't know, okay?” The latina said, hitting the puck hard and it slid right into the goal. She was looking at Clarke with hard eyes and the blonde knew she had over stepped her boundaries.

“Raven I-”

“Stop,” Raven stated coldly and that caught the attention of the two older women on the couch. The room was silent for a minute before the latina took a deep breath. “Thanks for lunch Lexa, but Kane mentioned a project he was working on so I should probably go see if he needs help with anything.”

And before anyone could answer, she was out the door.

Lexa gave Clarke a questioning look and the blonde just sighed and pinched her nose.

She walked over to the couch and resumed her position next to her girlfriend.

“What happened there?” Anya asked. “Did she lose?”

That made Clarke chuckle. “No, I just pissed her off.”

“Ah. I get that. This one does it to me all the time,” She replied, poking Lexa in the ribs which made the brunette’s body jerk.

“I’ll get goin’ and give you two some alone time before you have to go back,” Lexa’s friend smiled and Clarke immediately felt grateful for the woman.

“It was nice to actually spend some time with you,” She offered kindly and Anya nodded from the doorway.

“You as well. You better treat The Commander well,” She said before closing the door behind her.

Lexa groaned and Clarke turned to her with bright eyes.

“The Commander?”

“It’s something they’d call me in soccer. Captain of the team or whatever. It’s old,” Lexa shrugged and Clarke hummed.

“I kind of like it,” She suggested with a flirtatious look.

“Mm, is that right?” Lexa was quick to respond before they both laughed into another kiss.

Clarke sighed and pulled away. “I think I really pissed Rae off. I didn't mean to.” Lexa wrapped her arm around her shoulder and she leaned into her, resting her head on her chest.

“What happened?” Lexa asked softly, bending down to kiss her hair.

“Well, she’s acting different around Anya.”

“How so?”

“I don't know. It’s hard to explain. I mean, I could just be seeing things or whatever but by her freaking out it kind of just confirmed it. She just broke up with Bellamy yesterday,” Clarke said, not moving from her spot on Lexa.

“Well, don't push her. Apologize but let her talk to you. Afterwards you come straight to me and give me the lowdown,” She joked and it made Clarke laugh.

“Oh yes, I will of course,” She giggled. Sitting up she looked at Lexa and she just looked back. These were the moments she lived for. Lexa just shook her head with that loving gaze and Clarke smiled softly.

“What?” She asked quietly. It was a teasing sort of little question that Lexa didn't have the answer too.

“What are you doing tomorrow?” 

Clarke sighed. That question usually meant she was gonna ask her to do something together but she had already made plans. “Raven and I are going to a drive-in movie thing.”

“The one that just opened up?” Lexa asked and the blonde nodded. “Let me know how it is. Lincoln was talking about wanting to go sometime.”

“Will do,” Clarke smiled and watched as Lexa seemed to unintentionally look at her lips. That just made her smile widen.

“So when are you available?”

“Whenever you want me to be.” That was smooth. Good job, Clarke.

“Well, no,” Lexa laughed. “Tomorrow you aren't.”

“Okay, any day but tomorrow,” She said with a laugh of her own.

“Thursday? I have a pretty big meeting Wednesday and then we’re all going out for drinks after which technically means it's an all day meeting because the talking won't stop when we leave the building,” Lexa sighed.

“Oh, my poor baby,” Clarke teased and Lexa pretended to glare at her.

“I don't wanna hear it. Let's see who's complaining when Aden’s over and you don't get to see me until Monday,” Lexa was quick to throw that in her face and Clarke frowned. Of course it would be too early for her to meet him. They’ve only been dating for what? Four days? Something like that. 

“Thursday it is,” Clarke pouted and Lexa kissed her until there was a smile on her lips.

***  
Clarke had managed to corner Raven in the elevator. She hadn't even attempted to apologize over text because with the latina everything had to be face to face. If not, she would just ignore you.

“Look, I know I was out of line asking that of you. I’m sorry. I just saw-”

“Clarke, you don't know what you saw because I don't know what was happening. For God’s sake. I broke up with Bellamy last night.”

“I know. Do you want to talk about whatever that was?”

“Not in front of them! Not with them in the same room. I don't know what it was happening. Just-” She cut herself off with a sigh as the elevator doors opened. 

They stepped out, and Clarke was at a loss for words. Raven had been more upset with her before than she was now, but she still wasn't sure what to say to make this better.

She was basically accusing her friend of liking someone the day after she broke up with her boyfriend who was also one of Clarke’s best friends.

They walked out of the building in silence, and as Raven was about to turn away from her to go to her car, the blonde grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

“I’m gonna go home and take a shower but when I’m done I’m gonna pack a bag and break into your house with the key you hide by the mailbox and we’re gonna talk. It doesn't have to be about whatever this is but I’m sorry. You're my best friend and I’m here for you Raven. You can tell me anything,” Clarke said. She had moved her grip to her friend’s shoulders and held her gaze. When she was finished she saw that the latina had softened and in response she swallowed hard.

“I know. I’ll see you tonight,” Raven nodded. She pulled Clarke into a hug which let her know she accepted the apology. They both irritated the shit out of each other but you wouldn't find two closer people.

***  
Raven hadn't wanted to talk anymore about it. Clarke hadn't seen Lexa since that Monday, and she hated that she missed her so much by Wednesday. She was set to see her tomorrow and they texted almost constantly but she missed her girlfriend.

She felt like a clingy teenager in a high school relationship, but Lexa had told her last nights she missed her too. Maybe they were both crazy but everything felt so right.

Clarke had bought half a dozen donuts and decided she wanted to surprise Lexa before the long day ahead of her. From the sound of it, a really, really long day.

When the elevator doors opened, Anya looked surprised to see her. She gave Lexa’s assistant a smile and held open the box.

“Donut?” Clarke offered and Anya sighed with relief.

“Thank you,” She smiled.

“Do you know what time Lexa’s meeting is?”

“They’ll be getting here around 9. You can go on in.”

“Thanks, Anya,” Clarke grinned before she pulled open the door.

Never before had she seen her beautiful girlfriend look stressed. She was a bit frazzled but she still looked so damn gorgeous. She had been hunched over her desk with her hands propping up her forehead, but when she heard the door opened she looked up. Green met blue and her stress seemed to almost vanish.

“Clarke,” The brunette said and she watched as a smile grew across that perfect face.

“Hi babe,” The blonde grinned as her heart actually melted in her chest. “I, um, brought you donuts because I knew you had a long day ahead of you and figured you’d want some breakfast,” She stuttered, looking down at the box.

Lexa just shook her head with a little laugh. “Now it’s my turn to ask- why are you so perfect?”

“Not even close,” Clarke blushed before walking over to set the box on the brunette’s desk. “But, I already gave one to Indra and Anya so I have a few minutes if you can spare them.”

“For you? Of course,” Lexa grinned. Clarke rounded her desk and pressed into her girlfriend as the brunette pulled her into her lap.

“Are you nervous?” Clarke asked before she pulled Lexa into a kiss the older woman hummed into.

“For the meeting? No. Stressed? Kind of.”

“Hmm,” Clarke said as she smiled into another kiss. She slipped her tongue into Lexa’s mouth and the brunette reciprocated by giving her a little moan of appreciation.

Their hands roamed each other’s body and an idea sparked into the blonde’s head. When she pulled back, Lexa frowned.

“Need a stress reliever?”

“I thoughts that what this was,” Lexa smirked and Clarke placed a long kiss on her lips before sliding off of her lap and onto her knees.

“I mean, what if there was a way I could help out more…” Clarke suggested seductively and she practically watched as Lexa’s eyes turned black.

The brunette clenched her jaw and licked her lips hungrily. She could see the desire in her girlfriend’s face and tried not to smirk. She did this to her. Lexa wanted her and it was obvious on her face.

“Clarke,” Her voice was raspy, “You're sure?”

“Do I look sure?” She asked as she rubbed Lexa’s hardening dick through her pants. She didn't get an answer, but the older woman sucked in a breath and bit her lower lip.

Blue eyes looked up through her lashes and Lexa subtly nodded to give her the go ahead.

By doing this, Clarke knew she was opening up a new door. She’d blow her in here and then they weren't only having sex in the house. They could have sex in her office. The thought of it turned her on and she took a deep breath. This was about Lexa.

Reaching up, she unzipped the black suit pants and Lexa canted her hips in order for her to be able to pull them down to her thighs. Clarke smirked when she saw the bulge through her underwear and made quick work of sliding those down too. 

She was almost completely hard at just the thought of Clarke’s mouth, and she took another deep breath when she felt the blonde’s hand wrap around it.

Seven and a half inches looked like a lot in front of her, but she was determined to be able to take it all in. Like before, she licked up the sensitive underside of her shaft and then wrapped her lips around the head. She swirled her tongue around it before taking more in her mouth. 

What she didn't yet take she jerked in her hand while she bobbed her head up and down.

Lexa reached down and gently pulled Clarke’s hair into a loose ponytail that she held together with her hand since neither of them had a hair tie. That’s when the blonde decided to deepthroat her.

Lexa let out a small moan and pressed her hips upwards just slightly. Clarke hummed around her dick that was now leaking with pre-cum. Her touch seemed to suck the breath out of Lexa’s lungs, and when she deepthroated her again she got to the very base of it and just managed not to gag. Moaning against the now rock hard cock, she looked up to see Lexa breathing hard and biting her lip as she tried to contain herself.

Pulling all the way up to the head, she made sure to give it extra attention while her hand slid up and down her shaft. Her throat burned slightly but she didn't care. Lexa was slowly becoming undone above her. Her composure was losing itself and Clarke took the whole dick in her mouth again and Lexa moaned. She was getting close.

“Fuck, Clarke,” The brunette gasped She could see the muscles in her legs tense and Clarke moved her other hand up to gently fondle her balls.

Lexa threw her head back, and Clarke could see her clenching and unclenching her jaw in order to keep quiet. It sort of worked… she just let out little whimpers of pleasure instead of full moans. Anya was right outside of the door and if she heard her that would leave no room for explanation. Lexa would never hear the end of it either.

Clarke hollowed out her cheeks and fucked her mouth onto Lexa’s dick until she was practically wreathing under her.

“Shit, I’m about to-” The brunette cut herself off with a sharp breath as Clarke licked up the length. She sucked on the head and jerked her hand quickly while making eye contact with her girlfriend.

She could see Lexa’s face tighten and then relax. Her mouth dropped and she pumped Clarke’s mouth full of salty cum which she easily swallowed. It wasn't the best taste in the world, but there were worse for sure. The CEO was breathing heavily and moaning with each small thrust of her hips until she was milked dry. Only then did Clarke remove her lips and her hand. A bit of cum had leaked out of her mouth but she gathered it with her finger and licked it off.

“Holy shit,” Lexa breathed and Clarke simply smirked at her. The brunette grabbed her arm and pulled her in for a deep kiss before releasing her grip.

Opening the box of donuts she had gotten, she grabbed a chocolate cake one and took a bite out of it as she headed for the exit. “Have a good day babe. See you tomorrow,” Clarke winked and when she turned to close the door behind her she saw Lexa’s awestruck face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to leave a comment. Next chapter will be in Lexa's POV, but I will make a note of that at the beginning. From now on I might switch between the two, I'm not sure. Let me know what you want to see more/less of.


	11. Setting a Foundation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it took me a little longer than normal to update, but that's because this chapter is the longest one yet. It is all in Lexa's POV, though so that's new. For future chapters, I'm thinking about switching it between Clarke and Lexa's POV. Idk, let me know opinions on that.

Work had consumed her life. That was probably why she hadn't had a real relationship for almost four years. Three years fucking Luna was fine, but they were just each other’s outlets. Neither one cares for the other in any way. It wasn't like they were fucking on the daily, either. Maybe once a week, if that. Enough to keep her head on straight. 

 

Costia had left her scarred in a way that she thought she wouldn't be able to repair herself from. She had started dating her as a sophomore in high school, and they were officially broken off by the end of sophomore year in college. 

 

If that hadn't happened she might have fallen for Luna. Maybe. She was just so angry at the world that even the thought of falling in love would send her spiraling.

 

Then she graduated from college and started her business. It hadn't been an easy endeavor but she had done it. It had required her to throw herself into her work and that had been her muse. Every morning to night was simply about work. Of course she had made time for her brothers and friends but it was her main priority.

 

And then Clarke Griffin showed up out of thin air with her blonde hair and blue eyes. That perfect smile and contagious laugh. Her sweetness and sarcasm. The way she looked at Lexa. Like the turn of a damn dime Clarke had taken over her life.

 

Morning to night she wanted to talk to her. She had gotten to know a few things about her. She knew about her love for art and her passion for her friends. She knew her mother was working most of the time, so the times she got to see her was rare. She knew how, although she would never admit it, Clarke was glad Raven and Bellamy had broken up. They had never felt right to her.

 

She knew a lot about Clarke, but not enough.

 

They spent countless hours texting and talking on the phone. When she was alone she found her mind swimming with the feeling of her touch and her lips against her skin. She thought about how cute she looked when she acted like she was mad, and how perfect the little beauty mark above her lip was. 

 

She couldn't help but to think about the night that they had shared together nearly a week ago, and what had happened in her office a few days ago.

 

Lexa was confident in everything she did. Every move she made was one she was sure of, but her girlfriend always kept her guessing. She liked that a lot.

 

They had known each other for a little over a month, and today marked their one week anniversary. Stupid thing to celebrate. They weren't celebrating it. They were just going on a date.

 

Never before had she felt such an instant connection with someone. Everything felt so right. Every day was like a new piece of a puzzle falling into place. She felt insanely overwhelmed by how much she liked this girl.

 

That's why she had planned a date based around what Anya unknowingly gave her. Clarke liked looking at the stars. She liked picnics and horribly unrealistic romance movies. Well, horribly unrealistic before now. Now, Lexa would sit down and watch a cheesy romance movie and believe it could happen. She believed in it now.

 

She believed in them.

 

Thursday was the day she had planned out. She wanted to knock this date out of the water and be able to show Clarke how much she meant to her without saying anything.

 

Words were one thing, actions were another. Both were equally great.

 

She was supposed to get Clarke at 7:30pm and, again, they had decided to wear something comfortable.

 

6:94pm  **Clarke - Hey turd. What are we doing tonight?**

 

Lexa smiled at her phone. “Turd,” She whispered with a huff of a laugh.

 

6:05pm  **Lexa - No can do, nerd. You’ll see when we get there.**

 

6:05pm  **Clarke - You can't just tell me?**

 

6:05pm  **Lexa - That ruins the surprise! Just be sure to bring a coat.**

 

6:07pm  **Clarke - A coat? Lexa, I can't ice skate if that's what you're planning…**

 

6:09pm  **Lexa - Do you trust me?**

 

6:10pm  **Clarke - Yes. Should I?**

 

6:13pm  **Lexa - Yes. See you soon.**

 

She set her phone down and smiled to herself again. A  _ text conversation _ gave her that giddy feeling. Fuck. 

 

She busied herself with mindless things around her house. She straightened things up and turned the tv on for a little bit of background noise. Of course,  _ Catfish _ was on, so she had to take a little break to see who was behind the hot 27 year old blonde picture. Turned out to be a large, 43 year old woman. Yikes. For that reason alone she had steered clear of finding love on the internet.

 

Time seemed to drag on, but finally it was time to go get Clarke. She looked in the back of her jeep to make sure she had everything. Of course she did. She had already checked twice before that.

 

Excitement stirred in her stomach at the thought of going to see Clarke. It always did. 

 

She plugged in her phone to the aux and started playing some Elton John. She didn't always listen to older music, but it was that kind of mood.

 

It took about ten minutes to get to the blonde’s apartment. She buzzed in and walked the steps up to get to her door. Lexa looked down to make sure she looked presentable. She had on a grey sweatshirt with a black jacket on over top of it. It was zipped up so the hood was poking out of the back of her neck. On her lower half was dark jeans and black converse. Honestly, she looked good. Even she could admit that.

 

Lifting her fist she knocked on the door. It only took a few seconds to answer but as soon as her eyes connected with the familiar face she felt her heart rate increase.

 

“Hey, you,” The blonde said as a soft smile quickly found her face. She had chosen to wear a red sweater that was a little big on her and dark blue jeans. Clarke could wear a garbage bag and Lexa would still think she was fucking gorgeous.

 

“Hey, beautiful,” Lexa returned before glancing down at her empty hands. “Sorry about not bringing flowers this time…”

 

“Don’t apologize for anything,” Clarke said quickly as she wrapped her arms around Lexa’s waist to pull her in for a hug. The brunette embraced her and placed a kiss on her head. “You gonna tell me what we’re doing yet?” She asked with a hopeful look.

 

“No way,” Lexa chuckled, shaking her head. Clarke was quick to stick out her bottom lip and furrow her brows which only made Lexa laugh more. “You're adorable.”

 

“You're impossible!” The blonde said as she tried to fight off the smile pressing onto her lips. 

 

“You’ll like it… I think.”

 

“If you're there, of course I’ll like it,” She replied and Lexa couldn't stop herself from kissing her. Her mind was wired a different way with Clarke. Things that should freak her out, like how she missed her only hours after departing from her, felt normal. She felt comfortable and that wasn't something she had been able to say for a long time.

 

Backing out of the kiss, she took Clarke’s hand and held it until they were back at the jeep. She opened the passenger door before going to get in herself. As soon as she turned the car on, her Elton John music began playing. She quickly reached to turn it off but Clarke caught her hand. When she dared to glance over to her, she saw that those baby blue’s were practically shining. 

 

“Don't. I love this song,” She smiled and Lexa instantly put her hand back on the wheel. Tiny Dancer was about half way through and out of her peripheral she could see the blonde relax into the seat as her fingers tapped on her knee subtly.

 

They sat in silence and let the music filter through the speakers. Lexa started the drive and smiled when she noticed Clarke perk up at Rocket Man. Her hand was off the wheel again, and she went to rest it on the blonde’s knee. Instantly Clarke put her own hand on top of it and gently rubbed it with her thumb.

 

Bringing the jeep was done for two reason. One: Clarke loved it. Two: Four wheel drive baby.

 

Lexa turned down a dirt road before glancing at the thermostat that was on the dashboard of her car. 58 degrees out, so not too cold. Everything was lining up perfectly. 

 

“What the hell?” Clarke asked with a little laugh and Lexa smiled at her but didn't say a word. The dirt road was quick to turn to grass as she veered right and began driving up a hill. The trees cleared out and the sun had turned the sky orange as it set. At the top of the hill, Lexa parked her car and looked around. It was a decently large hill, and something that brought back memories for her.

 

“Wow,” She heard Clarke breathe, which snapped her out of her own mind. She gently pulled her hand off of the blonde’s knee and turned off the jeep. 

 

“We’re here,” She announced before going around to the back of the jeep and pulling out a large blanket. Clarke got out of the car and curiously watched as she laid it out a few feet from where she had parked. Going back to her truck, she grabbed the second blanket she had brought and the woven picnic basket.

 

When she made eye contact with Clarke again, she gave her a lopsided smile and watched as the blonde seemed to melt. 

 

“A picnic?” She asked quietly and Lexa nodded.

 

“A picnic,” She confirmed as she walked over to the blanket she had laid down and set the basket on it. “Come sit.”

 

Clarke looked at her with amazement and sat on the ground. Lexa sat next to her and pulled the basket closer so it was in front of them.

 

She had driven far enough away that it was just the sounds of nature around them. The wind blew softly which made it a little nippy (hence the second blanket) and the birds chirped to remind them that they were there too.

 

“How did you…” 

 

“I listen,” Lexa grinned. She knew exactly what Clarke was going to ask, and the blonde just shook her head a little. 

 

“What did I do to deserve you?” She said quietly and Lexa just bumped her with her knee.

 

“So. If you're hungry I brought food and drinks. I wasn't sure what would sustain the car ride with no refrigeration or oven so I just brought stuff to make peanut butter and jelly sandwiches,” Lexa explained with an unsure glance and Clarke took a minute to close the space between them and gently kiss her.

 

Kissing Clarke was different from kissing Costia. She had loved Costia and she would have spent the rest of her life being totally oblivious to her bad side if what had happened didn't… but when she kissed Clarke, this wonderful, beautiful, nerd of hers, it was like the world stopped turning for that split second. Everything else faded to background noise when it was just the two of them.

 

Breaking the kiss, Lexa squinted her eyes at the blonde and tried to calm down her heartbeat that was currently running a marathon in her chest. 

 

“What was that for?”

 

“Because you're you, and you're wonderful and I have no idea how you're into me,” Clarke admitted and Lexa went back to kissing her.

 

When it became too hard the breathe, they both broke away from the kiss and stared at each other for a moment.

 

“So, peanut butter and jelly?” Clarke asked and Lexa laughed.

 

“Yes. Is that okay?”

 

“It’s perfect,” Clarke assured her as Lexa began pulling out the ingredients to make it.

 

“I didn't know if you'd want strawberry or grape jelly,” She said, pulling out a plate in order to spread peanut butter on one piece of white bread.

 

“Grape, of course,” The blonde smiled and she watched as Lexa made her sandwich, cut it diagonally and handed her the plate. She pulled out a bottle of lemonade and handed it to her, which Clarke quickly opened and took a drink of.

 

“This is very romantic, Lexa Woods,” The blonde teased as she took a bite into the sandwich. “Also, is it possible to be good at making pb and j? If so, you're really good at it.”

 

“It’s all about even distribution,” Lexa stated extremely professionally as she cut her own sandwich. Taking a bite, she nodded at Clarke. “You're totally right. I’m great at this.”

 

“So modest too,” The blonde cooed as though she were swooning. Of course she was, but emphasizing it took the embarrassment away.

 

“Always,” Lexa winked as she took out a lemonade for herself. Quickly she put away the ingredients for the sandwiches and grabbed the basket to put in the car. When she returned, Clarke was concentrating on something.

 

“What time is Aden’s game tomorrow?” She asked as Lexa took another bite, which meant she had to take a second to chew before responding.

 

“He gets out of school at 3:30 so the game is supposed to start at 4:30. Why?”

 

Clarke simply shrugged and took another bite of her sandwich. 

 

“Do you like basketball? You can come if you want,” Lexa offered. It might be soon to introduce her to family, and she had held off on inviting her before because she didn't want to freak the blonde out. So far, everything was going pretty well so she didn't see why not. She didn't like to just bring people into her family’s lives, though, so inviting her was a big thing.

 

“I don't really know much about basketball. Would it be weird if I went?” She asked with a concerned look and Lexa gave her a reassuring smile.

 

“It won't be weird at all. Aden usually won't talk to me until after the game because he’s busy warming up and stuff, and Aden’s mom said she’ll be able to get there by the second half. I’m sure they’d love to meet you.” Lexa knew they would both instantly take to Clarke. She had yet to see someone who didn't like the blonde. 

 

They both finished their sandwiches just as the sun was finishing setting. The sky was a purplish color and stars were just making themselves visible.

 

“Lex,” Clarke said softly, scooting closer to the brunette.

 

“Yeah?” She replied while she wrapped her arm around her waist and pulled her closer. Clarke took a minute to answer, and Lexa could see her mind fighting with itself.

 

“I wish I could paint this right now,” She sighed. It was obvious that was not her initial intentions when she began talking but it made Lexa smile.

 

“There's a Walmart not too far away. We can go get some paints if you want,” She offered with a shrug and Clarke’s face lit up.

 

“We can come back here though?” She asked and the answer was a no brainer.

 

“Of course.”

 

And that’s how they found themselves at Wally World at half past 8 on a Thursday night. Clarke slid her hand into Lexa’s as she lead her straight to the paint section, which made it obvious that she had been walmart shopping for art supplies before. The brunette stayed quiet as she watched her girlfriend pick up a packet with a bunch of little tubes of acrylic paints.

 

“Do you need a board to paint on?” Lexa asked and watched as Clarke bit back a laugh at her lack of artistic terminology knowledge.

 

“A canvas?” She asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes and Lexa gently pushed her which made that beautiful laugh fill the air.

 

“Whatever, you knew what I meant,” She huffed with a laugh of her own. She felt her heart leap in surprise as Clarke kissed her. She wasn't sure why she was being kissed, but there was no way in hell she was gonna protest.

 

Her hands moved to Clarke’s waist as the blonde gently moved a hand under her sweatshirt which caused Lexa to bite on her girlfriend’s lower lip softly.

 

She felt Clarke’s fingers tracing her toned muscles before she decided to break the kiss.

 

“Let me paint on you,” Clarke requested softly. Her eyes hovered on Lexa’s lips which upturned into her famous smirk.

 

“On me?” She asked in surprise, but the way Clarke was looking at her she knew she would give that damn woman anything she wanted.

 

“Yeah. On your stomach… or your back,” The blonde smiled, and Lexa smiled back.

 

“Alright,” She said with a little nod.

 

“Yes?” Clarke asked excitedly.

 

“Yes,” Lexa confirmed.

 

The brunette tried to pay for the little tubes of paint but Clarke insisted she wanted to pay for them herself. With the determination set on her face, Lexa knew she didn't stand a chance in winning the battle so she gave up and let the other woman pay.

 

Once they were back to the hill, the sun was almost completely gone and everything was becoming illuminated by the moon. Clarke set up her paints while Lexa took off her jacket and set it aside. Laying down on her back, she watched the stars in silence as the crickets began to chirp.

 

It had never been something she had considered doing before. Sure, she had seen stars but she had never appreciated them until she had heard how much Clarke loved them. Late at night if she couldn't sleep she would open her curtain window and look at the little balls of light until she drifted off. She found comfort knowing it was something Clarke enjoyed which therefore meant she would learn to love it too. It was already working. 

 

Suddenly there was a weight on her pelvis as Clarke sat down to straddle her. Lexa glanced up at her to meet her eyes as the blonde pushed up her sweatshirt to reveal her tan stomach.

 

“You’re beautiful,” Clarke whispered as she bent down to kiss the exposed skin, and Lexa felt a trail of fire on her skin everywhere the blonde touched.

 

“Well you should see yourself,” Lexa sighed contently as she gathered the second blanket and set it under her head to prop it up. Clarke was tracing a map across her abdominal muscles and when she felt the first paint stroke she gasped in surprise.

 

“Huston, we have a problem,” Clarke giggled as she dipped it in more paint to do another stroke. “My girlfriend seems to be ticklish.”

 

“I am not,” Lexa protested as she flexed her muscles in preparation for the next one. It was getting easier.

 

Clarke fell into a content silence as she worked on her masterpiece and Lexa stared up at the stars.

 

“What made you like stargazing?” Lexa asked softly and Clarke took a moment to answer. She almost thought the blonde hadn't heard her.

 

“My dad. When I was younger we would go out at night and sit on the roof of our house to watch the stars. It was a flat roof so everything was very safe and he made sure I wouldn't fall, but when my mom found out she nearly had a heart attack,” Clarke said with a sad chuckle.

 

“You've never told me about your dad,” Lexa said as her eyes landed on her girlfriend’s face. Clarke didn't know, though, because she was too busy brushing strokes onto the older woman’s skin.

 

“I don't talk about him really to anyone. Raven, Octavia and Bellamy knew him really well and I can't even bring myself to talk to them about him,” She said. Her voice cracked and Lexa instantly thought of her own situation. They were in similar boats. Before she could stop Clarke from proceeding to apologize, she took a shaky breath and locked blue onto green. “I want to tell you, though,” She whispered and Lexa nodded.

 

She brought her hands up to hold Clarke’s hips and her thumbs traced little patterns into the fabric of her jeans as she debated on what she was going to say.

 

“About a year ago, he was murdered outside of a bar defending a girl who was being assaulted,” She said as her brush movements froze. Lexa looked at her and saw the pain she held and squeezed her thighs to let her know she was there.

 

“I’m sorry, Clarke. He sounds like a wonderful man…”

 

“He was. He was my rock. I miss him,” She sighed and Lexa went to sit up to pull the blonde into her arms but Clarke placed a hand on her chest and pushed her back to the ground.

 

“No, you have to stay laying. I don't want you to ruin my masterpiece,” She reminded her with a sniffle and a small giggle. The way the moonlight caught her hair and illuminated it from behind made Lexa wish she could paint so she could capture just how gorgeous she looked.

 

“I’m okay,” Clarke assured her with a little nod, having already known that Lexa was going to ask. “It doesn't hurt as much when I tell you.”

 

“I don't want you to ever have to hurt like that,” Lexa murmured as she rubbed her hands up and down Clarke’s legs gently.

 

“I feel invincible when I’m with you.”  The blonde stared at her girlfriend’s stomach as her brush started working again so she could avoid eye contact. Lexa felt her entire body become alive at the words. She was meant for Clarke. She was made for her. She knew that for a fact.

 

“How did you know about this place, anyways?” 

 

Lexa’s jaw tightened and she gave the simplest answer she could. “Roan and I came here a little bit when I was younger.”

 

“So he could drive which means you were like…”

 

“7.”

 

Lexa could feel herself retreating. Her muscles tensed and that black place in her mind began swirling. Somehow Clarke picked up on it because she stopped painting in order to rest a hand gently on her shoulder.

 

“Lexa?” She said softly, and she was just barely able to break through the the brunette. When she looked up to see concern swimming in Clarke’s eyes she felt her edges chip away. She found herself wanting to give her all to that woman which scared the shit out of her. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she took a deep breath.

 

“Keep painting. Don’t stop,” The CEO instructed and the blonde hesitated but listened. Lexa turned her green eyes up to the stars and sought comfort in them before speaking.

 

“Roan and our father went on a camping trip for a weekend. This was before Aden was born, and he and Deb, Aden’s mom were just becoming official and stuff. Anyways, she had to work all weekend so she couldn't watch me. Like I said, I was seven so I couldn't stay home alone.”

 

She paused for a minute and bit her inner lip. Lexa chanced a look at Clarke to see that the woman was painting but her attention was obviously focused on the brunette because she met her eyes for that split second.

 

“They had me go and stay with my dad’s sister. They left Friday after Roan finished school and my Aunt Lottie picked me up. She was a really sweet woman… like super fun and friendly all the time. She was always smiling and she went with me to get ice cream right after school. She ordered pizza for dinner and we watched movies. She even let me stay up past my bedtime which was a big deal when I was seven,” She laughed lightly and Clarke froze her movements again. She wanted to give Lexa her undivided attention and the brunette was staring at the sky, unaware of the ceased actions.

 

“Saturday night her ex husband broke in the house at two in the morning. I was asleep in the guest room and he had no idea I was there. I woke up to a bunch of yelling and screaming… and then there was a gunshot and everything went quiet.”

 

Lexa had to pause for a minute to get her herself. She refused. Clarke had completely abandoned her painting. Her brush was laying by Lexa’s side and she gently rubbed up the woman’s arm comfortingly.

 

“I called 911 and stuff… you know. He never found me but I looked out of the door to see it was him… so I knew who it was when the police asked. I locked my door before he even noticed it was open. I was fine but she was declared DOA.”

 

“Lexa,” Clarke said gently and the brunette swallowed hard before looking at her girlfriend who had no words. 

 

“And that’s why Roan is so protective of me. Only he and my dad knew about what happened. We didn't really have any other family. Aden doesn't know. I don't want him to have to think of me like that. Afterwards, though… when it was all over he took me here and we sat and ate ice cream and didn't say anything for hours. I think he felt guilty for putting me in that situation when no one could have known.”

 

“I’m so sorry,” Clarke whispered. Her voice was practically taken with the wind but Lexa heard it. She locked eyes with that wonderful woman again and gave her a soft smile.

 

“I told you not to stop painting,” She gently responded. Humor was her deflection in that particular situation and Clarke wasn't having any of it.

 

She held her hands out and gently pulled Lexa up to where she was sitting. They didn't need to talk, she just needed to hold her. Clarke wrapped her arms around the brunette and held her tightly as Lexa wrapped her arms around the blonde’s waist and buried her face in her neck.

 

Clarke’s smell was what she sought comfort in. Her touch made the heaviness lighten up a bit, but she could stop the fear in her chest.

 

“I’ve lost nearly every woman that meant something to me, which is why you scare the shit out of me, Clarke,” Lexa mumbled into her neck and she felt the blonde’s grip tighten on her.

 

“What do you mean?” She asked gently, pulling back to look Lexa in the eyes. This wasn't how it was supposed to be, but it was. She was never the vulnerable one. She took her shit how it was handed to her and she hadn't let it rule her life. She swept it under the rug and added it to the list of wrongs people had done.

 

But now, with Clarke sitting in front of her, looking at her like that she knew it was okay for her to know. She wanted to give the blonde her all which meant the good and the bad. They had only known each other for around a month, but it felt like a lifetime. She could get lost in conversation with this woman for an eternity and she wouldn't even bat an eye.

 

“When they took me to the doctors to find out…” She trailed off and let her eyes flick down to her lower regions, “My mom up and left us. She didn't want to have a freak as a kid,” Now it was a bitter laugh Lexa let out. She had gotten over this one a long time ago and all that was left from it was the feeling of betrayal. Her eyes hardened and she looked away from Clarke who tucked a piece of hair behind her ear to bring her back.

 

“You're not a freak,” The blonde stated into the darkness and Lexa felt herself coming back to Clarke. Her hurt and pain from her past amounted to nearly nothing when she saw the passion that the younger woman had for her.

 

“Costia, my only real relationship ended because we grew apart. It ended nastily. She had never really been in love with me. That’s what she told me,” Lexa shrugged as if it didn't bother her. She left out the part of how she had used some nasty terminology about her extra parts and ended up with a new girlfriend in a week. 

 

She had been abandoned by two people because of what was between her legs. Two very important people.

 

Clarke stayed quiet as Lexa continued.

 

“Luna and I were both each other’s outlets. We’d fuck a few times a month just to get our fuel and anger out. It was never anything more. We never got to know each other more than that,” Lexa finished.

 

“So I started my own company, became super successful and never looked back.”

 

“I’m not going anywhere, Lexa.”

 

That was all she said for a long moment. The brunette could feel soft hands cupping her cheeks as Clarke searched her eyes. Lexa hadn't known just how broken she was until that minute.

 

“I’m here, okay? As long as you want me to be.”

 

And Clarke Griffin was her glue. She looked into those eyes and saw something for herself she hadn't seen in a long time: a future where she was actually happy.

 

Lexa closed the space between them and kissed Clarke slowly.

 

“Good, because I need you,” She said back. Those words gave the younger woman all of her power. She was no longer alone anymore.

 

“Well it's a good thing I need you too,” Clarke whispered before kissing her again. Lexa trailed her hands under the red sweater and the blonde broke away with a smirk.

 

“Lay back down. Let me finish painting. Do you want to hear how stupid I was?”

 

“You're not stupid,” Lexa said quickly. People always say ‘You’re your worst critic’, but there was no way in hell that she would let the perfection of a creature on top of her talk about herself like that.

 

“No, but I was.”

 

“Tell me,” Lexa said, gently laying back down. She  _ loved _ that they were having this talk. Everything was out in the open and it was building one hell of a foundation for their relationship to go off of.

 

“In high school, I dated Niylah like I told you about. Well  _ she  _ was just about the most jealous person you’d ever met. I dated a little bit in junior high and stuff but nothing serious. I knew I was bisexual, and she was 100% gay so she had that whole ‘you can cheat on me with the world, everyone is an option for you’ mentality, which is totally untrue. She basically made it so I wouldn't have any new friends and tried to keep me draped around her like a prize which is why when I became aware of it I broke that shit off. It only took me a few damn years to do so,” Clarke sighed with the roll of her eyes as she continued painting.

 

Some sort of rage bubbled in Lexa’s stomach. She hated that someone treated the perfect woman like an object.

 

“And then college came and I fell in love with a boy named Finn,” She said his name like it was poison. “He was laid back and relaxed. The jealousy thing was never an issue with him, but whenever I got jealous he made me feel like an idiot. I don't know. I haven't had the best luck with relationships in the past.”

 

Clarke didn't mention how he had cheated on her for a while with her knowledge before she ended things with him. She didn't want Lexa to think she was that dumb.

 

“It's different with you, though,” The blonde added and Lexa felt herself smiling.

 

“I know. I feel the same way.”

 

“Good,” Clarke said softly as she finished her painting.

 

It was the night sky. Something simple and easy, but beautiful nonetheless.

 

“Don't sit up for at least ten minutes while this drys a little,” The blonde told her, pointing in Lexa’s face with a stern look.

 

“When can I see it?” The brunette asked as Clarke slid off of her lap.

 

“When it’s dry,” She smiled before she laid down next to Lexa who pulled the blanket out from under her head and handed it to Clarke so she could use it. The blonde took it and covered them both up without a word. Lexa propped her head up on her arms instead, and when she felt her girlfriend’s head on her chest she smiled into the darkness.

 

They laid for a while without saying anything. It was peaceful and Lexa actually thought Clarke might have fallen asleep until the blonde shifted so her arm was across the now dry paint, propping up her head while she looked at Lexa.

 

“Guess what?” Clarke asked and Lexa raised her eyebrows quizzically.

 

“What?” She replied as she adjusted so only her left arm was propping her head up in order to rest her other hand on the small of the blonde’s back.

 

“Raven asked me to move in with her.”

 

“Wow, isn't that a little soon? You guys haven't even been dating for that long,” Lexa joked which made Clarke laugh loudly. Ugh, it was such a beautiful laugh.

 

“Well, I guess Bellamy helped her pay for rent before and now that they're split she needs someone to move in with her. I mean, we’re practically already living together by how much we’re at each other's houses. We could carpool to work and it would save me from barely scraping by on my own rent each month.”

 

“It seems like a good enough plan.”

 

“I thought so too. I just don't want to have to go through the pain of moving. It would take up most nights and stuff, but since you're busy all weekend I guess I could start on it then. I won't have such a good distraction,” Clarke smiled and Lexa’s face reflected with a smile back.

 

“Distraction?” The brunette laughed and Clarke leaned in to kiss her. Lexa moved her hand so it was resting under Clarke’s shirt instead of over it and rubbed her thumb in little circles. She felt the blonde’s tongue run across her bottom lip and she pulled away to deny her the access she wanted. “I’m the distraction?” She asked again with a playful smirk.

 

“Yes! I just want to kiss you all the time,” Clarke whined, sticking out her bottom lip in a pout that she knew Lexa would find adorable and it worked.

 

“That’s you trying to get me to kiss you?” Lexa asked when she already knew the answer. Clarke just dropped her head and laughed. Lexa sat up and moved so the blonde’s head was resting on her lap. She looked up at her with soft blue eyes and the brunette bent down in order to kiss her again.

 

This time, it was Lexa who slipped her tongue into Clarke’s mouth and won dominance. She explored it thoroughly and felt the vibration of Clarke’s little moan.

 

Pulling back, she realized the younger woman’s eyes were darker than before and her breathing was a bit ragged.

 

“Do you wanna come over?” Lexa asked and she saw the playful look that made Clarke’s eyes squint a bit.

 

“For a slumber party?” She asked, causing the brunette to laugh.

 

“Yeah! Sleepover,” Lexa continued to laugh and Clarke chimed in with her own laughter.

 

“If we can stop by my apartment and get some clothes. I don't know about you, but I have work in the morning.”

 

Lexa just nodded and kissed her again. Clarke pulled out of the kiss and sat up excitedly. 

 

“Can we go now?” 

 

“Sure, babe,” Lexa chuckled. They both gathered everything up and loaded it into the car.

 

“Thank you for the most amazing date,” Clarke said softly as they sat down. Lexa took her hand and her blonde moved their fingers so they hooked together.

 

“It’s not over yet,” Lexa smiled.

 

***

The first thing that had been done when they got to Lexa’s house was she looked at the picture Clarke painted on her and told her just how beautiful and amazing it was before the blonde had removed it all with a wet towel.

 

Then, they moved to the living room and decided on watching a movie. It was almost 10pm and they had to be up early for work but neither woman cared. They laid on the couch, Lexa being the big spoon while a stupid romcom played on her flatscreen.

 

Her arm was draped over Clarke’s waist and her hand was just under her sweater again. Every now and then, Clarke would wiggle herself closer, making her ass press into her dick who was surprisingly cooperative so far.

 

She moved her hand to be able to brush the blonde’s hair off of her neck in order to place a soft kiss there. Clarke hummed in appreciation and tilted her head to give the older woman better access. Lexa gently nipped and sucked at the soft skin, and Clarke grabbed her hand to guide it further up her shirt.

 

The brunette squeezed the full breast and her thumb slid under the top of the bra in order to roll over her nipple.

 

Clarke’s breathing was coming in heavily now, and Lexa could feel the blood beginning to rush to her dick. The blonde sat up quickly and grabbed her hand.

 

“Your room, now,” She demanded in a raspy voice that made her dick twitch in her jeans.

 

There was no hesitation as she lead Clarke to her room, and when the door shut behind her the mood changed. The way the blonde found her lips in a kiss was gentle but passionate. It was loving but needy.

 

Their lips found the perfect sync as both of their hearts began the sprint of a marathon in their chests. Lexa trailed her thumbs across the hem of the red sweater before pulling away from the kiss in order to take it off. Her hands met smooth, pale skin as she kissed Clarke again. She moved them to gently pull the blonde closer.

 

Clarke removed Lexa’s sweatshirt next, and both girls took their time removing their bras. It was filled with intimate little touches and passionate kisses in between the spaces of time they were undressing each other. 

 

Lexa laid Clarke down on her bed and slowly bent down to give her a feverish kiss. They were both completely naked, and she was rock hard. The brunette trailed soft, drawn out kisses down her neck and chest until she pulled a hard pink nipple into her mouth. Clarke gasped beneath her and pressed into her touch. Everything was slow and drawn out, from the movement of her hands to the kisses on her body. Lexa was absolutely worshiping Clarke.

 

“Lexa,” Clarke shakily gasped, causing the brunette to pull herself up her body in order to look at her with warm green eyes. “Are you clean?”

 

“Clean?” Lexa asked and she could hear the sex weighing down her voice. It took her a moment to realize what the blonde meant, but when she realized she meant like STD-free clean, a little smile played on her lips.

 

“Yes, 100%. Are you?” She asked back, and the younger woman nodded before leaning up to kiss her passionately again. She let Clarke take dominance for a moment as they slowly but hungrily made out.

 

“Then don't use a condom,” She gasped as she pulled away from the kiss, and the fear that hit in Lexa’s stomach must have reflected on her face because her girlfriend quickly added, “If you want to… I’m taking the pill.”

 

“You're sure?” Lexa asked. She could feel Clarke’s hot breath on her face and her dick was practically throbbing with the ache of needing to be touched in one way or another.

 

“Yes,” Clarke breathed, reaching down to line them up. The brunette stifled a moan at the feeling of her warm hand guiding her shaft to her slick center. When they were lined up, Lexa kissed her gently before moving to kiss her neck.

 

“Lexa, look at me,” The blonde commanded quietly, and the older woman rested their foreheads together as she thrust in. They both gasped, and Lexa watched those blue eyes swim with such deep emotion she wanted to give her entire being to the woman underneath her. She placed a hot kiss on her pink lips before pulling nearly all the way out in order to thrust in again.

 

The feeling of Clarke’s tight, wet walls around her shaft made her unable to keep from moaning. Her entire body felt alive, and she knew there was no way she was gonna last long. By the way Clarke was already digging her short nails into her shoulder blades and letting out moans with each thrust, she knew she wasn't gonna last long either.

 

She set a steady pace, not going to fast but making sure to push in deep and bottom out each time. She felt Clarke spread her legs wider to give her better access, and soon they were both letting out small curse words between breathy pants and moans. It nearly made her heart burst. It was nothing she had ever experienced before, and once again she knew she was made for Clarke. Everything about her was meant for the blonde.

 

Soon, the agonizingly slow pace was torturous so she sped up just a little bit. Lexa felt Clarke’s hands roaming her body, tracing the outline of her muscles as the younger woman’s moans became louder to fill the air around them. Her arousal had covered the brunette’s cock at this point, making sliding in and out of her even more pleasurable. She felt the blonde’s walls begin to tighten and she thrust a bit harder in order to bring her girlfriend to an orgasm.

 

“Oh, Lexaaa,” Clarke whined as she pressed herself down further onto her dick, “I’m so close, baby.  _ Fuck.” _ She leaned up to kiss her before she had to pull back in order to moan. She was a whining mess as her body began giving out on her. Lexa could feel her own orgasm quickly approaching as her balls started to tighten, but she held it off in order to help Clarke.

 

“ _ Lexa! Oh my  _ **_god_ ** _ , fuck!”  _ She screamed as she came, and Lexa felt such love in her heart it was overwhelming. She felt her hips begin to falter, but she took a deep breath which would buy her a few seconds as Clarke’s nails dug into her back. She watched through heavily lidded eyes as her girlfriend came down from her high. She had flushed cheeks and her mouth was hanging open as she tried to catch her breath.

 

Lexa leaned down to kiss her neck, and she felt Clarke’s hand move to tangle her fingers in the hair on her back of her neck. She was doing her best to hold off her orgasm, but her girlfriend’s walls tightened slightly again with the aftershock and she was beginning to lose herself.

 

“Cum inside of me,” Clarke whispered to her as she kissed her shoulder. “I’m right here, Lexa,” She promised. The older woman felt her hips becoming frantic again as she buried her face in the blonde’s neck. “I’m not going anywhere. Cum for me, baby.”

 

It was a mixture of everything- the overwhelming passion of which they had sex, the tender touches and lingering kisses, the feeling of Clarke’s tight pussy wrapped around her with no condom and the words that made her sure she would never leave that woman’s side. All of that sent her into the hardest orgasm she had ever hit as she thrust her hips into Clarke and began filling her.

 

She was surprised by how loud her moan was, even when it was muffled by the fact she had her face pressed into her girlfriend’s neck. The smell of her Clarke and the smell of sex overtook her senses as she nearly blacked out. The blonde held her, her fingers curling into the brown locks while her arm wrapped protectively around the older woman until Lexa practically collapsed on top of her.

 

She panted heavily, but kissed where she had hid her face and realized she had let a tear slip out. She wasn't sad or upset. She wasn't mad or unsure of anything anymore. She had accidentally let that tear fall because for the first time in her life, she was safe.

 

And she was so fucking in love with Clarke Griffin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want to know what you guys think of this chapter. A lot was covered, but pretty much everything is out on the table for these two. If there is anything specific you want to see angst-wise or fluff/smut-wise just let me know. Thanks for all of your support. 
> 
> Oh! Also let me know if you guys would like me to start replying to comments. I've seen a lot of other authors do that, so if it's something you guys are interested in let me know about that too :D - J


	12. Aden's Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for commenting on the last Chapter. I'm not quite sure how I finished this one so quickly but since I did I figured I would put it up for you all. For this chapter it switches between both Clarke and Lexa's POV. I'm not exactly sure which style I'll keep doing, but switching it allows me to cover more in one chapter.

Clarke woke up in the morning to feeling of fingers running through her hair. She sleepily opened her eyes to meet her favorite green ones and she smiled softly when she remembered last night's events.

 

The way Lexa had touched her with such care and appreciation made her heart hurt in the best way. Then, she came to the realization that light was peeking out from behind the curtains and her eyes widened.

 

“What time is it?” She asked suddenly, wide awake in fear of the fact that she had slept in.

 

“Shh, you were much more peaceful when you were asleep,” Lexa whispered with a sweet smile as she gently wrapped her arm around Clarke’s hips.

 

“Lexa! We’re late for work,” The blonde said hurriedly, but when she went to get up Lexa caught her arm and pulled her back. “What are you doing? We have to get ready!”

 

“Clarke, I called Indra and told her you weren't feeling very well so you were gonna take the day off,” Lexa said and the younger woman visibly relaxed. Wearily she squinted her eyes.

 

“You shouldn't be condoning this, you're the boss,” Clarke playfully giggled as she fell back into bed with her beautiful girlfriend.

 

“A day off never hurt anyone,” The brunette smirked as she moved to tangle their legs together. Both women were still very naked, but nothing was sexual.

 

Suddenly, Clarke’s eyes dropped to the tattoo on Lexa’s arm that she had never really noticed before. Her hand went up to gently trace the pattern of it. It looked like some sort of tribal-style and she was in awe of it. Honestly, it made Lexa that much hotter too.

 

“You haven't seen the one on my back,” The older woman smiled, and Clarke’s brows furrowed.

 

“I feel like a shitty person for not noticing…”

 

“Well we’ve been kind of busy all of the other times we were naked,” Lexa chuckled and Clarke grabbed her face to pull her in for a long kiss.

 

Detaching their lips, she squinted playfully at her before demanding, “Roll over.”

 

“You think I’m some kind of dog?” Lexa asked as though she were offended but she was totally kidding. When Clarke opened her mouth to respond Lexa cut her off by wiggling her fingers into the blonde’s ribs. She let out a gleeful screech as she tried to retreat away from the attack.

 

“Lexa!” She squeaked through her fits of laughter, and the brunette couldn't help but to laugh too. When she pulled her hands away, Clarke pressed her body into Lexa’s and wrapped her arm tightly around her upper body, and Lexa’s arm wrapped around her stomach. She buried her face into the older woman’s chest and held her for a long time. Above her, Lexa was smiling to herself as she pressed a kiss onto Clarke’s head.

 

“Babe?” Lexa murmured after a long while. Clarke pulled her face back in order to look at her quizzically.

 

“I could help you start packing if you want,” Lexa offered and the blonde had to kiss those plump lips again.

 

“After we shower and eat,” The blonde giggled and Lexa nodded in agreement.

 

“Shower first, eat second?”

 

“Mhm,” Clarke nodded as she moved to push a strand of hair behind Lexa’s ear.

 

Lexa leaned in to kiss her again and Clarke smiled into it. She pulled away to get up in order to get the shower running, but Lexa kept a firm grip on her arm and pulled her back with a pleading look.

 

“Five more minutes?”

 

“Five more minutes,” Clarke giggled as she snuggled into her girlfriend’s warmth again. They both had been fully awake for almost an hour, but neither one of them had gone to move so far away from each other.

 

Five minutes ended up being more like fifteen, and when Clarke glanced at the clock she saw it was 10:30am.

 

“Shower now?” She asked gently as she placed a kiss on her girlfriend’s neck which caused her to shiver with delight.

 

“Okay, fine,” Lexa groaned as she rolled out of bed. Shamelessly she walked butt ass naked to the bathroom and Clarke had a hard time not drooling over her.  

 

When Clarke heard the water running, she entered the bathroom in the same shameless manner Lexa had- butt ass naked. She didn’t exactly love her body, but she didn’t hate it either. She was curvier and less muscular than Lexa was. Her breasts were larger and although her stomach was flat, she convinced herself there was still a bit of chub there.

 

All of her worries vanished as soon as Lexa laid eyes on her. She watched her girlfriend try and fail to keep their eye contact. Compassionate, loving green eyes drank in the sight of her naked body, and she watched as those eyes hovered on her breasts.

 

She swallowed hard and Clarke couldn't help but smirk at her. It wasn’t Lexa’s famous, cocky smirk, but it was close. She was proud she had that effect on such a gorgeous person. She approached Lexa and leaned in like she was going to kiss her, but just before their lips touched she pulled away and stepped into the shower.

 

“You’re evil!” The brunette laughed as she practically chased her in. Her breath hitched when she was pushed against the white tile wall and her arms were pinned above her head. Clarke could instantly feel her heart rate double in speed when Lexa kissed her. A familiar heat shot itself between her legs and she took a shaky breath when the brunette pulled away.

 

“Not so cocky now, are you?” Lexa said with a smirk of her own. Clarke bit her bottom lip, but didn’t reply and it got the exact reaction she was looking for. The brunette attached her plump lips to her neck which made the younger woman emit a soft moan.

 

She could feel the suction of her girlfriend creating a hickey to claim her, but she didn’t protest. Instead, she tilted her neck to give her better access as the warm water made their bodies slick. It seemed like as soon as it had started, it stopped. 

 

Lexa dropped her hands with a cheeky look and stepped back to stand under the stream of water.

 

“I’m the evil one?” Clarke whined, making Lexa laugh.

 

“Payback’s a bitch, babe.”

 

Clarke huffed and pressed against Lexa in order to get under the water. She had her back pressed against her girlfriend’s front, and she could feel Lexa’s partial arousal pressing against her ass. She turned around to see a light blush on the brunette’s face.

 

“Ignore it. It’ll go away,” She said softly and Clarke kissed her.

 

“No reason to be embarrassed,” She smiled before gently kissing her again.

 

They both decided that nothing was going to happen while they were in the shower. They spent the time nearly completely silent as they washed each other’s hair and bodies. It was becoming quite a domestic habit, but it was one they both absolutely loved.

 

Stepping out, Lexa threw Clarke a towel and grabbed one for herself. She wrapped it around her torso and went to brush her teeth. The blonde took an extra minute to dry her hair, but when she saw Lexa she smiled and went over to wrap her arms around her from behind. 

 

The brunette pressed into her as Clarke peppered kisses on her neck. “I have a spare toothbrush in the drawer,” She informed her, and she nodded.

 

Releasing her grip, she got the toothbrush out and brushed her own teeth before digging in her bag to look for clothes. Luckily, it would have been casual Friday at work so she had packed jeans and a low cut blouse that she knew would make Lexa go crazy. Her girlfriend had already put on jeans and a t-shirt to go begin making breakfast.

 

When she was fully clothed, she went out to the kitchen and noticed Lexa setting up the griddle. She gave a quizzical look and the brunette just smiled back.

 

“I make bomb ass pancakes. You want some?”

 

“Of course,” Clarke grinned. “I don't understand how you stay so fit. Pizza and pancakes?” 

 

“I go for runs most mornings,” Lexa shrugged and Clarke shook her head.

 

“I’ve never seen you go for a run.”

 

“That's because when I’m with you, I  _ only _ want to be with you. I’ll run tomorrow,” Lexa smiled as she turned around to get ingredients to make the pancake batter. Clarke rolled her eyes but she felt her heart flutter.

 

“You know you're charming, don't you?” Clarke asked, and by the look Lexa gave her she knew she was right.

 

She went to find her phone that had been left in the living room the night before and saw that Raven had texted her.

 

9:37pm  **Rae - How was your date with Lexa?**

 

10:17pm  **Rae - Gonna assume it either went really well or really bad. Text me when you're awake.**

 

6:32am  **Rae - You're sick? Bitch!**

 

11:09am  **Clarkey - Hey, Rae sorry I just woke up.**

 

She scrolled through her other notifications and realized Octavia had tried to call her while she was ‘busy’ last night and her heart sunk at missing her friend. There was a good chance she was back in the air already and wouldn't be able to answer, but she tried to call her anyways. 

 

She wandered back into the kitchen as she listened to it ring and as she had suspected it sent her to voice mail. With a sigh, she rounded the counter and leaned against Lexa who wrapped her into a tight hug.

 

“What’s wrong?” The brunette asked her as she kissed her temple.

 

“Octavia tried to get ahold of me again. I haven't talked to her since she left and we keep missing each other,” Clarke shrugged as she pulled back to shoot her friend a text.

 

Lexa nodded and gave her a sad look before flipping the pancakes.

 

Bellamy had texted her about going out for drinks tonight, but she didn't answer. Instead, she plugged her phone into the charger and left it alone. She didn't know what she was gonna do for the rest of the day, but she wanted to stay with Lexa as long as she could.

 

“So, is Aden good at basketball?” Clarke asked as she watched Lexa put three pancakes on each plate. 

 

“No,” Lexa admitted as she tried to stifle her laugh. “He’s on the JV team. I’m not really sure why he’s doing it. It might be because of me but I don’t know. He is more artistic, not athletic.”

  
“He’s doing it because of you?” She replied as she sat across from the brunette at the table.

 

“Well, explaining it is gonna make me seem cocky,” Lexa sighed, cutting her pancakes into squares as she passed the syrup.

 

Clarke tried to bite back her smile again as she made a little pool of liquid heaven on the side of her plate. “I’m kinda used to you being cocky.”

 

Lexa’s mouth dropped dramatically and she shook her head. “I am not cocky!”

 

“Mhm. Whatever you say, sweetheart,” Clarke emphasised with a wink which caused them both to laugh.

 

“He kind of looks up to me like I look up to Rowan,” She explained. “I played basketball in high school, so he’s playing basketball in high school. It’s actually his first year, but I don’t think he’ll stick with it. Have you decided if you want to go with me?”

 

Clarke finished her bite and took a deep breath. “I would much rather watch basketball than pack up my house, but I think Raven is suppose to come over after work to help me. She’s staying with me all weekend since you told me you were gonna be busy.”

 

“No, that’s fine. I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable meeting anyone.”

 

“I wouldn’t be uncomfortable. I want to meet all of your family, Led. I want to meet everyone who is important to you so they can be important to me too,” Clarke smiled and the brunette just shook her head with the loving look she was beginning to have more and more.

 

“I can help you until 4, and then I have to head over to his school,” The older woman smiled and Clarke nodded her head.

 

“I would love that.”

 

***

By 11:45am they had made it to Clarke’s apartment and began packing her things. They started with the things on the walls, placing her pictures and paintings in brown cardboard boxes after wrapping them in bubble wrap. 

 

When her blouse had become uncomfortable, she changed to an old band t-shirt she had and threw on some sweats. Making her way back to the kitchen, she began taking pictures off of her fridge.

 

It then occurred to Clarke that she could play music through the tv. They played some fun music and began terribly dancing around the living room until one of the songs ended and Lexa picked up the remote.

 

“Can I play a song?” She asked with a nervous glance that Clarke barely caught. The blonde nodded and waited, only to hear  _ The Only Exception by Paramore  _ begin filling her house. Lexa turned around with an affectionate look and the blonde’s eyes widened. 

 

The brunette held out her hand and quirked her brow, signaling to Clarke that she wanted to dance. The younger woman felt her heart rate increase as she slid her hand into Lexa’s and got pulled into her girlfriend’s strong body. Her arms went up to wrap around Lexa’s neck as the other woman held her hips.

 

The song started slow, so they gently swayed around the room as Lexa took the lead. They made little circles around the room as the sunlight illuminated the entire area around them. The song resonated deeply with Lexa, and by the eye contact they held, Clarke could that.

 

When the song burst into the main chorus, the steps they were taking became larger, and Lexa rested her forehead against the blonde’s. They danced around the whole room, the speakers making the ground shake gently underneath them. When it got even louder she felt the brunette’s hand grab hers as she took a step back. She held their arms up, and Clarke twirled under it with a light laugh only to land back in Lexa’s strong arms.

 

The song became quieter and she could feel her heart racing. It picked back up again, and Lexa had her twirling around the room. Both girls had smiles on their faces as they returned to each other for the very last part of the song.

 

“And I’m on my way to believing,” Lexa gently sang with the music while their foreheads rested against each other again and green eyes looked deeply into blue.

 

It hit Clarke like a boulder at that moment. Every time she thought she was falling for Lexa, she was wrong. She had been in love with her. She was in love with her.

 

Oh my god. She was so in love with her that it hurt.

 

The song ended and Lexa gave her the tiniest of smiles, and she couldn't help but burst into a little laugh before they both smiled into a kiss.

 

She had no idea if Lexa felt the same way as she did, but  _ god _ she was so happy. Of course, she had to think that the older woman was as wrapped up in her. Lexa was her fucking rock, and Clarke needed her like she needed air.

 

It was hard to believe she had ever existed without her by her side.

 

Her fingers trailed to the baby hairs on Lexa’s neck as they kissed and the next song played that wasn't nearly as lovely as the song they had just danced to. Her heart felt so full. Breaking the kiss, she took a shaky breath and looked deep into those green eyes-

 

“You little shit!” Came the gleeful voice of a third person, and both Clarke and Lexa were instantly ripped out of their bubble in surprise. In the entrance to her living room stood Raven Reyes.

 

Clarke’s heart was beating fast for a different reason now- terror.

 

“Jesus Christ Raven!” Clarke's gasped as she clutched her heart, “You scared the fucking shit out of me! How did you even get in here?”

 

The latina had the most mischievous look anyone could ever wear on their face as she held up her keys. “You gave me the keys to your apartment a while ago. I knocked by no one answered and I figured you were sleeping, but that was weird because music was blasting…” There was a sparkle in her brown eyes that made Clarke want to tackle her, but she couldn't help laughing. “I came up to bring your sick ass lunch!”

 

“Lunch? It’s only…”

 

“12:30,” Lexa finished for her as she glanced at the clock. The blonde then remembered their moment and gave her girlfriend a chaste kiss before walking over to her friend.

 

“I didn't know you caught the flu too,  _ Ms. Woods  _ or I would have brought your sick ass something too,” Raven winked and Lexa’s face twisted as she tried to contain her laugh.

 

“I’m gonna kill you,” Clarke laughed as she took the paper bag from Raven. “Is Kane letting you have a long lunch again?”

 

“Again?” Lexa asked as the blonde went to sit on the couch. Raven sat in the recliner in order to let Lexa sit next to her girlfriend.

 

The latina’s eyes widened as she shot a death glare at Clarke who realized that talking about how Raven’s boss often slacked and let his assistant do the same wasn't a good idea when her girlfriend was the CEO.

 

“No? He’s never let me do that before!” Raven dramatized and Lexa rolled her eyes with a chuckle.

 

Clarke set the bag of food next to her without opening it. She wasn’t that hungry after the late breakfast. Instead, she leaned her weight against Lexa who kissed her cheek quickly.

 

“But to answer, no. Just thought I’d drop by quickly. I see you're packing,” Clarke’s friend said as she gestured to the bubble wrap laying on the ground. “How does it feel to know your woman’s moving in with another lady?” She asked Lexa as she playfully wrinkled her nose.

 

“You got a lot to make up for,” Clarke murmured as she dreamily looked at the older woman next to her.

 

“Gross. You guys are all cute and shit. It makes me wanna barf. I wanna know the juicy details,” Kane’s assistant said as she sat up and rubbed her hands as though she were plotting something elaborate.

 

“Shut up,” Clarke laughed. She pulled her knees up to her chest and allowed Lexa to support most of her weight, which she didn't mind at all.

 

“Prudes,” Raven sighed, clicking her tongue in disapproval. “Anyways, I have to go. Rest up, you two,” She winked. “If you ever have another ‘sick day’ let me know and I won't interrupt.”

 

“Raven-” Lexa started, and the latina turned around with a knowing look.

 

“Ms. Boss-woman, don't worry,” She assured as she pretended to zip her lips before she grinned at the two. “I’ll be back later tonight to help you pack. When you move in we can paaaarrrtyyy!” With the last word she rolled her hips and threw her hands in the air before disappearing through the hallway.

 

Both Clarke and Lexa couldn't help but to laugh again at the blonde’s best friend.

 

“Like I said before… I like her,” Lexa stated, and Clarke leaned in to kiss her again.

 

They set to work again, packing and boxing things while a variety of music played.

 

One of the best parts was Lexa’s air guitar during  _ Hotel California _ .

 

The time for the brunette to leave came too soon. Brief make out breaks were of course in order, but when they glanced at the clock to see it was already 3:50pm, Clarke’s heart sank.

 

“Will you call me tonight?” She asked Lexa as she was tying her shoes.

 

“Of course, babe,” The brunette smiled when she stood up. Clarke gently pulled her in for another kiss that lasted a lot longer than she had expected.

 

When they broke away, both of their faces were flushed and their lips were slightly swollen.

 

“Let me know how Aden’s game goes,” Clarke whispered as she gently stroked her thumb across Lexa’s cheek.

 

“Of course. I’ll see you Monday then?” 

 

“Monday,” She confirmed with a sad little smile.

 

Lexa kissed her again, and then one more time for the road before she left to her jeep. 

 

***

Lexa’s eyes followed Aden as he ran up and down the court. The referee was being fair with his calls, but it was still pissing her off that neither team could even get their feet under them. She was rooting for her younger brother, but it was painful to watch.

 

Halftime was called and the two teams split into the locker rooms. She got up to use the restroom and hesitated in front of the door. It had always been something she was unsure about. She was a girl, and 100% identified as one, but something about it always made her uneasy. 

 

When she was finished, she washed her hands, bought a water and went back to her seat. A minute later, she saw a person sit next to her. When she looked she saw the familiar strawberry blonde hair and hazel eyes.

 

“Deb, hi,” Lexa grinned, and Aden’s mother pulled her in for a tight hug. She had never called the woman ‘mom’ because she wasn't her mother, and Deb had never questioned that. The thing she did do that the brunette’s real mother didn't, though, was care about her. She was grateful her father had found such a wonderful woman, and even after he passed they were still close.

 

“Alexandria, hi,” Deb smiled as she released her. She held Lexa an arms length away from her as she studied her face. “You look good!”

 

“Yeah,” She chuckled, “Been keeping up. What about you? What have you been up to?”

 

“Besides the trip to Asia, not much. Had to get back into the whole work routine and stuff but everything’s going pretty well.”

 

“I’m glad to hear that.” Deb and Aden had taken a week long trip to Asia, and it was her first time seeing either person since they got back.

 

“How’s the team looking?” Her step-mother asked with a fearful look.

 

Lexa tried to fight her smile as she simply shook her head.

 

“Ah. I see. Better than before we left?”

 

“Worse, if that’s possible. Aden almost made two baskets though. Oh! He also got a free throw.”

 

“And he made it?”

 

“Well…” Lexa trailed off with a frown, and Deb followed.

 

“I don't know why he doesn't just quit. Not that I’m encouraging him to give up but he’s really sticking to this. It must be a Woods thing,” Deb smirked, nudging Lexa with her elbow.

 

“Has he talked to you anymore about learning an instrument?”

 

“He got pissed at me last time I brought it up. Said something about how it wasn't ‘cool’ to play an instrument,” She replied as she shook her head.

 

“I’ll talk to him this weekend. He isn't the worst player on the team but you can tell he’s getting frustrated. I don't think he actually likes it,” Lexa said as her phone buzzed in her pocket.

 

She figured it was something from work since she had been undisturbed all day, but when she glanced down she realized it was a text from Clarke. Her heart jumped a little and she couldn't help the little smile that unknowingly appeared. 

 

5:04pm  **Clarke - Raven just tried to make tortillas… I miss your pb & j’s. And your pancakes. And you…**

 

Lexa tried not to chuckle as the buzzer sounded around the gym. She was unaware of the look Deb was giving her. The older woman had caught on just like that, but she kept her mouth shut.

 

5:05pm  **Lexa - Tell her to order some pizza. Pretty girls like pizza.**

 

5:05pm  **Lexa - I miss you too I guess ;)**

 

She set her phone down in her lap as she turned to watch the teams run back out onto the court. Her phone buzzed again.

 

5:06pm  **Clarke - You guess? Wooow :(**

 

5:06pm  **Clarke -  Nvm I’ll just order the pizza myself and get fat.**

 

5:06pm  **Lexa - Hahaha you know I’m kidding. Monday’s a long way off.**

 

5:07pm  **Lexa - You’re so beautiful. Eat some pizza. It won't kill you <3**

 

***

The buzzer went off again, signaling the game had ended. The score was a whopping 10-12. The other team had won.

 

Aden did manage to score a basket, though. The very last one that had tied the two teams before they scored again. Lexa and Deb had made sure to cheer extra loud.

 

As they gathered their things, Deb gave the brunette a knowing look and Lexa’s eyes narrowed.

 

“What?” She asked with a light laugh.

 

“Who is she?”

 

“Who is who?” Lexa asked, totally oblivious to what she was asking, but when Deb pointed to her phone she had to bite her lip to keep from smiling. 

 

“You’ve been smiling at your phone like an idiot all night,” The older woman teased, making Lexa laugh again.

 

“Her name’s Clarke,” She could feel her face betraying her as she blushed.

 

“You must really like her. I haven't seen you like this in a long time.”

 

“I really do…”

 

“You should invite her to dinner with us sometime. I would love to meet her if she’s making the heartless Commander soft,” Deb smiled and Lexa’s mouth dropped.

 

“I am not soft!” She protested, rolling her eyes. “Give it another week or two and we’ll see about making dinner plans. Would you want to invite Roan?”

 

She saw the flicker of doubt in Deb’s face, but that woman was a master at keeping herself composed. “Of course! Just text me and let me know. Anyways, I know Aden had been talking about getting to spend time with you all week. He can't wait.”

 

Lexa grinned. “It’ll be fun. I’ve missed being able to see him as often.”

 

“See who?” Aden asked as he rounded the corner. He had his gym bag slung over his shoulder and his hair was damp with sweat. Hazel eyes looked between the two women.

 

“You! Speak of the devil. Great job tonight, sweetie,” Deb cooed as she placed a wet kiss on his cheek. His eyes widened as he looked around the gym to make sure no one saw.

 

“Yeah, about as great as being buried alive. We lost!”

 

“But you made a basket,” Lexa intervened, knowing he would take the compliments from her better than from his mother. He pulled her into a quick hug to show how much he had missed her before he took a step back. He was almost as tall as her now, with how old he was and Lexa was still trying to convince herself she’d be taller than him forever.

 

“I just wanted to make sure you knew I was here. I have to run, though. Have fun with Lexa this weekend. Be good,” Deb warned and Aden smirked. He totally got that from her.

 

“Bye, Deb. I’ll call if we need anything,” Lexa assured her as the woman turned to walk out of the gym.

 

“Okay… now that she’s gone you better be honest. We sucked ass, didn't we?” He asked as they began walking to Lexa’s jeep.

 

“Hey, you made a basket that almost won the game. It was pretty damn close,” Lexa grinned. “Do you have anything you want to do this weekend?”

 

“There’s a new art center opening up that I wanted to maybe go and see. Also, I want you to help me get better,” He sighed.

 

“That’s gonna take a little longer than a weekend,” She teased, and he rolled his eyes. “Where do you wanna go to eat?”

 

***

He had ended up choosing TGI Friday’s. They had talked and laughed over dinner, mostly light hearted conversation that made Lexa realize how much she cherished their relationship.

 

Music was playing in the jeep as she drove them back to her house. It was dark by now, and the interior of the vehicle lit up by Aden turning his phone on. He grumbled to himself and set it on his knee before leaning his head back against the seat.

 

“What's wrong?” Lexa asked, taking her eyes off the road for a split second to glance at him. 

 

He just shook his head. “Girl problems,” He muttered.

 

“Girl problems?” Lexa repeated to make sure she heard him correctly. Her face lit up and she turned off the music in order to be able to hear him out. “I can help you with girl problems.”

 

He gave her the ‘are you serious’ look, and her jaw dropped. “You don't think I can help?” She asked.

 

“Lexa, the last time you had a girlfriend I was like… ten or something. How would you be able to help me?” He asked in the most genuine way possible.

 

“Excuse me!” She laughed. “I’ll have you know I happen to have a girlfriend right now.”

 

Aden rolled his eyes with a laugh. “Yeah right.”

 

“You don’t believe me?” She couldn't believe her fucking ears!

 

“You would have told me about her before now,” He explained, and a smug look crossed her face.

 

“I didn't have a chance to tell you before now…” He still didn't look convinced, so without taking her eyes off of the road she got her phone out of her back pocket and handed it to him.

 

“What is this for?”

 

“You don’t believe me? FaceTime her.”

 

Aden was still convinced she was bluffing, so he returned the famous Woods’ smirk and unlocked her phone. He had his fingerprint in it.

 

“What’s her name?” He asked as he began scrolling through her contacts.

 

“Clarke.”

 

“Clarke,” He repeated as he searched for the name. He hit the FaceTime button and watched as Lexa raised her eyebrows at him. He turned the camera to face the brunette’s profile and listened as high pitched ringing filled the air.

 

“Hey!” Clarke’s voice was replaced by the annoying noise and he watched Lexa’s face brighten up.

 

“Hi, babe,” She replied, giving him an ‘I told you so’ look. He peaked at the phone to see blonde hair and blue eyes. He muted it before whispering.

 

“She’s hot!”

 

“I know,” Lexa laughed before he unmuted it just as Clarke began to speak.

 

“How was Aden’s game?” 

 

“Good!” Lexa lied for the boy’s sake.

 

“Terrible,” He replied off screen. She still couldn't see him.

 

“Why are you FaceTiming me while you’re driving?” Clarke asked, and from the phone came the sound of something heavy braking. “Raven! What the hell?” The blonde laughed.

 

“Aden didn’t believe me when I told him I had a girlfriend,” She explained as Clarke’s flushed face returned to the screen.

 

He took the camera and angled it at himself to wave at the blonde; her face brightened into a wider grin. 

 

“Hi! Yes, I am very much your sister’s girlfriend,” She confirmed, but towards the end of the sentence she looked over her shoulder as Raven ran behind her in the screen. “What are you doing?” She asked her friend with the prettiest of laughs.

 

“I can’t find your broom!” Raven called from the background.

 

“What did you break?” 

 

“Nothing! I love you!”

 

Lexa and Aden both laughed. “I’ll text you when I get home. Good luck, Clarke,” The brunette said into the phone as Aden’s finger hovered over the ‘End Call’ button.

 

“Alright! Call me tonight?” Clarke asked and Lexa confirmed. “Bye!”

 

Call ended.

 

“I wasn’t lying,” Lexa smirked and Aden set the phone in one of the cup holders.

 

“I don't know why I ever doubted you.”

 

***

Raven had broken a bowl. It wasn't a big deal and they got it cleaned quickly.

 

“Already meeting the family?” Raven asked as she swept the white ceramic pieces into the dust tray. “Does that freak you out?”

 

“Not at all. She asked if I wanted to go to Aden’s game with her,” Clarke shrugged as she picked up the lamp in her living room to beginning taking it apart.

 

“Well, I’m excited to move in together,” Raven grinned. “You and Lexa better not be too loud, though,” She warned.

 

“No promises,” The blonde playfully winked which sent her friend into a fit of laughter.

 

“Can you see a future with her?” 

 

“Actually… yeah,” Clarke blushed.

 

“I can tell,” She smirked.

 

“You can tell?”

 

“The way you look at each other is sickeningly cute…” She trailed off for a minute as she went to go sit on the couch. “I think I’m ready to talk to you.”

 

“Talk to me about…” The blonde trailed off, not sure where the conversation was going as she sat down and threw her legs across her friend’s lap.

 

“Anya,” The latina stated.

 

“Good. I’m all ears.” 

 

“So… I broke up with Bellamy because we were both heading in different directions. I felt bad because he took it kind of hard but I think we both knew we weren't  _ it _ for each other, you know?”

 

“Mhm,” Clarke hummed in confirmation. She had known that for a while.

 

“And when we went up to Lexa’s office and there was this  _ hot  _ receptionist I couldn't help but to feel like this weird connection to her. Well, I don't know if connection’s the right word. I was drawn to her,” Raven paused for a moment and sighed, “It just made me mad because I had  _ just _ broken up with Bell. It felt like in a way I was being disloyal for finding someone else appealing in that way so fast.”

 

“I get it, Rae,” Clarke reassured her. “If it helps, I’m pretty sure Anya’s gay. You don't have to act on your feelings right away or anything, but don't try to deny that they’re there.”

 

“I know. That’s why I went to go get the pizza with her, just to see if it was only her looks I was attracted to but it’s not. She’s sarcastic and acts like she doesn't care but you can tell that she does… I don't know but I can't help but like her.”

 

“Then like her. Lucky for you, when I move in that means Lexa will probably come over. I’ll suggest to her that she brings her best friend too,” The blonde grinned and she watched as Raven visibly relaxed. 

 

“I’m sorry for snapping at you in the office…”

 

“It’s alright. Done and over with. Let's get back to packing so I can move in by the end of this week.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading. I have a bunch of ideas to keep this story going and what's gonna happen in the future but your comments on last chapter really added to that. I got a few ideas from there. Although I don't reply to comments, I do read every single one so let me know what you do/don't like. 
> 
> I love you all <3 - J


	13. Art Museum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm on a very irregular updating schedule but honestly I just like posting when I finish chapters and if that happens to be quickly then so be it :) 
> 
> Any mistakes are mine. I hope you enjoy.

_ Clarke’s nails scratched up her back as she moaned loudly with each of Lexa’s thrusts. The older woman was going deep, and again without a condom on. The blonde’s wet walls began to tighten around her dick as she came close- _

 

Green eyes shot open to a dimly lit room. Her heart was beating fast as though the activities of her dream were real, and as a resuly her underwear were tented as her dick stood tall.

 

Fuck, she was so turned on but she felt guilty since Aden was asleep a few doors down. She picked up her phone to check the time and saw it was 8:51am. She had decided to skip her early morning run again because she and her brother had stayed up to watch horror movies until nearly 3am.

 

Why she was up now was beyond her, but she saw Clarke’s text from the night before that she must have missed.

 

12:47pm  **Clarke - Calling it an early tonight. Sorry we didn’t get the chance to talk again. Raven thought it would be a good idea to start early tomorrow morning. Have fun with Aden <3**

 

God, she was so obsessed with that woman. Before she texted her back she decided to go pee in attempts to get rid of her morning wood. Usually releasing her bladder worked, but this morning it did nothing.

 

With a heavy sigh she turned on the water to her shower before sending a text back to Clarke.

 

Her mind debated with her if she should let the blonde know what was currently happening. She didn't know what surge of confidence came over her, but she thought  _ Why the hell not? _

 

8:59am  **Lexa - I had a very intense dream about you that had me waking up with a little issue ;)**

 

She put her phone down on the counter and undressed completely, which made her stiff dick stick straight out. With a little breath, she palmed the underside of it and went to step in the shower as her phone went off.

 

9:00am  **Clarke - I had my alarm set for 9. Don't know how you keep being so good with timing but the thought of your not so little issue is doing things to me, Woods.**

 

Lexa smirked. That girl really knew how to give someone an ego boost.

 

9:01am  **Lexa - Reallllly wishing you were here right now.**

 

9:01am  **Clarke - Lex D: Don't get me too worked up… Raven’s sleeping right next to me.**

 

9:01am  **Lexa - Alright sorry babe. Gonna have to go take care of this one myself :/**

 

She took a step back and thoughtfully glanced around the room. Finding her towel, she wrapped it around the lower half of her body so at least her breasts were still exposed and took a picture of her full body to send to Clarke and not even a minute later she got a reply.

 

9:03am  **Clarke - Baaabe :( Drop the towel? ;)**

 

9:03am  **Lexa - Your wish is my command, Princess.**

 

She put the towel back on the rack and stroked herself a few times to make sure she was at full length still… she was. She flexed a little bit so there was a light outline of abs and all of her hair fell over her left shoulder.

 

**Attachment sent.**

 

9:04am  **Clarke - Fuuuuck meeee**

 

9:04am  **Clarke - You're SO fucking hot literally oh my god**

 

9:05am  **Clarke - I’m not okay D:**

 

Lexa chuckled and sent her a quick ‘<3’ before stepping in the shower. It had already been running for too long.

 

She sighed as warm water relaxed all of her muscles almost instantly. Reaching down, she decided to take care of the morning wood first and foremost. She wrapped her hand expertly around the shaft and made long jerking movements. It didn't feel nearly as good as Clarke’s lips had or hell… her hand had felt better but she settled on her imagination.

 

She remembered what Clarke had looked like before they got in the shower the other morning. Her hair was a bit messy from sex but she had looked so damn beautiful. She rolled her thumb over the head and her breathing began to pick up.

 

Lexa’s hand became faster as she remembered the texts about Clarke doing a terrible job of not getting turned on. Her knees about went weak when she remembered her moans. God, she loved that sound.

 

Her hips bucked into her hand and she felt her balls beginning to tighten. The water made a fine lubricant as her hand went faster. Every now and then she would brush her thumb over her sensitive tip until finally she was cumming in long white lines. She bit her lower lip as she let out a little, muffled moan and she felt all of her muscles relax further.

 

She made sure to get rid of all of the evidence as she showered completely. Soon enough she was dressed and downstairs. Aden was on the couch scrolling through his phone and he looked up when Lexa passed.

 

“Morning,” He said.

 

“Hey. You want some breakfast?” 

 

“Sure. What are you making?”

 

“Eggs unless you want something else,” She offered with a shrug. 

 

“That’s fine,” He smiled as he returned to what he was looking at.

 

The way her house was constructed, you could see the living room from the kitchen and vice versa. She turned on the stove and found a pot before deciding to bring up the whole ‘music’ thing with him.

 

“So, what ever happened to you picking up an instrument?”

 

He looked up from his phone like she had two heads. “Have you seen the people in band?”

 

“What’s wrong with the people in band?” Lexa laughed as she opened the fridge.

 

“Nothing! They're just not really in the ‘in’ crowd.”

 

“Ah. Well you don't have to play a band instrument,” She shrugged and that seemed to have caught his attention.

 

“Girls are much more likely to be into guys who play sports than ones who play instruments.”

 

“Are you kidding? You’ll graduate from high school and the fact that you played high school basketball will just become a memory. Chicks dig guys that can play something cool like the guitar or drums.”

 

“You’re only saying guitar so I’ll pick it. You think that since you can play drums we can start a family band,” He joking accused her, and she laughed while she cracked eggs.

 

“Not at all! I wish I could play guitar, I just don't have the time to invest in learning it.”

 

“Because you're too busy investing time in your girlfriend,” He teased and Lexa threw the paper towel roll at his head which caused him to burst into laughter.

 

“And my job, asshole,” She laughed back as the eggs began to finish.

 

“You think I should play an instrument?” Aden suddenly asked seriously and Lexa nodded as she plated the food. 

 

“I think you'd enjoy it more than basketball.”

 

“Why? Because I suck?” He asked as they went to sit at the table.

 

“No. Because I know you and I know what you like to do. You’ve never been super into sports. You want to go to an art museum today which only proves my point,” Lexa explained and he shoveled a forkful into his mouth before nodding with understanding. That conversation ended there.

 

“I know art isn't really your thing. Are you sure you're okay with taking me?” He asked after a few minutes and Lexa shrugged.

 

“Clarke’s really into art. It’ll be good to go try to enjoy those things,” She said as she fought the smile on her face.

 

“Why don't you just invite her to come then if that's her kind of thing?” Aden suggested as he took a long drink of milk.

 

Lexa was taken aback by his idea, and she chewed thoughtfully before answering. “You’d want her there? I thought you wanted time to ourselves.”

 

The teenager shrugged. “I don't mind. You're gonna be miserable but if she’s there I'm sure you'll find everything more interesting.”

 

“What do you mean?” This boy was continuing to shock her.

 

“I don't know, it's just a thing. You get this look when you talk about her,” He smirked. 

 

“Oh my  _ god.  _ I  _ don't  _ get a look!” Lexa protested. How many people were gonna tell her that? The inflections in her voice caused Aden to laugh.

 

“Whatever you say, Commander,” He said before taking the last bite of his eggs. Standing up, he downed the rest of his milk and took the dishes to the sink. “Do you think she'd want to go?”

 

Lexa decided not to call him out on being a little shit. Honestly, she thought it was pretty funny. 

 

“I can call and ask her,” She shrugged. “I’m not sure if she can. She’s getting ready to move.”

 

“U-HAUL already? Jeez, lesbians really do move fast,” Aden grinned and she shoved him playfully. He wasn't very muscular which meant he stumbled from her push. 

 

“Dick,” Lexa laughed.

 

“Asshole,” He shot back quickly with a playful look. Lexa was pretty sure Aden liked staying with her so much because she let him freely cuss.

 

“What time do you want to go?” She asked him and he was too busy looking at his phone to answer. An idea popped into her head. “Why don't you invite ‘girl problems’ to go with us if I’m inviting Clarke.”

 

That got his attention. His eyes grew wide and he shook his head. “I don't think she likes me like that…”

 

“Then she’s an idiot,” Lexa smiled softly. 

 

“Can we go around one?” He asked, and Lexa nodded. “Cool. I’m gonna go take a shower.”

 

She watched him go upstairs before she went to grab her phone. She unlocked it to see the picture she had sent earlier. Shaking her head, she smirked and hit the call button.

 

It rang three times before she heard her favorite voice.

 

“My person! Hello!”

 

“Hi, Clarke,” Lexa chuckled. “What are you up to?”

 

“Well, we just finished eating cereal for breakfast. Like I said, I miss your pancakes. What about you?”

 

“Just finished eating eggs.”

 

“Nothing too fancy this morning?”

 

“I only pull out the big guns if I have someone to impress,” She flirted, and from the other end of the phone she heard Clarke snort. “Anyways, how's packing going?”

 

“Actually, pretty good. We should be done by like… Wednesday? I’m moving in Friday.”

 

“So where are you gonna stay Thursday?” Lexa asked, and she heard Clarke sigh.

 

“Probably with Raven, why?”

 

“You can come stay with me if you want.”

 

Clarke didn't even hesitate to pick back up on the banter. “You’d like that wouldn't you?” 

 

“Mhm. You would too, though.”

 

“You're not wrong.” She could hear the smile in her girlfriend’s voice.

 

“So, real reason why I called-”

 

“It wasn't to try and get in my pants?” Clarke laughed.

 

“I have to call you in order to do that?” Lexa teased, and she knew if the blonde were there she would have pushed her.

 

“I have to call you in order to do that?” Clarke mocked her in a high pitch voice before she burst into laughter again.

 

“I don't sound like that,” Lexa snorted, and she felt the butterflies in her stomach go crazy from hearing that beautiful laugh.

 

“I'm sorry, I’m sorry! Okay, I’m listening,” Clarke said as her laughter died down and Lexa thought about how there was no need for an apology.

 

“Aden wants to go to the art museum that just opened up a few weeks ago, and we were wondering if you wanted to come.”

 

“We?” Clarke didn't even try to hide the surprise in her voice.

 

“Yeah, he was actually the one who suggested it.”

 

“Really? I’ll make sure Raven’s okay with me going and I’ll let you know. It sounds like fun, but it's totally not your thing,” The blonde mentioned.

 

“I know but it's totally an Aden thing… and a you thing,” Lexa smiled softly. “Just text me and let me know, he wants to leave around one.”

 

“Alright. Bye babe.”

 

“Bye!”

 

**Call ended** .

 

Lexa sighed softly. She was smiling like an idiot, but she couldn't help it. 

 

Everyone was right… She did get a look.

 

***

Raven was currently packing the coffee maker. She had convinced Clarke that she wouldn't need it because they go out for coffee most mornings anyways, and of course she was right. 

 

The blonde could still feel the hum of giddiness even after hanging up the phone with her girlfriend, and apparently it was obvious because as soon as she walked in the kitchen Raven asked,

 

“How’s Lexa?”

 

Clarke didn't even ask how her best friend knew. She chalked it up the the fact that, well, she was her best friend. Of course she would know.

 

“Good! She and her brother are going to the art museum that opened up and wanted to know if I’d go with.”

 

“That sounds like fun,” Raven tried, but her distaste for museums was obvious in her voice.

 

“Fun for me, yes,” Clarke chuckled and her friend grinned.

 

“So are you gonna go?”

 

“I was gonna ask you since we had planned on packing all day. Do you mind?” 

 

“We have until Friday. A few hours isn't gonna hurt,” The latina reassured her.

 

“I love youuuu,” Clarke said in a sing-songy voice before running up stairs to take a shower.

 

Honestly ever since the picture Lexa had sent her she hadn't been able to fully focus, so a shower sounded like a good idea.

 

The first thing she did when she got out was send Lexa a text.

 

10:47am  **Clarke - Hey! Raven says she doesn't mind me sneaking off for a bit.**

 

Her heart jumped when the reply was almost immediate.

 

10:48am  **Lexa - Great! We can pick you up on our way if that’s alright? Would Raven want to come?**

 

The thought made her chuckle.

 

10:48am  **Clarke - Noo not really her thing, but I will see you then :)**

 

“Rae, what should I wear?” She called from her room. In a few second her friend was opening the door.

 

“Just so you know, if you're going to meet her brother you should at least try to cover up that dark ass hickey,” Raven snorted, and Clarke could feel her face flushing.

 

It wasn't too dark anymore, but it was still visible from a day and a half ago

 

“Not what I was saying. What should I wear to the museum?”

 

“Still trying to impress her? She’s already your girlfriend idiot.”

 

“I’m meeting her little brother, whom she adores, for the first time,” Clarke said, rolling her eyes as Raven’s jaw dropped.

 

“Whom!?” She nearly screamed. “Bitch how the fuck do you have a girlfriend when you're from the damn 19th century.” She was practically in tears.

 

“Fuck off,” Clarke said as she tried to fight Raven’s contagious laughter but finally she caved and she laughed too. “Proper english is a  _ good _ thing!”

 

“Yeah, sure I guess,” The latina snorted before she threw the closet doors open and looked inside. She took a deep breath as she tried to compose herself. “What kind of look are you going for?”

 

“I don't know. I wish it was warm enough to wear a dress…”

 

“Oh, do that so when you get cold Lexa will give you your jacket and it’ll be all romantic and shit,” Raven grinned.

 

“No,” Clarke laughed. “I think I’ll just wear a sweater and leggings,” She shrugged.

 

“Oh, I know the perfect one, hold on,” She said, digging through the blonde’s closet while she sat on her bed. When she found what she was looking for, she turned around with a deadly serious look and held out an old, disgustingly ugly christmas sweater they had bought a few years back for a party. Of course, Clarke was practically crying from laughing so hard, but she managed to reach behind her and throw a pillow at Raven’s head.

 

“Your an ass!” She said between laughs.

 

“Good idea! No? Alright,” Raven shrugged as she put it back on a hanger and let it disappear into the depths of the closet.

 

“On the real though,” Raven said when Clarke had quieted down, “This one’s cute.” It was a purple sweater her mother had gotten her for Christmas one year. She smiled and nodded, and Raven went to set it on her bed.

 

“Now. Are you expecting to get laid? That would determine what you wear underneath it.”

 

Clarke rolled her eyes and gently pushed her friend away from her. “I can take it from here, thank you.”

 

“Anything for you,” Raven teased as she jumped into Clarke’s bed just as the blonde was standing up.

 

She finished getting dressed while talking to Raven who found no problem in chatting away with her. She was done early, so they decided to start packing some of her clothes and shoes that she rarely wore but for some reason needed to keep.

 

At about 10 ‘til 1 she heard her phone go off.

 

12:52am  **Lexa - Leaving now**

 

***

Aden had told her it wasn't really anything you needed to be formal for, so she was wearing a long sleeve baseball t-shirt again and dark jeans. She wore a suit nearly every single day at work, so when she didn't have to ‘dress up’ she took the opportunity.

 

Her brother was wearing a t-shirt and khakis. She knew he was gonna get cold, but she didn't say a thing about it. He had his phone hooked up to the AUX and was currently scrolling through different playlists he had made to find something they would both like to listen to.

 

“Are you expecting Clarke to sit in the back?” She asked as he ran a hand straight up through his styled hair.

 

“No, I’ll move,” He said with a sweet smile. There was the brother she knew.

 

They arrived to Clarke’s apartment complex and she sent a text up to her telling her they were there.

 

Aden hesitated to get out of the front seat since she wasn't there yet. He was playing some song Lexa had never heard before but he loved it.

 

Then, there she was. Her Clarke. The blonde was looking at her phone, so she didn't see Lexa ogling at her but the brunette wouldn't care if she did. 

 

She was snapped back to reality when Aden opened his door and went to get out. 

 

“Hi, Clarke,” He smiled politely and she smiled right back at him. Her smile could light up the damn world. 

 

“Hi! You don't have to get in the back seat,” She offered quickly but he shook his head and slid in. She took up his spot in the passenger's side and locked eyes with Lexa.

 

“Hi,” The older woman said, and she didn't even try to fight the automatic grin that was on her face.

 

“Hey,” Clarke said softly as she reached for Lexa’s hand. They laced their fingers together and she squeezed the blonde’s hand softly.

 

“Thanks for inviting me to go with you guys,” Her girlfriend said, but she looked over her shoulder and directed the words at Aden. He looked up from his phone and shrugged.

 

“It’ll be nice to have someone else there that actually knows what's going on.” Lexa could tell he was smirking without even looking at him.

 

“Is that a Woods thing? The smirk? Because you both do it almost exactly the same,” Clarke laughed, and Lexa brought their hands up to kiss the back of her hand.

 

“Yeah, he’s lucky he gets his good looks from me. It helps him out in the girl department,” Lexa teased as she looked through the rearview mirror to see him glaring at her.

 

“Girl department? Do you have a girlfriend?” Clarke asked, and Aden sighed.

 

“Nope.”

 

“You don't sound too happy about that…”

 

“Girls are too complicated,” He declared, and neither of the older women protested.

 

The talk in the car was easy, and Lexa was actually able to stay quiet most of the time while the two art nerds talked to each other. It warmed her heart to see that Clarke liked her brother so much, and as she had expected, he took to her like a magnet.

 

Lexa paid for her and Aden, but her stubborn girlfriend was persistent about buying her own. The first place they went had a bunch of little sculptures people had made. There were big ones scattered around the room too, and she watched as their faces lit up. This was their element. 

 

Clarke and Aden immediately began observing each one and talking about who knows what. She could feel her stomach twist with boredom but she fought it off and tried to find something interesting to look at while they gawked at the artwork. 

 

Bingo.

 

There was a station set up with playdough for people to create their own pieces of art. It was probably for children, but she didn't care. She took a seat and began rolling it around in her hands. She didn't even know where to begin! The possibilities were endless.

 

She laughed internally at the fact that she was actually acting like a five year old, but it was something to do. She knew Aden wouldn't be complaining that she wasn't in his hair. When Lexa felt a hand on her shoulder she was caught off guard, but when she looked up, she found those blue eyes looking back at her.

 

“Having fun?” Clarke asked with a little laugh.

 

“Just getting started,” Lexa winked, and the blonde sat down next to her.

 

“You're a child,” She gently teased and Lexa rolled the blue playdough against the table.

 

“Well… have you seen my office?” The brunette snorted. “Would a child be able to make this?” She asked as she held up the dough.

 

“What is it?”

 

“A snake.”

 

Clarke leaned against her as she laughed, and she placed a kiss on the point in her jawline before she looked at the creation. “Playdough’s never been my media choice, so I’m sure you did much better than me.”

 

Lexa playfully rolled her eyes and set the blue snake down. She went over to the hand sanitizer and rubbed it in. She hated the smell of playdough.

 

Aden was looking at something resembling a voodoo doll and Clarke had already gone over to him and started talking again. She went up to the two of them and slid her hand across the blonde’s lower back and she felt her lean into the touch.

 

“Ready to move on?” Aden asked and Lexa shrugged. She was just there for them. Clarke moved to take Lexa’s hand and walked with her to the next room which was full of paintings. 

 

The blonde practically dragged her to go look at ones with a bunch of different shapes. She didn't get it, but by the look on her face Clarke did. She looked so beautiful with her hair down around her shoulder, and those blue eyes sparkling with excitement.

 

“Abstract,” Aden commented with a smile. Clarke gently squeezed Lexa’s hand as she nodded and moved over to another painting.

 

“Realism. That’s my favorite,” The younger woman grinned and Lexa felt her heart flutter. She was so gorgeous, and so excited to see the art. Aden was right. By bringing Clarke she was having a much better time. Usually she would be bored out of her mind but now it seemed that much more interesting.

 

That's how the rest of the time went. Clarke and Aden talked away about art and different styles of it. They talked about what they did and didn't like, and Lexa tried to keep up most of the time. She learned a little bit and was surprised when she saw a few things that caught her interest.

 

Lexa looked at her phone and realized it was 3:15pm when they were walking out. She glanced at Clarke who was already looking at her and squeezed her hand.

 

“So, you have to go back to packing now?”

 

“Unfortunately,” Clarke said with a sad smile. They all loaded back into the audi and Lexa started towards Clarke’s apartment.

 

When she arrived, she parked the car and looked over at her. “Want me to walk you in?”

 

“If you want to,” The blonde smiled. Of course she wanted to. “Bye, Aden. Hopefully I’ll see you again soon.”

 

He waved from the backseat and gave her a large grin. “I was nice meeting you!”

 

“It was nice meeting you too,” She laughed before both she and Lexa got out.

 

They walked hand in hand as they buzzed in and took the stairs up to her door, but when they got there, Clarke pushed Lexa against it and hungrily connected their lips. To say she was surprised was a bit of an understatement and it took her a few seconds to regain herself before she kissed her back.

 

Her hands easily found the blonde’s hips as she pulled their bodies closer together. Clarke grabbed either side of her face and her touch lit fire throughout her body. Smiling into the next kiss, she felt the blonde suck in her bottom lip and she let out a quiet moan.

 

“You fucking owe me,” Clarke said between kisses as she slid her tongue into Lexa’s mouth. Their tongues deliciously clashed and she felt her girlfriend moan softly. God, she wanted to take her badly.

 

It was usually her who was in control of their make out sessions and having the blonde take the reins out of her hand so forcefully was hot.

 

Clarke pulled back and she could see how dark those blue eyes were. She leaned in and her lips brushed against Lexa’s ear as she whispered “I’ve been wet for you all day.”

 

Her knees about gave out from under her. She felt her dick twitch in her pants and she had to close her eyes for a split second before she opened them again and quickly flipped them so it was Clarke who was pinned against the door. The kiss was hot and hungry again. It was sloppy, and their teeth clashed but it was exactly what they needed.

 

“Fuck, Clarke,” Lexa groaned in frustration. Aden was waiting for her in the car. 

 

Raven opened the door at that second, and luckily they weren't kissing… they just really close to it.

 

“I thought I heard a big fucking slam on the door,” She chuckled. “Do you want to come in?” The question was directed towards Lexa.

 

“No, thanks. My brother’s waiting for me in the car,” She sighed softly as she regained her breath. Raven just shook her head and stepped back inside.

 

“Monday?” Clarke asked very quietly.

 

“Monday,” Lexa smirked as she gave her a few not so quick kisses.

 

Finally the blonde disappeared inside of her apartment and Lexa walked back out to the car where Aden had resumed his spot in the passenger seat.

 

When she got in, he gave her a smug look and she narrowed her eyes. “What?”

 

“Nothing,” He smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading. I can't tell you how much I seriously love all of your continuous support through comments/kudos on this story. It helps me to write faster knowing people are enjoying what I'm doing. I hope you all have a really wonderful day. As always, let me know what you want to see more/less of and how you feel about this chapter. It is kind of random but I wanted some more interactions with Aden, and I wanted him to meet Clarke. <3 - J


	14. Monday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm going out of town until Monday (ironically) and won't be able to upload until then so I wanted to make sure you at least had a chapter before then. Smut in this one ;) Also, I'm pretty sure this is the longest chapter to date. Not sure though.

The weekend had come and gone. Both Clarke and Lexa had texted constantly as always, and called each other each night they were apart. Raven had went back to sleep at her own apartment last night, and it was time for work again bright and early Monday morning.

 

Clarke had a hard time waking up, but hell she always had a hard time waking up. She didn't know how some people were just up and ready for the day as soon as their alarm went off.

 

Then it hit her that it was Monday. Lexa had texted her around eight last night about how Aden’s mom had picked him up so she knew her girlfriend had no obligations at home. The thought made her smile and suddenly she was nearly completely awake but… she needed coffee. When she went out to go began making a cup she realized that Raven has already packed it. No one had ever rolled their eyes harder.

 

5:45am  **Clarkey - Raven Reyes you better be making the coffee run this morning. I want a LARGE. Some asshole packed away my coffee maker.**

 

She went to take a shower and when she got out she saw she had replied.

 

6:01am  **Rae - Of COURSE darling**

 

6:04am  **Clarke's - Good. See you soon <3**

 

She looked through her closet with purpose. She decided to wear a loose skirt and a button up blouse before she made herself toast and orange juice. She decided to text Lexa while she ate.

 

6:14am  **Clarke - Good morning beautiful**

 

She went to look through her phone and realized she and Lexa didn't have any pictures together. She frowned and made a mental note to be sure to take a few with her. 

 

She finished eating and went to brush her teeth and do her hair. The blonde waves were not cooperating in the slightest so she sighed and put it up in a bun. She pulled out the edges by her ears and began to put on light makeup. When she glanced at her phone again she saw it was 6:40am but she also had a text from Lexa.

 

6:22am  **Lexa - Hi baby**

 

She felt her heart lurch. She went to get into her car and sent a quick reply before driving towards her job.

 

6:41am  **Happy Monday ;)**

 

***

When she arrived she waited in her car for Raven who pulled up only a few minutes after. “Your coffee,” She said presenting it like a present. Clarke chuckled and took a long drink from it.

 

“Ahh, finally… something you're good for,” She teased.

 

“And what would that be?”

 

“Coffee,” Clarke stated like it was obvious, holding up the drink and swishing it around in her face.

 

Raven laughed and pushed her arm away.

 

When she got to her floor, she went and set the coffee on her desk and to her surprise Indra came out to see her.

 

“Hey, Clarke. How are you feeling?” She asked and the blonde’s mind stalled but then remembered Lexa had called her in sick. A smile crossed her face and she replied,

 

“I’m feeling much better, thank you. I think it was just one of those 24 hour stomach bugs.”

 

“Well I’m glad to hear it. I left some papers on your desk from Friday. Hopefully it’s not too much to catch up with,” Indra said with a curt not.

 

“Trust me, I’ve probably handled much worse,” She chuckled before heading back to her seat with a content sigh. The papers weren't even half as large of a stack as they had been when Pike gave her work. She took another long sip of her coffee and began.

 

She had completely abandoned everything besides her coffee and her work. Missing Friday was wonderful, but she wanted to catch up in order to not disappoint Indra. When the older woman walked out of her office and stopped in front of Clarke’s desk a few hours later, she looked up in surprise.

 

“I’m headed out to lunch. Make sure you don't overwork yourself,” She reminded before stepping in the elevator. When the blonde looked at the clock she saw it was already 12:15pm. She was surprised that she wasn't hungry… at least not for food. Picking up her phone, she saw Lexa had texted her back.

 

6:50am  **Lexa - Happy Monday!**

 

10:48am  **Lexa - My office for lunch?**

 

She smiled at her phone and went to the elevator. Raven had also texted her.

 

11:03am  **Rae - Wyd for lunch, Griff? I want to go to the new Indian place down the road.**

 

She replied to her instead of her girlfriend.

 

12:16pm  **Clarkey - Tomorrow?**

 

The elevator dinged and she stepped in. Pressing the top floor she waited for the doors to open, and when they did she was surprised to see Anya not at her desk. 

 

She gently pushed open the door and peeked her head in to see Lexa staring intensly at something on her desk. The older woman had creases in her forehead as she wrote something down. Pushing the door open more, she watched as her girlfriend looked up from her work and all visible signs of stress were gone. Her eyes softened and she pushed the chair back from her desk.

 

“I didn't think you’d come up,” Lexa smiled. Clarke shut the door behind her and didn't try to fight the automatic smile that crossed her face.

 

“I was catching up on work from Friday, I didn't look at my phone,” She shrugged as she walked over to sit on Lexa’s desk like the brunette had once done to her. She rolled her chair so she was in between Clarke’s legs before she leaned up to kiss her.

 

“I know what you mean. I’ve been trying to catch up too.”

 

She ran her fingers through her blonde strands and she leaned down to kiss her again. “Busy day?”

 

“Very,” Lexa sighed into the next kiss.

 

“Is it because you missed Friday?” She asked as she pulled away from the kiss and Lexa nodded. They searched each other’s eyes for a moment before she felt her girlfriend reach up to place a hand behind her neck to pull her in for another kiss.

 

She moaned softly when she felt Lexa’s tongue slide across her bottom lip and the older woman took the opportunity to slide her tongue into her mouth.

 

The same butterflies exploded in her stomach as she hungrily deepened the kiss. Lexa stood up and lowered her hands to Clarke’s ass and pulled her to the edge of her desk. She wrapped her legs around her abdominal and let her hands wander over her body.

 

“We’re gonna do this here?” Lexa asked. Her pupils were blown and she could see the desire in her lover’s eyes.

 

“No, we’re gonna do this over there,” Clarke demanded, pointing at the pool table. Just like that she was scooped into Lexa’s strong arms and set back down on the green felt. 

 

The kiss was sloppy and desperate as she wrapped her legs tighter around Lexa. The older woman rolled her hips and she could feel how hard she was already getting. Lips trailed from her mouth, down her throatt and to her sweet spot where she moaned as the CEO’s teeth scraped gently over it. She sat up and began undoing the belt to Lexa’s navy suit, and in return her girlfriend moved aside her underwear and slid two fingers up her slickness.

 

Clarke’s breath hitched as Lexa’s kisses returned to her mouth. Their tongues met in a hungry battle for dominance that Lexa won and when she removed her fingers, Clarke grabbed her wrist. She was beginning to know the woman’s go to, and she knew her next move would be to taste her fingers. The move was a good one, because it immensely turned them both on even more but when she broke the kiss in order to bring the two fingers covered with her slickness to her own mouth she saw Lexa’s eyes widen. 

 

She sucked the woman’s fingers and swirled her tongue around it, briefly fucking her mouth on them. It was game over from there. Her skirt hit the floor before she could even process it was off and her soaked panties followed. Her hands were quick to yank Lexa’s pants and boxers down to her thighs in order to release her aching dick.

 

She could see there was precum beginning to leak from it as Lexa kissed her again. They were both panting, and the anticipation was killing her so finally she whined,

 

“I need to feel you inside of me.”

 

Lexa didn't even bother to pull her pants down the rest of the way. She lifted Clarke’s legs up and rested them on her shoulders as she slid inside of her and immediately bottomed out.

 

A loud moan ripped from her chest and she threw her head back from the delicious feeling of being filled by her girlfriend.

 

Lexa pulled out and bottomed out again. It was rougher than last time, but in the best fucking way. They set a fast pace, and she didn't even try to contain her moans. She never did. When you're fucking someone who is as good as Lexa, moaning is mandatory. The brunette was making soft grunts and moaning noises with each thrust as she went harder. She felt her walls clench around the brunette’s swollen cock as she came hard. 

 

Her head was thrown back again and she almost hit it on the table as she cursed and shook. Before she had completely come down from the high, Lexa leaned down to press a harsh kiss on her lips.

 

“Turn around,” The brunette demanded. Her voice alone could have made her cum again, but she breathed heavily and whimpered at the loss of contact as Lexa removed her dick.

 

She slid off the pool table on shaky legs and bent over it. She felt Lexa’s strong hands on her thighs as she slammed into her again. This time, it was her lover who moaned loudly.

 

“Fuck, Clarke. You’re so fucking tight,” She moaned as she picked up a pace faster and harder than before.

 

Clarke was a moaning mess. “Ah, fuck Lex! Oh my god  _ yes!” _ She was practically screaming as the brunette took her from behind.

 

Lexa’s moans were becoming more consistent and she pushed her ass back against her as she felt herself being fucked so deliciously. The familiar feeling of her orgasm building began and she opened her mouth to let her lover know but nothing but loud moans filled the air.

 

That, and the sound of their skin slapping. Neither of them were being quiet anymore, and when Lexa hit her g-spot her entire body began to shake. She hit it again, and again until Clarke was a fucking puddle beneath her. She saw stars as she screamed. She tightened around Lexa’s length and then she felt her girlfriend’s load release in her. Lexa was equally as loud in cumming as her hips made jerky, uncoordinated thrusts. She continued to feel her walls squeezing around the pulsing dick inside of her and there had never been a greater bliss.

 

Completely spent, she felt Lexa lean softly on her as she tried to regain her strength. Clarke was grateful for the excuse to stay there for a few more moments, because she wasn't sure she’d be able to stand up properly.

 

When Lexa finally pulled out, she whimpered at the loss but she was already back to being flaccid. Standing up straight, she felt her body protesting against her from leaning over the table for so long. Turning around, she watched her girlfriend zip herself back up, and she pulled her skirt and panties up as well. Gentle hands rubbed her arms and she looked up to those soft green eyes.

 

“You okay?” Lexa asked, and Clarke smiled before kissing her.

 

“Better than okay. That was fucking amazing.”

 

She knew the brunette didn't need the ego boost, but when she saw the proud smirk cross her face she couldn't help but kiss her again.

 

“Those weren't my only intentions when you came up here. I was actually gonna feed you. You want to stay?” Lexa asked with a playful look and Clarke chuckled.

 

“Of course,” She nodded as she placed a quick kiss on her girlfriend’s jaw. 

 

“Anya went out to get burgers. I can text her. I asked for two cheeseburgers so I hope that’s alright.”

 

“You were banking on me staying? What if I said no?”

 

“Then I’d be eating two cheeseburgers,” Lexa grinned and Clarke laughed again.

 

“So, I want to play mario kart again where you actually don't cheat,” She smirked, wrapping her arms around the brunette’s waist and pulling her close. Looking up at her, she just stared into the perfect green eyes until she had to lean up and kiss her again.

 

***

Work had consumed Lexa’s life, and packing had consumed Clarke’s. She finally finished packing what she need to move into Raven’s, and Friday night nearly everyone came to help. Monty, Jasper and Miller moved boxes, Clarke and Harper unpacked and Raven dictated along with doing a little bit of everything. It wasn't their usual hang out, but it was nice to have such good friends. The only two people who were missing were Bellamy and Octavia.

 

Lexa had to work late, but she said she would be over after. As Clarke looked around her new home she sighed in contentment. It was bigger than her apartment had been, and had an elevator instead of stairs. The kitchen was large and there was no wall between it and the living room. After everyone had finished moving, they set to work unpacking and the job was done in a matter of hours. Clarke hadn't brought everything of hers, and she had taken a lot to donate the day before so it was a relatively easy job with so many bodies.

 

Once there was only a bit left to do, everyone grabbed beers and settled in the living room. Harper, Monty, and Jasper sat on the couch, Clarke sat in the recliner with Raven and Miller sat contently on the ground against the wall.

 

“So, Clarke,” Monty started. She noticed his hand on Harper’s leg and raised her brows quizzically, “What’s this I hear about you and the CEO?”

 

Her eyes immediately shot to Raven who was laying across her lap, but the latina’s eyes were shooting daggers into Monty.

 

“I’m gonna kill you,” She whispered, jabbing her fingers into her sides to make the brunette squeal.

 

“I’m gonna kill you!” Raven repeated to Monty who was now laughing. Miller looked up from his spot after taking a long drink.

 

“CEO? Of Woods Inc?” He asked, and Clarke sighed. She was gonna tell her friends later, but she guessed it was better now before Lexa got there.

 

“Yeah. Lexa Woods, the CEO of Woods Inc is my girlfriend,” She confirmed, and Jasper got up from his spot to give her a high five. Of course she started laughing and took a sip of her beer. It wasn't her favorite drink by any means, but it was all Raven had.

 

“So, you’re banging a hotshot boss?” Jasper asked as if he were clarifying, and before she could answer Raven hopped in.

 

“Yeeeah she is!” She playfully yelled, wiggling her hips in Clarke’s lap. Everyone was laughing now, and the blonde playfully shoved her friend off of her and onto the floor. 

 

Standing back up straight, Raven three herself into Clarke’s lap again and wrapped her arms around her neck. “I love ya, Griff,” She laughed. 

 

“Love you too, asshole,” She chuckled. Eager to get the spotlight off of her, she looked to Harper. “Are you guys gonna tell us?”

 

Her eyes grew wide and she could see Monty gently squeeze her leg. “Tell you what?”

 

The entire room practically deadpanned as they looked between the two of them, and then she cracked. “Fine, yes. It’s official!”

 

Jasper patted Monty on the back, and decided it was his turn. “So, I guess if we’re admitting relationships I’ll take a turn. I’ve been on a few dates with this girl Maya. She’s super great and I’m thinking about making it official soon.”

 

“That’s great!” Clarke smiled enthusiastically. She knew that Jasper had been struggling in the relationship field for a while now. “You should bring her around sometime.”

 

“I guess that just leaves us, Raven,” Miller said, and she pointed a finger at him.

 

“Boy, you're gay and I’m recently single. I don't think that would work for either of us,” She laughed, and he playfully rolled his eyes.

 

“So, does that mean Bellamy won't be hanging out worth us anymore?” Monty asked and Clarke felt Raven tense in her lap.

 

“I don't know…”

 

“They just broke up like two weeks ago. Give it some time, I’m sure everyone can be friends,” Clarke assured, and that seemed to be the end of that conversation. As they moved on to the next topic, she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.

 

8:58pm  **Lexa - Hey babe just got off. Still okay if I come?**

 

8:58pm  **Clarke - Of course. More people here for you to meet ;)**

 

8:59pm  **Lexa - That’s perfectly fine. Hey, Anya stayed after to help me. Care if she comes too?**

 

Clarke’s heart lurched with sudden excitement for Raven, and she nudged her friend to show her the text. She watched as she read it, and her eyes grew wide. 

 

“You good with that?” She murmured, and the latina shrugged.

 

“Yeah, I’ll be fine.”

 

“It’ll be good for you to get to know her more.”

 

“I know. Say yes.”

 

9:01pm  **Clarke - We don't mind at all. The more the merrier.**

 

Just as she went to put her phone away, it started vibrating with an incoming FaceTime call. 

 

“Octavia!” She practically screamed when she answered it.

 

“O!” Everyone around the room greeted. 

 

“Hi guys!”

 

“When are you due home?” Clarke asked eagerly.

 

“Next Thursday. I’ll be home for two weeks.”

 

“Two weeks?” Raven asked excitedly, popping her face in the screen. Octavia was good at masking her anger, but she could read her friend well. She knew O was upset Raven had ended things with Bellamy. Luckily the latina didn't notice though.

 

“Two weeks!” She confirmed. “What have I missed?”

 

Miller stood up and poked his head over Clarke’s shoulder. “Monty and Harper are doing it, Jasper is doing a girl named Maya and Clarke is doing the CEO of the company we work for.”

 

“Lexa?!” She asked quickly and Clarke nodded.

 

“Oh, she’ll be over here soon, guys so be nice. Her friend is coming too.”

 

“The more the merrier,” Jasper shrugged.

 

“That’s what I said!” Clarke laughed. She really loved her friends.

 

After she caught up a bit with O, she threw her phone across the room in order for the crew on the couch to be able to talk to her too. She couldn't get up and walk it over because Raven refused to get off of her.

 

Five minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Miller stood to answer it since, again, Raven refused to move and everyone else was engaged in a conversation with their friend on FaceTime.

 

When he stepped aside, her heart rate instantly increased at the sight of her beautiful girlfriend. Lexa was in a black suit she hadn't seen before with a forest green tie that matched her eyes. Oh my god she was so fucking sexy.

 

Raven tensed again on her lap when Anya walked through the door. 

 

“Lexa, hi,” Clarke said with the smile that only appeared when the brunette was around.

 

“Hey,” She said softly. Anya’s face seemed to light up when she saw the two faces she recognized in the room.

 

“Sorry, Woods,” Raven smirked, and Lexa chuckled. Clarke tried to shove her off, but she held on like an ape.

 

“I’ll make sure you guys know everyone from here. Obviously Raven. Then that’s Jasper, and Octavia is on my phone. Monty, Harper and Miller is the one who answered the door. Everyone, Lexa and Anya.”

 

“Beer’s in the fridge,” Raven said, gesturing to the kitchen and Lexa went to go grab one.

 

“Can you get me another?” Clarke asked, and her girlfriend came back to take her empty bottle. She leaned over the recliner to peck her lips.

 

Raven pretended to gag which made Jasper laugh.

 

“So, you all work with us?” Anya asked as Lexa returned with four beers. She handed two to the girls on the recliner, one to her friend and she took a long drink of the fourth.

 

“Yup. You're the CEO yet I’ve never seen you around,” Harper stated towards Lexa. Clarke’s jaw tensed at the slightly hostile tone in her voice. Raven gently patted her leg as Lexa and Anya slid down the wall to sit next to Miller.

 

“I’m usually in my office. I did come to Indra’s welcome party, though. I recognize you all a bit from there.”

 

“She was there,” Raven confirmed, and Anya stayed quiet as she studied each person carefully.

 

Clarke could see her best friend’s eyes continuously trailing over to her as everyone quickly seemed to back off of Lexa. They were all having a good time, and Harper’s interrogation was short lived. 

 

“Clarke, O wants to say bye,” He said, tossing her phone over to her where she easily caught it.

 

“Bye Clarke. We need to be sure to hang out  _ lots _ when I’m back.”

 

“You can come stay at the apartment. There’s a spare room,” She smiled, and Octavia shrugged.

 

“Sure. I’ll let you know when it gets closer.”

 

“Alright, I love you,” She cooed into the phone.

 

“Love you too,” The brunette grinned back before the call was ended.

 

“Did anything ever end up happening between her and Lincoln?” Lexa asked, and Clarke had to strain to look over her shoulder in order to see her.

 

“She hasn't said anything. I’ll talk more about it when she’s here. Has Lincoln said anything?” 

 

Lexa shook her head. “Haven't been able to stop by in a while.”

 

“Raven can you get off of me so I can sit with my girlfriend?” She asked, playfully poking her friend in the ribs again. With a dramatic huff, she pulled herself off of Clarke’s lap, and both Clarke and Lexa stood up.

 

“What, you don't want me sitting on your lap?” Lexa asked with a playful glint in her eyes.

 

“I just had Raven’s ass on me for practically an hour,” She said with a pouty look, and Lexa didn't hesitate to sit first. Clarke curled into her lap and gently wrapped her hand behind her neck so her fingers were trailing through the baby hairs there. Lexa stared into her eyes, and both women looked deeply at each other for the first time in nearly a week. When they kissed the familiar feeling of excitement and butterflies filled her, and they both relaxed into the kiss.

 

“I missed you,” Lexa whispered so only Clarke could hear as she tucked a blonde strand of hair behind her ear.

 

“I missed you too,” Her reply was just as soft.

 

“See? I told you. Sickeningly cute,” Raven said as she gestured to the two in the chair which snapped them out of their bubble. The words had been directed at Monty, but next to her Anya chuckled.

 

Clarke gave her the finger and everyone started talking again. Then, the idea came up.

 

“We should all go camping!” Monty said excitedly. The fact that it came from him was surprising.

 

“Camping?” Miller asked to make sure he had heard him right.

 

“Yeah! Why not? We can leave Thursday after work, take off Friday and get home Sunday night.”

 

“I’m down,” Clarke shrugged. Nature was one of her favorite things to sketch and paint, so she was always open for the opportunity.

 

“Are we gonna invite O and Bellamy?” Jasper asked and most of the eyes shifted to Raven. 

 

“I’m fine, guys. He’s still part of the group. We ended on good terms.”

 

“You wanna come?” Clarke asked Lexa before placing a soft kiss on her neck that made the brunette shiver.

 

“I mean, sure. I can schedule meetings for earlier in the week,” She smiled.

 

“Anya, what about you? Do you camp?” Raven asked, and Clarke focused on the conversation but acted as if she wasn't by placing kisses on Lexa’s neck and jaw.

 

Lexa squeezed her thigh and tilted her neck to give Clarke better access.

 

“Camping isn't really my thing…” Anya trailed off, and Lexa pulled herself away from Clarke long enough to glare at her over her shoulder.

 

“She’ll be there,” The brunette smirked and Anya rolled her eyes.

 

“So we’ll split into tents?” Harper asked and no one had an answer. 

 

“We should talk about it with everyone to see what they want to do,” Miller shrugged.

 

“Sounds good. I’ll start looking for places,” Monty smiled.

 

“Won’t it be cold? It’s already starting to get chilly,” Harper pointed out.

 

“We can make a fire and dress warm. I can find a campground with a heated pool, maybe,” Monty smiled.

 

Clarke’s phone started vibrating again, and when she looked down she saw that Bellamy was calling her.

 

“Hang on, guys. Bell is calling me,” Clarke said, and when she tried to get off of Lexa’s lap she felt strong hands on her hips pulling her back. She laughed as her body collapsed back onto Lexa and the older woman puckered her lips like she wanted a kiss.

 

“Can’t believe I almost forgot,” She giggled before quickly placing a kiss on those perfect lips. Lexa smiled contently and let her go.

 

“Bellamy, hi,” Clarke greeted and she took a breath of relief when she heard he didn't sound too upset.

 

“Hey, Clarke. I was wondering if things are weird with everyone now since Raven and I broke up? I just- We haven't all hung out in a while and Jasper just texted me about how you finished moving in with her?”

 

“No, no. Everything is good, I promise. We all didn't know you and Raven were on such good terms so we didn't ask for you to help us move because that would require putting the two of you in an awkward situation. We’re actually going to plan a camping trip for when O’s back in town. I’ll text you the details when we get them.”

 

“Alright, good. Thank you,” He sounded relieved.

 

“No problem. Take care of yourself,” Clarke said gently.

 

“You too. Bye.”

 

“Bye.”

 

She went back to the living room and announced that Bellamy was pretty much down for the whole camping idea.

 

“It’s getting kind of late. I think I’m gonna head out,” Jasper said. That set off a ripple effect.

 

“Us too. We have a brunch with Harper’s parents tomorrow. Gotta mentally prepare for that,” Monty blushed.

 

“I guess I’ll hop on the bandwagon too,” Miller offered. They threw away their beer bottles on their way out.

 

“Bye guys! Thank you for helping. Make a group chat for camping and we can make plans,” Clarke said as she walked them to the door.

 

Once everyone was gone, Raven and Anya moved to the couch but Clarke crawled back into Lexa’s lap.

 

“Do you guys wanna watch a movie or something?” Raven asked, and the blonde noticed the change in her eyes. It was like she was excited to get to spend time in a small group again, but really it was just because of Anya.

 

“Sure,” Anya shrugged and Clarke didn't fail to notice that Raven had subtly closed the space between them until there was only a few inches.

 

Clarke got up and found a blanket as Raven turned on Netflix. 

 

“What about a scary movie?” Raven smirked and Clarke knew her friend was only suggesting that because she hated them.

 

“Noooo,” Clarke whined as she covered herself and Lexa in order to snuggle up together.

 

“I’ll protect you,” The brunette promised. Her hand came around to rest on Clarke’s thigh and she squeezed it gently.

 

“Fine,” She huffed with a pout that Lexa was quick to kiss off of her lips.

 

Anya ended up picking The Visit and Raven turned off all of the lights. There was only one blanket left, so the two on the couch pulled it over their laps.

 

Clarke nudged Lexa and gestured towards them, and the brunette smirked.

 

“Has Anya said anything?” She whispered and Lexa kissed her pulse point.

 

“We’ll talk after the movie.”

 

“This is gonna freak me out,” She whimpered.

 

“Don't test me to try and get you to think about other things,” Lexa teased and she giggled softly.

 

“Hey, shut it you two,” Anya warned and they both laughed a little louder.

 

Clarke gently nibbled on Lexa’s ear lobe which caused her to quietly growl. She felt the brunette’s hand move up her thigh and she let out a tiny gasp as her own hand went to trap her from going any farther.

 

She could feel her smirking as the blonde turned back to watch the television.

 

Lexa left her alone for a little while, but when the grandma started wandering around at night she began to tense. When the girl set up the camera and the old lady popped up in front of it, she screamed and buried her face in Lexa’s neck.

 

Usually, everyone would be laughing at her, but they were all shielding their faces too.

 

Lexa kissed the side of her head and wrapped her arm around her back, but left the one on her thigh. Clarke whimpered and turned to look at the brunette who chuckled.

 

“You’re a baby,” She teased, and Clarke frowned.

 

“Don’t pout,” Lexa warned, but when Clarke continued to do so, the older woman leaned in and captured her lips. It wasn't a little, innocent kiss either. Almost immediately she felt Lexa’s tongue graze across her bottom lip and she granted her access. Their tongues met hungrily, but they tried to be as quiet as possible. 

 

The riskiness of being caught made it that much more appealing. Heat began to pool in between her legs, and she pulled away in order to slow it down but Lexa was quick in sucking on her sweet spot. She bit her lip and melted into her girlfriend’s chest. The hand moved from her thigh up the the button of the jeans she was wearing.

 

Lexa undid them with one hand and her fingers trailed the lining of her underwear.

 

“What are you doing?” Clarke whispered as she glanced over to Raven and Anya who were fully focused on the movie.

 

“They won't know. Don't make a noise,” Lexa warned and without hesitation she slid two fingers in between her wet folds.

 

Clarke gasped in surprise, but it was a scary movie so it didn't sound suspicious. Lexa kissed her neck again and began sucking on it when she slid her middle finger into her.

 

Clarke’s jaw clenched and she tried to keep her breathing steady. Pumping it a few times, Lexa added a second finger, and the blonde shifted on her lap in order to make it easier.

 

The blanket was totally covering them, so even if the pair on the couch looked over it wouldn't seem like anything out of the ordinary.

 

The brunette knew how to work her like a damn instrument. Her fingers twisted and turned in the most delicious way, and it was becoming hard for Clarke to keep quiet. She was beginning to breath heavily and her face was flushed. Lexa would press the occasional kiss into her neck and the blonde felt her body melting into her’s.

 

When Lexa reached down to gather some of her slick on her thumb, she pressed on Clarke’s clit and began rubbing quick circles.

 

Biting hard on her lower lip, her back arched slightly and she grinded down eagerly.

 

“Shh,” Lexa warned before licking a trail down her neck and sucking at the base. It sent shivers down her spine. The brunette didn't ease her pace, and Clarke felt herself beginning to fall over the edge. Her juices covered her upper thighs and all of Lexa’s hand. Her thumb moved even quicker and her fingers plunged deeper and she had to bite down hard on the palm of her hand to keep from moaning.

 

After a few more seconds, she was cumming around Lexa’s fingers. Her head leaned back against the brunette’s shoulder as she whispered soothing words that she was unable to comprehend. With the first wave, she let out a little whimper but she was able to keep quiet for the rest.

 

Her chest was heaving, and she didn't even try to lift her head off of Lexa’s shoulder for a long while. She reached her hand up and found her favorite spot, resting it on the back of Lexa’s neck as she gently pulled her down for a deep kiss.

 

“That was hot,” She mumbled against plump lips, and she felt the other woman smirking as she hummed in agreement. How they weren't caught was beyond her, but she was glad.

 

She shifted so her back was to the television as she leaned against Lexa who innocently slipped her hand under the back of Clarke’s shirt to hold her in place. Closing her eyes, she decided to ignore the movie and enjoy sleeping on top of the older woman.

 

It was a light sleep, so when Raven got up to turn on the lights she groggily nuzzled into Lexa’s chest in order to try and stay asleep.

 

“Come on, Griffin. Let the poor woman up,” Raven teased and she smiled softly when she felt a kiss on the top of her head.

 

“I’ll take her to bed,” Lexa offered gently. She shifted so her hands were under the blonde’s back and legs. She hoisted her up bridal style and headed towards the hallway.

 

“Third door on the right,” Raven called after her.

 

She didn't protest about being carried. She felt like she was on top of the world, and god she was so in love.

 

Lexa set her on her bed and searched for some pajamas. She found a pair of red polka dotted bottoms and a large t-shirt.

 

She kissed Clarke’s forehead and turned to leave, but the younger woman caught her arm.

 

“I don't want you to go,” She said softly. She sat up in order to take off her shirt and replace it with the one Lexa had got her.

 

“I don't want to leave either, but I have to take Anya home,” Lexa explained, tenderly caressing her cheek. It was so fucking nice to be taken care of. She didn't act like this a lot, but after not having seen Lexa nearly all week she was needy for her attention and the brunette wasn't complaining about giving it to her.

 

“Have her stay here. She and Raven can share a bed,” Clarke chuckled at the thought as she undid her bra. She watched as green eyes dropped to her breasts

 

“You and I both know she wouldn't be very happy about that,” Lexa chuckled.

 

“Why? She doesn't like Raven?”

 

“No, I think she does. They talk a little bit when they're together but it's more than I've seen her talk to anyone she's just met. I think that's why she’d kill me.”

 

Clarke hummed in thought before standing up to take off her pants. 

 

“I’m gonna try and get everyone to go out for drinks tomorrow night. Will you come and bring Anya but spend the night with me?” She asked hopefully, and Lexa gave her a long kiss.

 

“Of course, Clarke.” Again, the way she said he name warmed her whole body.

 

“Then I will see you tomorrow,” She smiled as Lexa kissed her again before pulling away to stand in the doorway.

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” She repeated back with a warm smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, let me know what you think. I really love reading your guys' comments. Question for next chapter: Who would you rather see make an appearance: Finn or Costia? // Or, Who would you rather get jealous: Clarke or Lexa?
> 
> I haven't decided yet, but I have a looong car ride to and from where I'm going, so I will be able to get a lot of writing done then. I love you all, and thank you for all your continuous love and support on this story <3 - J


	15. Jealousy Looks Good on No One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! It feels like it's been a while but it really hasn't. I was able to write a chapter even though I wasn't in town, and now that I'm home it's going up! I was able to read all of your comments as always and one name did appear more than the other. There will be a reverse sort of situation in the future. I'll make sure of it since a lot of you did want the other option <3

Everyone was at grounders except for Octavia who would be returning in five days and then everyone would be going camping.

 

They had the longest booth in the place and it seemed to be working out just fine. Everyone was getting along and Lexa and Anya took breaks to go talk to Lincoln.

 

How they sat now was Bellamy on one end, then Miller, Harper, Monty, Jasper, Maya, Raven, Anya, Lexa and Clarke.

 

Everyone was laughing at something stupid Jasper said when Lexa looked towards the bar again in search of Lincoln. Her eyes landed on someone she never wanted to see again. Her gut wrenched and immediately she grabbed Anya’s knee.

 

“What?” She asked a little too loudly for Lexa’s liking. The brunette glared at her for a moment before leaning closer to her.

 

“At the bar. Right hand side,” She murmured and watched light brown eyes search for what she was talking about.

 

Anya, Lexa, Lincoln and Costia all graduated together, but Lexa was the only one who saw Costia after that since they had all split for college.

 

She saw the recognition cross her friend’s face and her jaw instantly clenched.

 

“I’m gonna go kill her,” Anya shrugged like it was the most casual statement. She said it like it was obvious that that’s what she now had to do.

 

“No, stay here,” Lexa said. Her entire body felt tense but she needed to know why she was here. Why was she even in town? She looked to her left to see Clarke who was laughing at Bellamy now. Her tongue was poking out of her smile and it made her heart flutter. This was so different from last time she saw Costia. She was a different person now.

 

There was a point when her life had revolved around the other woman. She had always been insecure and of course she felt unloved but then Costia came along and she gave her love that she hadn't experienced before. The last two years of their relationship were rocky, and she pretty much chalked it up to going off to college and growing apart. Costia became a different person, and it wasn't the same anymore but she didn't break up with her because she truly didn't believe she would be loved by anyone else.

 

Boy was she wrong. She didn't know if Clarke was in love with her, but she felt so strongly about that damn blonde. Reaching over, she gently patted her leg and kissed her cheek. “Can I get out?” She asked softly.

 

“Sure,” Clarke smiled but before she did she reached up and and grabbed Lexa’s face with both of her hands in order to give her a quick kiss. She left the table with a soft smile on her face, but when she remembered the task at hand her smile quickly fell.

 

She went straight to Lincoln and leaned over the counter. Thankfully he was between customers so she was able to steal his attention for a moment.

 

“Costia’s here,” She said quietly to him. The girl was on the other side of the bar and currently distracted by someone to her right. Lexa remembered the dark brown eyes but her brown hair was a few shades lighter now. It was still very much her.

 

“I know, I saw her. I didn't want to say anything to you because… well… you know,” He sighed.

 

“You knew?” That hurt.

 

“Lexa, she’s been here for like 20 minutes. I had Chloe serve her, though. I probably would have knocked her out, and since I’m a guy I can't do that. Are you gonna go talk to her?”

 

She clenched her jaw and ran a hand through her hair. “Should I?”

 

Lincoln reached out to squeeze her arm. “I don't know. I’m right here if you need me thou- I guess this makes your decision easy,” He cut himself off as his eyes landed on Costia again who was walking towards them. The large man rarely got angry but she could read him like book and he seemed pissed.

 

“Lexa Woods?” The voice sent poison through her veins and immediately she wished that Clarke was by her side. Lincoln turned around and began stacking cups as Lexa looked at her and kept her face stoic as she came eye to eye the person who broke her heart nearly six years ago.

 

“Costia Green,” She replied in full Commander mode. It wasn't often she used the term for herself, but it had gone from being on the soccer field to being the CEO of her company. The Commander was always there for her cover. Lexa was underneath.

 

“How have you been?” Costia asked. Her voice was light and charming as she took a step back to let her eyes wander Lexa’s body. “You look good!”

 

“Why are you here?” Seeing her was like opening old wounds. She had no feelings towards the woman except for hatred. She hated that she had helped her heal and then kicked her right where it hurt.

 

She watched the eyes that she once knew flicker with something she couldn't put her finger on. Lexa’s eyes didn't move from her face as Costia reached out and gently touched her arm.

 

“I’m so sorry, Lexa.”

 

She wanted to punch her in the face and puke at the words. It made her sick that she thought she could just approach her like nothing happened. The apology had surprised her, but not enough for her to lose her front. She stayed silent.

 

“You were once my everything and I knew all there was to know about you. I said some things that I didn't mean, and I hope you can one day forgive me. I understand if that isn’t today.”

 

Lexa clenched her jaw and let the words sink in. She didn't want to give into her so easily. She didn't love her anymore by any means, but she didn't like how much hatred she had for the first woman she truly loved.

 

“Why are you here, Costia?” She repeated but her words were softer this time.

 

“I came home for a few weeks. My grandfather isn't doing too well…” She trailed off and averted her eyes. Lexa purses her lips and took a deep breath.

 

“I’m sorry to hear that.”

 

“Thank you. How do you know about this place?” She asked, picking up conversation like they were old friends. Lincoln turned back around then to face the lighter-haired woman.

 

“Him,” Lexa pointed with a little smile.

 

“Lincoln! Hi!” Costia grinned at him. They had always got along but of course Lincoln wasn't overly friendly. He gave a curt nod and replied,

 

“Hey.”

 

Brown eyes turned back to Lexa and she gestured to a table near them that was meant for just two people. “Can we catch up?”

 

“I shouldn't. I have people…” She trailed off and glanced in the direction of the table of friends who were all talking and messing with each other. She caught Anya’s eyes and gave a slight nod letting her know she was fine.

 

“They seem busy enough. I haven't talked to you in forever, Lexa. I miss you.”

 

The words pissed her off more than they should have. She wanted to turn around and leave the past behind her, but she also felt like ending on bad terms took a lot out of her. With a heavy sigh, she continued with her Commander mode and sat across from Costia.

 

***

Clarke rolled her eyes at Harper as she finished her story of how Monty and Jasper once had an all out battle in her living room and nearly destroyed everything. Her stomach hurt from laughing so much, but she felt the emptiness from missing Lexa’s presence. Her eyes went to the bar where she saw Lincoln talking to a redhead and then her eyes landed on her girlfriend sitting at a table alone with another woman.

 

Another… gorgeous woman.

 

Instantly the sting of jealousy from her past relationship hit her in the gut. She remembered how she saw other women’s laundry in his hamper and discarded, forgotten heels in the corner that didn't belong to her.

 

But that was Finn. This was Lexa. Her Lexa who had her back to the group as another woman smiled at her. It was obvious flirting, and it fucking hurt. She had expected it from Finn, but Lexa? She knew deep down that the older woman wasn't making an advance on the lighter brunette, but the fact that she had left her girlfriend to go sit at another table with another woman made her more jealous than she would care to admit.

 

Clarke took a deep breath and she begged her inner self to come down. Jealousy didn't look good in anyone.

 

She looked over to Raven who was blocked by Anya, but she was glad that was her first move because the other blonde was looking at Lexa and the woman too with distaste.

 

“Anya,” Clarke murmured. She didn't want to catch the attention of everyone else at the table. “Do you know who that is with Lexa?”

 

She had to ask because before when she had found herself being jealous, it was just one of Lexa’s old friends. This didn't seem like that, though because as she watched she saw the other woman graze Lexa’s arm.

 

“That’s Costia.”

 

It hit her in the stomach like a fucking rock. Her body became like fire. She felt her face reddening in anger as she looked at the two of them. That was the bitch who had once destroyed her girlfriend, and Lexa was giving her the time of day?

 

She clenched her jaw. All signs of fun and amusement was lost when she looked at the two of them together. That woman ruled Lexa’s life for five years, and she had loved her. She had seniority and she was beautiful.

 

Insecurity settled into her gut. What if Lexa wanted her back? Clarke had never really understood how she had gotten so lucky with such a perfect girlfriend and her past relationships had lead her to believe she didn't deserve that.

 

It was the past coming up through the cracks that was making her react this way. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to break down and cry, but she also wanted to punch a wall. It was a very weird mix of emotions.

 

“Earth to Clarke,” Jasper leaned across the table and snapped his fingers in her face.

 

She looked back to him with a set look on her face. Instantly, Bellamy picked up on it.

 

“Penny for your thoughts?” He asked and she looked down at her drink. Some unreal possessiveness came over her and she shook her head.

 

She wanted Lexa more than she had ever wanted anyone. She had fallen in love too quickly to even comprehend that it had happened until weeks after. She wouldn't just roll over and let someone else, who had let Lexa suffer in the past, walk in and open that door back up.

 

Clarke gave the table a once over and then stood up from the booth.

 

***

She had just finished telling Costia about her business, and she watched her face light up. At one time it would have warmed her heart but it still did nothing for her.

 

Then she saw familiar blonde hair in her peripheral and turned to see Clarke walking over. That’s the sight that made her heart jump with enthusiasm. She couldn't help the small smile that crossed her face from seeing her girlfriend.

 

Just as Costia was about to start speaking again, Clarke set her drink on the table next to Lexa and stood close.

 

“Hi, babe,” Lexa said gently as she let her hand fall to the small of the blonde’s back.

 

“Hey,” Clarke greeted but her eyes didn't leave Costia. Lexa studied her for a moment and realized that it was a different side of her girlfriend she had never seen before. She was staring hard at the girl across the table, and there wasn't even a sliver of friendliness shown on her face.

 

“Hi. I’m Costia.”

 

“I know,” Clarke stated and Lexa felt her heart drop. She was pissed. But then those blue eyes turned to green and they softened slightly.

 

“You okay?” Clarke asked her and the question came as surprise. Lexa smiled again and gently pulled her closer.

 

“I’m alright…” Lexa trailed off to see if the blonde would get the hint that she wanted her to stay and of course she did. The younger woman wrapped an arm around her shoulder and turned her attention back to Costia.

 

“I’m Clarke.”

 

“Sorry, Lexa hasn't mentioned you to me,” The lighter brunette said with a fake apologetic voice. She was trying to get under Clarke’s skin and Lexa knew this wasn't gonna end well.

 

She leaned into the blonde and rubbed small circles in her back as Clarke’s face went hard.

 

“Probably because you’ve only been talking for about, oh, five minutes?” Clarke shot back, looking down at an invisible watch on her wrist.

 

“This is my beautiful girlfriend,” Lexa intervened. She hadn't mentioned Clarke because, going in chronological order, starting her business happened first.

 

“Ah,” Costia’s face was hard as she leaned back in her seat. Lexa felt Clarke relax a bit.

 

“Costia asked me to catch up a bit, but I don't really think there’s anything left to talk about,” Lexa said as she looked up at the blonde she cherished.

 

Clarke leaned down and kissed her. Hard. She felt a possessive tongue slide into her mouth that made her dick twitch in her pants.

 

“She knows you’re a mutant, right?” Costia asked. She looked between the two of them like she was bored. Before Lexa could even think to reply, Clarke was already on it.

 

“Mutant? Go fuck yourself Costia. If you’re seriously about to tell me you don't think this woman is the most caring, gorgeous person you have ever met you really need to take a step back. It doesn't matter what’s ‘different’ about her, but she’s not a fucking mutant-” She was about to continue but Lexa kissed her shoulder to let her know it was okay. Of course, the comment had hurt but it wasn't something she wasn't used to.

 

No one had ever defended her like that before. Clarke immediately jumped to her aid even though she was plenty capable of retaliating by herself. Her heart swelled with such love for the younger woman in that moment.

 

“Hardly a she,” Costia mumbled and Clarke about lost her fucking shit. Lexa had to get up in order to hold her back but the blonde had managed to grab her drink and throw its contents across the table, soaking the other woman.

 

“Get your bitch!” Costia screamed and all of a sudden Lexa’s became more angry than she had ever been. Talking shit about her was one thing but talking about Clarke? Hell no.

 

“Don't you ever call her outside of her name. Or, better yet, don't talk to her at all. Don't talk to me, don't talk to my friends and stay the fuck out of my life!” Lexa was in her face now, backing her towards the door. When she went to open her mouth to respond, a large hand came down and grabbed her arm. Lincoln.

 

“It’s time for you to go,” He stated with venom in his voice as he dragged her to the door.

 

They had just caused a fucking scene and all eyes were on them. Lexa’s stomach knotted and she looked around. Her eyes landed on Clarke who was still standing by the two-person table and they held the stare for a moment. Suddenly, she wanted to be anywhere but there. She hated feeling so small under everyone’s judgemental looks so she went to the booth, got her keys and left in her jeep without another word.

 

***

Clarke stood there like an idiot as she watched Lexa walk out. Her heart fell to her knees as she walked back to her group of friends and sat down. Everyone was silent for a solid minute as they tried to figure out what the hell just went down, but finally someone spoke.

 

“What the hell was that?” Raven’s concerned voice broke the silence like a knife. Clarke stared at what had been Lexa’s drink when she felt a hand on her knee.

 

“You did good,” Anya whispered. It was the most affection the older woman had ever shown towards her.

 

“Good? I just freaked out. She probably hates me,” Clarke said quietly.

 

“Hates you? Nah. I’ve seen the way she looks at you, but I do want to go talk to her,” She explained as she grabbed her coat. Clarke stood to let her out and watched her walk out the door but she didn't sit back down.

 

Raven slid out next and wrapped her arm around her friend’s shoulders. “Let's just call it a night, yeah?”

 

The blonde nodded and let herself be guided to the car. They drove in silence and she was grateful her friend knew when not to push her. When they got to the apartment she went straight to her room and changed into an oversized sweatshirt and comfortable shorts.

 

Raven opened her door to find her flopped on her bed staring at the ceiling. Tentatively she sat on the edge and didn't say a word until Clarke started speaking.

 

“That was Costia…”

 

The latina stayed quiet before sighing. “You're gonna have to explain more because that doesn't mean anything to me.”

 

“She was Lexa’s first serious relationship. They dated for five years,” Clarke said without looking at her.

 

“Oh,” Recognition laced the word as emphasis.

 

“Yeah…”

 

“Did you have a reason to throw your drink in her face? I’ve never seen you that mad…”

 

And now she was in that awkward situation again. She wanted to be able to tell Raven what happened but she couldn't because Lexa had asked her not to talk about her situation.

 

“Yeah she said some nasty things to Lexa,” Clarke sighed.

 

“Then you shouldn't be upset.”

 

“I overreacted. She probably thinks I’m some sort of freak. I don't know, Rae. When I saw her with another girl it just reminded me so much of Finn and then when I knew who it was I went from feeling insecure to being mad because she broke my girlfriend’s heart a lifetime ago.”

 

“You were jealous,” Raven shrugged. “Everyone gets jealous it's not a big deal.”

 

She found it hard to fight back tears now, and she felt ridiculous. Clarke closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she finally opened them she locked eyes with her friend.

 

“I think I’m so terrified because I love her.” Her voice shook a little bit and it was so small but she knew Raven had heard her because she had a small smile on her face.

 

“I know. Everything will work out, Griff. Don’t worry,” The latina reassured her before leaving the room. When she heard the door close, Clarke rolled over so her back was facing it and checked her phone to see if Lexa had texted. She hadn't.

 

Hovering over the name she tried to think about what she might say to her, but she couldn't think of the right words. Instead she stared at the wall and thought about how she possibly ruined the relationship with the best person who had ever walked into her life.

 

A few minutes later she heard voices in the hallway. Of course her friends had come to check on her. It wasn't like her to act like that. She heard the door open but didn't turn to look. When she felt the weight of someone laying next to her she slowly turned and when she met warm green eyes her heart nearly jumped out of her chest.

 

“Lexa?” Her name slipped out of her mouth before she could stop it. “Why are you- What are you…” Clarke trailed off. She wasn't able to make coherent sentences because she was so shocked by her girlfriend’s arrival.

 

“I told you I would come over after,” Lexa said with a small smile. She looked so beautiful with her hair spread in waves over the pillow as she looked at Clarke so lovingly.

 

“You’re not pissed?” The blonde asked in shock.

 

“ _You’re_ not pissed?” She retorted with the same amount of emphasis.

 

“Pissed isn't the right word,” She sighed.

 

“Well, talk to me then,” Lexa whispered as she reached over to gently stroke Clarke’s cheek with her thumb.

 

The younger woman took a deep breath before beginning. “I don't know, Lex. When I saw you with that other girl I just…” she cut herself off. She didn't want to sound crazy so she picked back up with, “And then I found out it was Costia. Like… _your_ Costia and she looked so happy with you. She’s gorgeous and has seniority over me. She’s known you for a lot longer and-”

 

“You got jealous,” Lexa finished for her with a small little smile that warmed Clarke’s entire body.

 

“I got jealous,” She confirmed.

 

Lexa averted her eyes for a moment. “Costia seriously fucked me up, Clarke. After so long believing that maybe love didn't exist, she made me believe it did. Then she did all that stuff and I was convinced it wasn't real again. Then I met you,” She made direct eye contact with Clarke now, and the blonde felt her heart straining with love. “Me and you… we just click. I’ve never had that with anyone before, and I don't want it with anyone else. I want you, Clarke. Only you, and all of you,” Lexa whispered.

 

“You're not mad I threw my drink on her?” The blonde asked as she fought her smile from Lexa’s words.

 

“Mad? By the time she started saying things like that before, we were in college and the only person to defend me was myself. I mean, it was fine but it was nice to know you were on my side.”

 

“I’ll always be on your side, Lex,” Clarke promised as she pulled her girlfriend closer.

 

Neither one of them wanted to talk anymore, so the brunette closed the space between them with a kiss full of lost words they couldn't bring themselves to say to each other yet.

 

When the lack of air became too much, they pulled apart and Lexa rested her forehead against Clarke’s. She stared at her for a long moment before giving her a chaste kiss. Her voice was soft when she started talking again.

 

“You have _nothing_ to be jealous about, baby. I only want you. The thought of you makes me want to get up in the morning when it used to be so hard before. When we’re together I swear I only see you in the room. You mean more to me than you know.”

 

So many emotions flooded through her body, but love was the main one. She felt so fucking loved and appreciated in a way that none of her past relationships or, hell, even friendships had made her feel. Clarke didn't even know what to say so she just kissed her hard.

 

The blonde threw her leg over Lexa so she was straddling her and she grabbed her face to give her an even deeper kiss. Clarke slid her tongue across her girlfriend’s lips and was granted easy access. She took as much time as she could to explore every inch of her mouth until it was hard for her to breathe.

 

Panting slightly, she pulled back with a glint in her eyes and saw Lexa had the same look.

 

“Need me to show you how _not_ jealous you need to be?” The brunette asked with her raspy sex voice.

 

“Yes, _Commander_ ,” Clarke teased, remembering her old nickname as she grinded her hips down onto Lexa’s growing bulge.

 

The older woman let out a low noise of approval before flipping them over so the blonde was beneath her. She swore she would never get over that.

 

Lexa kissed her hard and Clarke gave up any dominance she had. She needed to feel Lexa- every part of her.

 

The brunette moved her kisses to her neck and easily found her sweet spot. They were starting to learn each other’s gives, and the older woman was working Clarke so well.

 

All she had been able to think about since the night before was how Lexa had fingered her with their best friends on the couch right across the room. Clarke felt heat begin to gather between her legs and she let out a little whimper when Lexa teased her nipples through her shirt.

 

Their clothes were quick to find their way to the floor as their lips met again in a desperate way. The blonde spread her legs as Lexa teased her by sliding her hard cock through her wet lips but not into where she needed her the most. Still, the sensation made her quietly moan as her hands roamed her girlfriend’s body.

 

Clarke’s hands found their way to Lexa’s breasts. She squeezed them and flicked her nipples with her thumbs a few times. Lexa moaned quietly through the kiss and trailed a hand down Clarke's body, leaving fire everywhere she touched.

 

The brunette pulled back so her dick was no longer pressed teasingly against her core but when her fingers gathered some of her juices before plunging into her, the blonde bit her lip as she struggled not to moan.

 

Lexa pressed two fingers knuckle deep into her girlfriend as her thumb rolled her clit in slow circles. Clarke’s back arched and she pressed further into the touch with a moan she was no longer trying to hold back.

 

The blonde rutted her hips against Lexa’s fingers, but she pulled the older woman’s head closer to her in order to whisper, “I need to feel you inside of me.” Clarke nibbled on her earlobe before pulling back to make eye contact with the green-eyed beauty above her.

 

She felt her girlfriend’s dick twitch against her leg when she whispered to her and now she was staring into nearly black eyes. Lexa wasted no time connecting their lips. Clarke sucked on the older woman’s tongue, clashing it with her own. She was practically soaked by the time she felt her tip teasing her entrance.

 

Lexa canted her hips and bottomed out completely. Her dick slid in easily from how worked up Clarke was. When she felt Lexa fill her, a loud moan filled the room. Her nails dug into her girlfriend’s back as she pulled out and filled her again.

 

“Fuck, you feel so fucking good,” Clarke moaned as she sat up to connect their lips again.

 

“You’re so tight,” Lexa moaned as she thrusted in again. Clarke lifted her legs and wrapped them around Lexa’s waist to give her a better angle, and the brunette picked up her pace.

 

The bed shifted under them as twin moans filled the previously quiet room. Clarke threw her head back and pressed her hips down to meet Lexa’s thrusts. She felt her walls tighten and her girlfriend continuously hit her g-spot until she was cumming in waves on the bare dick.

 

Lexa slowed so she could ride out her orgasm, and as soon as she was done she flipped them so Clarke was straddling her dick on her lap.

 

The blonde loosely wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's neck and leaned down to deeply kiss her. She was taller since she was on Lexa’s lap. Slowly, she began sliding up and down on the brunette's hard cock. She could feel arms wrapped around her as they kissed and held each other while Clarke smoothly rode her.

 

They gently kissed each other between their heavy breathing, but when the sensations became too much the blonde picked up her pace. She rode her hard and deep, and Lexa thrusted up to meet her halfway. They both began to breath heavily again and Clarke felt her orgasm building.

 

They met with sloppy kisses and muffled moans. She felt Lexa’s hips falter so she rolled her hips in small circles when she bottomed out on her dick.

 

Both of their moans grew, and Clarke’s walls tightened. A familiarness settled in her core and she went faster and deeper as she chased her orgasm. It had started out hot, then went to soft and loving when they changed positions but now they were both going hard and fast in order to cum. Clarke was moaning like crazy and Lexa wasn't far behind her.

 

They both let out breathy cuss words and when Clarke shifted her angle she felt Lexa’s dick hit her spot again and she threw her head back.

 

Lexa’s hips faltered again and Clarke felt her starting to cum inside of her. Hearing the loud moan that accompanied it, along with the feeling of being filled, sent her over the edge. She moaned and cussed through the initial waves of her orgasm and she held Lexa close. Clarke could feel herself milking her girlfriend’s cock until it was soft, and even then they stayed together for soft kisses and little touches.

 

Lexa rested their foreheads together again and gently tucked a piece of blonde hair behind Clarke’s ear. Green eyes searched blue for a long moment before the brunette placed a little kiss on her lips. Pulling back she slowly opened her eyes and said, “I. Only. Want. You.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're not disappointed ;) 
> 
> Leave a comment and let me know what you do/don't enjoy about this story. I always love reading what you guys have to say - J
> 
> If you guys ever want to get to know me or just chat I do have a Tumblr I recently became active on again. It was gonna be a personal but then I never used it so I turned it to one for Clexa of course! I'll answer any questions you guys have anon or not! I love you all so much.
> 
> Tumblr: adventure-awaits15


	16. Camping Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! There are a few reasons for the longer wait on this chapter. I've been really busy with getting ready for college, but more so... this is a long ass chapter. More notes at the end <3

Octavia’s homecoming was pushed back a week, so their camping trip was as well. Anya’s parents had a camper that they let them borrow, and so did Jasper’s. Two campers meant they had just enough sleeping room for ten people.

 

Thursday after work Lexa and Anya went to get the one camper while Jasper and Maya went to get the other. The campground was an hour and a half away in order for them to fully be able to disconnect from their lives. 

 

Raven, Clarke and Octavia had just finished packing their car and they set off. Everyone was meeting there around 8:00pm to give people time to get ready. It was 7:15 by the time they left so they were gonna end up being late but none of the three cared. Everyone was pumped for the trip.

 

They blasted an entire playlist of songs that they all knew and sang along. They kept tabs with the other people who they were meeting but for the most part it was just the three of them like old times.

 

“So, Octavia, did anything ever happen between you and Lincoln?” Clarke asked after they had stopped listening to music for the moment.

 

“What do you mean?” She asked. It had been over a month since the blonde had introduced the two so the fact that she had remembered to bring it up had surprised O.

 

“You two really hit it off,” Clarke smirked. “Did anything ever come out of it?”

 

“Well, I don't have a ton of downtime and when I do it's usually in the evenings and he’s working so not really. We still communicate and stuff-”

 

“Why don't we invite him to come camping with us?” Raven intervened from the backseat. She had been to Grounders enough to know who Lincoln was. He was pretty quiet unless Lexa or Anya was around but everyone liked him.

 

Clarke looked expectantly at Octavia. “I can ask Lexa to text him and ask to come over,” She shrugged.

 

“He’s a bartender, he probably won't be able to get off work,” O protested. She refused to take her eyes off of the road.

 

“Fuck that,” Raven laughed, “He  _ owns _ a bar. He can get as much time off as he wants.”

 

Clarke began laughing and Octavia shoved her leg playfully. “Where’s he gonna sleep? We won't have enough room…”

 

“Well, in Anya’s camper me and Lexa can share a bed, Raven and Anya can share a bed, you can have the other bunk and then the couch is open. In Jasper’s camper he’ll share a bed with Maya, Monty will share with Harper and then Miller will have the bunk and Bellamy is sleeping on that couch,” Clarke shrugged.

 

“You and Anya are gonna share a bed?” Octavia asked in surprise as she turned around to look at Raven.

 

“We weren't planning on it but I can talk to her,” The latina shrugged as if it didn't bother her but she was blushing lightly.

 

Clarke noticed. “Seriously, Reyes? You haven't made any moves yet?”

 

“I’ve made some! She’s just hard to read. The only time I’m really with her is when I’m with you guys. We’re just friends. Good friends. It won't be weird for us to share a bed.”

 

“So why’d you break up with Bellamy?” Octavia asked suddenly and the entire car immediately filled with tension at the question. Of course, O was Bell’s sister and she had the right to defend him. She had only really heard his side of things, though. 

 

Clarke took a long drink of her water and began texting Lexa so she would seem as if she weren't paying attention.

 

“It just wasn't right, O. You know when you can tell if someone is  _ the one _ ? We weren't it for each other…”

 

“Or he wasn't it for you?” She shot back, glaring into the rearview mirror at Raven.

 

“He said he understood. We ended on good terms. We’re still friends. I think it was a relationship that was meant to happen because we both grew and became better throughout it,” Raven said confidently. She was never the type of person to let other people walk on her. Her dark brown eyes stared back without waver at Octavia and they were all quiet for a long time.

 

“Damn it, Raven. I wanted to be sisters,” Octavia sighed finally, and all of the tension that had once been there immediately left.

 

Clarke let out a little relieved breath and everyone laughed lightly.

 

“We’re still sisters, idiot. Three amigos, right here. I don't need to marry your brother for that,” Raven grinned as she leaned up against the middle console to kiss Octavia’s cheek. “I’m sorry.”

 

“Hey, it’s alright. Guess that just means I’ll have to pretend to like the next person he’s with as much as I like you,” O smirked.

 

“I love you guys,” Clarke cooed.

 

“I love you,” O smiled.

 

“Love ya, Griff,” Raven smirked.

 

“You never answered if you wanted Lincoln there or not,” The blonde grinned mischievously.

 

***

Anya was driving her white Ram truck and towing the camper behind it. Lexa was in the passenger seat on her phone and she chuckled at the message Clarke sent her.

 

“What?” Anya asked but when she noticed how smug her best friend looked her voice dropped and became more serious. “Lexa,  _ what?” _

 

“So basically Octavia likes Lincoln but they don't get a lot of time together because of their jobs so they want him to come,” The brunette stopped there and waited to see if her friend got it.

 

“Okay, good. Invite him. Why do you look-”

 

“Because in order for him to spend the night there needs to be an extra bed for him to sleep on. The thought was that you and Raven share a bed.”

 

Anya’s eyes grew wide and if looks could kill Lexa would be a goner. “You’re seriously gonna stick me in a bed with her?”

 

“The only time you act defensive is if you have something to hide.”

 

“That’s not true. I always act like this, asshole.”

 

“You think Raven’s hot,” The brunette smirked as she nudged Anya. She swatted Lexa away and shook her head.

 

“She’s attractive, yes. She’s a cocky little shit though,” Anya said with a small smile.

 

“You’re smiling!” Lexa noticed straight away since she had been staring at her friend from the passenger seat. “You like her,” She accused like a child.

 

“I like being around her. We’re just friends. If you ever tell her that I’ll end your life,” The blonde threatened.

 

“No you wouldn't. You love me too much. That’s too bad you don’t like her, though,” The CEO frowned.

 

“What? Why?” She asked and when Lexa dramatically shrugged and looked away from her, Anya let out a frustrated huff and rolled her eyes. “Lexa, why?” She pressed.

 

“Doesn't matter. You don't like her,” The brunette had a cheeky look in her eyes.

 

“Little shit,” She grumbled.

 

Lexa smiled to herself and plugged in her phone to start playing music. That was a small victory for her.

 

“So, you good with sleeping with her?” The CEO finalized. 

 

“Whatever,” Anya huffed.

 

***

By 8:53pm the trio had pulled into the campsite. Everyone else had already arrived and got their stuff set up, so when they stepped out of the car they were greeted by the people who were trying to make a fire.

 

“It’s about damn time,” Bellamy said with a small smile as he walked over to wrap his arms around his sister in a big bear hug. 

 

“Did you pack enough stuff?” Miller asked sarcastically with wide eyes as he looked at the stuff piled in the car

 

“Blame these two. I’m easy,” Raven smiled. There was a bit of awkwardness between her and Bellamy but they gave each other friendly looks and moved past it.

 

Jasper poked his head out of the smaller of the two campers and waved them over. Octavia rolled her eyes at him. “You come over here!” She called.

 

He sighed and spoke to someone behind him before walking over to the group. A shorter woman with dark hair smiled at them.

 

“Guys, this is Maya. Maya this is Raven, Clarke and Octavia.”

 

All of the girls welcomed her openly before they decided it might be a good idea to unload the car.

 

Clarke popped the trunk and she took a step back to look at the amount of shit they had brought. No, not shit. Necessities.

 

She felt arms wrap around her waist just as a warm kiss was pressed into her neck. The blonde was startled by the sudden presence but as soon as Lexa’s comforting smell wafted around her she leaned into her girlfriend’s touch.

 

“Hi baby,” Lexa said softly and immediately butterflies exploded just at the sound of her voice.

 

Turning herself around without breaking Lexa’s hold on her, she looked into beautiful green eyes and smiled up at her.

 

“Hey, gorgeous,” Clarke hummed before pressing a kiss to her pillowy lips.

 

“Stop making out and help us unpack,” Octavia demanded and Raven began laughing.

 

“I don't know why I put up with you guys,” The blonde grumbled as she reluctantly pulled herself out of Lexa’s grasp.

 

“Jesus! Did you bring enough art supplies?” Bellamy teased as he hauled a box out.

 

“Hey! I’m taking advantage of the down time I have,” She quickly countered.

 

Once everyone was completely unpacked, Miller and Bellamy started the fire while Jasper and Lexa cooked hotdogs for everyone. Clarke and Octavia set up drinks and the other food while Anya gave Lincoln directions on the phone, Harper and Maya chatted by the fire and Raven continuously stole food wherever she could get it.

 

Finally they managed to start the fire and when everyone got their food they sat in the fold-up lawn chairs they had brought. 

 

Miller and Monty had brought enough alcohol for a small village and since no one had to drive anywhere they all started out strong for the night.

 

Everyone talked and laughed through dinner, and when Lexa was getting up to throw her plate in the fire a red truck pulled up.

 

“Lincoln!” She happily greeted as he hopped out of the drivers side. 

 

“Hey!” He smiled, waving to the group as they all acknowledged his arrival. “Did I miss anything?”

 

“Not really. Grab a beer and take a seat,” Raven grinned. 

 

“You can take my seat,” Clarke offered. She stood up just as Lexa sat back down. As if reading her mind, the brunette set her feet flat on the ground so the blonde would be able to sit on her lap.

 

Octavia walked over and wrapped her arms around the large man’s neck. He easily picked her up and held her close for a moment. She pressed a quick kiss to his cheek while everyone looked at the two in surprise.

 

“She lied. There’s way more there,” Raven murmured to Clarke before the blonde snorted and sat on Lexa’s lap.

 

Everyone settled down but Lincoln pulled out a guitar from his backseat.

 

“I hope you all don't mind. I thought it might be fun,” He shrugged as he motioned to the guitar. 

 

“Not at all! Please play,” Monty offered a genuine smile with his words.

 

He took up the seat where Clarke had been and began experimentally strumming the guitar. 

 

Clarke felt Lexa placing kisses on the back of her neck and she leaned against her girlfriend.

 

“You’re so beautiful,” The brunette murmured in her ear, and the younger woman felt her insides become giddy.

 

“Stoppp,” She protested, though she didn’t mean it. She loved how sweet Lexa was with her.

 

She felt the older woman’s smile against her neck and she sighed contently. The hum of the conversation and the warmth of the fire made everything perfect.

 

By the time everyone was ready for bed it was nearly 1 in the morning.

 

Each group retreated to their respective campers and settled in.

 

Lincoln was on the couch, Octavia was on the bottom bunk, Clarke and Lexa were on the top and Raven and Anya were alone in the big bed.

 

Within minutes, Octavia was lightly snoring and Lincoln was heavily breathing which indicated that they were the only two left awake. Their legs were tangled together and they were facing each other. There was barely enough room for the both of them.

 

“It’s a little squished,” Clarke giggled as Lexa slowly kissed her.

 

“Good thing I like to cuddle then,” Lexa smirked as she kissed the beautiful blonde again.

 

“Good thing,” She hummed as she curled against Lexa’s body.

 

***

**Raven**

 

Laying in bed next to Anya had every muscle in her body more tense than it had ever been. She turned to face the older woman and squinted her eyes at her.

 

“Sorry you’re stuck with me,” The latina smiled, and Anya rolled her eyes.

 

“Better you than anyone else.”

 

“I mean… Lexa?” She offered in response.

 

“No, I wouldn’t want to take her from Clarke. She needs some good in her life and she seems really happy,” Anya said as she looked at the ceiling of the camper.

 

“I get that. Clarke’s been through shit too. Hopefully this doesn’t end like her other relationships.”

 

“It won’t. I know Lexa and there’s something different about this one.”   
  


Raven was quiet for a long moment. “What about you. What’s your good in life?”

 

“What do you mean?” Anya asked. She sounded genuinely confused.

 

“You said Lexa deserves some good in her life; that good is Clarke. What’s  _ your  _ good?” 

 

The blonde thought hard about this. She finally turned to face Raven and they searched each other’s eyes. 

 

“I don’t know,” The older woman admitted. She was never really open to talking about herself, but this seemed to be a vulnerable moment.

 

“Well let me know if you ever need help finding out,” Raven said with a grin. It lightened the mood immensely and the brunette could feel herself loosening up. She liked Anya. A lot. Hell, she’d make a fool out of herself if that meant she could end up with the girl.

 

“Are you hitting on me?” Anya asked with raised eyebrows.

 

“That depends,” Raven said with a mischievous look.

 

“On what?”

 

“If you want me to be.”

 

The blonde pulled her bottom lip under her teeth and, god, she had no idea what that was doing to the other woman in the bed.

 

“Goodnight, Raven,” Anya finally said. Her face gave no indication of which way she was leaning, but her eyes had a little sparkle to them that the younger woman was happy with.

 

“Goodnight.”

 

***

“Rise and shine, folks! Big day ahead!” Jasper yelled as he slammed the door to the camper open.

 

Lexa groaned and pulled Clarke closer to her, burying her head in the blonde’s chest. She felt her girlfriend give a content sigh as they wrapped their arms around each other.

 

She drifted back into sleep but when people started moving around the camper it was a give in that she would have to get up.

 

“Let’s go, lovebirds,” Raven said from the foot of the bed. She was exceptionally happy today… especially for it being so early.

 

“What exactly is the ‘big day’ ahead?” Clarke asked her friend as Lexa subtly placed a kiss to her throat.

 

She felt Clarke’s body react positively to the interaction, so she continued placing long, drawn out kisses across the blonde’s neck.

 

“I honestly don’t know. I think Bellamy wants to go hiking and a bunch of us are planning to go to the pool later.

 

Lexa found Clarke’s sweet spot and the blonde had to push her away in order to stay calm. The older woman stifled her laugh as she tried to go back to kissing her girlfriend but the blonde fought her off.

 

“Lex,” Clarke whined and the brunette gave up, flopping back onto the bed. The younger woman got up to climb down and green eyes followed her figure until she disappeared from her sight.

 

“I don't want to hike,” Octavia said with a heavy sigh. When Lexa sat up she saw Lincoln was also having a hard time hauling his ass off the couch.

 

“Why the hell do we have to wake up this early?” He asked as he sat up to lazily rub his eyes. 

 

“Blame our friends. It’ll be a good day, though,” Octavia promised as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

 

Lexa eyed her cousin from the top bunk, and when he noticed he smirked at her. Yeah… it ran in the family.

 

Everyone began getting changed and Lexa grabbed her stuff in order to head to the bathrooms near the middle of the campground. The fact that none of these people aside from Clarke, Anya and Lincoln knew she had a dick meant she couldn't openly change in front of them. Lucky for her, Lincoln wanted to give the girls their space too so he walked with her.

 

“You and Octavia?” She asked when they were out of earshot.

 

“I don't know. We don't really  _ know  _ each other,” He shrugged.

 

“Well, make an effort. She’s about two seconds away from jumping your bones and you seem to like her enough.”

 

“We’re both a good judge of character but in your honest opinion what do you think of her?” He asked.

 

“She’s one of Clarke’s best friends so I would say gruff. She hasn't been too warm to me but she’s protecting her friend which makes sense,” Lexa smiled softly.

 

“So things are getting serious between you and Clarke?” 

 

“Don’t try and change the subject,” She laughed as they parted ways to the men and women’s bathroom.

 

By the time they were back at the campsite everyone was out and ready. Lexa found her way to Clarke’s side, and as soon as the blonde noticed her she wrapped her arms around the older woman’s waist. Lexa smiled and pulled her closer.

 

Blue eyes looked up at her with such vulnerability she couldn’t help but to smile. 

 

“I think I’m gonna stay back on the hike and get some painting done. I’ll go to the pool with everyone after.”

 

“I’ll stay back with you, then,” She quickly offered and Clarke smiled.

 

“You don’t have to. Go, have fun with everyone,” The blonde replied before inching their faces closer.

 

“No. I’d rather spend time with you.”

 

“What about Lincoln and Anya? They might need you as a buffer,” She said teasingly.

 

“Are you trying to get rid of me?” Lexa asked, leaning impossibly closer so their lips brushed when she spoke.

 

“Not at all. When I say I’m gonna paint, though, I’m actually going to.”

 

“I won’t be a distraction,” She whispered and Clarke pressed their lips together firmly.

 

She switched sides of their kiss but jumped when she felt someone bump into her. Pulling back, she glared at whoever had interrupted but ended up rolling her eyes when she saw it was Anya.

 

“Let’s go, Woods. Hup two!” 

 

“We’re gonna stay back,” She informed the other blonde, and Raven popped up out of seemingly nowhere.

 

“Is sitting out an option? I’ll sit out too.”   
  
They all laughed and divided into who would be staying and who would be going.

 

Everyone opted to hike except Clarke, Lexa, Raven, Monty and Harper.

 

The latina lounged by the fire pit while the other couple disappeared into Jasper’s camper to do ‘who knows what’.

 

Clarke got out one of the smaller canvas boards she brought and a bag of paints. Lexa offered to carry her stuff and surprisingly she had let her. The older woman also brought a notebook and a blanket, figuring they would be out there for a while.

 

They started walking into the woods to look for a good place to stop. 

 

“What about there?” Lexa asked as she motioned to a patch of trees and Clarke frowned. 

 

“I was thinking like more of a clearing-type thing.”

 

So they continued until the blonde spotted what she had been looking for. Her face lit up and once again Lexa was convinced that a more beautiful human had never existed. Clarke put the sun to shame, she was so gorgeous.

 

Lexa dropped the bag and laid the blanket out under a large tree that provided a little bit of shade. She leaned against the trunk and watched her girlfriend set out her paints to get ready. Clarke sat criss-cross and rested the canvas on her lap as she began to paint. Lexa watched her for a long while, just enjoying the sight of the blonde doing what she loved.

 

The wind was quiet and the birds made soft sounds which created the perfect atmosphere. Finally she decided to pick up her book and start writing.

 

Time passed without a word. They both were working hard, Clarke with her paint and Lexa with her pencil. When the older woman felt a hand on her knee, she looked up in surprise.

  
Her favorite blue eyes looked back at her and the smile she had come to realize was only for the blonde made it’s way across her face. 

 

They both didn’t say anything as Clarke moved to sit between Lexa’s legs. The brunette set down her notebook and relished in the feeling of her girlfriend leaning against her. The younger woman propped her legs up and continued her painting from there.

 

She gently moved blonde hair to one shoulder before pressing a soft kiss into the crook of her neck. Clarke sighed contently and Lexa leaned her head back against the tree to watch the clouds roll overhead while they sat.

 

“There,” Clarke said when she was finally finished. She set her painting to the side and leaned her head back on Lexa’s shoulder.

 

Green eyes dropped to the finished product and she gasped. She had waited to look at the painting, but it was perfectly constructed. The trees were in proportion and the sky looked so realistic it was breathtaking.

 

“That’s amazing,” Lexa breathed and Clarke turned herself around in the older woman’s arms.

 

“Thank you,” The blonde smiled proudly as she gave her a quick kiss.

 

“What are you doing wasting your time being an assistant?” She teased and Clarke rolled her eyes.

 

“We’ve been over this. Not a lot of pay comes from art,” The blonde said softly as she cupped Lexa’s face in her hands.

 

“I’d pay for your art,” She tried to reason, but Clae wouldn't have it.

 

“You're my girlfriend. You're obligated to say that.”

 

“Even if I wasn't your girlfriend I would say that. Ask any of your friends, they'll say the same thing.”

 

“They're obligated to say it too… as my friends,” Clarke protested and Lexa let out an annoyed huff.

 

“You know how good you are. I wouldn't lie to you about th-”

 

She was cut off in the best way possible: Clarke’s lips.

 

It was a hard kiss that made her insides tingle with excitement. She felt a tongue asking for entrance and she opened her mouth to grant it just that.

 

Their tongues clashed deliciously and Clarke pressed their bodies impossibly closer together as she grinded her hips down. Lexa bit back a groan when she felt herself beginning to harden.

 

When she felt her girlfriend begin to pull back, she bit down on the blonde’s bottom lip and gently pulled it, to which she was rewarded with the fucking breathtaking sound of Clarke’s moan.

 

Lexa greedily reattached their lips and kissed her hard until her mind became less fuzzy and she remembered they would have to meet everyone to go swimming and she couldn't do that with a hard on.

 

When she pulled back, Clarke chased her lips and made her smirk. The blonde searched her eyes with a pouty look; the silent question of why she had stopped.

 

“Unless you  _ really _ want to have sex in the woods, we can't do this. We have to go swimming and.. you know,” Lexa explained, and her girlfriend really seemed to consider it, but finally she shook her head.

 

“You're right… we should be getting back,” She said, placing a hand on the brunette’s chest to keep herself away. “You were doing a really bad job of not being a distraction.”

 

“What!” Lexa exclaimed, “I was doing a great job! I was just writing.”

 

“I know… but you're you and you're just so,” Clarke paused to eat her with her eyes before moaning like she just ate the best steak in the world.

 

The older woman laughed and shook her head. “You didn't even notice me. You were painting.”

 

“I’m just a really good actress,” Clarke giggled.

 

Lexa rolled her eyes and placed a quick kiss that the blonde tried to deepen but she retreated in time.

 

“Don't try me,” Lexa warned, causing Clarke to smile with her tongue poking out under her teeth. God, she was so adorable.

 

She felt her heart drop when her girlfriend pulled back to start gathering her paints, immediately missing the contact.

 

They gathered everything up and began heading back for camp.

 

“This pool better be heated,” Clarke stated.

 

“Or what? You’ll kick his ass?” She smiled.

 

“Monty will be a goner,” The blonde declared, causing them both to laugh.

 

Silence fell between the two again, and after a few minutes Lexa felt Clarke slip her hand in hers.

 

“Thank you for going with me,” She said quietly, and Lexa couldn't fight the smile yet again.

 

“Of course, babe.”

 

***

When they got back to the campsite, Clarke made sure to put her stuff away and her canvas out to dry before she and Lexa went back to the camper in order to get changed. Most everyone was already back, and as soon as they opened the door they saw Octavia and Lincoln making out on the couch.

 

“Woah, not even a bed?” Lexa asked with a smug look while Clarke’s jaw dropped. Octavia had never been one to brag, so it didn't surprise her that the brunette hadn't told her just how much she liked Lincoln but it was still weird walking in on them not knowing they were  _ there _ yet.

 

A deep blush was on Octavia’s face and Clarke couldn't help but to laugh. Lincoln’s eyes landed directly on Lexa and didn't move.

 

“You guys go do it in the woods?” Raven asked, suddenly appearing behind them. 

 

She jumped in surprise but saw Lexa’s smirk appear at the question.

 

“No, we did not go  _ do it _ in the woods,” She said just as Lexa said,

 

“Anya’s gonna kill you if you get jizz on the cushions.”

 

“No jizz,” Lincoln quickly replied.

 

“Good thing you didn't have sex out there. You’d probably get bugs crawling all up in your  _ thang _ ,” Raven said to Clarke with hand motions to accompany.

 

“Will all of you stop messing with each other and get changed? I need a tan,” Anya said as she walked up next to Raven. Clarke didn't miss that the blonde’s hand went to the latina’s lower back.

 

Her eyebrows raised in surprise but she didn’t say anything.

 

“Is everyone already going swimming?” Lexa asked and Raven nodded.

 

“Alright.”

 

Lexa grabbed her suit and her and Lincoln began their walk back to the bathrooms. When the door opened Clarke could see Jasper and Monty going to the bathroom to change too. It wasn’t even a little bit surprising that the girls had the rule of the campers and no one complained.

 

“Why does Lexa go to the bathroom to change?” Raven asked and Clarke’s heart dropped. She didn’t have words or an excuse for her girlfriend, but then she remembered Anya was right next to her. The other blonde gave her a knowing look and she relaxed a little bit. 

 

“She’s just one of those that enjoys her privacy,” Lexa’s best friend quickly said as she stripped off her shirt. Clarke watched as Raven’s eyes tripled in size. She couldn’t help but laugh at how stupid her friend looked, and by the sound of Octavia wheezing in the corner she was having a field day with it too.

 

Anya slipped into the master room to change while the other three quickly got in their bikinis in front of each other. They’d been doing it for years, it was nothing new.

 

Grabbing towels, they threw them over their shoulders and exited the camper.

 

“You ladies look nice,” Miller smiled at them. He, Harper and Maya were all gathered by the fire while they waited. In the distance, Clarke could see the group who had gone to the bathroom returning, and her eyes immediately found Lexa. God, she looked so fucking delicious.

 

As they got closer, she could see the toned, flat stomach with a hint of abs. When she returned her gaze to green eyes, she saw the smirk on Lexa’s face. She had been caught in the act, but she didn’t care a bit.

 

“Hi babe,” The brunette chuckled as she set her hands on Clarke’s hips and pulled their bodies close.

 

“Shut up,” Clarke said, pushing her girlfriend off of her playfully. She knew the older woman was only so smug because she was being checked out.

 

Lexa had on dark blue swim trunks and a white bikini top. Clarke let herself give the brunette a once over again before she shook her head. 

 

“You look hot,” She sighed.

 

“You’ve seen me completely naked,” Lexa smirked. “But you…” She took another step back. Clarke was wearing a light blue bikini that made her breasts look exceptionally well. It had been intentional.

 

Now it was her turn to smirk. She pulled her girlfriend back in to give her a kiss before she turned around to see Raven eating Anya with her eyes, while Lincoln respectfully tried and failed to keep his eyes off of Octavia’s breasts.

 

“You look good,” Bellamy said as he walked over to Raven. Clarke’s face scrunched into one of concern as the latina took a step back to look at her ex.

 

“I, uh… thank you?” It was more of a question than an answer, but it would do. 

 

“Look at Anya,” Lexa whispered in her ear, and Clarke ignored the shiver that ran down her spine.

 

She turned her attention to Lexa’s friend and saw her usually stern face looking… angry? She looked excitedly over her shoulder at her girlfriend, and the older woman just nodded to confirm her suspicions. Anya liked Raven!

 

“Yeah, you’re welcome,” Bellamy smiled then, and Clarke tried not to cringe. She had to do something.

 

“Alright, people. Everyone ready?” She loudly announced, and she heard Lexa snort behind her. She turned around and placed her hand over the older woman’s mouth which only made her laugh harder.

 

“Yeah. Let’s go,” Jasper replied, dramatically waving his hand to get everyone to follow him.

 

Lexa fell in step with Anya and Clarke hovered back to walk with Raven and Octavia.

 

“Did you see the look on her face?” Clarke whispered to the latina. 

 

“My back was to her,” Raven responded just as quietly.

 

“She looked angry he was talking to you like that.”

 

Raven looked to Octavia for confirmation and she nodded. “It happened.”

 

The latina smirked then and began carrying herself as if she had just accomplished her biggest goal.

 

Clarke snorted and left them to go talk to Monty.

 

“How was your hike?” 

 

“It sucked,” He said, loud enough for everyone to hear. Clarke laughed. He was a lot like her.

 

“Hey, don’t call Harper an it,” Jasper said, glancing behind him at the two who were talking, and Clarke couldn’t breathe she began laughing so hard.

 

Harper smacked Jasper’s shoulder and Maya had dropped her jaw from the comment. 

 

“You’re dating  _ Jasper  _ you’ll be hearing a lot worse than that,” Octavia stated and nearly everyone nodded in agreement.

 

Miller opened the gate to the pool and they were the only group there so everyone split to different ends with their stuff. Raven went straight to the pool and dipped her foot in it.

 

“It’s heated!” She exclaimed and Octavia, Clarke, Maya, and Harper all cheered.

 

“You live another day,” The blonde said to Monty before setting her stuff next to Lexa’s seat. Raven put her stuff next to Clarke, Anya sat on the other side of Raven. Next to Lexa was Lincoln and then Octavia and Bellamy. Everyone else sat on the other side.

 

The pool was huge. It had a volleyball net in the middle of it with a blown up beach ball on one of the sides.

 

Clarke laid her blanket out on one of the lawn chairs and laid down. She turned to look at Lexa who was doing the same. The brunette squinted her eyes at her and Clarke smiled.

 

The older woman sat at the end of her chair and patted her lap like she wanted the blonde to sit on her. Of course Clarke obliged. She sat facing the older woman and loosely wrapped her arms around her neck.

 

She tried not to think about how this was the position they had been in while she rode Lexa a few weeks ago. The blonde pulled her bottom lip under her teeth and mischievously looked at Lexa.

 

The brunette rested her hands on the sides of Clarke’s lower stomach. Her thumbs made soft circles in the exposed skin.

 

“You're beautiful,” Lexa reminded her quietly, and the younger woman felt herself blushing.

 

“ _ You’re _ beautiful,” She whispered.

 

Behind them was a loud splash, and when Clarke looked over her shoulder she saw Jasper coming up for air.

 

“The water’s nice!” He grinned.

 

Over the next hour or so, everyone except the trio decided to get in the water. Clarke, Raven and Octavia were determined to get at least a little bit of a tan before leaving. 

 

“I can't believe how fate works,” Raven said quietly. Clarke followed her eyes to where Anya was trying to get away from Lexa who was splashing water on her. The blonde laughed at her girlfriend’s antics but turned back to her friend.

 

“How so?” She asked.

 

“Well, you find Lexa and almost instantly become a thing,” Raven paused when Clarke began to protest but she realized she had nothing to defend. It was true. “Then I break up with Bellamy and go eat lunch with you guys to find Anya-”

 

“Are you guys an official thing?” Octavia asked, propping herself on her arm to look at Raven.

 

“Hopefully soon,” The latina smiled wistfully. “Well, Clarke’s the reason you met Lincoln too. Those three seem pretty close… and the three of us are really close. I don't know. Life is just funny like that sometimes.”

 

Octavia opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by Monty screaming “Chicken!”

 

He and Jasper went under the water for Harper and Maya to get on their shoulders. The girls began laughing as they were hoisted out of the water and began their fight.

 

Clarke watched with a grin, and when she looked back to talk to Raven she saw her friend was jumping in the water.

 

“Let’s go, babe. We gotta whoop some ass,” Lexa called to her, and the dopey smile the brunette had on her face left her no protest. She liked playing chicken, but she liked it even more now that Lexa would be her partner.

 

“You too,” Lincoln grinned, pointing to Octavia. The two friends exchanged looks before grinning and jumping into the pool.

 

Clarke wiped the water from her face as Lexa walked over to her. She felt hands on her body under the water as her girlfriend pulled her close in order to kiss her.

 

The blonde smiled into the kiss before Lexa disappeared under the water. She put her legs over her shoulders and balanced herself while Lexa lifted her up.

 

She saw Raven on Anya’s shoulders and pointed at them.

 

“You're going down!” She smirked.

 

“Like hell,” Anya snorted, and Lexa gently squeezed Clarke’s legs. 

 

“Go!” Miller shouted, waving his arms downwards quickly.

 

Raven and Clarke both squealed as they tried to shove each other off, but eventually she won and threw the latina into the water. She and Lexa both cheered and turned to face their next opponent: Jasper and Maya.

 

Then Monty and Harper, Bellamy and Miller and finally Lincoln and Octavia. They beat every single one.

 

They spent most of the day at the pool, but eventually returned to make dinner and s’mores. Maya was a genius who put reese's instead of hershey's on the s’mores and Clarke was in absolute heaven.

 

She would close her eyes and moan like it was the best thing she had ever eaten. Everyone was amused by it, and a few copied it in a mocking way but she didn't care. It was  _ so _ good.

 

It seemed like too soon everyone was dropping like flies and heading off to bed. Clarke, Lexa, Raven, Monty, Jasper and Miller were the only ones left when Clarke called it a night. 

 

She headed into the camper and crawled into bed. They hadn't done anything overly tiring today but for some reason she was still happy to relax.

 

She turned to face the wall and wiggled over so there would be enough room for Lexa when she decided to come to bed. She closed her eyes but didn’t go to sleep right away. She thought about how nice it was that all of her friends seemed to be getting along with Lexa, and how her girlfriend seemed to like everyone. 

 

She thought about how she had already drawn Lexa but it didn’t do her justice because she wasn’t able to capture the color of her eyes with a graphite pencil. She wanted to paint her but she couldn’t do that without Lexa being aware of it and something about that made her...shy? She wasn’t sure of the right word.

 

Clarke continued to let her mind wander and a few minutes later she heard the door open but it was only Raven. She didn't realize how much she was hoping it was her girlfriend until it wasn't. With a frown, she pulled the covers up to her chin and went back to trying to fall asleep.

 

She didn’t know how much time passed before the door opened again and Lexa walked in. It hadn't been a deep sleep she was in, but she stayed where she was facing the wall.

 

There was a weight next to her and then she felt Lexa’s body pressed against hers. The brunette began placing kisses on her neck, knowing it was Clarke’s weak spot. She hummed in pleasure and tilted her head for her girlfriend to be able to kiss her better.

 

Lexa began sucking on her sweet spot and Clarke pushed her ass back to feel Lexa’s hard dick pressed against her pants.

 

“Lex,” Clarke breathed. She immediately felt heat beginning to gather between her legs but she bit her lip to keep from saying anything else. There were too many ways for them to get caught.

 

“Come on, you like being risky,” The brunette whispered in her ear before licking right beneath it. Clarke let out a little moan and looked over her shoulder in order to kiss her girlfriend.

 

“Is Lincoln a light sleeper?” Clarke whispered as Lexa leaned forward to swipe her tongue in her mouth.

 

“He won't wake up,” She promised as she rolled her hips forward. The blonde bit down on the older woman’s lip and propped one leg up a bit.

 

“No evidence,” She warned and she pushed her hips down so Lexa’s dick was pressed against her center. They were both in their underwear so there was limited cloth separating them.

 

“Which means?” Lexa gasped as she canted her hips again to rub her cock against Clarke’s dampening underwear.

 

“Leave your clothes on,” The younger woman whispered as she struggled to hide her moan.

 

Green met blue but both colors had significantly darkened. Clarke rolled over to face Lexa and she wrapped a leg around the brunette’s hips.

 

She pressed her core down as Lexa rutted against her. They kissed the moans and breath out of each other’s mouths. 

 

The bed made a soft thumping noise but neither girl slowed down as they chased their orgasms. Lexa’s hard dick was rubbing between her folds so sexily. She could feel how hard she was in her boxers as the tip rubbed against her clit.

 

A knocking from the bottom bunk made them freeze.

 

“Knock off whatever you're doing,” Octavia groaned in a raspy, tired voice.

 

The two panted with their faces only inches apart. Lexa gave Clarke another long, hot kiss as she moved her hips back and moved the blonde’s underwear to the side in order to stick two long fingers in her wet pussy.

 

Clarke opened her mouth and she tried not to moan as Lexa curled her fingers against the spongy top and began pumping them in and out.

 

She had to bury her face in Lexa’s neck as she tried to control the slight rocking of her hips.

 

Her girlfriend pushed her fingers deeper and twisted them and Clarke let out very quiet, muffled moans into Lexa’s ear. The older woman couldn't help the involuntary thrust her hips made at hearing Clarke make those noises.

 

She wrapped her arms around her girlfriend’s neck and pulled her close before biting down on her shoulder to try and muffle the cry of her orgasm.

 

Clarke could feel electricity through her entire body as the walls of her pussy tightened around Lexa’s fingers and her juices covered her hand.

 

The older woman gave her soft kisses until she came down from the mind blowing high.

 

They kissed for a moment before she processed the feeling of Lexa’s straining dick against her leg.

 

Quickly she moved opened Lexa’s boxers and pulled out the stiff cock. She had to reach down to gently fondle her balls as she pulled them out and Lexa bucked her hips, letting it a low noise of pleasure.

 

She moved her hand back to the shaft and gathered the precum leaking out of it on her thumb to roll it around on the head. It made a good lube as she stroked the rest of the dick in her hand while kissing Lexa roughly.

 

The brunette rolled so a lot of her weight was spread evenly across the bed as she bucked her hips into Clarke hand. The blonde reached into her own underwear at the sight and began rubbing her clit after she collected some of her earlier cum. By how sloppy Lexa’s thrusts were she could see how close her girlfriend was so she flicked the warm, stiff bud quickly with her middle finger. Reaching down, she felt how tight Lexa's balls were so she rubbed herself until she was cumming with her back arching off the bed and silent moans tried their hardest not to escape.

 

Lexa watched the sight with such intensity and thrust herself deep into the blonde’s hand as she shot a thick load of cum out onto Clarke’s chest. She threw her head back to moan as her dick pulsed in the blonde’s soft, slow moving hand but her mouth was occupied by the taste of Clarke’s cum when the younger woman shoved her fingers in.

 

When they were both finished, they laid next to each other panting. Luckily no one knew what had happened because Octavia had been too asleep to realize and Lilcoln hadn't woken up.

 

Clarke brushed a strand of brown hair behind the older woman’s ear as she gave her a long, soft kiss.

 

“I have to change my shirt, asshole,” Clarke smiled against soft lips.

 

“Sorry,” Lexa smiled sheepishly. Clarke stripped off her shirt, balled it up and threw it in the corner of their bunk so she was only left in a black bra. 

 

“Don't apologize. That was very hot,” The younger woman whispered as she laid on Lexa’s chest.

 

“It was,” The brunette chuckled and she held Clarke tight against her.

 

“You're my everything,” Clarke whispered against Lexa’s chest. She felt a strong hand gently stroking her hair.

 

“And you're my world,” Lexa whispered back. The blonde felt a soft kiss being pressed against the top of her head and she smiled. She was filled with such love for this woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now comes the time for me to tell you I will be moving Friday and classes start Monday. Before my uploading schedule was just whenever I felt like it because I was getting chapters done fast but now I will be busy so they may become irregular and I apologize.
> 
> If you ever want to get in contact with me, send me a message, anon or ask questions my tumblr is   
> adventure-awaits15  
> As always, I love you all. Let me know if there's anything you want to see in the upcoming chapters. <3 - J


	17. Clarke Gets Sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm back and all moved in. My first week of college classes is officially over tomorrow so I'm excited about that. Once again, updates will be scattered and I'm thinking of another idea so I may be ending this story soon. Let me know opinions!

Camping had been fun but Clarke had been more than grateful to get back to her normal routine. A week had passed since they had been back but on Tuesday night she started feeling really sick. 

 

She and Raven were watching a movie like they often did in the evenings and her stomach just felt raunchy. 

 

“Did you see that? The way he jus- woah.. are you okay? You don't look too good,” Raven cut off her original thought and cautiously looked at the blonde.

 

“I don't feel good,” She said quietly and Raven moved over to awkwardly pat her back. She wasn't very good at taking care of sick people.

 

“Do you need anything?” She asked and Clarke shook her head. 

 

“I just feel like I'm gonna throw up,” The blonde sighed and her friend scooted across the couch in the opposite direction which made Clarke chuckle a little bit before her stomach churned again.

 

Raven paused the movie and glanced at the clock. It was almost 11:00pm which meant they'd be calling it a night soon anyways.

 

“Go lay down. I’ll be in with some advil and water,” She offered and Clarke gave a grateful not before slowly standing up and walking towards her room. 

 

Just as she was about to step inside, the discomfort turned to disgust and she was racing to the bathroom to throw up the contents in her stomach. 

 

It was a disgusting feeling, but her stomach settled for the moment. 

 

Raven came in a few minutes later and gave her a sad look. Words weren't necessary as the latina set the glass of water on the counter as well as the small red pills. She pulled the hair tie off of her wrist and pulled the blond strands into a manageable ponytail.

 

In the next hour she puked again, and twice more throughout the night.

 

She had just laid back down when Raven knocked on her door with a concerned look.

 

“I’m heading to work. I’ll let them know you're sick. Do you need anything?”

 

She shook her head, but her eyes grew wide when she remembered what today was.

 

“You and Anya are going out for lunch, right?” Clarke asked. Her voice was raw and scratchy.

 

“Mhm. I’ll text you and keep you updated. Feel better, Griff,” She murmured before closing the door.

 

Clarke curled into a ball and begged her stomach not to make her throw up again. She had been trying to drink water so she wouldn't just be dry heaving. That was worse than actually throwing up, but she couldn't down anything else. When she closed her eyes she couldn't help the overwhelming feeling of wanting to be next to Lexa.

 

***

It was a busy day at the office. Lexa hadn't seen her blonde beauty since Sunday night when they parted ways after camping but of course they had been texting.

 

She hadn't heard from Clarke since around 10:30pm the night before and she was getting a bit worried. Lexa had to push the thoughts of her girlfriend from her mind as she began preparing for the meeting she had scheduled at 2:00pm and it was a big one.

 

She settled into her desk and began with her work. Executives of the company would be coming to discuss upcoming changes to different departments within the building.

 

It was noon before she knew it, and when she checked her phone there wasn't even a text from Clarke. With a frown, she crossed the room to ask Anya if everything externally was prepped for the meeting.

 

When she opened her door, she saw Raven leaning against her friend’s desk and her eyebrows shot up in surprise. 

 

Immediately she wanted to ask the latina about Clarke but she had to refocus.

 

“Anya, is everything ready?”

 

“Food’s on its way, files organized, power points double checked and charts set up. You good if I go out for lunch?” The blonde asked as she very subtly motioned to Raven.

 

“You're the best. No, I don't mind at all,” Lexa stated professionally.

 

Anya nodded and stood to gather her things. Raven offered a small smile but focused her attention on the woman collecting her belongings.

 

“Raven,” Lexa called as they started for the elevator. Chocolate eyes landed on her and she continued. “Is Clarke alright? I haven't heard from her in a while.”

 

The look on Raven’s face made her stomach drop.

 

“She’s okay. She caught some nasty bug and was throwing up all night. I checked on her about an hour ago and she was still asleep.”

 

Lexa’s heart instantly ached. The thought of her beautiful, radiant girlfriend trapped in the house being sicker than a dog made her want to cancel the meeting and go take care of her. Of course, she couldn't do that.

 

With a nod, the pair disappeared into the elevator and she returned to her office.

 

12:06pm  **Lexa - Hey baby. Heard you aren't feeling too well :(**

 

With a deep breath, she went back to her office and sat down at her desk she tried to focus on her emails but knowing Clarke was sick and alone twisted her heart.

 

She began responding to emails but frequently checked her phone. There was still no reply as people began shuffling in.

 

An hour into the meeting, she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and her heart jumped with excitement. Charles Pike had his eyes locked on her from across the room though so she couldn’t just pull it out to check it in the middle of the presentation.

 

Yes,  _ the  _ Charles Pike that she had moved to their sister corporation for being a douche to Clarke. He had been moved to one of the head management positions there, and since she had no say there was no reason for her protest. She would have to see him on occasion now, though which would be a little more than awkward.

 

“Ms. Woods?” Her name was spoken again by Nick, her go-to when it came to finances. He was currently glaring at her, indicating that he had said her name before. Her mind had been swarming with thoughts of Clarke nearly the entire meeting and she was finding it overly difficult to focus on anything other than the thought of her girlfriend needing her when she wouldn’t be there to take care of her. She wanted nothing more to end the meeting early, and that thought kept coming back to her.

 

Her eyes quickly flicked over the paper he was pointing at which held the numbers for their stocks and spendings as she tried to catch up what she had missed. Clenching her jaw, she made sure her Commander mask never slipped as she turned her harsh gaze to him.

 

His exterior annoyance seemed to slip when she shot daggers at him, but gave curt nod to let him know he should continue. Taking a deep breath she tried to refocus her attention on the meeting. Indra was sitting to her right, and gave her a questioning look but she didn’t return it. Instead she ignored the vibration in her pocket and surely it was one of the hardest things. 

 

The meeting seemed to drag on forever. When she spoke, her mind was always clouded. It was annoying that she couldn’t focus, but more than that it was annoying that she  _ had  _ to focus. The brunette sat back down and adjusted her suit jacket. 

 

After another two hours the meeting was finished. Being the good hostess she was, she shook hands with everyone as they left the building. Her face was stoic with them all except Kane who she gave a small smile. He had always been one of her favorite people.

 

Finally, the door shut behind Nick as he tried to make smalltalk with her but Lexa was having none of it. 

 

Her phone was out of her pocket before she even realized she had reached for it.

 

1:19pm  **Clarke - Yeah, just woke myself up by puking.**

 

1:20pm  **Clarke - Sorry, that’s not attractive.**

 

3:02pm  **Clarke - All I can think about is wanting to be with you. Have a good day at work baby <3**

 

_ Fuck _ , She thought. Her heart ached now more than ever. Looking down at her rolex she saw it was nearly four but she didn’t care. She could leave work early. She needed to. There was no way she would be able to get any work done with Clarke wanting her to be there as much as she wanted to be. Lexa went back to her desk, gathered her stuff into her work bag and headed straight to the elevator.

 

Raven was hovering close to Anya at her desk, and green eyes landed on them for a moment.

 

“Are you ever doing any work?” She asked them both, and Raven’s face immediately flushed with embarrassment. The latina opened her mouth to probably come up with some smart comeback, but Anya beat her to a response.

 

“Where are you heading off to so early?”

 

There was a bite to her word that Lexa had come to know she only used when she had something to hide or defend. In this case, it was Raven. It had been like that a lot lately, and she fought the smirk.

 

Raven stood up straight and began towards the elevator without a word, but Anya grabbed her wrist and brown eyes turned to meet the woman with high cheekbones. Lexa began to say something but her phone buzzed in her pocket. Snapping her jaw closed, she walked to the elevator and took it to the first floor.

 

Ontari was hunched over some paperwork, and a relieved look crossed her face when she saw the receptionist working. 

 

“Glad to see someone is doing their job,” She mumbled under her breath but it was enough to catch the dark-haired woman’s attention. Ontari was pretty, sure. No one would ever compare to Clarke, though. Not even close, and immediately she regretted even saying anything.

 

“Ms. Woods, you’re out early again?” She asked with a special glitter in her eye. She had never noticed her obsession before, but ever since Clarke had pointed it out it was too easy to notice.

 

“Yes, I have pressing matters I need to attend to back at home,” She said, trying not to outwardly cringe at the way she had worded the sentence. Of course, her Commander mask was on full display still, and she tried to slip out before any more words could be passed.

 

“Would you maybe want to grab dinner sometime?”

 

The way Ontari asked it with no shame made it easier for her to turn down, but she still felt a little bad. Not really, because what was waiting for her at home was much better. Even sick and tired.

 

“I’m sorry, I have a girlfriend,” Was all she replied before dipping out of the building.

 

When she first began driving, she realized she was heading towards Clarke’s old apartment so that took her on a five minute detour. The pants of her suit was also hugging her legs too tightly when she sat for long periods of time so she decided to go home and change first. All in all, she was still at the blonde’s door in record timing.

 

Knocking lightly, she waited patiently for an answer. Quickly she glanced down at her outfit, glad she had decided to change into a long sleeve t and jeans. She knocked again, louder this time. It took a few seconds but finally her girlfriend opened the door.

 

Her hair was in a messy bun and she was wearing a black v-cut and grey sweatpants. She wasn’t wearing a bra, and Lexa inwardly scolded herself for noticing. Clarke’s sky blue eyes widened in surprise when she saw the brunette standing at the door, but quickly she covered her face with her hands.

 

“Lexa,” The blonde whined quietly. “I look disgusting right now.”

 

Her brows furrowed and she stepped inside, carefully wrapping her arms around Clarke.

 

“You’re always beautiful,” She reassured her, placing a kiss to the top of her head. The younger woman huffed, but wrapped her arms around Lexa’s waist. “I’m sorry I didn’t bring you anything, I just wanted to get here. Are you feeling any better.”

 

When Lexa went to pull back, Clarke didn’t budge so she held her longer. She could feel the nod against her chest in response to her question.

 

“I haven’t puked in a few hours…”

 

“That’s good,” Lexa smiled, finally able to hold Clarke an arm’s length away from her. “Go sit down and get under a warm blanket and I’ll bring you some food. Do you think you’d be able to keep it down?”

 

Clarke hesitated but eventually shrugged. “Maybe. Sorry if-”

 

“Clarke,” Lexa cut her off. “You’re sick. I’m here to take care of you. Go lay down. I don’t care if you puke. I’ll hold your hair back. I don’t care if you don’t want to eat because hell, I’ll eat what you don’t.”

 

She watched her girlfriend’s eyes study her for a long moment before she finally nodded in agreement. Lexa leaned down to place a soft kiss on her cheek as she turned to go lay down.

 

The older woman headed into the kitchen and began making soup and grilled cheese. She made sure they were both cooked perfectly. When she was happy with the finished product, she set them on a plate, found the tray-table and set it up with a big glass of water and some medicine.

 

When she opened the door, instantly a smile crossed her face at the sight of the younger woman with blankets pulled up to her chin, snuggled deep into her bed. It took a second for the sky to meet the forest, but as soon as they did Lexa could see the look of pure warmth in that blue she loved so much.

 

The blonde took a moment to wiggle into a sitting position as the brunette setup the dinner and carefully sat next to her in bed. Lexa slowly rubbed her back as Clarke dipped the silver spoon into the warm broth.

 

“Thank you for coming over,” She said gently before blowing on the spoonful.

 

“Of course,” Lexa smiled. It took her a while to realize how much of a softie she became around her girlfriend. It was like as soon as it was just her and Clarke, she let every single one of her walls down and she didn’t even think to put them back up. Her girlfriend had earned her trust in every way.

 

Clarke began hesitantly eating, but as soon as the food settled in her stomach she moaned with pleasure. It meant she was feeling better, and Lexa inwardly smiled. 

 

When Clarke took a bite of the grilled cheese, she let out a hearty moan, knowing it would do something to Lexa from when she did the same thing with the s'mores. 

 

Of course, her dick twitched in her pants in response to the noise that Clarke usually produced when it was inside of her, and the thought began driving her forward.

 

Lexa gave an irritated huff and leaned her head against the board behind Clarke’s bed. She rested her eyes but felt a quick peck to her cheek that made her open them again.

 

“How was work?”

 

***

Seeing Lexa at her door had been a welcomed surprise. Clarke was too obsessed with the brunette; more than she'd ever admit but she knew she would never get over the way Lexa looked at her. She would never get over the way Lexa kissed her, or the feeling of their flushed bodies pressed together.

 

She was currently deprived of that, though. All but that loving look, and it was more than enough for her. When she had finished eating, Lexa had taken care of the dishes and turned on a movie.

 

Truly she had been messing with her girlfriend when she was moaning at the food because she knew it would get at least a little bit of a rise out of her and it had, but she regretted it when she realized how rude it had actually been.

 

Clarke made up for it by cuddling. She listened as Lexa told her about the meeting that seemed to drag on forever while she traced random patterns into tan abs.

 

She listened to the sound of Lexa’s voice and pressed her cheek into her girlfriend’s clothed chest in order to be able to feel the vibration as she spoke.

 

Thankfully, there was no urge for her to puke but her stomach did begin to feel gross again. With a pained groan, she curled into herself. Lexa snaked her hand under Clarke’s shirt and rested a warm hand on her belly. She sighed and tried to let herself relax into the touch and surprisingly something about it worked. Her stomach hurt a little less.

 

She lifted her head to look up at forest green eyes that danced with a certain softness she knew Lexa only had around her and before she could ask the question, the older woman was giving her an answer.

 

“My father would do this when I had a stomach ache. I don’t know, something about it is soothing,” She whispered quietly, and Clarke nodded in agreement. 

 

She wanted to rest her head back on Lexa’s chest, but the look in her eyes had her frozen in time. Her stomach’s pain was quieter now, and all she could think about was capturing the look in those green orbs.

 

“Can I paint you?” She asked, and the quietness of her voice made it hard for even her to hear herself over the movie. The tops of her ears pinked when a huge smile burst across Lexa’s face, and any worry or piece of embarrassment she had ever had instantly disappeared into that smile.

 

“You wanna paint me?” There was surprise in her voice- but if only she knew.

 

“Yeah, drawing you from memory doesn’t do you justice,” Clarke said with a smile crossing her own face. She reached her hand up to brush her thumb across plush lips and every part of her body wanted to feel them against her. Lexa’s lips were second to her eyes. 

 

“You draw me?” The question was laced with the same emphasis of surprise as the previous.

 

Now the embarrassment was back, but more for the fact that it felt a little creepy she had been doing that. She stared into her favorite green for a long moment before nodding her head.

 

“People who make art create things that are meaningful to them. For me, that’s you,” Clarke said softly, and another smile crossed her face when she saw Lexa’s face light up. She traced her thumb across the bottom part of the older girl’s lips again and felt her heart flutter when she pressed a soft kiss to it.

 

“You wanna paint me right now?” Lexa asked softly for clarification, and she nodded. Once again, she was enthralled by green eyes. She looked too excited for this.

 

“You have to be patient,” She said quietly, and that beautiful face erupted into her favorite full, genuine smile.

 

“I will be as patient as you need me to be,” She promised.

 

Clarke excitedly got up and went into the other room to grab her stuff. Lexa sat up as the blonde set up everything she needed.

 

She rough sketched it quickly, not going into much detail but already knowing how to sketch Lexa’s face because it was her favorite one to draw.

 

She started with her lower half - her jaw line and that delicious collarbone. Then she worked up from there. She did everything except for the eyes because she wanted to get those just perfect.

 

Lexa was patient, but since she would take a few seconds to analyze her eyes she could see when the brunette was beginning to get bored. Painting her hair took a while, too but she took her time. They were going on four hours by the time Raven got home. She was about half way done with the wavy brown locks when the latina poked her head in the room.

 

“What are you guys up to?” She asked. Just by looking at her best friend’s dopey face she could see something good had happened, and of course her first assumption was that it had to do with Anya.

 

“Clarke’s painting me,” Lexa said dismissively like she wanted their little bubble back. The CEO was on her phone scrolling through something Clarke hadn’t cared to ask about.

 

“Oh, let me see,” Raven quickly gasped, trying to shove herself into the room, but Clarke pulled her canvas away before she could see.

 

“No, I’m not done yet,” She quickly said. Glancing down at her paints, she began calculating which ones she would need to use in order to get the perfect green. It would be hard.

 

Her friend tried to begin pouting but the look in her eyes gave away to her happiness.

 

“What happened between you and Anya today?” Clarke asked with a smug look. Lexa glanced up from her phone as she looked between the two.

 

“Raven was at her desk like all day,” The brunette added, and Clarke quirked her brows curiously.

 

“Oh?”

 

“Nothing happened,” It was obviously a lie.

 

“Right,” Clarke laughed. “Spill the beans or get out.”

 

Raven looked at Lexa for a long moment before mouthing ‘later’ and slipping out.

 

The blonde returned her gaze to the beautifully sculpted face laying in her bed and gave a small shrug.

 

“They both think they’re sneaky.”

 

“We thought we were sneaky,” She shrugged, dipping her paintbrush in the brown paint again.

 

“We never thought we were sneaky,” Lexa laughed, and there was that shine in her eyes again - but not the right shine. Not the look she had for Clarke.

 

It took a while to finish the hair, and they took a break to eat but finally the only thing she had left to paint was Lexa’s eyes.

 

She hesitated for a long moment before an idea popped into her head. She had yet to let Lexa see even the beginning of her artwork, so she propped it where the brunette wouldn’t be able to even get a glimpse before she crawled over to her on the bed.

 

Clarke straddled her hips, but the second she had got up she had Lexa’s full attention. 

 

“Are you done?” The brunette asked and she shook her head with a deep breath. “How are you not done? You’ve been painting for hours!”

 

“It takes time,” Clarke laughed, and she watched that look cloud over the forest green. “I just need to get the right look in your eyes. I want to paint them like I see them.”

 

“And how is that?” The question was the kind of soft that made her entire body feel like it was about to melt into a puddle.

 

“The way you look at me… I don’t know how to explain it. It’s the best feeling in the world,” Clarke breathed, and the corner of Lexa’s lips upturned into a tiny smile.

 

“I like the way you look at me, too.”

 

It was another simple statement from the most wonderful human the world had ever created.

 

“Kiss me,” Lexa said softly, and Clarke let out another little laugh. The look she wanted was there. Lexa was looking at her like she was the only thing in the entire world. She was looking at her with such passion it hurt. All she wanted to do was kiss her, but she had to hold back.

 

“I was just sick, I-”

 

“I don’t care,” Came the reply faster than she could even give an explanation.

 

She hesitated a few seconds longer but Lexa sat up, placed a hand on her cheek and pulled her in for the type of kiss that made her knees weak. Chills shot down her spine as warmth flooded her entire body. She didn’t take long at all to respond, and they kissed until they were both out of breath. The look had deepened on a level she couldn’t explain, so she quickly hopped off of Lexa and began mixing her paints.

 

Clarke made sure to take careful time painting her eyes. She wanted them to be perfect. They needed to be perfect.

 

An hour later, they were. Her hand was cramped like no other, but it was her favorite thing she had ever painted. She usually didn’t toot her own horn, but she had captured Lexa’s essence perfectly. That was her favorite Lexa (every Lexa was her favorite Lexa) and when she set her paintbrush down she gave a proud huff.

 

Lexa had almost dozed off, but as soon as she heard the sound of Clarke’s satisfaction, she opened her eyes curiously.

 

Clarke smiled at her, and she watched Lexa become excited again.

 

“You’re done?” The older woman asked.

 

“I’m done,” She confirmed.

 

Lexa lept from the bed and began walking over to her.

 

“Can I see it?”

 

Suddenly she became nervous. Any recreation of Lexa would never even come close to how perfect the real Lexa was, and she wasn’t sure of herself anymore.

 

Swallowing the lump in her throat, she turned the canvas around and watched Lexa’s face light up like a christmas tree.

 

“Clarke, what the fuck? This is so amazing! How did you-” She cut herself off by looking at the painting with a slack-jaw. Clarke’s heart exploded with excitement and appreciation for how much Lexa seemed to be enjoying her work.

 

“So you like it?” She asked, trying not to let her chest swell with pride. As soon as she had looked at the final product, she instantly knew it was her favorite thing she had ever done, but if she hadn’t, seeing Lexa’s reaction sure would have made it become that.

 

“I love it,” The older woman whispered in awe. 

 

Lexa’s eyes swam with the same feelings as they always did when they looked at Clarke, and the blonde loved knowing what to look for. She was so in love with Lexa. She loved being in love with her. She loved everything about her.

 

The words knocked at the back of her teeth, begging to be pushed out but she became scared again. She looked at those green eyes and knew she wouldn’t be able to hold back from telling her much longer.

 

Lexa ooed and awed over the painting for a little while longer until finally Clarke convinced her to go back to the bed. She laid directly on top of Lexa and listened to the sound of her heartbeat through her chest as long fingers stroked blonde locks gently. They both fell asleep rather quickly.

 

There was no better way to be sick. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for reading! Please come talk to me on Tumblr: adventure-awaits15 or if you just wanna follow another Clexa blog there I am.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts <3 - J


	18. You Make Me Strong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the longish time it took me to update but I'm also beginning to work on another fic where Clarke is a high school teacher and Lexa is a student that I'll post soon so if you guys are interested in that I'll put a link to it in the bottom of next chapter x
> 
> WARNING: Lots of Smut and lots of feelings

Her walls clenched around Lexa’s long fingers and her body convulsed into the first of what she assumed would be a few orgasms. Clarke threw her head back and frantically thrust her hips in time with her girlfriend’s fingers. She could feel the sucking on her clit which prolonged the orgasm as her eyes clenched shut.

 

She was biting her lower lip to keep herself from moaning loudly because they were in the CEO’s office but there were whimpery noises escaping her that she couldn’t control. Lexa was just  _ too  _ fucking good.

 

When she began coming down from the high, she opened her eyes to meet dark green ones that were looking at her with hunger and lust. Reaching down, she gently grabbed Lexa’s face and brought her up to kiss her again.

 

They were on the couch in the older woman’s office, but suddenly an idea popped into her mind. It took a lot for her to be able to hold onto her train of thought while she tasted herself on Lexa’s tongue and the feeling of her girlfriend’s dick straining through her pants pressed onto her thigh.

 

“Fuck me against the window,” She gasped as Lexa removed her fingers and pulled back with a quizzical look.

 

“Against the window?” She asked with her raspy sex voice that made Clarke’s insides buzz with more arousal if that was even possible.

 

The blonde didn’t even bother with a verbal answer because by the look on Lexa’s face she could see how into it the older woman was. Nodding her head, she grinned as Lexa stood up. She had been expecting Clarke to follow her lead but instead she reached for the buckle of Lexa’s pants and fumbled with it until they were pooled around her ankles.

 

Removing her underwear was easy, and her girlfriend’s hard dick was staring her straight in the face. Moving forward, she wrapped her lips around the reddening head and swirled her tongue around the slit that was already beginning to form precum.

 

Lexa’s breath deliciously hitched and a hand tangled into blonde locks. Clarke felt her begin to buck her hips unconsciously so she laid her tongue flat and let Lexa fuck herself into her mouth.

 

When she felt her girlfriend’s hips retreating, she sucked hard on the tip so it left her wet mouth with a pop. When Clarke stood, Lexa grabbed her ass and hoisted her up so her legs were wrapped around the older woman’s waist and she backed the blonde the window.

 

They both still had their shirts on, so Clarke grabbed ahold of the dark blue tie in order to pull their bodies closer together. The cool feeling of the glass pressed against her ass was enough to make her moan into Lexa’s mouth as their tongues clashed and danced together.

 

After what seemed like entirely too long but was probably just a few seconds, she felt the tip of her dick pressed between her folds. She bit down on Lexa’s lip which made the brunette release a low growl as her hips bucked up and she sheathed herself fully in Clarke’s pussy.

 

The feeling of being completely filled by Lexa’s thick cock was not one she would ever get over. Every time it sent sparks through her body and stars behind her eyes. She let out a hearty moan as Lexa’s strokes set a steady, deep pace. Sloppy kisses were passed between the two, but the feeling that warmed her entire body came from her core.

 

She listened to the older woman moan quietly against her neck as she sucked kisses into the soft skin there, but being quiet for Clarke was something that had ended when she came the first time.

 

Her walls began to tighten much too soon, and she willed herself not to cum yet to prolong the feeling as Lexa hit her g-spot once, twice, a third time and then it was all over.

 

She was cumming around Lexa’s dick, her walls clenching around it deliciously as her girlfriend’s name escaped her lips.

 

Lexa’s hips began to falter and Clarke knew the older woman was close. The blonde clawed at the back of her suit until she came down from her high. Lexa was thrusting in quicker now, so the younger woman bent her head to suck on her neck just below her ear. Hearing Lexa’s moans was her favorite fucking sound in the entire world, but her favorite feeling came soon after as the older woman spilled her seed inside of her with a cry.

 

She could feel the aftershock of her orgasm aiding in milking Lexa’s dick inside of her, and as the brunette began to come down, she placed lazy but passionate kisses on Clarke’s lips.

 

When Lexa put her down her knees nearly buckled under her but she rested a hand on her girlfriend’s shoulder to steady herself. When she looked up she saw the famous smirk and rolled her eyes.

 

“What?” Lexa asked playfully and Clarke shut her up by kissing her quickly.

 

They both went around the room to pick up the clothing that was scattered. When they were both fully dressed, the blonde made her way over to smooth out the older woman’s tie she had grabbed onto and smiled up at her.

 

“Call me tonight,” Clarke whispered and Lexa nodded. Another kiss and they parted ways.

 

***

Saturday morning. Clarke blinked open her eyes and looked at the digital clock on her bedside table. 10:37am. Damn, that was a good night of sleep. The only thing that would have made it better was if Lexa was by her side.

  
The older woman had promised Lincoln to go to the bar, and Clarke had made plans with Raven and Octavia to go out with them. Sadly their paths hadn’t crossed.

 

Grabbing her phone off the charger, she saw an Instagram notification:

 

_ LexaWoods13 has tagged you in a photo! _

 

They had both followed each other on Instagram back when they first started their relationship but neither one of them had posted a picture of each other yet. She didn’t know why, but she assumed taking the relationship public was something Lexa wouldn’t want to do.

 

She unlocked her phone and went to look at the picture. Instantly her heart lurched with so much love it was insane.

 

It was a picture of them by the pool from when they had gone camping. Raven must have taken it, because it had been when Clarke was straddling Lexa’s lap facing her with her arms wrapped loosely around the brunette’s neck while her girlfriend held onto her hips. They were both looking into each other’s eyes and smiling like they were the only two people in the world.

 

The caption read:  _ To the woman who changed my life. Happy three months. _

 

Three months dating the most beautiful woman she had ever met. Three months of laughter and inside jokes. Three months of kisses and touches. Three months of pure happiness. She was so in love with that woman she wanted to scream it from the rooftops.

 

She instantly liked the picture and typed a comment:  _ I have never been so obsessed with another human in my life. Thank you for everything, Lexa. {Heart Emoji} _

 

10:52am  **Lexa - You’re finally awake <3**

 

Of course her nerd of a girlfriend would be on her phone. All she wanted was to be with her.

 

10:53am  **Clarke - Finally. Happy three months, baby!**

 

10:53am  **Lexa - Happy three months. Can I take you out to dinner tonight?**

 

10:53am  **Clarke - Oh my god, you don’t have to!!**

 

10:54am  **Lexa - I know, I want to though. I’ll pick you up around 5:30?**

 

10:54am  **Clarke - I can’t fucking wait to see you.**

 

She didn’t get a reply after that. Instead, she began rummaging through her closet for something sexy to wear tonight. Her eyes landed on a black dress that had thin material criss-crossing at the top. It exposed some cleavage but not too much, and her ass looked great in it. It was a winner for sure.

 

Three months was a silly thing to celebrate. They hadn’t hit some big milestone, but the day was still something special. It marked something for them, and a dinner never hurt anyone.

 

Clarke spent most of the day being lazy around the house. Raven was with her for the most part, on the couch or in the kitchen when she made lunch.

 

“So, are you ever gonna tell me about Anya?” The blonde asked as she turned her attention to the brunette who was moving noodles around on her plate. Ever since Raven had come in eager to tell her but instead found Lexa on the bed she hadn’t brought the topic back up.

 

“Are you gonna tell everything I say to Lexa?” She asked defensively and Clarke frowned.

 

“Why would I do that?’

 

“Because Lexa’s Anya’s best friend and you two are dating so it’s like a revolving door. Information comes and goes.”

 

“I won’t tell her anything you don’t want me to,” The blonde promised as she reached out to pat Raven’s arm.

 

“I just really like her but I can’t get a read on her,” She sighed.

 

“She obviously likes you too if she’s going on lunch dates with you and stuff.” When she didn’t get a reply, she pressed harder. “You know, a revolving door can work two ways. I can ask Lexa to give me the lowdown on Anya.”

 

“That feels like I can’t take care of my own business,” Raven protested, shaking her head at the idea.

 

Clarke shrugged. “Don’t say I didn’t try.”

 

***

5:29pm there was a knock on the door. Clarke opened it to the sight of Lexa who was wearing a black suit with a light green top underneath and a forest green tie that matched her eyes and made the blonde’s heart throb with excitement.

 

On the other side of the door, she watched those eyes take in the sight of her with her blonde hair waving over one shoulder and her dress making her look like… well, she looked hot. 

 

“You look-”

 

“Beautiful,” Lexa cut her off as a wide grin spread across her face.

 

“You didn’t let me compliment how good  _ you _ look!” Clarke protested with a little giggle when Lexa held her hand out for the blonde to take.

 

“You always deserve to be complimented first,” Was all her girlfriend replied with, and her lips were occupied with soft kisses before she could say anything back.

 

She didn’t care about messing up her lipstick, but Lexa was the perfect lady and kept the kissing soft and sweet.

 

“Have her home by midnight,” Raven joked from where she sat on the couch. Clarke blew her a kiss and Lexa playfully rolled her eyes before the door was shut and they were walking towards the car.

 

“Where are we going?” Clarke asked, her voice filled with bubbly excitement as Lexa squeezed her hand.

 

“I was thinking Italianos,” She said, holding the passenger door open for Clarke to slide in.

 

The blonde rolled her eyes but placed a quick peck to the CEO’s cheek as she sat down.

 

***

Of course, dinner had been great. They talked about nothing and everything, as always, and laughed about something stupid. Lexa told her about how Pike had been moved up on the corporate food chain which meant she would now have to see him more often and Clarke nearly choked on her lasagna.

 

Now, Clarke felt the familiar four wheel drive of the jeep kick in as it surged up the hill they once sat on to eat peanut butter and jelly.

 

“Such a romantic,” The blonde gently teased as she kissed Lexa’s knuckles.

 

The older woman grinned over at her and slid out of the car. Of course, the brunette had brought a blanket for them to lay down on, and in seconds they were both laying on their backs to look up at the sky.

 

“Thank you for these last three months,” Lexa said quietly as the sun began to go down over the horizon.

 

“Thank  _ you _ for these last three months,” Clarke whispered back. They both turned on their side and propped their head up with their elbow.

 

It was quiet for a few moments before she watched Lexa smile and lean in to kiss her gently. Her heart fluttered and the same electricity that filled her the first time they kissed raced through her body again, except it seemed more powerful now.

 

“Don’t ever leave me,” Clarke whispered, pulling back only a few inches to look into Lexa’s eyes. Her hand was on the back of the brunette’s neck and she could feel when she shook her head.

 

“I won’t,” The words were simple but full of the promise that Clarke knew was there. “I…” Lexa trailed off, and the blonde could see the flash of fear that crossed in her eyes. Her heart swelled, knowing exactly what she was trying to say, so instead of waiting for her to continue she nodded to let her girlfriend know she knew what she was trying to tell her.

 

Lexa kissed her again, the kiss that made every hair on her body stand up. She wanted to be impossibly closer to the older woman, so she broke the kiss again to throw a leg over her waist and straddle her.

 

It was her favorite position to kiss in. She knew how worked up it could make Lexa (though that wasn’t the intention right now) and she got to control how close they were.

 

Bending down, she grabbed the brunette into another deep kiss and sighed into it. She was so madly in love with this woman that it hurt, and she knew that Lexa was in love with her too. They both hadn’t said it. It wouldn’t complicate things, but for right now they just needed to be where they were. Right here in this exact second.

 

It was Lexa who pulled back. She held Clarke firmly with her hands on the blonde’s hips and she rested their foreheads together. If the entire world decided to explode and leave it just the two of them, neither would care. Hell, neither of them would even notice.

 

But Clarke was ripped from their little bubble by the sound of her phone going off. Again, and again. Again again again. 

 

“What the fuck,” She growled, rolling off of Lexa to pick it up. Seven missed texts from Raven freaking out about… Anya. What else? 

 

Apparently the two finally decided to go on a date and dinner had gone really well but now it was time for dessert and she didn’t know where to take her or what to do, and she wanted Clarke and Lexa to meet up with them.

 

The blonde closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening them to see green eyes looking back.

 

“Everything okay?” Lexa asked and Clarke sighed.

  
“Raven and Anya had dinner and they want us to meet them for dessert,” She in said as Lexa gently rubbed her thigh. 

 

“Okay,” She shrugged, leaning in to kiss her softly. “We can do dessert with them and then it’ll go back to just being us.”

 

“I like it just being us, though,” She pouted, and Lexa grinned before pulling her back onto her lap. The older woman moved the hair from her neck and began kissing it which caused her to gasp in pleasure.

 

Lexa sucked on it before using her tongue to soothe the spot. When she pulled back Clarke kissed her hard and slipped her tongue into her mouth. There was a fight for dominance that neither would let up on until Lexa bit Clarke’s lower lip and pulled gently.

 

She was beginning to get worked up when Lexa pulled back from the kiss but still squeezed her ass.

 

“Come on, we have to help them out. I’ll make it fun,” Lexa said softly, but her eyes were getting darker.

 

She hesitated for a long moment before nodding and placing a chaste kiss on pillowy lips. 

 

In thirty minutes they were on one side of a booth while Raven and Anya were on the other. They each got milkshakes and began talking.

 

“Where'd you guys go for dinner?” Clarke asked.

 

“Juevo’s,” Anya said, taking a big swig of her milkshake.

 

“Nice choice, Rae.”

 

“Actually it was Anya’s choice. It just so happened to be my favorite place too,” The latina said as she hid her smile by taking a drink.

 

“I don't understand the hype about mexican food,” Lexa huffed and Clarke giggled. The blonde reached over and rested a hand on the older woman’s thigh.

 

“This milkshake is really good,” Raven moaned, and Anya quickly turned to look at her. The lighting was working to her favor but Clarke could still see a hint of a blush creeping on the other blonde’s face.

 

She squeezed Lexa’s leg and nodded towards them, but by the time the brunette looked the moment had passed. The CEO looked at her questioningly and she just shrugged and moved her hand farther up her leg apologetically.

 

She felt Lexa tense underneath her and knew exactly what went through her girlfriend's mind. A smirk crossed her face as Raven began talking about something else and she took a drink of her milkshake. Cookies and Cream was so fucking good.

 

“Can you let me out? I have to go to the bathroom,” Lexa said softly, placing a kiss on Clarke’s cheek before the blonde stood to let her pass.

 

When Lexa disappeared from sight, she locked eyes with Raven and tried to read her face but it was harder than it normally was. Turning to look at Anya, she saw the woman was even harder to read than her friend, so she happily sipped her milkshake again.

 

“So are you two official yet or what?” Clarke finally asked, and Raven’s jaw dropped. Her friend was usually the one to embarrass her, but now it was Clarke’s turn.

  
The two women across the table shared a look and that only added to her question. They had to be if neither were saying no.

 

“No,” Anya spoke, and Clarke rolled her eyes. “But let’s go to you and Lexa. Today’s your three months?”

 

“Yeah,” The blonde nodded with an automatic smile. She would let them slide with not keeping her informed. She could just go to Raven’s room tomorrow and get the answers from her.

 

“That’s good. And you guys are gonna keep it going for the long distance thing next month?” 

 

That’s when her world froze. The milkshake in front of her was the last thing she wanted as her heart fell to her stomach.

 

“What?” Clarke’s voice sounded far away.

 

The darker blonde’s eyes grew wide and instantly she knew she had said something she wasn’t supposed to. 

 

“Clarke, oh god,” Anya reached out to touch her arm but she pulled away. “I’m so sorry, I figured Lexa would have told you by now.”

 

“Told me what exactly,” She asked, her insides twisting uncomfortably.

 

“I… we should… I should let her tell you,” She stammered.

 

Raven was looking at Anya now too, her chocolate eyes round with concern. “You have to tell her now,” Clarke’s friend quickly jumped to her defense.

 

“Lexa’s going to London for a work all next month. I thought you already knew, I’m so sorry…” 

 

The younger woman turned pale and she just looked down at her drink. A month didn’t seem like a long in the span of an entire lifetime, but right now that seemed impossible. A month without Lexa? Everything came crashing down all at once, and then there she was.

 

The woman in question came back and sat down right next to Clarke with that beautiful, intoxicating smell of hers. She wasn’t even trying to be hot… she just was. She reached over to touch the blonde’s arm, but Clarke pulled away and scooted into the booth further.

 

She needed time to process this. It hurt even more that it wasn’t coming from her girlfriend. It was the first time she had ever rejected Lexa’s touch, and the hurt was clear in those green eyes. Still, she pulled her gaze away and tugged her phone out of her pocket.

 

8:37pm  **Rae - Are you okay?**

 

8:37pm  **Clarkey - No, actually.**

 

8:38pm  **Rae - I’m sure she had a good reason not to tell you. Just hear her out…**

 

Clarke didn’t want to hear her out at that exact moment because frankly she was pissed. She was mad and upset and sad… it was a lot to process.

 

***

Lexa on the other hand was confused as hell as to why Clarke had pulled away from her. She never pulled away from her. Ever. 

 

She turned to look at Anya for an explanation, but her friend wouldn’t meet her eyes and that’s when she knew it was her doing.

 

8:38pm  **Lexa - Anya what happened**

 

8:38pm  **Anya - I’m really sorry Lexa…**

 

8:38pm  **Lexa - What happened???**

 

8:39pm  **Anya - I might have accidentally told her about London**

 

8:39pm  **Anya - But I thought you told her?**

 

8:39pm  **Anya - Why wouldn’t you tell her yet?**

 

8:39pm  **Lexa - Fuck fuck fuck Anya! Fuck!**

 

8:40pm  **Lexa - I was gonna tell her tomorrow… I didn’t want to ruin tonight**

 

8:40pm  **Lexa - But it looks like you were a step ahead of me**

 

8:41pm  **Anya - Lexa, I said I’m sorry. Don’t come after me because you didn’t tell her.**

 

8:41pm  **Lexa - Fuck.**

 

She chanced a glance over to Clarke and exactly like she expected, the blonde wouldn’t even look at her. Staring at the milkshake in front of her in disgust, she pushed the styrofoam cup away and slumped back in her seat.

 

The whole table looked uncomfortable, so she stared at Anya until the blonde woman began to squirm. Lexa knew she was the only one able to make her do that. 

 

Luckily her friend seemed to take the hint and she leaned over to whisper something to Raven. A few minutes later, the two stood up and said their goodbye’s.

 

That left Clarke and Lexa.

 

Lexa stayed silent for a long time, and Clarke put her phone down to begin playing with a straw wrapper. She didn’t know why she was waiting for her girlfriend to speak first but when her heart felt too heavy from the silence she stood up.

 

Clarke finally,  _ finally _ , looked at her, and Lexa could see how much she hurt the younger woman. It made her breath hitch in her throat, and she held out her hand to her.

 

“I’m sorry,” The brunette said quietly and after a few seconds Clarke looked down at her outstretched hand and took it.

 

They walked out of the ice cream shop and to Lexa’s jeep, but they stopped just outside of the doors.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me you were leaving?” Clarke finally spoke, her eyes cast down to the ground in front of Lexa’s feet, and the brunette didn’t know what hurt more: the fact that her voice cracked when she spoke or the fact that she wouldn’t look her in the eyes.

 

“Clarke, I was going to tell you. Probably tomorrow… I just didn’t want to ruin today,” Lexa said softly, lifting her hand up to brush her fingers across Clarke’s cheek. She got what she wanted- the blonde raised her eyes but the look in them didn’t make her heart swell. It just made it drop.

 

“How long have you known?”

 

“A week,” Lexa sighed.

 

“A  _ week? _ ” Clarke asked in shock, her eyes flashing again.

 

It was September 20th, which meant she had eleven days before she had to fly out. There was a thickness in her throat that she couldn’t seem to swallow down, so now it was her turn to avert her gaze.

 

“I didn’t want to ruin today,” She said earnestly, and that’s when she felt Clarke reach out to touch her arm.

 

It was always the same with her. The feeling of heat racing through her veins and the giddiness in her stomach with every touch or lingering look. When she finally made eye contact again, she just saw that her girlfriend was hurt. She didn’t look angry, and that broke her in half.

 

That’s when Clarke pulled her in for a hug. The blonde had to stand on her tiptoes to wrap her arms around Lexa’s shoulders and bury her face in her neck. Lexa wrapped her arms around her waist and did the same, burying her face into the crook of her shoulder.

 

“I’m gonna miss you like crazy,” Clarke whispered. “When do you leave?”

 

“The first. A week from Monday,” Lexa said, pulling back to rest their foreheads together. “I’m gonna miss you like crazy too, but it’s only for a month.”

 

“That’s a long time,” Clarke sighed, and she nodded in agreement. Then her girlfriend kissed her and the night felt like it was day again as explosions went off in her head. She would never get tired of kissing Clarke Griffin.

 

It was a hard kiss, full of desire to make up time that would be lost. She felt her slide her tongue into her mouth and Lexa smiled into the next kiss.

 

Clarke pressed her against her jeep and she could feel herself beginning to get hard. It was thrilling to kiss, and she could tell by how eager the blonde was that she had no intentions of stopping.

 

Well, she didn’t until they ran out of breath.

 

“Take me home,” Clarke gasped.

 

“My home or your home?” 

 

“Raven’s heading back to our apartment. Your home,” She breathed before kissing her again.

 

Both women got in the car and Clarke turned off the radio. Lexa glanced over to see her blue eyes had gotten darker and her dick twitched in her pants. She shifted uncomfortably, trying to cover the fact that she had a semi-hard.

 

Clarke saw her shift and looked over curiously. Lexa wouldn’t meet her eyes and that’s when the blonde’s eyes dropped to her pants.

 

An evil smirk crossed her face and she reached over to rub Lexa’s cock through the fabric.

 

The brunette gasped and squeezed the steering wheel. Glancing over to Clarke, she watched her girlfriend lick her lips and unzip her jeans.

 

“Fuck,” Lexa gasped as she looked over her shoulder to change lanes. “What are you doing?”

 

“Giving you road head,” Clarke stated, her voice heavy with sex and seduction. At those words, she felt her dick begin to get harder until her girlfriend reached in and pulled it out.

 

The younger woman moved the seat belt around her shoulders and bent down to suck the head into her mouth.

 

There was a certain fuzziness that crossed her brain when Clarke’s warm, wet mouth took the head of her cock in. Her muscles went to relax and she had to jerk the car to stay on the road. 

 

“Fuck, that feel so good,” Lexa moaned quietly as Clarke began bobbing her head. Her girlfriend was a fucking expert at sucking dicks, and there would never be a day in her life where she complained about it.

 

She felt her tongue press against the back of it, and her hips jerked up. That’s when her girlfriend began to deepthroat her and she was really having a hard time focusing on the road.

 

Lexa let out little moans and grunts, but every time Clarke swirled her tongue around the tip or deepthroated her she moaned louder. It was getting hard to keep her hips still and even harder to keep her eyes open. She could feel her balls tightening, and apparently Clarke knew she was close too because she reached a hand in her pants to roll her balls between soft fingers.

 

That was all it took for Lexa to shoot her load into the blonde’s mouth with a  _ loud _ moan. She swerved on the road again, her hips bucking up as she was sucked dry. Her dick began to get limp again and she took a shaky breath as she tried to focus on driving.

 

When Clarke sat up she had a satisfied look on her face. Lexa glanced over to her and simply said, “You’re not getting any sleep tonight. I’m gonna eat you out the second we get home.”

 

Of course, she fulfilled her promise.

 

***

Clarke was shaking. She was fucking  _ shaking _ under Lexa. The older woman had already given her an orgasm but she hadn't stopped at one. The blonde’s hips had a mind of their own as she practically humped Lexa’s face while holding her head close. Her loud moans filled the air until she was cumming again, screaming Lexa’s name.

 

Her body collapsed with exhaustion when she came down, and finally Lexa came back up to kiss her. Tasting herself on the sexy CEO’s mouth was one of her favorite things. Her body shuddered with pleasure as their nipples brushed together, but then Clarke felt Lexa’s hard cock press against her leg. 

 

Lexa pulled back with an apologetic look and opened her mouth to begin saying something but Clarke cut her off by shaking her head and kissing her again.

 

Lexa innocently reached up to begin squeezing Clarke’s breasts and an idea popped into her mind. 

 

“Do you want to fuck them?” She whispered, leaning up to nip Lexa’s ear. She watched as green eyes went from being trained on her hard nipples to looking at her curiously.

 

“Them,” Clarke repeated, motioning to her boobs and it was like Lexa was a child who just found a stack of christmas presents under the tree.

 

“Really?” The brunette asked in awe, and Clarke nodded as she pushed the two mounds together.

 

What was the big deal about breasts? She wasn’t sure but she loved Lexa’s. Lexa loved her’s even more.

 

The older woman kissed her hard before sitting back and moving her body up to thrust her stiff dick in between Clarke’s boobs.

 

She also knew that moaning turned Lexa on. She knew saying her name and little breathy curse words made her even more aroused. So she began doing all of those. 

 

Lexa’s head fell back and she watched Clarke through half-lidded eyes. The brunette’s mouth was hanging open in silent, breathy moans as she fucked herself between her favorite part on Clarke’s body.

 

Her hips became more erratic as the blonde began whining with her moans. Clarke jiggled her breasts with each of Lexa’s thrusts until the silent moans became real grunts and little moans of her own.

 

“Fuck yeah, oh my god,” Lexa breathed. “I'm so fucking close, Clarke. You feel so good baby.”

 

Clarke bit her lip and bent her head so the head of Lexa’s cock was near her mouth. She wanted to swallow her cum again.

 

With a few more uncontrolled moans, Lexa’s hips faltered until she was cumming all over Clarke’s chest and tongue… and oh my god was it such a sexy sight to watch.

 

Lexa’s eyes closed and her head tilted backwards slightly. Her wavy hair fell over one shoulder as moans filled the air. Usually, the only time Lexa was loud was when she was cumming. Her hips jerked slightly with the first line that shot but then stilled as she finished. 

 

Clarke swallowed the salty cum as her girlfriend nearly collapsed on top of her.

 

“Fuck, that was really hot,” Clarke smirked as Lexa bent down to give her a long kiss, pulling herself away from the blonde’s breasts.

 

“Yeah it was,” Lexa cockily agreed with a little smirk. She kissed Clarke and swiped her tongue in her mouth before trailing kisses down her neck and chest. Then, Lexa licked her own cum off of Clarke’s chest and the blonde watched, trying not to get aroused again.

 

When Lexa came back to kiss her, it was soft and loving. It sent chills down her spine when the older woman kissed her like that.

 

They broke away to lay next to each other and Clarke snuggled in close to Lexa, laying her head on her chest as an overwhelming sadness hit her again. 

 

“Fuck, Lex,” She whispered, snuggling in tighter. Lexa shifted her body so she could hold Clarke and sighed.

 

“I’m sorry. If I had a choice I wouldn’t go.”

 

“You wouldn't go? It’s London, you have to go.”

 

“I would rather travel the world with you,” Lexa admitted very quietly and Clarke felt her heart lurch in her chest.

 

“You would?” She asked, pulling back now to look in Lexa’s eyes as she nodded.

 

“I want a whole lifetime of experiences with you, Clarke. You constantly make me a better person. You make me strong, and ground me when shit starts to get to get to my head,” Lexa paused to gently tuck a blonde piece of hair behind her ear, and Clarke could hear her take a shaky breath. “You’re literally always on my mind and all I ever  _ really  _ want to do is be with you. So yes, I would like to travel the world with you someday. It would give you new landscapes to paint,” Lexa offered a sheepish smile.

 

The overwhelming feeling in her chest made tears prick at her eyes. This woman was single handedly the greatest human being to ever grace the fucking earth. And Clarke was more than relieved to find out she felt the exact same way about her.

 

There was only one way to respond to that that felt right.

 

“I’m so fucking in love with you, Lexa.”

 

It had happened so suddenly, that her heart began racing in order to catch up with the minor freak out in her head. She didn’t regret saying it, it was true. She was so in love with that woman, and looking at Lexa she could see the relief and something else flooding into her eyes.

 

It took a second for the words to process for the brunette, but just as Clarke was beginning to get even more nervous Lexa’s mouth pulled into  _ her _ smile. Then, the best sentence she had ever heard in her entire life filled the air.

 

“Good, because I’m in love with you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you for reading. If you ever wanna talk/yell at me to post my tumblr is adventure-awaits15
> 
> Let me know what you like/dislike. I hope you loved this chapter.


	19. London

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is written in a different style in the beginning - It's Clarke writing in a journal.

**October 1st**

It was hard for me to focus today. Anya took Lexa to the airport and told me that she watched the plane take off. We decided it would be best if we said our goodbye’s the night before because I still had to go to work.

 

The longest we’ve gone without seeing each other since we started dating is one week. I already miss her, and her smile. 

 

She called me when she landed and told me they were on their way to the hotel. I hope the time difference doesn’t cause too much of a problem for us.

 

God I’m so in love with her. I’m upset I didn’t take her to the airport, but we’ve been saying our goodbye’s all week…

 

**October 2nd**

I’m on FaceTime with Lexa right now. I told her I needed to write before bed and she understood. Even looking at her through a phone screen, she looks so beautiful. When she laughs I can feel it through my entire body. I don’t know how to explain it. I don’t want to write anymore. She deserves all of my attention.

 

**October 3rd**

I’ve been seeing Anya around a lot at work. It’s weird because she’s usually with Lexa and in her office, but I guess since she isn’t here she has some free time. She and Raven have been spending a lot of time talking. I keep hearing Rae on the phone at night after I hang up with Lexa. Well, I have the last two nights because I’m always home.

 

It isn’t too bad without her yet, but I haven’t been able to talk to her all day aside from a few texts. I miss that dork.

 

**October 4th**

Thank GOD it’s Friday. I miss college when we would go out and drink a bunch on the weekends, but I also love sleep so I’m not complaining. 

 

Lexa and I were able to talk for about an hour today. She’s doing really well there. She says it’s beautiful, and she keeps telling me how she wishes I was there. 

 

She said they went on some boat ride and all she could imagine was if I was sitting next to her how much better it would be. I can’t believe I got so lucky.

 

Oh, also Raven and Anya went out together tonight. Jasper and Maya went with them. They invited me but being a fifth wheel didn’t sound like fun at all. Raven and Anya still aren’t technically dating but they’re getting closer I think. Maybe I’ll help them out somehow.

 

I’m surprised so far that I’ve been able to consistently write in this journal. I don’t know how long it’ll last. It’s good to occupy my time while Lex is away. 

 

**October 6th**

I MISSED A DAY but it’s okay because a lot happened last night. Raven was talking to me about how much she liked Anya and I got tired of hearing about it because I really miss Lexa, so I invited Anya over for dinner and made them burgers because I fucking suck at cooking.

 

Dinner was pretty chill but we decided to go out to the bars and I just stuck it out being a third wheel. Once Anya had a few drinks in her she was very touchy with Raven and it was interesting to watch because they’re just so into each other and I’m tired of them not getting on with it already.

 

So they’re dancing and stuff and I’m talking to Lincoln at the bar (we went to Grounders) and they start fucking grinding. At this point I need them to get on with it because it’s so irritating to watch the ‘so close but too far’ thing, so I go over there, lean between them and say “Fucking kiss already.”

 

AND ANYA TURNED AROUND AND LAID ONE ON RAVEN!

 

I swear to god that girl has never been more red in her life. I’m really happy for her though. They didn’t get any farther because I was there and that would have been awkward but I left them alone for the rest of the night. I’m a fucking match maker.

 

I fell asleep on FaceTime with Lexa. That’s why I didn’t write.

 

**October 7th**

So we got off to each other on FaceTime today and of course it wasn’t as good as real sex but it was really fucking hot. I was getting horny as hell too. One week down, three more to go.

 

**October 8th**

I miss Lexa so much. Work is not the same without her being there. Even if we don’t see each other, it’s still nice to know she’s just a few floors away. I feel like there’s an emptiness without her.

 

Indra’s popularity is starting to pick up like Pike’s was when he left. She’s getting more calls and it’s nice because I can keep myself busy and it’s not mind numbingly boring.

 

I want to be an artist. It’s just so unrealistic.

 

**October 9th**

Lexa had a lot of downtime today which is super rare she said. I guess they’re working on a project that’ll make the company bigger. I don’t really understand it but she seems really happy which makes me happy even though I miss her terribly.

 

She called me when I got home from work and I asked if she would send me a picture of her so I could recreate it in a painting and she did. She was wearing her white suit with black suspenders and a purple tie. God, she looked amazing.

 

**October 10th**

Raven and Anya finally hooked up. I guess they went out last night after work and went back to Anya’s place because that damn girl was sneaking in at 3am. She thinks she’s slick but I heard the door close.

 

**October 11th**

Okay, they’re dating. They became official. Finally. I was tired of them going around in circles. I can see how happy she makes Raven. Anya’s Raven’s Lexa. That was a confusing thing to write but you get what I mean. 

 

I finished the Lexa painting today and put it on the bedside table in my room. We got to FaceTime for like twenty minutes before she had to go.

 

Raven said she wanted some new lingerie so we went shopping and I got some really hot things. I’m gonna leave a few as a surprise for Lexa but I’m thinking about doing a little photoshoot after work to tease her with.

 

**October 12th**

I did the photoshoot and sent them to her when I knew she was in her hotel room. She sent me a picture of her pants and then of course we FaceTimed and got off again. My fingers are nothing compared to hers.

 

Raven went to Anya’s again last night after we bought the lingerie. She went there tonight too. I’m glad she’s happy but I hope she doesn’t try to go into detail like she did with Bellamy.

 

**October 14th**

She went into detail like she did with Bellamy. Apparently Anya’s really good in bed because that girl can’t shut up about her. Raven is impossible and frustrating but I love her so much. I’m so glad that asshole’s in my life. 

 

I might burn this page so she never finds it.

 

**October 15th**

My mom came over today which was really nice. I told her about Lexa and how we’re dating and she said she wants to meet her. I told Lexa and she said her stepmother wants to have a dinner with me and her brothers so we talked about merging those two.

 

Lexa works a lot and she’s tired by the time she gets home. We’re not talking as often and it’s Sunday so I didn’t have much to distract me. I went to a nature trail about an hour away and spent four hours painting the creek. I saw a deer which was really cool. It’s so peaceful but I got lots of bug bites.

 

**October 16th**

I didn’t get to talk with Lexa today. I did a lot of paperwork but Indra was nice about it. Me and Raven went out for lunch. She asked if I would be mad if she took Anya over to our apartment.

 

I don't understand why she would ask. We live together. It happens. 

 

Seeing Anya hurts though because Anya meant Lexa last month. They would always be together. Now it’s Anya and Raven.

 

**October 17th**

I hate myself for being such a baby. I can’t get into an argument without crying and it’s so frustrating because I don’t want to cry, I just get so angry that I do.

 

I called Lexa and she didn’t answer again because she’s busy. I told her how I was getting upset we weren’t talking as much and she apologized but somehow it felt rushed and insincere.

 

I know she’s busy and has a lot on her plate. That’s all she kept fucking saying. She wasn’t mean about it but she finally answered my call and we fought for five minutes before she hung up and said she had to go. I hate this distance thing. We can’t talk in person and it’s pissing me the fuck off.

 

**October 18th**

We can’t seem to agree on this. I understand that she’s working. I fucking get it. I get that she’s busy but I need her and I’m so sick of this distance thing. I can’t believe we keep fighting. I don’t mean to be so angry with her, and she’s tired and pissy so she’s angry with me too. I’m fucking tired of this. I’m mad at her and I miss her.

 

**October 19th**

Lexa refused to talk to me today because she said she didn’t have the energy to fight. I’m not gonna apologize to her because I’m not wrong for needing things, right? I need to talk to her more than she’s talking to me. 

 

I can’t deal with this. There’s still almost two weeks until she’s home. I don’t know if I can do this.

 

**October 20th**

I can’t write tonight. I broke up with her.

 

**October 21st**

Of course it’s the weekend and I can’t do anything but think about the absence of Lexa in my life. I’m so fucking angry. I broke up with her and I’m torn in two but I’m also just so mad.

 

I’ve been painting like crazy. I even went running twice today and I hate running. Raven tired to talk to me but I yelled at her. I never yell at Raven.

 

Lexa keeps trying to call me. I’m not picking up the phone. She couldn’t make time for me so why should I just talk to her when it’s convenient for her?

 

I’m over it but it hurts so bad because I’m so in love with her.

 

**October 22nd**

My eyes are swollen from crying and it’s annoying because I keep getting weird looks. Bellamy took me out for lunch. Every time I even think of Lexa my heart screams so loud it’s painful. I haven’t opened her texts.

 

I don’t know what I’m doing.

 

**October 23rd**

I finally read Lexa’s texts. She apologized but actions speak louder than words. I’m so in love with her but I can’t do this right now.

 

***

Raven pushed open her door just enough to peek in and it sent anger boiling into her stomach again.

 

“Raven! I told you to leave me alone!” She snapped again at her friend, and that's when the door whipped open with a slam.

 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” The latina asked, throwing her hands in the air in frustration, “You’ve been treating me like shit for the last five days and I’m fucking tired of it. I get that you're hurting and I’m  _ sorry _ Clarke. I’m so sorry because I know how you're in pain but I’m not gonna let you walk all over me because of it.”

 

Guilt swam through her veins as she turned back to look at her painting. It had been two days since she'd written in her journal. She gave Lexa radio silence and the CEO hadn't even tried to call today.

 

Picking up her brush, she started putting little stars onto the canvas and Raven growled behind her.

 

“Knock it the fuck off. I love you but get your fucking shit together.” Mail was thrown at her.

 

And that was weird because she never got mail.

 

Clarke felt bad. Her best friend had been nothing but supportive to her and she had been treating her like a piece of shit. The outburst wasn't uncalled for and it wasn't out of line. Honestly, it was completely reasonable but she didn't care.

 

Clarke barely ate and only came out of her room when she felt like it. She locked Raven out for a long time and only talked to tell her to get away.

 

Setting her brush down she glanced at the letter that was thrown to her and immediately spotted “Lexa Woods” for the return address.

 

Her heart leapt in her chest and she picked it up with shaking hands.

 

Opening the envelope she saw what looked to be a torn page. Just as she was about to pull it out there was a knock on the front door. She didn't care. Raven would get it. 

 

There was an excited voice and immediately she assumed it was Anya and her disgust level rose. Looking back at the page she calmed down and took it out.

 

Walking over to her bed she sat down and began reading. It was Lexa’s handwriting, and her heart lurched again.

 

_ September 12th, 2017 _

_ Dad, _

 

_ I know it’s been a long time since I’ve written to you, and I’m sorry. I need to tell someone about her, and no one who’s alive would understand as much as you do. _

 

_ Her name is Clarke Griffin. She’s two years younger than me and she works for the company. I met her when we were on the elevator. I’d never seen so much anger in one person and I immediately felt drawn to her. She yelled about Charles Pike and about how she didn't understand why there were so many floors in the building. _

 

_ When I introduced myself as Lexa Woods, her face drained of all of it’s color. She ran out of the door and never turned back. She was so beautiful that instantly I knew I had to get to know her. _

 

_ I could tell by her face she thought she was in deep shit so I had Anya call Pike and send her to my office. She looked so nervous when she got there but she still looked so beautiful. I really wish you could see her. _

 

_ She has this smile that lights up the entire room. Nothing I have ever seen compares to it. Those little butterflies you get in your stomach when you're about to do something thrilling wake up every time I see her smile. _

 

_ And she has these eyes, dad. They're bluer than the sky, and nothing can even come close to telling you how expressive they are. I can read them like a book. They crinkle around the edges when she laughs, and there is just this undeniable feeling I get when I look into them. I always have to look at them. It hurts my heart in the best way possible. _

 

_ She’s so gorgeous. I can’t begin to tell you how amazing it feels to touch her or to kiss her… mainly because you wouldn't want to know that kind of stuff but it’s fireworks and electricity. Spending one hour with her makes my body come alive more than it does for a week without her. _

 

_ I’ve never been more obsessed with a human. When I told her about me being intersex she was nothing but supportive. She didn't care, and it felt real. I was scared of her, too. I was so scared because she began holding so much power so fast. _

 

_ I also told her about mom leaving. I told her about Aunt Lottie and what happened that night. I told her about you. She listened. _

 

_ She’s the most amazing woman I’ve ever met. She’s such an incredible painter but she won’t sell her work. She thinks it’s a lost cause but she has real talent. She could really do it. _

 

_ Dad, you can't hear her laugh but it’s better than music. She has a few laughs, and they all make me smile like an idiot. She kind of giggles when she’s flirty, and it's adorable. She laughs at stupid jokes or dumb comments and it’s beautiful. And then there’s the full laugh where the entire room has to look because they need to know where the hell that perfect sound is coming from. _

 

_ She’s a dork. She told me over dinner once how much she loves cats and how she shamelessly dances in her underwear when she’s alone. _

 

_ I’m more of a dog person, but I’d settle with a cat if it makes her happy. _

 

_ She is also so annoyingly stubborn, and when she doesn't get her way she pouts but it’s the cutest thing I’ve ever fucking seen. _

 

_ She’s so passionate about so many things, mainly her friends. There are a lot of them and I think I have everyone’s name down.  _

 

_ She threw a drink on Costia when we saw her because she started saying nasty things to me again. _

 

_ And when I look at her, and she looks at me, I can tell she sees me. She really understands who I am. She gets me.  _

 

_ Our three month anniversary is a little over a week away. 8 days to be exact. _

 

_ I wish you could meet her. She’s the most incredible human to ever walk this planet. I know you would love her as much as I do… _

 

_ Because as terrifying as that is, I love her, dad. I really do and it’s so scary but I think she loves me back. I will try to write more to keep you updated. I’ve never been happier in my life, and that’s so weird because when you died I never thought I would truly be happy again. _

 

_ She makes me so happy. _

 

_ I love her. _

 

_ I love you. _

 

_ Rest easy, old man. _

 

By this point she was fucking sobbing. Her entire body ached with how much she missed Lexa.

 

Oh my god, Lexa!

 

What the fuck was she doing? How had she let her get away.

 

Panic began setting into her chest and the room began to feel like it was squeezing around her.

 

She had lost Lexa. She broke up with the one person she loved more than anything. What the fuck was she doing? Lexa loved her! She loved Lexa.

 

Her heart was racing faster than it ever had before. She scrambled to grab her phone as her body continued to wrack with sobs. 

 

She found Lexa’s name and tried to call her.

 

She was sent straight to voicemail.

 

Then, when she realized she couldn't breathe anymore because she had just lost the love of her life, she screamed.

 

She fucking screamed and slammed her fists onto the door as her legs wobbled under her, threatening to collapse. What had she done?

 

The room felt to be getting impossibly smaller and she whipped open the door in order to run out into the living room.

 

She needed to find Raven.

 

She couldn't breathe.

 

She couldn't stop crying.

 

She needed to get to London immediately.

 

Her eyes found Raven, and the fear that widened her friend’s brown eyes only added to the tightness in her heart.

 

She didn't even notice Anya who was facing the latina and blocking her from getting to her best friend.

 

Clarke felt her chest tighten as another sob ran through her body. She had ruined it with Lexa. She was so in love with Lexa.

 

Her eyes tried to focus on the person standing in front of her only lifeline right now. Raven began talking but it was just white noise. Just as she focused, she realized that it was brown hair, not blonde.

 

They were green eyes that turned to look at her and her entire world stopped.

 

“Lexa.”

 

The word didn't even feel real as it slipped out of her mouth. She couldn't hear herself say it, and she didn't feel herself moving but she fucking launched herself into Lexa’s arms.

 

Clarke didn't remember crossing the room but she fell into her girlfriend, knocking them both to the floor.

 

She buried her face in Lexa’s neck and sobbed like she had never cried before. The only time that came close was when her dad died. She was crying out of relief now as she held the brunette tightly.

 

She had no idea how Lexa got there, and frankly she didn't care. She was coming down from a fucking panic attack.

 

When the world started to become less fuzzy, she felt the hand gently stroking her hair and the one wrapped tightly around her back. They were sitting on the ground, completely tangled in each other and that’s when she noticed Lexa was crying too.

 

Clarke couldn't pull herself away from the older woman as she began apologizing profusely.

 

Lexa sniffed as she tried to compose herself and she told her how okay it was, and she told her how sorry she was too.

 

It took a long time for the two of them to be able to unhook their grasps in order to lock eyes, but eventually Clarke pulled back and looked at Lexa.

 

“I’m so sorry, Lexa. My god, I’m so sorry. I was being an idiot! I-”

 

She was cut off by the most amazing and disgusting kiss that had ever existed.

 

At this point, both women’s faces were wet with snot and tears, but they kissed until the inability to breathe from their noses got the best of them.

 

“I’m sorry, baby. I didn't mean to-” Lexa began but Clarke cut her off.

 

“No,” Her voice was heavy from crying, “You don't apologize for anything. Lexa, I love you so much. Baby, I’m so fucking sorry.”

 

“It’s okay,” Lexa nodded. 

 

Neither of them had looked like more of a mess before, and neither of them cared.

 

“It's not okay. I broke up with you for five days.”

 

Lexa let out a little, wet laugh and shook her head as she kissed her again.

 

“I deserved it, but please take me back because I don't think I can do this without you. I tried calling but…” Lexa trailed off.

 

“Can we pretend that I’m not the world's shittiest girlfriend and go back to being happily in love? Because I need you. Oh my god I’m so in love with you,” She cried. “I promise I’ll never stop making it up to you.”

 

“You're not shitty at all, Clarke. I should have made time. I knew it would be hard, and I’m so sorry. Yes, yes. We can pretend this never happened…” Lexa sighed, and Clarke wrapped her into another hug.

 

It took a long moment but she pulled back again and stared at Lexa with the most confused look she had ever managed to hold on her face.

 

“It’s October 25th…”

 

“I know.”

 

“How are you here?” Clarke sniffed.

 

“Because you weren't answering my calls or texts and I needed to make this up to you. I sent the letter the day you…” Lexa trailed off and left the ‘break up’ words out, “I told Raven to hold onto it until I could be here. It arrived yesterday. I-... She-” The older woman seemed to lose her train of thought and Clarke kissed her again until she couldn't breathe.

 

“I’m so sorry.”

 

***

Clarke was laying on top of Lexa and their bodies were pressed impossibly close together. The blonde’s head was on her girlfriend’s chest and she sniffled occasionally. How could she have been so stupid to break up with her?

 

She snuggled into Lexa more and closed her eyes. They were in Clarke’s room with nothing to distracted them from each other. The blonde had her hand innocently resting on tan abs under the brunette’s shirt as the older woman gently stroked her hair.

 

“I really missed this,” The older woman sighed, and the blonde shifted her body so she was looking up at her girlfriend.

 

“I’m really sorry about-”

 

“Shh, stop talking about it, Clarke. We were both in the wrong,” Lexa reached up to caress her face gently, “I’m not gonna say it didn’t feel like my world was collapsing around me, but you’re here now,” She gave a weak smile and Clarke moved to a sitting position on Lexa’s abs.

 

“ _ You’re _ here now,” She whispered as she leaned down to gently kiss her. 

 

“I am.”

 

“I would never be able to be in a long distance relationship. Props to those who can do it,” Clarke laughed lightly. “I don’t know what I was thinking. It was only a month, but it felt like I was losing myself without you… Don’t think that’s weird or anything.”

 

“I don’t think that’s weird at all. I understand because I only feel truly like myself when I’m around you,” Lexa’s hands came up to rest on her waist.

 

“I’m so in love with you,” She whispered, and before the older woman could say anything back she leaned down and placed a long kiss on her lips.

 

Lexa was quick to return it, and she sat up to pull Clarke closer to her. The blonde chased her girlfriend’s lips as she went to switch sides, and they both smiled into the next kiss. She pushed her tongue against a plump bottom lip, and Lexa willingly accepted the request. Their kiss became deeper as she swiped her tongue into her mouth, deliciously eating the taste of the brunette that she missed so much.

 

Clarke was the one who went to switch sides this time and when their lips reconnected, she felt Lexa’s tongue dip into her mouth and she let out a little moan of appreciation. She heard her girlfriend gasp at the sound, and instantly she could feel her body beginning to react. 

 

Then, she remembered she had never showed Lexa her paintings, and the older woman loved her paintings. She had to break the kiss to catch her breath, anyways. Her heart instantly doubled in speed when she was met with dark, green eyes that were swimming with such love and affection it made her want to cry.

 

If she hadn’t already sobbed her heart out today, she probably would have started to again. Instead, she gave Lexa and little smile and gently placed her hand on her cheek. The older woman’s eyes flicked between hers, and she knew everything that was going through that beautiful mind without her having to say anything.

 

Clarke placed a quick kiss to her lips and watched as Lexa began smiling like an idiot, which caused her face to break out into a huge grin of its own.

 

“Do you want to see what I did while you were gone?” Clarke whispered as she traced the soft curves of Lexa’s face with her thumb. Her girlfriend nodded, and she watched dark eyes become excited in a completely different way. Any other person would have been pissed to be breaking off the make out session, or say to do it later, but Lexa wanted to see what she had to show her. Clarke was completely sure she was gonna marry this woman one day.

 

Lexa could go on another business trip around the world and not communicate with her the entire time and she wouldn’t be as much of an idiot as she had been. She would never break up with the beautiful woman holding her right then. Never again. If anything, it would have to be Lexa calling it off, but by the look in her eyes she didn’t think that’d be happening any time soon.

 

She began kissing Lexa again, but after a few minutes, she felt the brunette pull back.

 

“Show me,” She whispered, her green orbs dancing between her eyes, down to her lips and then back to her eyes.

 

Clarke wished she had saved the topic for a little bit later, but she smiled again and pulled herself reluctantly off of Lexa. 

 

There were four completed paintings, and a fifth one that she was only partially done with, but she decided to show her anyways.

 

Two and a half were the nature paintings she had done, so she showed her those first. Lexa’s face twisted into a look of awe as she took the paintings out of her hand and looked at them with wide eyes. 

 

“Clarke, these are amazing,” She said, chancing a glance up to the blonde as she sat on the edge of the bed.

 

“I went on a hike to do that one,” She said, pointing to one of the canvases, “And then this one was by the lake, and the last one was just from memory,” She shrugged. “I haven’t finished it yet, though.”

 

“Can I have one of these?” She asked, and Clarke felt her heart explode with adoration for her perfect girlfriend. 

 

“If you want,” She replied, willing away the blush that was creeping up on her face. Lexa nodded eagerly, and Clarke laughed lightly. “You can have whatever you want, baby.”

 

She leaned in to place a quick peck on Lexa’s soft lips before turning to get the painting she had done of the older woman - white suit and black suspenders. Lexa let out a dramatic gasp, and Clarke thought she was joking until the painting was gently taken from her grip and her girlfriend began to study it.

 

“This is from the picture I sent you,” She dumbly stated, and Clarke bit her lip to prevent herself from giggling at how adorable the brunette was.

 

“It is.”

 

“It’s so beautiful!”

 

“You’re so beautiful,” Clarke murmured, and she watched as those green eyes turned to her yet again. This time, it was Lexa who was blushing. Despite about four months of dating, she still felt like a little kid around that woman. 

 

And that’s how the paintings were forgotten. The fifth was one of Clarke and Lexa together, but the blonde didn’t want to wait any longer to feel Lexa’s needy touch or to hear her moans. She wasn’t sure what overcame her, but the younger woman pulled herself onto her girlfriend’s lap, pressed their lips firmly together and pushed down her hips.

 

Lexa was caught off guard for a moment, but she quickly recovered. Her hands made their way up under Clarke’s shirt as her tongue pressed past her lips.

 

There was a quick debate in the younger woman’s mind - to surrender or to fight for dominance but when Lexa’s blunt nails gently scraped her skin, a shudder ran down her spine and she felt the decision be made for her. 

 

Clothes began shedding faster than her brain could process it. Their kisses became sloppier and less carefully placed as their hearts raced to keep up with too much love and too little oxygen surrounding them.

 

Clarke could feel her wetness soaking through her underwear as she began grinding down onto Lexa’s now hard, clothed dick. The older woman reached around her back to unclasp her bra, and when she felt Lexa begin to suck on her nipples, the blonde tilted her head back with a long moan. 

 

Lexa alternated between squeezing and and sucking each hard pink bud and Clarke felt herself slowly begin to go insane from over stimulation. She hadn’t realized how deprived of Lexa’s touch she was until those perfect, gentle hands were all over her again.

 

Clarke pulled herself away from Lexa, and the look she was given was full of frustration from being stopped, but also full of pure desire. She took off her own underwear before pulling Lexa’s down. Her dick sprang out and slapped against her lower abs, and that sight alone was almost enough to make Clarke cum.

 

She got to her knees and began stroking the length of Lexa’s cock. The older woman wasn’t usually as vocal as Clarke was but as soon as she was touched she heard a loud moan erupt from her girlfriend. 

 

She pulled the head of the dick into her mouth and swirled her tongue over it. She focused all of her attention on the thick shaft as she bobbed her head hungrily, taking it all in. The blowjob only lasted for a few seconds, though, because when she looked up she saw that the brunette was playing with her own nipples, and Clarke was dripping onto the ground.

 

Pulling away from the head with a pop, she crawled onto the bed and leaned onto her elbows with her ass in the air. Looking behind her shoulder, she saw Lexa bite her lip hard before getting to her knees to line herself up with her girlfriend’s wet pussy.

 

When the older woman pushed in, both girls moaned loudly. Lexa squeezed both of Clarke’s asscheeks as she began fucking into her hard. Immediately, whiney moans were emitted from the blonde as she pushed back against Lexa. The sound of their skin slapping together filled the air as Lexa let out little groans of pleasure.

 

“Oh, fuck Lex,” Clarke moaned, pushing her head into the covers of the bed. She felt so fucking full and satisfied with Lexa rutting into her. It was everything that make up sex and coming home sex combined should be. It felt  _ so _ fucking good.

 

“Oh my  _ god, yeah baby,” _ Clarke whimpered as she was continued to be pounded into. Without any warning, Lexa smacked her bouncing ass and an intense wave of pleasure coursed through her entire body. She moaned fucking loud as she pressed her ass back into her girlfriend’s body. “ _ Fuck,  _ I’m so close,” She groaned, “Do that again!”

 

Lexa smacked her ass once, twice more and she was cumming hard with a loud scream. She pressed her face into the mattress of her bed again as she began shuddering around Lexa’s dick, but the brunette didn’t slow down. 

 

When the initial shock from the orgasm was wearing down, she fucked herself back onto Lexa’s dick in time with her partner’s thrusts. Lexa was moaning a lot now, too. She seemed to not be able to find a purchase for her hands, because she kept moving them from Clarke’s lower back to her shoulders, leaving little scratches along the way.

 

Then, she grabbed Clarke’s hair, and the blonde let out another hearty moan and lifted one leg for her girlfriend to get a better angle on her. Her neck was a bit uncomfortable, but the kinky hotness of what Lexa was doing to her outweighed the want to be comfortable. With her free hand, the older woman squeezed and smacked Clarke’s ass. Her dick began hitting the right spot every single time, and she could feel herself getting close again.

 

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum,” Lexa moaned as her hips began to falter with their speed. Her voice sounded strangled when she spoke, and Clarke couldn’t say anything. She was in pure bliss, the entire room filling with moans.

 

When Lexa pushed into her one last time, her hips halted for a split second as she began cumming with the loudest, most strangled moan Clarke had ever heard from the woman. Everything combined sent the blonde into an earth-shattering orgasm.

 

They were both cumming harder than they ever had in their lives, and it was undoubtedly the sexiest thing Clarke had ever experienced. It took a long time before she wasn’t seeing stars. Her limbs had long since collapsed beneath her, and Lexa was struggling to regain herself behind her.

 

It took minutes before the older woman even thought to pull out, but the action made Clarke gasp at the loss.

 

Lexa flopped over and collapsed, a sheen layer of sweat coating her skin as she panted hard. Clarke came to her senses and laid next to her with her arm out across the older woman’s chest.

 

“Fuck,” Lexa stated.

 

Clarke began laughing then, and so did the brunette. They both laughed at how stupid they had been, and how in love they were with each other. They shared soft little kisses as Lexa cuddle into Clarke’s body. She began tracing the tribal tattoo, her fingers dancing across tan skin as the CEO slowly drifted to sleep.

 

She loved Lexa so much it fucking hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the fact it took me a little longer to update. I did manage to get my other work's first chapter up, so if you wanna check that out I'll link it. As always, I love any comments you guys leave. If you wanna come talk to me, I'm more likely to reply on tumblr: adventure_awaits15
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/12140991


	20. Insecurity and Jealousy Go Hand in Hand

“Chug, chug, chug!” Raven chanted as she threw herself to her feet. Anya, Clarke and Jasper were all downing their drinks to see who could do it the fastest. Jasper won, and let out the loudest belch known to mankind.

 

“Gross,” Maya scolded him before placing a happy kiss on his cheek.

 

Lexa laughed at the disappointed and slightly sick look on Clarke’s face. Leaning over, she rested her hand on her girlfriend’s upper thigh and kissed her lightly.

 

She had made her surprise appearance home nearly a month ago, and things had gotten a lot better between the two of them in that time. It was currently Saturday night and the entire group decided to go out for drinks. Clarke seemed to be about to cross the threshold of being completely drunk, but Lexa had decided to go the calmer route to try and stick it through most of the night. There was only a small buzzing in her veins.

 

Octavia was home for the time being, so of course there was no way in hell she was offering to be the DD. After much debate, it ended up being Monty and Raven. Raven had been pouting all night, but she was finally coming around to help the others get drunk as fuck.

 

Lincoln was working at the bar so everyone but the Anya, Raven, Clarke and Lexa went to talk to him. Usually it would be the other way around, but Anya was refusing to get off of Raven’s lap as she continuously stole kisses from her. Both Clarke and Lexa had agreed that they were extremely happy for them, but it was nice before when they were the only couple fucking in the apartment.

 

“You guys have been dating for almost a month,” Lexa said, trying to break up the small make-out session. Next to her, she watched as Clarke finished the beer she had lost the challenge with.

 

“Soon,” Anya nodded, completely disregarding the fact that Lexa and Clarke were there. From years of having to deal with her best friend, Lexa knew she only got that touchy in public when she was drunk. The rest of their group began lazily making their way back while Clarke gently patted Lexa’s leg and slid out of the booth.

 

“Hey, I’m gonna go get another drink. Want anything?” She asked, and Lexa shook her head but pulled her down for a long kiss. 

 

She felt Clarke’s tongue run across her lower lip, and her heart instantly began racing with the contact of it. When they broke apart, they were both smiling like idiots and Clarke gave her a few more pecks before disappearing to the bar.

 

As everyone but Octavia filled their way back into the large booth, and Lexa tried and failed to hold back a loud laugh as Jasper pushed Anya off of Raven. That boy was about to lose his life.

 

Raven sat between them now with a stunned look as Anya went to throw herself playfully at the dark-haired man. Jasper leaned back out of her reach and stuck his tongue out at her. She usually wouldn't have given up so easily, but Raven put her hands up between them and stopped Anya with a little kiss. It was weird to see the role reversal, but the entire encounter left Lexa with a broad smile.

 

Conversation began to buzz, but her eyes turned to lock on Clarke at the bar. Her time in London had been crazy busy, but she had let work overtake the most important relationship of her life. Her feelings for the blonde had only grown stronger since their first encounter, and honestly it was terrifying.

 

It was terrifying, but she wasn't enough of an idiot to lose Clarke again. She had wrecked a few other relationships (way more innocent than her and Clarke’s) because she spent too much time working. It was a flaw of hers, and at one point it had even put a strain on the relationship she had with Anya. She wasn't making nearly enough time for her best friend, and they got into too many fights to count. Finally, she had ended up offering her the job as her assistant and things had smoothed over from there.

 

They had both spent the past month making up their flaws to each other. While Clarke overreacted and jumped the gun, Lexa knew she also needed to blame herself for not prioritizing better.

 

She had let her mind wander off into its own little world. Lexa often found herself there when she was thinking about Clarke, and the only person that could break through that barrier to join her was the blonde herself.

 

Well, usually that was the case. Raven threw a straw wrapper at her face, causing Lexa to jump in surprise at the contact it made. She shot a glare over to the younger woman who just grinned at her.

 

“You’re just mad you have to be the sober one,” She called across the table.

 

“Gotta entertain myself somehow,” Raven replied, squinting her eyes at Lexa.

 

She used a very specific finger to let Clarke’s friend know what she thought about that, and used the other hand to do the same thing to Anya who was currently laughing at the situation.

 

“You’re wasted,” Lexa accused her, trying to hide the smile from her voice.

 

“Isn’t that what we’re here for?” Anya countered, her face growing deadly serious as she flipped her off back.

 

“I’m surprised you two even made it out of the bedroom to come,” She threw back, but that only boosted both of their egos as Raven found another straw wrapper to throw at her. 

 

Lexa’s eyes got wide at the challenge and she picked up the wrappers being thrown at her and began whipping them back across the table. Both Raven and Anya bursted out laughing, and it took her a minute to join in but eventually the fight seized completely to their laughter.

 

***

Clarke was leaning against the bar, waiting to be served when Bellamy came up next to her and put his hand on the small of her back. She wasn't startled by the action because the older man had always been fond of contact, at least with her.

 

“Hey,” She smiled over at him. Her head felt a bit fuzzy and she liked the way she could feel the alcohol taking ahold of her. 

 

“Hey, princess,” He grinned back, his hand not moving from it’s spot on her back. “Have you not been helped yet?”

 

“No, Lincoln’s busy with Octavia and the new girl looks pretty stressed,” She said quietly, watching as Bellamy frowned. 

 

He raised his hand and gestured for someone to come over. When he wasn't acknowledged right away he began loudly saying, “Excuse me!” to get someone’s attention.

 

Finally, Lincoln pulled himself away from O long enough to come over. 

 

“What’s up, man?” He asked, nodding his acknowledgement to Clarke with a smile. She waved back.

 

“She’s been waiting to be helped for, how long?” He paused, looking at her for a number.

 

A blush rushed onto Clarke’s face and she shook her head. “No, it's not a big deal,” She quickly stated. Situations like this one made her very uncomfortable and she was embarrassed about the confrontation. She hadn't even been waiting long.

 

“Sorry about that,” Lincoln smiled at her and she waved her hand away.

 

“It’s really okay. I haven't even been here for that long,” She said with an apologetic look. Suddenly she was hyper aware of his hand still on her, so she gently pulled herself away from it.

 

After getting her drink, she turned to start back towards the table but Bellamy grabbed her arm. “Wanna go play darts?” He asked.

 

“I would, but I’m terrible at darts,” She frowned.

 

“I’m sure that’s not true!”

 

“It totally is. I have a high risk of either killing someone or making them blind,” She laughed, and Bellamy joined in, rubbing his hand down her arm before dropping it.

 

That was a strange thing for him to do, but the alcohol had taken ahold of her to make it so she didn't really care. He was like her brother.

 

“I’ll teach you,” He said firmly, and she nodded in agreement. Why not? Could be fun.

 

“Fine,” She caved, nodding her head as they crossed the bar to go play.

 

***

Clarke hadn’t been back to the table in a while, and when Lexa turned to look for her she wasn’t at the bar. Green eyes quickly flicked around the large room as she searched for her girlfriend and when she finally locked onto the sight of her favorite blonde waves, she could feel her stomach turn… but not in a good way.

 

The younger woman was getting ready to throw a dart, but Bellamy had his frontside pressed against her, and his arm was wrapped around her to show her how to throw it. It was honestly the most unnecessary thing she had ever seen. Clenching her jaw, she was about to say something to Anya when Raven threw another straw wrapper at her. 

 

The look she gave the Latina was enough to make her eyebrows draw down in concern. “What?” Raven asked innocently, obviously knowing that throwing the wrapper wouldn’t have been that big of a deal for Lexa to get mad at her.

 

“What?” Lexa repeated.

 

“You look like you’re about to kick my head off of my neck. You weren’t that pissed before.”

 

“No I don’t,” She protested, dropping her eyes in order to chug the rest of her drink.

 

“Woah, Woods,” Anya slurred. That’s when she realized if she needed to talk to someone it would have to be Raven. She didn’t know why the sight of Bellamy wrapped around Clarke had her in such a funk, yet she knew exactly why it did. She just didn’t want to admit it. Lexa Woods was not a jealous person.

 

Raven didn’t say anything else, which she appreciated, but when she turned to look back at Clarke, she saw that Bellamy had the blonde laughing, and her stomach bubbled a little bit again.

 

“Oh,” She heard Raven quietly say, and when she turned to look at her girlfriend’s friend, she saw that the brunette was nodding in understanding. Lexa stood from the booth to head towards the bar, and she was glad to see when only Raven followed (with much protest from Anya).

 

“This is stupid,” Lexa declared after ordering her drink, but the Latina stayed quit next to her. “I’m not imagining things, right? He’s looking at her differently than he looks at the others.”

 

“He’s always looked at her like that. Clarke’s  _ always  _ been his number one. That’s why he’s always kind of a dick to you,” She explained, and Lexa took a deep breath to try and calm herself, but she saw Bellamy leaning over her girlfriend again, any composition she was trying to keep flew out the window.

 

“I lost her once, there’s no way in hell I want to do that again,” Lexa muttered before Lincoln slid her a shot. She downed it and looked toward Raven, giving her a little smile before heading towards the darts area.

 

The Latina had been surprisingly helpful in the situation, letting her know that it wasn’t all in her head and not calling her out on being jealous. No, she didn’t get jealous.

 

But with Bellamy leaning closer to Clarke, she could feel her stomach churn. When he grazed his hand against her arm or rubbed the small of her back her blood felt like it was getting hotter. When he made her laugh, she felt her heart flutter at the sound but fall again due to the cause of it. 

 

Bellamy saw her first, and instantly his smile fell. Clarke turned to see what the cause of it was, but smiled when she saw Lexa. 

 

“Hi,” She waved, and the older woman could see the toll the alcohol was taking on the beautiful blonde. 

 

“Hey. Having fun?” She asked, shooting a glare towards Bellamy who only moved closer to Clarke. God, did that piss her off, but she settled for sitting on a barstool near them instead of letting her jealousy being directly known.

 

“Yeah! He’s teaching me how to play darts,” Clarke smiled, and Lexa took a deep breath before pressing a tight-lipped smile onto her mouth and nodding. Bellamy only smirked at Lexa before returning his full attention to Clarke.

 

Lexa was naive when it came to girls flirting with her (most of the time) but she could see this like the light of day. He had never been all over her  _ this  _ much. The only reason she could think that she had missed the signs before was because all of her attention had been on Clarke.

 

It was always like that. When Clarke was around, no one else existed. It was just her. It was always her. Lexa had never been so madly in love in her life, and to see someone else touch Clarke in a way that was more than friendly was sending her brain into a frenzy. 

 

And the fact that her girlfriend either noticed and didn’t care, noticed and liked it or didn’t notice at all also had her brain reeling to try and figure out which.

 

The fact that his teachings had also made her better at darts didn’t help Lexa’s case, but she knew she wasn’t making it all up in her head. She had never once in her life been a jealous person, but now, with Clarke, she could feel the jealousy swimming inside of her.

 

Bellamy gently prodded his fingers into her ribs to make her squeak and jerk her body away from him with a laugh before she gently punched his arm and shoved him away from her.

 

“You cheat,” She protested with a whine, and Lexa knew that if it was  _ anyone _ else doing this with Clarke it wouldn’t be a big deal. No one else would be looking at her like Bellamy looks at her.  Her green eyes were hard as she stared at her girlfriend, silently willing her to feel the intensity in her stare and look over. Somehow it worked and she did. She continued relying on the nonverbal communication route as she stood up and left to the bathroom without another word.

 

When she got in, she leaned against the sink and hung her head and she tried to collect her running emotions as she waited on Clarke. She wanted to splash water on her face but she had taken the time to do simple makeup which was rare and she didn’t want to mess it up.

 

Time seemed to move at snail pace as she waited for Clarke, and she was just about to leave but the door opened and in walked the most gorgeous woman Lexa had ever seen. There would never be a day in her life when she didn’t think that Clarke held the entire world in her hand.

 

“Hi, babe,” The blonde said softly as she hooked her fingers in Lexa’s belt loops with a small smile. She could see the confusion on her girlfriend’s face at the way Lexa didn’t instantly smile back but her mind was in some dark foggy place at the moment. When she didn’t reply, Clarke tried again. “What’s up?” The question was hesitant.

 

“He’s all over you,” Was all her brain could manage to make her say. She was beginning to get weighed down by the alcohol and the situation at hand. Clarke took a step back and tilted her head in confusion.

 

“What?”

 

“Bellamy. He’s been all over you for most of the night,” Lexa stated coolly, trying not to make it look like she had been overanalyzing things for the past hour.

 

Clarke shook her head, but didn’t protest much. Her eyes looked so fucking blue in that moment, even with the yellow light of the bathroom. She was searching the older woman’s face, the cogs in her brain trying to put it together and then everything clicked all at once and Lexa saw it happen.

 

“Lexa Woods,” Clarke said her full name and her body responded to it like it always did, “Are you jealous?”

 

Her heart warmed at the way the blonde snaked her arms around the older woman’s back and pulled her so close she had to look down to meet blue eyes, but she still didn’t crack a smile. Instead, she rolled her eyes and gently moved Clarke off of her.

 

“No I’m not jealous,” She huffed before pointing towards the door. “He’s been making excuses to get close to you all night.”

 

“You’re  _ jealous _ !” Clare gasped as a mischievous grin spread across her face. Lexa was still angry about the whole situation but her girlfriend looked so fucking cute, that she couldn’t help the tiny smile beginning to overtake her.

 

“Clarke, I’ve never been the jealous type before,” She protested, not totally denying the accusation anymore. The blonde pulled her close again and rested their foreheads together.

 

“It’s okay to be a little jealous, love,” Clarke’s voice lowered a bit and it had Lexa leaning closer.

 

“I know Niylah was really jealous and possessive of you. I’ve  _ never  _ been jealous before. It’s just the way he looks at you--”

 

Clarke cut her off by kissing her, and it was her favorite interruption. It was soft and full to wash away every doubt she had ever had, but when she remembered the way Bellamy stared at the blonde and the way he touched her and how Clarke didn’t seem to mind, the worries returned. Remembering the way they laughed together made her pull back.

 

Raven’s words echoed in her mind. “ _ He’s always looked at her like that. Clarke’s always been his number one.” _

 

And that’s when she felt the panic drop in her stomach. She didn’t know why but her mind was doing the dark and twisty thing it did when Costia would say things to her and make her believe she was in love with her when it was never true.

 

She didn’t have those doubts with Clarke, but was it possible to be in love with two people? Could she love Bellamy? The alcohol was really starting to take a toll on her brain as well and she didn’t know why all of her insecurities were suddenly coming up but she could tell Clarke noticed.

 

Blue eyes flicked between green as the blonde gently reached up to cup her face. “Lex?” She whispered, trying to pull any words she could out of the older woman.

 

“Please don’t be in love with someone else.”   
  
She hadn’t even meant to say it. She panicked in a new way when Clarke didn’t say anything for a long moment, and the blonde simply shook her head.

 

“In love with someone else? If you have any room to think that then that means I’m not doing a very good job.” There was a little bit of hurt in her voice but mostly it was just concern.

 

“No, no,” Lexa shook her head. “I’m sorry, baby. It’s not you. It was just so easy for me to be tossed to the side before by Costia and she never really loved me, but then you made me believe again. You made me believe in love, and believe in us. I don’t know. I think I’m just drunk. I’m drunk, and he looks at you like he’s in love,” Lexa rambled, and Clarke brought her into another earth shattering kiss.

 

“I only love  _ you _ , Lexa. It’s always been you. My entire life, I was meant to end up with you. Don’t ever doubt that for a single second. I’m so madly in love with you that it hurts,” Clarke promised, and Lexa burst into a little smile. “I understand. When I saw you with Costia I felt the same way. And Bellamy? You have nothing to worry about. He’s like a brother to me. Don’t think of anything past that.”

 

“I’m so in love with you,” Lexa stated dumbly before leaning down to kiss her wonderful girlfriend again. Clarke slid her hands under Lexa’s shirt to press them against hard abs and she moaned a little at the contact.

 

When they pulled away, they both searched each other’s eyes again and Clarke grabbed her hand to link their fingers together before they left the bathroom. With her free hand, Lexa smacked the blonde’s ass which caused her to squeak and then them both to laugh.

 

The rest of the night they spent by each other’s sides. Lexa challenged Bellamy to a game of pool which she won by a long shot, and for the most part he kept his hands off of her girlfriend. If he hadn’t, she might have lost her cool but Clarke was adamant about being with her for the rest of the night, even when Lexa let her know it wasn’t necessary. Clarke insisted she wanted to.

 

When they got home, it was a blur of clothes, sloppy kisses and drunk “I love you”s, but they both fell asleep before it could turn into anything else. Clarke fell asleep first, her body curled into Lexa’s chest as the older woman held her tight.

 

She gently ran her fingers through soft blonde hair until her breathing evened out with Clarke’s and she drifted to sleep with a small smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to go home for the weekend to spend time with family - hence the late post again. Thank you all for reading. Let me know what you think. <3 - J


	21. Thanksgiving

“Lexa, let go of me. I have to finish getting ready,” Clarke huffed, pushing her girlfriend off of her though Lexa saw she couldn’t contain her smile. The brunette had her hands wrapped around Clarke’s hips, but when she was gently shoved she flopped back on the bed with a loud sigh.

 

“I know they’re gonna love you, Clarke. You don’t have to get all extravagant,” Lexa promised, but her girlfriend had already disappeared into the bathroom to turn on the curling iron.

 

It was Thanksgiving and the original plan for Abby to come spend the day with them had been canceled because a nasty accident had happened. She had been called into the hospital and couldn’t make it. Clarke was pretty upset about it because really she was the only family she had left aside from Raven and Lexa. 

 

Speak of the devil, Raven had been invited to Anya’s house to spend thanksgiving there. It had been years since the two friends had spent the holiday apart due to the fact that both of their families had limited people, and what people they had were pretty shitty. The latina had quadruple checked to make sure the blonde was really okay with her going, and of course she was. She was glad seeing Raven so happy.

 

Clarke had slowly been leaving stuff behind at Lexa’s house, and the brunette didn’t mind one bit. She even dedicated a section of her bathroom to the blonde’s things. She had some make up, a toothbrush, a hairbrush, some deodorant and perfume all there. She was currently finishing putting on eyeliner in the large mirror.

 

She propped herself up and watched her girlfriend from her bed. Clarke had agreed to meet the family, and they both had been wrestling all morning and afternoon to get the cooking done in between their soft kisses and play fights. The turkey was currently in the oven, the pumpkin pie (that ended up having to be store bought after Lexa dropped and ruined the crust of the homemade one) was in the fridge, and the stuffing was already finished but was being kept warm.

 

Deb, Aden and Roan were all coming and bringing dishes to share. There weren’t a lot of them, but they sure knew how to eat. 

 

“I want to make a good first impression,” Clarke explained quietly, doing the thing with her mouth where she opened it in order to perfectly do her mascara. Lexa had made fun of her at first but then realized she did the same thing.

 

“Aden already loves you, babe,” She reminded her and Clarke shot a glare in her direction which caused Lexa’s mouth to pull into a smile.

 

The blonde was wearing a black dress and had some heels picked out that she said would hurt her feet if she wore them too long. It didn't matter what Clarke wore because no matter what Lexa thought she looked stunning.

 

The older woman wore black dress pants and a purple dress shirt Clarke had picked out from her. She had told her how much it made her green eyes pop, and Lexa was never one to question her girlfriend’s motives.

 

Her family was planning on getting there in about an hour which was perfect timing for the turkey. She was excited to see Roan and she had texted him to warn him to be nice to Clarke although he hadn't texted her in well over two months. He had a history of being overprotective of her and she wanted him to know how this time she felt like it was really different.

 

She watched Clarke put on all of her makeup aside from lipstick. After that, she began twirling blonde strands of hair around the hot curling iron. Lexa couldn’t help but to watch. She was so intrigued with the way her girlfriend’s hands moved so expertly to spin her hair into bouncy curls that fell around her shoulders. It took about 10 minutes, and Lexa had moved to a sitting position but hadn’t stopped watching.

 

When Clarke left the bathroom, she caught Lexa’s eyes and did the smile the brunette knew was only for her. Her eyes hovered on the younger woman’s pink lips and she smiled back. Now that she was almost completely done, she exited the bathroom and pushed Lexa’s legs open so she could stand between them.

 

“Oh, so  _ now _ you come back. I thought you wanted to make a good first impression,” She teased as if she didn’t want Clarke there but her hands came up to grab the blonde’s hips.

 

“I already made a good first impression on you and since everyone else isn't gonna be here for a while I spared the lipstick,” She murmured, their lips brushing as she spoke.

 

“I noticed,” Lexa smiled, but the smile grew when Clarke closed the distance and pressed their lips together. It shot electricity through her and she could feel the warmth spreading like wildfire throughout her body. It was addicting.

 

Clarke carefully hooked her fingers through brunette hair that Lexa had taken the time to weave braids into. Honestly, it looked sexy as fuck. The two of them always seemed to have a hard time keeping their hands off of each other when they were alone.

 

Every single morning that Lexa got to wake up next to Clarke was the fucking best. She had been thinking about asking the blonde to move in with her but it had only been a few months since she had moved in with Raven and she seemed to enjoy having her own place to retreat to.

 

Every moment in the day she was awake was filled with thoughts of Clarke. It had made work more difficult in the best way but she somehow still managed to stay focused. After the temporary break up, the blonde had constantly been filling her thoughts. Losing her scared the fuck out of her, but the fact that it scared her so bad terrified her even more.

 

She was willing to risk absolutely everything for this gorgeous woman sliding her tongue into her mouth.

 

Their breaths were coming in pants between kisses, but Lexa was beginning to tent and she had to pull away before it was a full hardon. Clarke rested their foreheads together so they were still in close proximity but she didn’t push to continue the make out session. She understood completely. Lexa was so insanely in love with her. The fact that the blonde loved her back felt like a fucking miracle. 

 

“Time for lipstick. Just had to do that first,” Clarke smirked, stealing one more quick kiss before pushing off of Lexa’s knees in order to shimmy back to the bathroom. The older woman watched her every move.

 

***

 

Clarke could feel the nerves turning over in her stomach. She really  _ really _ wanted to make a good impression on Lexa’s family. She felt like she already had Aden in the bag. The younger boy had a good sense of humor and seemed to like seeing his sister happy. From what Lexa told her, his mother Deb was a total sweetheart but not a pushover. She never had a problem winning over families before but given Lexa’s past relationship, she knew Roan would be the one she had to look out for since he was so protective of his little sister.

 

She was checking the turkey when the doorbell rang for the first time. Lexa went to answer it while Clarke closed the door to the oven. When she rounded the corner, she instantly smiled at the sight of her girlfriend wrapped into a tight hug from Aden.

 

When he locked eyes with the blonde, he pulled away from his sister and walked over to hug her too.

 

“Hey, Clarke.” His voice was kind, and he made sure the hug was short.

 

“Hi, Aden. You look very handsome,” She commented. He was wearing a pale yellow polo shirt and khaki pants with brown dress shoes. He blushed a little at the compliment but thanked her anyways.

 

“So you’re the famous Clarke,” Deb grinned, pulling her into a tight hug. She didn’t mind - she loved hugs.

 

“And you must be Deb. I’ve heard a lot about you,” She smiled, wrapping the smaller woman in her arms. 

 

“All good things I hope?” Aden’s mother asked, throwing daggers at Lexa as she stepped back from Clarke. 

 

“Of course,” Lexa chuckled.

 

“We were supposed to make these dinner plans months ago. Last time I saw Lexa, before you guys were official I believe, she said I’d get to meet you in a few  _ weeks, _ ” Deb huffed, clearly throwing a playful jab at the brunette.

 

“Newly dating,” Lexa corrected her, rolling her eyes which caused her brother to laugh.

 

“Oh, I forgot the green beans and salad in the car. Aden, will you run out and grab them?” Deb asked with a little sigh. He simply nodded and headed back out the front door.

 

“Roan’s not here yet?” She asked, and both Clarke and Lexa shook their heads.

 

“He’s always running a bit late,” Lexa noted, and Clarke felt her palms sweat at the thought of meeting him.

 

“Very true,” Hazel eyes flicked to the kitchen, and Deb made herself at home by taking off her coat and walking towards the smell of food.

 

Lexa was peering out the window and opened the door for Aden who had his hands full.

 

It had gotten a lot colder, and soon enough snow would be falling on the ground. Clarke dreaded the switch from fall to winter and the artist inside of her yearned for the leaves to stay bright for so much longer than they did.

 

Clarke didn’t try to intervene in the smalltalk being made between Lexa and her family as they caught up. To her knowledge, the last time she saw them was at Aden’s basketball game.

 

She busied herself by pulling the turkey out of the oven, checking the stuffing and making sure the pies were still in the refrigerator. A large part of her was surprised when she saw that Lexa had refrained from eating any.

 

The next doorbell she heard turned her blood cold.

 

***

Lexa practically ran to the door to greet Roan. It had been way too long since she had last seen her older brother. When she swung open the door, she was was instantly pulled into huge arms.

 

“Little sister,” His deep voice rasped and she wrapped her arms around his middle. “Sorry I haven't texted. I got a new phone last month and they had to change my number for some reason,” He said, holding her out an arms length away to give her a once over. “You look good!”

 

A lot of information was thrown at her all at once, but when he held her far enough away to look her over she felt instant comfort at his gaze. Their eyes were very similar, his were just a bit lighter and tinted grey. She had always preferred them over her own. His hair was a little longer than his shoulders but he pulled the top layer back. His beard was neatly kept and he was wearing all black.

 

“Me? Look at you! Very handsome. Make sure to give me your new number before you leave, though. I’ve been crazy busy with work and have had no time for much of anything, though.”

 

Lexa watched him look over her shoulder as his eyes connected with someone. Her initial thought was Deb because the two of them had never gotten along, but when she turned to look she saw Clarke.

 

Her brother instantly stiffened and clenched his jaw. He was her rock… well, he used to be. Now it was the woman on the other side of that terrifying stare.

 

Roan had all of the reasons in the world to be cautious of Clarke, and Lexa had expected this. She was able to tell him a little bit about the blonde, but not enough to let him know how different this was. Never before had she felt so in love and so safe. With that also came the feeling of vulnerability that he liked to protect her from.

 

After their mother had left them because of Lexa, she had expected Roan to hate her but he had been the best brother- trying to make up for what they had lost. When their aunt had died he had slept in her bed with her for over a month until the nightmares stopped. When Costia broke her heart into a million pieces and stomped on them he took two weeks off of work to make sure she was okay and functioning.

 

Then there was Clarke. Beautiful, sweet, funny, loving Clarke. Lexa watched her subtly wipe her palms on the hem of her dress, the soft blue eyes she was so in love with swimming with nervousness.

 

Turning back to look at her brother, she put a hand on his large forearm to get his attention. When they locked eyes she gave him a pleading look before breaking the gaze to walk over to Clarke.

 

Her girlfriend had straightened herself out and placed a gorgeous smile on her face. Lexa could see she was still tense so she gently slid her arm around Clarke’s hips and felt he blonde relax into her touch a bit.

 

“Roan, this is Clarke. Clarke, Roan,” She introduced. Roan didn't even bother to smile as he held out a his arm to shake her hand.

 

Clarke compiled and winced a bit under his strong grip. Lexa widened her eyes again trying to beg Roan to calm down… to be kind.

 

“It’s nice to finally meet you! This one can't tell me enough good things about you,” The younger woman tried, but Roan only stared at her for a moment longer before holding up the bag that was hanging off of his unused arm.

 

“I brought the potatoes and gravy. Where do you want them?” The question was directed at Lexa who sighed heavily. Her heart felt like it was in her stomach seeing the flash of fear cross blue eyes.

 

“In the kitchen,” She said, waving him off as he went to go hug Aden.

 

Clarke turned to her with wide eyes, and Lexa gently shushed her before she could even start talking. She placed her hands on either side of Clarke’s face to cradle it.

 

“Just be yourself. Don't think too much about it. He’s gonna be hard on you. Don't let it phase you. I love you, so he will too,” Lexa filled the tense air with encouraging words. The rest of the family had gone into the kitchen, so they didn't hear the little exchange. Lexa didn't move until she felt Clarke nod, but her eyes were downcast.

 

“Clarke,” She whispered, pulling her back to meet the brunette’s eyes. Lexa didn't flinch. She was sure of this. She  _ loved  _ Clarke. 

 

Clarke took a deep breath, stole a quick kiss and gave a little smile.

 

“I love you too,” She said with a small voice. Lexa took a step back and grabbed her hand to give it a sure squeeze. With that, Clarke stood straighter and seemed a bit more confident. When they walked into the kitchen, they saw Deb getting out plates and hurried to help.

 

***

“Clarke, this turkey is really good,” Deb complemented with a warm smile.

 

“Thank you,” She said, returning the look. So far, the older woman was her favorite. Aden wasn't nearly as talkative or warm but that had probably come with being a mother.

 

She really enjoyed the younger boy’s presence because she got to watch Lexa interact with him. He really looked up to her and it warmed Clarke’s heart.

 

Roan, on the other hand, still terrified the shit out of her. Most of the time that she would glance at him, he wasn’t paying attention but she caught his chilling eyes once or twice and it had a major effect on her.

 

Clarke’s mother was a lot to deal with, but in times like these she wished the older woman was there to claim some of the attention.

 

“So, how long have you and Lexa been dating now?” Aden asked with confusion. It had been months since either woman had seen him and Clarke could tell how bad her girlfriend felt about it. In turn that made the blonde feel terrible because she was the one stealing all of her attention away.

 

“Almost five months now,” Lexa answered, catching Roan’s gaze as he stabbed stuffing onto his fork.

 

“So things are getting pretty serious?” Deb asked, and Clarke stole a glance at Lexa. The two gave each other sheepish smiles.

 

“I’d say so,” Clarke lightly blushed, turning to look at Deb. 

 

“Yeah. My other girlfriends aren’t too happy about it,” Lexa faked a frown and Aden roared with laughter. Deb was confused for a moment before a smile crept up on her face and even Roan chuckled at his potatoes.

 

Clarke rolled her eyes and playfully smacked the brunette’s arm. “Shut up,” She huffed before joining in on the laughter.

 

“What do you do for a living?” Roan asked, lifting his eyes from his plate to bore into Clarke. Instantly her hands got clammy but Lexa rested her hand on the blonde’s knee to reassure her.

 

“I work as an assistant for the company,” She nodded, gesturing to Lexa with her head since it was  _ her  _ company.

 

“An assistant?” He looked a bit surprised. Honestly, it surprised Clarke more that her girlfriend hadn’t told him much about her. She remembered him saying he changed numbers and took a deep breath when she realized it was probably just that. “You see yourself doing that for the rest of your life?” The way the question was asked wasn’t in any way belittling. It seemed like he was trying to get to know her viewpoints.

 

“Well, no. I want to be an artist but I needed a job to pay off college debts and get myself on my feet. Being an artist is kind of an unrealistic dream but in the  _ perfect _ world that’s what I’d be.”

 

Lexa rolled her eyes and squeezed Clarke’s knee.

 

“It is  _ not _ unrealistic. I- no. You guys should see Clarke’s art. It’s  _ amazing! _ She’s painted me and like landscapes and stuff. It’s seriously impressive,” Lexa boasted over her girlfriend which just caused the younger woman to blush like crazy.

 

“You’ll have to show me after dinner,” Deb nodded encouragingly. Clarke chanced another glance at the older man sitting across from her and realized that the harshness in his gaze had died down just a little bit. She didn’t know why, but it seemed as if she had passed some little test.

 

“What do  _ you  _ do for a living?” She flipped the question on Roan.

 

“I’m a police officer,” He stated. As if she wasn’t nervous enough.

 

“He doesn’t have a dog,” Lexa frowned.

 

“I’m more of a cat person,” Clarke whispered and Aden chuckled.

 

“Me too. Lexa just loves dogs,” The younger boy joined in.

 

“What’s there not to love? They’re loyal and always excited to see you when you get home!” Lexa defended them.

 

“You just haven't met the right cat yet, then. Cats are loving and sweet too,” Clarke jumped to the feline’s defense.

 

“Yeah, as long as it’s on their own terms,” Lexa chuckled. It was light hearted banter and everyone at the table seemed interested in it.

 

“I’m siding with Lexa,” Roan stated. 

 

“Clarke,” Aden pointed to the blonde. “I’m saying cats all the way.”

 

“Yeah, because you think she’s hot,” Lexa was quick to accuse him and his face got as red as a tomato. 

 

“I- She-” He stuttered, ducking his head to cut a piece of turkey.

 

Clarke playfully smacked Lexa’s arm. “Don’t be mean,” She chuckled, not able to help the way her eyes slipped to plump lips when Lexa pulled out her ‘Clarke smile’.

 

“It wasn’t mean, it’s true!” She laughed, leaning in to kiss the blonde who returned it quickly.

 

“Get a room,” Deb teased even though the kiss had lasted all of half a second. Lexa laughed and threw a bean at her.

 

“No throwing food!” The older woman scolded, launching a piece of her stuffing at Lexa who moved to the side to dodge it. In result, it ended up hitting Clarke’s arm.

 

Deb’s jaw dropped and she went to apologize but before she could say anything, Clarke half heartedly tossed a piece of turkey at the woman which caused the entire table to laugh again.

 

“Enough,  _ children _ ,” Aden scolded the group which only made them laugh harder.

 

***

Surprisingly enough, the rest of the dinner was pretty enjoyable. Roan didn’t ask her too many questions, though he was a bit quiet. Aden was funny and Deb was pleasant. Lexa was her regular, irritatingly lovely self. 

 

It wasn’t until after dinner that Clarke was really faced with the full force of Roan.

 

She had gotten the ‘she’s my best friend you better not hurt her’ talk from Anya, and she knew Lexa had gotten the same one from Raven, each of which they returned when the two started dating. Clarke didn’t have any siblings, and her mother was never around. Aden wasn’t much of a protector to Lexa, he more looked up at her.

 

But Roan?

 

Somehow, as luck would have it, Clarke was shooed into the living room since she had made most of the food while Deb, Aden and Lexa did dishes. They had insisted Lexa go with the blonde but she had put her foot down and refused since she wanted to spend time with the two of them.

 

She had just sat down on the couch and pulled out her phone when Roan entered the room after her. She dropped the device into her lap and looked up at him as he towered over her.

 

“Mind if I sit?” He asked, looking at the empty space next to her. Of course she shook her head and held out her hand in an offer to let him know that was fine.

 

He sat and thought for a moment before locking eyes with her and speaking.

 

“Lexa doesn’t seriously date often. If it’s anything, it’s flings because she’s had her heart broken one too many times,” He said. His gaze was hard and unforgiving. Clarke dumbly nodded.

 

“She’s seriously invested in you. From what I was able to hear before the whole thing with my phone, she was never  _ not _ serious about you. I don’t know how much she’s told you, but she’s been seriously hurt,” He seemed a bit angry now and the blonde tried not to sink into the cushions. Instead, she sat straight.

 

If nothing else, she was confident in her love for Lexa. She was also confident in their relationship. It was her turn for her blue gaze to be unwavering. “I know. She’s told me a lot. She told me about Costia and what that did to her. She told me about your dad, she told me about your aunt and she told me about your mom.”

 

Roan was lost for words for a moment, his eyes growing wide for a split second at the last person listed. “She told you about our mother?”

 

“Yes,” Clarke swallowed hard.

 

“That’s big. She doesn’t tell many people. I can see that you care about her. I spent most of tonight’s dinner watching. I will protect her with every single fiber in my being, but for now I don’t disapprove of you. It’s not like she’d care much, anyways-”

 

“She would,” Clarke cut him off to make a point. “She told me how much she idolizes you.”

 

He nodded. “I wanted to make sure you weren’t only in it for the money. In order to understand Lexa, you need to be able to see her for who she truly is, and by the sounds of it you do.”

 

The blonde nodded. “I love her.”

 

“And don’t you dare hurt her,” He said. That was that. She had no time to say anything else as he went to the other room to help finish the dishes.

 

Clarke took a deep breath. That went a lot better than expected. Apparently her love for her dweeb of a girlfriend had proved enough to Roan.

 

“Come get some dessert,” Aden called to her, sticking his head out the entrance to the kitchen.

 

She smiled and hurried in.

 

***

Everyone ended up leaving around 10:15pm and Clarke felt drained. She had enjoyed having the company there but she felt like she was constantly under the watchful stare of Lexa’s family.

 

It seemed like the second she had closed the door she changed into sweats and an old t-shirt her girlfriend had in a drawer. 

 

Lexa was already laying in bed. She had taken down her hair and taken out her contacts. She was now wearing black framed glasses while she read a book that Clarke couldn’t make out from where she was standing. 

 

When she finished brushing her teeth, she climbed into bed next to the brunette who set the book on her chest and looked over to the younger woman with a soft smile.

 

“I think today went well,” It was Lexa who spoke first. Clarke was mesmerized by how fucking attractive she looked wearing glasses. 

 

“It could have been worse,” The blonde agreed, sighing with content as she lazily draped an arm over Lexa’s stomach. She pushed the older woman’s t-shirt up she was was able to trace patterns over the tanned skin. 

 

“Roan likes you, which isn’t surprising. I knew he would.”

 

“He scared the shit out of me. The way you talked about him I thought he’d kick my ass,” Clarke sighed, her eyes following Lexa’s hand as she sat the book on the bedside table and pushed her glasses to the top of her head.   
  


“No, I told you he’s just a big teddy bear when the day is done.”

 

“I thought that just meant towards you.”

 

“Usually it does,” Lexa chuckled, rolling onto her side to face the blonde. “I’m really in love with you,” She randomly blurted out, catching Clarke off guard.

 

A wide smile split across her face in seconds and she leaned in to delicately kiss her. “I’m so in love with you, idiot,” Clarke chuckled.

 

“Idiot?” Lexa smirked, going in for another quick kiss.

 

“Yes, idiot.” She was pleased with her choice of words.

 

“You think  _ I’m _ an idiot?” The brunette was mischievously grinning and Clarke’s eyes grew wide. She had seen that look before.

 

“Lexa- don’t,” She warned, pulling her arm away to put space between the two of them but the older woman caught her wrist.

 

“Don’t what?” She feigned innocence. 

 

Clarke’s eyes got even wider and she broke out into another grin. “Lexa…”

 

“Clarke,” Lexa spoke her name and it still made the blonde’s stomach flutter.

 

“Don’t you-”

 

Her words were cut off before she could say ‘dare’ as Lexa threw herself on top of her and began wiggling her fingers into the sides of her stomach and between her ribs.

 

A high pitched squeal filled the air as Clarke desperately tried to squirm away from Lexa. She was laughing loudly and her body jerked at each prod of the brunette’s slim fingers.

 

Lexa was laughing too, and the younger woman couldn’t help but remember the time so many months ago that they were in almost the exact same situation. This was well before they had established they were in love, but her feelings had only grown since that day.

 

She wasn’t able to hold on to the memory because she was too busy fighting Lexa off of her.

 

“Lexa, stop!” She whined between gasps of laughter. The brunette had a shit-eating grin on her face as she chuckled at the protests.    
  


“You called me an idiot!” Lexa countered, and somehow by a miracle Clarke was able to grab one of the older woman’s wrists to halt the movement for a split second. 

 

“I love you!” She protested through a laugh, her stomach now in a great deal of pain from the amount of strain it was in.

 

That stopped Lexa all together, and Clarke took the opportunity. She threw Lexa off of her and onto the empty space in the bed and quickly threw her leg over her so she was straddling the brunette’s hipbones.

 

Before Lexa could say anything, she leaned down to kiss her hard. In seconds the kiss was sloppy and tongues were pressing into each other’s mouths. She could feel Lexa growing hard underneath her in seconds, and she moved her kisses down to the older woman’s neck where she sucked on her sweet spot.

 

Lexa’s moans were her favorite sounds, and as heat began to pool between her legs she sought friction by grinding down onto her girlfriend’s semi-hard.

 

When she was sure there would be a hickey or two on her Lexa’s neck, she went back and attacked the plump, pillowy lips. Teeth clashed and every time she grinded down, Lexa pushed up to meet her. It felt amazing but the clothing between them was too much.

 

She pulled herself completely off of the brunette who pouted at the loss of contact. The frown on her perfect lips quickly vanished as Clarke sunk to her knees to yank down Lexa’s pants.

 

She licked up the length of her dick which was now almost completely hard. She jerked it a few times, her blue eyes flicking up to meet hungry green ones. Clarke raised her eyebrow in question and Lexa just smiled at her.

 

The smile was replaced by a dropped jaw and a quick inhale as Clarke efficiently deepthroated the entire thing. She heard Lexa moan and her hips jerked. Reaching down, the blonde gently rolled her balls in her fingers while her head began bobbing.

 

Lexa’s head lulled back and her eyelids were partially closed as Clarke swirled her tongue around the tip. She moaned as she deepthroated her again to prevent herself from gagging. The vibrations made Lexa jerk her hips again.

 

Hollowing out her cheeks, she sucked hard. When she pulled the dick out of her mouth, there was a loud popping sound. The blonde jerked the shaft a few times, her own breath coming out in pants now at how fucking hot Lexa was making her. She was swirling her tongue around the tip when the door to Lexa’s room swung open.

 

“Hey, Anya can’t find the- holy fuck,” Raven stopped mid sentence and suddenly the most talkative person in the world was at a loss for words.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess it's time to let Raven in the loop - the fact that Lexa has a dick...
> 
> Thank you all for reading! I love reading all of your comments. If you ever wanna talk/ask questions my tumblr is: adventure-awaits15 as I'm sure you know from the past chapters.


	22. The Sex Bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clexa + Anya deal with Raven finding out about Lexa being G!P  
> Clarke and Lexa make a bet  
> Clarke gets an interesting email...  
> Clexa date  
> Lots of fluff  
> They run into someone they don't want to...  
> And then hella hella fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a absolute monster. I didn't mean for my posting to be two days late but hopefully the length makes up for it <3

Clarke was quick to stand up and throw herself in front of Lexa to block Raven’s view of what was clearly a penis on the older woman.

 

The latina’s mouth moved but no words came out and she quickly turned around. “I-” She turned back to try and say something but words failed her again.

 

“Get out!” Clarke insisted, not necessarily mad at her friend but just startled by the entire situation. Raven made a hasty retreat.

 

It was then that she turned around to face Lexa whose face was redder than it had ever been before. The brunette quickly got up to get her pants back on, avoiding Clarke’s eyes the whole time.

 

“Lexa,” She quietly tried to find her voice but her girlfriend didn’t seem to hear her.

 

“Lex,” She tried again, a little louder this time. When the brunette still wasn’t responding Clarke crossed the room and gently grabbed her forearms.

 

Wide green eyes met with blue and she realized just how traumatic this was for Lexa. She remembered the way the CEO had nearly trembled on the couch when she told her about her dick. She remembered her mother leaving her for it and imagined all the suffering she had to endure. The look they shared was enough communication between them as Clarke reached up to wrap her girlfriend in a hug.

 

Lexa buried her face into Clarke’s neck and hair. The younger woman could feel her girlfriend’s labored breathing as she tried to calm herself down from the dark place she was going to in her mind. She made sure Lexa was okay. She rubbed small circles into her back and whispered little soothing words.

 

***

Downstairs, Raven was still speechless. Anya had obviously heard Clarke yell at the latina to get out of the room, so as soon as she rounded the corner she was met with a concerned look. 

 

A look that only got more concerned when she saw Raven’s current state of shock. 

 

“What happened?” Anya asked, crossing the room to grab her girlfriend’s arms. When she didn't get a reply she gave a little shake. Still nothing. “Raven?”

 

Brown eyes suddenly seemed to focus on Anya and her incoherent babbling was enough to piece it together. “I- and they- and there was a,” She let out a loud sigh and covered her face in her hands. Her face was as red as a tomato and Anya realized what had probably happened.

 

Her eyes grew wide and the insane need to protect her best friend flooded her. “You walked in on them?” She asked. No response. Her jaw set. “Raven! Did you just walk in on them having sex?”

 

“I- something like that,” The latina stuttered and Anya flew up the stairs to get to the door leading to Lexa’s room. 

 

She opened her mouth to say something but it quickly became clear that it wasn't her Lexa needed. Every single time in their life before, Lexa had turned to either Anya or Lincoln. Now, she saw the brunette successfully being soothed by Clarke Griffin.

 

Any reservations she had held for the blonde instantly flew out the window. She was Lexa’s person now. It hurt a little bit, but Anya found immense joy in seeing Clarke take care of her best friend.

 

She went unnoticed in the door, but watched as Lexa pulled away from where her face was buried in Clarke’s shoulder in order to meet her eyes. The blonde’s hand instantly went up to cup the older woman’s face as she whispered reassurances to her that Anya couldn’t hear.

 

She decided it was a little creepy for her to be watching this, so she gently knocked on the doorframe. Both heads instantly snapped to look at her.

 

***

She had been able to hold herself together, talked down from panic by her girlfriend’s words. She didn’t know when the switch had come, but Clarke became her grounding force. She pulled away from her honey-vanilla scented hair and looked into blue eyes that were swimming with so much love.

 

“It’s okay, baby. She’s my best friend and she loves you. This won’t make things any different,” The blonde whispered to her, and she nodded in agreement. There was a knock on the side of the doorframe that caught both girl’s attention rather quickly.

 

“Raven just told me,” Anya said, stepping into the room. Lexa felt Clarke release her grip on her arms as her best friend came to stand in front of her. “I’m sorry, Lex.”

 

Lexa took a deep breath. “I totally forgot you guys were coming over…” She trailed off.

 

Clarke shook her head. Lexa had failed to mention to her that she told the two to come get some leftovers. When the blonde had kissed her, it had wiped her mind from everything else.

 

“I’m sorry. She should have knocked,” Anya apologized on her girlfriend’s behalf. Next to her, Lexa could see Clarke tense. 

 

“I should go talk to her,” The blonde murmured, looking over at Lexa who simply nodded. “You okay?”

 

“I will be,” She assured her.

 

Clarke gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving the room. 

 

The brunette had uncomfortably shoved herself into boxers and board shorts, and unfortunately her erection hadn’t vanished yet. She shifted uncomfortably, grateful Anya had yet to notice.

 

“Are you really okay?” Her best friend asked, and Lexa shrugged.

 

“I should have told her by now, or at least let you guys tell her. It’s a surprise she went this long without finding out considering how nosey she is,” Her mouth twitched into a fond smile for the girl who had just found out her biggest secret.

 

“It’s totally your decision if you want people to know or not. Raven isn’t the best at keeping quiet, though. I’m sure she’ll try if you ask her to keep it on the down low,” Anya assured her.

 

“I think it’s time I come clean to everyone in the friend group. It’s not really fair to ask some of them not to tell others,” Lexa took a deep breath.

 

The blonde rested a hand on her arm and gave a little squeeze. “They all love you already. Well, maybe not Bellamy but he seems really open to accepting things, especially when it comes to what makes Clarke happy. That, my friend, is you.”

 

She took another breath. “It’s just hard for people to find out. After getting abandoned because of it, I tend to hate it more than I like it,” Lexa frowned.

 

“I know, Lex. Just know that you have a group of us to fall back on. Your family, me, Lincoln, Clarke. We have you covered,” She smiled.

 

“I guess I should go bite the bullet with your girlfriend.”

 

“She’s in shock right now, but I think once it registers with her she won’t even think twice about it.”

 

***

Her descent down the stairs had her stomach tying itself in knots. Raven was sitting on the couch staring blankly at the wall. When she heard someone behind her, she quickly turned with round eyes to see Clarke.

 

The latina had never moved faster as she shot to her feet. “I’m so sorry, Clarke. I-” She cut herself off and searched for words again.

 

The blonde shook her head as she crossed the room. She took Raven’s hand and sat back down on the couch with her. “It’s gonna be fine,” She murmured.

 

“If I had known-”

 

“Just knock next time.”

 

“Is she okay?” Raven asked, obviously aware that neither Lexa or Anya was down there. 

 

Clarke chewed on her lip but nodded. “She’ll be down in a minute. She’ll probably want to talk to you herself.”

 

A heavy silence fell between the two of them. 

 

“I can’t believe you’ve been able to keep this from me for so long,” Raven tried to lighten the mood.

 

Clarke chuckled a little and shrugged. “It was hard at first but then it just became a thing. Lexa asked me not to tell anyone and I-”

 

“And you love her,” Raven finished the sentence. The answer was easy enough. Clarke nodded.

 

There were footsteps headed down the stairs, and both girls instantly stood. Clarke saw Raven take a deep breath beside her as Lexa and Anya came down quietly.

 

“So, that was a thing,” Lexa broke the silence, and instantly Clarke crossed the room to be with her. Anya did the same to be with Raven.

 

“I’m really sorry. I should have knocked. I don’t know, my mind just really didn’t go to the fact that you guys might be doing something that isn’t PG,” She gave a weak smile and to the blonde’s surprise, Lexa smiled back.

 

“It’s my fault for not remembering you guys were coming over,” She said, trying to search the latina’s face. When she found no sorts of pity or disgust, she decided to put the ball in Raven’s court. “Do you have any questions?”

 

“Questions?” Raven asked and Clarke reached down to take Lexa’s hand with a little laugh. The situation was a completely serious one but she was enjoying watching Raven scramble since she seemed to be the one person who always had an answer.

 

“Or would you rather me just give the short version of the story?” 

 

Raven thought for a moment. “I don’t even know what I’d want to ask…” She trailed off and Anya placed a little kiss to her temple.

 

“So, long story short I’m intersex. Basically that means that I’m completely a girl, I just have a penis.”

 

Raven was quiet and Clarke could see her friend’s mind working. Then, she simply shrugged.

 

“Okay. Where are the leftovers?”

 

“That’s it?” Lexa was shocked and Clarke leaned into the brunette lovingly.

 

“Yeah. I thought so. Is there more?” Raven asked and Lexa shook her head. “Well, mama’s hungry,” The latina grinned.

 

Clarke rolled her eyes with a snort and pointed to the stove. “Behind the pots.”

 

Both Anya and Raven left to go collect what they wanted and Lexa turned to her girlfriend. “See, it’s just you. No one minds,” The blonde whispered, returning the kiss that was gratefully placed on her lips.

 

“I love you,” Lexa grinned, her arms wrapping around Clarke’s hips to pull their bodies together.

 

“I really love you,” She returned, giving the brunette a few more kisses before pulling away. “Let’s make sure our friends don’t burn down our kitchen.”

 

She hadn’t meant to say ‘our’, but she didn’t correct herself when she did because she could see the way Lexa’s eyes lit up at the words.

 

***

 

It was a few weeks since Thanksgiving and Lexa was checking her emails when there was a knock on her door.

 

“Come in,” She huffed, her irritation dissipating when she realized it was Clarke. “Hey babe.”

 

“Hi,” The blonde gave her a little confused smile. 

 

“What’s the matter?” Lexa asked, crossing the room to meet her halfway. 

 

Clarke leaned up to quickly kiss her before she held out her phone. “I got an email this morning. I don’t know how I feel about it, and I have no idea how you’re gonna take it,” She sighed.

 

Lexa looked down at her phone and saw the business email for the magazine company that had featured her almost a year ago. They were asking Clarke to do an interview with them regarding Lexa.

 

“About me?” Lexa asked, her brows furrowing as the blonde shrugged.

 

“He attached a link of possible questions and it looks like it’s just mostly me talking about our relationship,” She explained, pursing her lips as she waited for Lexa’s reply.

 

“You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to,” The brunette quickly said, handing her phone back to her.

 

“How do you feel about it?” Clarke asked, her eyes searching green ones as she tried to gauge her true opinion.

 

“I think it’s up to you, whatever you want to do. I don’t mind,” She answered honestly, green eyes flicking between blue ones. “It’s not like our relationship is private. We’re always posting on Twitter and Instagram,” Lexa grinned.    
  


“Yeah,” The blonde chuckled in agreement. “I just didn’t know if you would be upset. I know being in the public eye isn’t necessarily your favorite thing.”

 

“I think the interview will be fun. If you want to do it you have my total support.”

 

“I love you so much,” Clarke cooed, standing on her toes to press a warm kiss to Lexa’ full lips that was quickly returned.

 

“Lunch isn’t for another hour,” The older woman murmured as she pulled away, “Get back to work.” Her tone was teasing and it made the blonde grin.

 

“Yes ma’am!”

 

Lexa playfully pinched her ass when she turned around, causing Clarke to jump and squeak before turning around to playfully stick out her tongue.

 

***

 

Clarke had Lexa’s hands pinned above her head eliciting loud moans from the brunette. It was rare and oh so wonderful to hear the noises as she rode her. The blonde had already come twice, so she took matters into her own hands and forced Lexa to give up power in order to bring her to her finish. Large love bruises had been sucked onto both of their chests and thighs. The sex had only gotten better from the first time.

 

There were times when it was soft and lovely, full of emotions that were only spoken through the soft kisses pressed to smooth skin, and then there were times when they pinned each other to the walls or bed, fighting for dominance. Their kisses would be hard and sloppy, leaving love bites to decorate the entirety of their bodies.

 

This was one of the latter. Clarke rode Lexa hard, not allowing her to sit up to grab or taste her boobs which she knew the brunette loved so much. The older woman had lasted long enough to satisfy her twice already, so god be damned she was gonna give Lexa a fucking orgasm.

 

She was very aware of what her moans did. She had watched green eyes turn nearly black from breathy pants alone. Clarke made sure her moans were loud and full, not only for Lexa but because it felt really good to have her full, hard length inside of her.

 

Ever since the first time she had told the brunette she was on birth control they hadn’t used a condom. Sure, it was dangerous but Lexa had mentioned once how her sperm weren’t the strongest anyways because of the fact she was intersex. Clarke made sure to keep on top of her pills and she had.

 

Now, it was just rough, raw sex and  _ god  _ was it delicious. She finally let go of Lexa’s hands in order to pull the older woman up so she was sitting. Lexa’s mouth instantly attached to a hard pink nipple 

 

And then her favorite thing happened: Lexa had an orgasm.

 

Of course, she had been with other people and caused them to cum, but something about Lexa’s sent her entire body into a frenzy. She hadn’t even felt like she needed to cum again until she felt Lexa’s warm seed begin to fill her and suddenly she was clenching and cumming herself.

 

Somehow, she managed to keep her eyes open enough to see Lexa’ head thrown back. Her moans were concealed as strained whimpers as her hips jerked. Their eyes met while they were in the middle of their orgasms and it just made Clarke cum harder. She wrapped her arms around Lexa who buried her face into the crook of the blonde’s neck and bit gently on the skin.

 

In a few moments, they were both panting with a sheen layer of sweat coating their bodies. 

 

And that’s usually how it went whenever they started rough. They couldn’t keep their love under wraps long enough to cum without wrapping into each other’s bodies.

 

Clarke had done the interview for the magazine a few days earlier and Lexa had been nothing but supportive like she had promised. The blonde had refused to tell her girlfriend how she answered questions - making her wait until the article was published.

 

“Did you tell them about  _ that _ in the interview?” Lexa asked jokingly as she pulled away from Clarke’s neck in order to brush their lips together.

 

“Shut up,” She laughed, peppering her girlfriend’s face in soft kisses. That had been Lexa’s thing since the interview. Anything they’d do together she’d ask the same question over and over. “If you keep asking we’re gonna go cold turkey until the interview is published.”

 

Lexa’s jaw dropped. “You know, lesbian bed death is a real thing!”

 

“Not putting out is not lesbian bed death,” Clarke snorted but her humor was cut off by a gasp when Lexa finally pulled out of her. It had Lexa smirking again and Clarke had to bite her lip to hide her smile. She gently shoved the brunette’s chest, effectively making her flop back onto the bed.

 

“You wouldn’t be able to go without,” Lexa challenged and Clarke’s eyes went wide.

 

“Are you kidding me? I totally could!” She shot back, climbing off of Lexa’s lap to sit next to her in bed. Green eyes wandered to her breasts. “ _ You _ on the other hand could not.”

 

“I for sure could,” Lexa’s face was deadly serious and Clarke shook her head.

 

“Is that a challenge, Woods?”

 

That had the harsh cover of seriousness falling as Lexa debated if she really wanted to challenge her girlfriend and lose having sex with her.

 

“I could go back to staying at my apartment most of the time. Hell, even if I was here I’d be able to resist,” She continued, watching as green eyes flashed.

 

“Fine. You’re on.”

 

“Really?” Clarke couldn’t help but to be shocked.

 

“Really. First one to crack loses,” Lexa smirked.

 

“What does the winner get?”

 

“Hmm…” She thought for a long moment. “Well, I mean… the winner gets sex.”

 

That had the blonde laughing. “Fair enough. Winner gets sex.”

 

***

Day one wasn’t hard at all. Infact, Clarke and Lexa barely saw each other because of work. Afterwards, the blonde ended up going out to Grounders with her friends.

 

“You’re  _ what?” _ Raven was the most shocked about the little game the two had started. “You mean to tell me you’re going to try to resist Lexa Woods in bed? Not only is she hot but she has a-”

 

“Raven,” Monty cut her off quickly. Everyone was being respectful about Lexa’s dick. No one cared, but Raven was still in awe of it.

 

“Are you sure you should be saying that when you’re dating her best friend?” Jasper asked.

 

The group had decided to leave their significant others for the night to spend time with the ones who had started it all. Unfortunately, Octavia wasn’t home to come with them but they made do. 

 

“I mean, anyone with eyes can see that Lexa’s hot,” Raven shrugged.

 

Clarke sighed loudly. “You aren’t helping much. It’s just a waiting game to see who will crack first.”

 

“How did this even come about?” Monty asked, confusion written all over his face. 

 

“I threatened to stop putting out and it went from there,” She shrugged.

 

“What if she can’t take waiting and goes out to have sex with someone else?” Bellamy piped in. Clarke threw an ice cube at him. 

 

“I know you don’t like her, but it’s Lexa. She wouldn’t do that.”

 

“Yeah, we like Lexa,” Jasper shrugged. “You’re the only one with a problem.”

 

“Because he’s always liked Clarke,” Raven coughed under her breath. Monty awkwardly sipped at his drink.

 

“Not true,” He rolled his eyes. “She’s like my sister, Reyes.”

 

Things between the two were significantly less awkward. Raven and Bellamy were back to being friends.

 

“Even if she did get tired of the wait she could just call the game off and come back to ‘getting some’,” Clarke smirked.

 

“Hell yeah,” Raven grinned, holding her hand up for a high five which Clarke ignored. “Asshat,” She grumbled.

 

“Well, if you’re really going all out you better have some people in your corner,” Monty smiled sweetly.

 

“Yeah. We gotta get you back to the apartment to build the sexual tension for a few days and then doll you up to scream sex appeal and send you out to Woods’ place,” Raven evilly grinned.

 

“I  _ already  _ scream sex appeal,” She countered but quickly nodded. “Sounds like a plan. I’m winning this thing god damn it.”

 

***

The second day was harder because Lexa invited her up for lunch and that woman in a suit was absolutely mouthwatering. Her counterplan? Bring Raven.

 

The elevator door dinged open with the two of them and Anya looked excitedly pleased to see her girlfriend.

 

“Hey, babe,” Raven grinned, b-lining straight for the desk in order to give her a kiss.

 

“Here for lunch too?” She inquired and Clarke nodded.

 

“Has Lexa told you about our bet?”

 

“Of course,” Anya rolled her eyes. “She always orders enough food to feed a small village, though. Good plan bringing the cockblock.”

 

Raven looked offended. “The cockblock?” She pointed to herself. “Me?”    
  


“Yes, you,” Anya smirked.

 

“Enough, you two. I need her as my barrier,” Clarke gave Anya an apologetic smile before tugging Raven into Lexa’s office with her.

 

Immediately her eyes found her favorite green which flicked over to look at Raven. “I didn’t know we were expecting a guest,” She quirked a brow.

 

“When the sex bet’s on, all other bets are off,” Raven declared as she walked over to the couch to plop herself down. “Wait… have you guys had sex here?”

 

They were both silent and she took that as her answer. “Gross,” The latina half-heartedly joked but she still got up. “Where’s the food?”

 

Clarke laughed and crossed the room to wrap her arms around Lexa’s neck. The brunette rolled her eyes but she felt strong arms slide around her waist. She stood on her toes to pepper soft kisses across Lexa’s sharp jaw. Raven sat on the pool table and the blonde pressed her face into her girlfriend’s chest to hide her laugh.

 

Lexa laughed too, kissing the top of Clarke’s head.

 

“What?” Raven narrowed her eyes. 

 

“We had sex there too,” Lexa pointed at the green felt. Clarke smacked her hand down with a laugh. 

 

“Lexa,” She scolded quietly as Raven jumped up from that spot too.

 

“I wouldn’t care as much if you guys disinfected it but now that I know you jizz like a dude it makes it all the messier,” Clarke’s best friend frowned.

 

“Pizza’s at the bar,” Lexa chuckled, pulling the blonde’s hips closer to her own.

 

“Bless you, Woods,” She grinned, heading over to where the alcohol was stored for her food.

 

Lexa leaned down to give Clarke a sweet kiss that she absolutely melted into. She felt the brunette pull her lower lip into her mouth and suck on it gently. 

 

“Day two and you’re already cracking on me?” She teased gently.

 

“You said no sex,” Lexa pressed a kiss to Clarke’s sweetspot, “Not no kissing.”

 

The blonde felt herself leaning into Lexa’s touch, trying to ignore how sexy she looked in her suit.

 

“Enough, you nasties,” Raven yelled from across the room. Yes, bringing her was the right choice for sure.

 

***

Day three and four were fine. They hadn’t spent any time together since they both had work and Clarke wanted to paint afterwards. Raven’s plan of keeping her mainly at the apartment to make Lexa miss her was working. She often received texts about coming over or how the older woman was upset they hadn’t been able to spend much time together.

 

After having seen Lexa every day for nearly a month it was very different and she couldn’t help but to miss her just as much if not more.

 

But today was Friday. Friday meant date night and before the entire sex bet had started they had made reservations to go ice skating. It had been Lexa’s idea of course. The brunette took ice skating lessons when she was younger so she was an absolute whiz when it came to it.

 

Raven stood with her arms crossed in front of Clarke. “Going to an ice skating rink where you’ll look like Bambi has no sex appeal whatsoever,” She frowned.

 

“I know!” Clarke rolled her eyes. “We already set up the date like last week though.”

 

“Oh! You know what  _ will _ have sex appeal though?”

 

“What?” She asked hopefully.

 

“Your hot ass girlfriend skating like a model,” Raven grinned.

 

“Fuck off,” Clarke groaned as she flopped back onto the bed. “You know, not everything’s about sex.”

 

“Yes it is,” She snorted, moving her disapproving gaze to her closet. “Lets at least dress you so you look really cute. Then maybe you say you’re cold- oh! Or we can dress you with like no clothes so Lexa will give you her jacket and then cave in to having sex so she can warm back up.”

 

“You’re stupid,” Clarke laughed, throwing a pillow at her best friend.

 

“I’m just helping,” She shrugged as she began digging through Clarke’s closet. 

 

They settled on a dressing Clarke in a black sweater under a light grey trench coat that had black buttons and, of course, leggings. She also threw on a white hat with a puffy ball on top and some white gloves to match.

 

“Not exactly sex appeal, but you look adorable as fuck,” Raven grinned. She was obviously pleased with her work but there was still 15 minutes before Lexa was gonna pick her up and she was feeling very hot under all the layers.

 

She stripped herself of all the unnecessary clothing and tucked her legs under her as she sat on the couch.

 

5:48pm  **Lexa - Got stuck in rush hour traffic. Sorry my love.**

 

5:49pm  **Clarke - Lexa Woods you better not be texting and driving.**

 

5:49pm  **Lexa - Never. Stopped at a red light ;)**

 

5:50pm  **Clarke - No!! Never behind the wheel. I love you, be safe. Don’t text me back.**

 

5:58pm  **Lexa - I love you too.**

 

5:58pm  **Clarke - If you’re texting me at another red light I’m gonna be pissed.**

 

She didn’t get another reply and by 6:05 she was beginning to panic. It usually didn’t take Lexa that long to get to her house. Then there was a knock on her door.

 

She practically flew to it to throw it open before she launched herself into Lexa. The harsh winter breeze made her shiver so she snuggled closer to Lexa’s warm body.

 

The brunette was quick to sweep her inside when she felt her shiver before she closed the door tightly behind her. 

 

“Hi,” Clarke smiled shyly up at her.

 

“Fuck, you’re so cute,” Lexa breathed before kissing her softly.

 

“Don’t you ever text and drive again! Even at a red light. I love you too much to lose you,” She frowned. The older woman was quick to kiss the pout off of her lips.

 

“Okay, okay. I won’t,” She smiled.

 

“I’m serious. I want you to promise.”

 

“Okay, Clarke. I promise.”

 

“On my life,” She threw out and Lexa shook her head.

 

“I would never risk your life.”

 

“And I don’t want you to risk yours!”

 

A flying white hat separated them. Raven stood proudly on the other end. Clarke’s best friend threw the gloves next and Lexa was able to catch one of them.

 

“Out the door. I have a hot date,” She grinned at the couple.

 

“I need my jacket,” Clarke narrowed her eyes.

 

Raven sweetly came over to help her best friend into the trench coat. “Be safe, be good,” She started instructing them before pointing to the blonde, “Don’t lose the sex bet.”

 

Lexa groaned but handed Clarke her hat.

 

“I won’t,” She grinned, pressing a kiss to Raven’s cheek. “Have fun with Anya. Stay out of my room.”

 

“Of course,” She winked. “Take care of my girl, Woods.”

 

“I’ll take care of  _ our _ girl,” The CEO corrected her and Clarke swore her heart just about burst. “I always do,” She added for good measure.

 

Clarke put on her gloves and tugged her hat down over her ears before hooking her arm in Lexa’s and leaving the house.

 

“I missed you,” The blonde murmured, tucking her body closer to her girlfriend.

 

“I missed you two,” Lexa smiled softly, placing a deft kiss on her cheek. She held open Clarke’s door for her before returning to the driver’s side. The younger woman took the moment to admire how good Lexa looked. She was dressed in a dark red sweater with a thin black jacket that had a fluffy hood over top of it. Her hair was down in loose waves and she wore jeans and black boots on the lower half of her body. On the dashboard, Clarke saw a tan scarf, hat and gloves set that she assumed was for when they got there. 

 

She took off her own gloves and hat and set them next to Lexa’s as she got in the car. She was quick to take Lexa’s cold hand in her own to place kisses across her knuckles. They smiled at each other and Clarke was swooning all over again.

 

This was her Lexa. She was dating Lexa Woods, CEO of Woods Inc. and she was so madly in love that it hurt.

 

“I love you,” Clarke stated as Lexa started the car. The older woman’s face split into a wide grin.

 

“I love you too. Don’t worry about ice skating, I’ll take care of you,” Lexa promised, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. It was weird that they could read each other so easily. Clarke knew that she would be a complete disaster on the ice but she would follow Lexa to the ends of the earth. The most calming part about that was that Lexa would do the same. 

 

When they arrived, they both tucked back into their warm clothing and scurried over to the booth to tell the woman who ran it of their reservations. The ice looked very solid and only two other couples were on it at the moment. Lexa gave the woman a smile, took Clarke’s hand and lead her to where they kept the shoes.

 

She took a deep breath, looking at the sharp blades at the bottom of them. What if she slipped and her foot went out and cut Lexa. Her eyes got wide as she tugged on the shoes and her girlfriend instantly sensed the change.

 

“We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to,” She offered, turning to gently grasp Clarke’s face in her hands. 

 

“No, I do,” She nodded, taking a deep breath as she searched her favorite pair of eyes. “I’m just nervous.”

 

“Nothing to be nervous about, my love,” Lexa promised. “I’ll be right there the whole time.”

 

She nodded and kissed the brunette who easily returned it. They both tied their shoes and tried standing. Standing wasn’t the hard part. Walking was alright but as soon as they got on the ice, she reached out to grab the wall but instead grabbed Lexa.

 

The older woman was like a rock, smiling softly at the blonde as she readjusted them so she was skating backwards. Clarke steadied herself on Lexa’s arms laughing beautifully at how stupid she probably looked. 

 

“You’re doing good! That’s it, babe,” Lexa encouraged her and Clarke grinned at the older woman. When she got her feet under her, she pulled them together and wrapped her arms around the brunette’s neck. She felt arms go around her waist and they were in her favorite position once again.

 

Their lips met in the middle, a soft, slow kiss that made their insides melt. Clarke experimentally swiped her tongue across Lexa’s lips and she was easily granted access. It wasn’t even close to an innocent kiss as Lexa stopped gliding them to pay her full attention to it.

 

“I missed you,” The older woman breathed when they pulled apart. Clarke couldn’t help but to fall more in love with her by the second. Her words left with an icy puff in the air and her nose was a little red with the cold but her eyes were searching blue ones with so much emotion that it made the blonde grin.

 

“I missed you too,” She cooed gently and Lexa shook her head.

 

“No, like I really missed you. I made the bet with you thinking it would be a competition to see how long we could keep our hands off of each other but I didn’t know it would mean you would stop coming around,” Her words were sad as she spoke them. Clarke opened her mouth to say something but Lexa continued. “This relationship is so much more to me than sex. I don’t need a bet to tell me that. If right now you told me you never wanted to have sex again, I wouldn’t even mind. I love spending time with you. I love making you laugh and hearing your voice. I love waking up next to you in the mornings. I love the person I become when I’m with you,” The brunette stated softly. “When I say I miss you, I really don’t mean I miss the sex. Of course, that’s an added bonus but I miss  _ you _ Clarke.”

 

She could feel tears in her eyes and god damn it she was not about to cry but she loved Lexa so much it hurt. She shook her head and placed a few soft kisses of full lips. 

 

“I’m so sorry, Lexa,” She murmured.

 

“No, don’t apologize. We can keep playing this game. It’s interesting and I’m totally gonna kick your ass, I just don’t want to lose my girlfriend in the process,” She smiled, trying to lighten the mood. Her gloved thumbs gently came up to rub Clarke’s cheeks.

 

“I love you so much, and I feel the exact same way. You’ve literally become my best friend and I adore you more than I can put into words.”

 

“I love you more,” Lexa teased playfully and before Clarke could protest she untangled herself and shot across the ice like a bullet.

 

“Hey!” The blonde let out a wet laugh, taking a deep breath to compose herself before she tried to wiggle across the ice. “That’s not fair!”

 

Lexa teasingly winked at her from across the lake before skating back over and stopping with enough force to send shards of ice scattering. She held her hands out for the blonde again, ready to help her around the rink.

 

They made about three laps before the younger woman decided she would never learn. It had been about 45 minutes, but they decided to take off their skates to get hot chocolate.

 

Their gloved hands grasped at warm cups and they sat on a bench, snuggled into each other’s body heat. 

 

“So, there’s been something that I’ve been wanting to ask you for a while but I don’t know how to do it,” Lexa began, and as always she immediately had Clarke’s full attention. She hummed her question, pressing her lips against the cup to take a sip of the delicious liquid.

 

“So, I know you moved in with Raven only a few months ago, but I mean,” Lexa paused and took a deep breath. “You obviously don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do, but I love you and I want to wake up to you every morning. Would you want to-”

 

“Clarke Griffin?” The voice sent chills down her spine. Her blue eyes grew wide and she looked up to see Finn staring back down at her. He smiled as if he hadn’t completely destroyed her belief in love for a long while… until she met the CEO of Woods Inc. Her body tensed and she knew Lexa felt it because she tensed as well.

 

“Finn,” She addressed him in an icy tone. It only took Lexa a few seconds to connect the dots and she remembered the name to be Clarke’s ex.

 

“How have you been?” He asked with a wry little smile, his eyes flicking over to Lexa’s face for a brief moment, though he didn’t even care to regard her.

 

“Why are you here?” She asked, unconsciously leaning against Lexa for her support. She gladly gave it.

 

“Meeting my girlfriend for a date,” He simply shrugged, his eyes hungrily roaming the blonde’s clothed body and Lexa was having a hard time biting her tongue.

 

“I didn’t know you’d ever commit again,” She shot back.

 

“What can I say? I finally found someone who gave me everything you didn’t.”

 

There was the manipulation. Lexa was on her feet in an instant and Clarke immediately missed her warmth.

 

“You need to leave,” The brunette stated, protectively positioning herself between him and Clarke. 

 

“Oh, and who’s this?” He asked, his eyes devouring Lexa. She clenched her jaw and shook her head.

 

“Get the fuck out of her face,” She stated lowly, her eyes boring into his but he didn’t even seem to flinch.

 

He looked around Lexa down at Clarke.

 

“Did I ruin dick for you? Had to run back to being a butch? Funny-” He was on the ground in an instant, curled in a ball and holding his nose.

 

Clarke hadn’t even seen the punch but Lexa shook her hand which was no longer gloved as if it hurt her as well. 

 

“Holy fuck,” Clarke breathed, looking down at him as he slowly began to stand up. Blood was trailing out of his nose and he looked up at the two of them with such hatred.

 

“I highly,  _ highly _ suggest you  _ carefully _ think about the next words that leave your mouth,” Lexa stated as if she hadn’t just nearly knocked him out.

 

“Bitch,” He breathed under his breath and Lexa raised her knee to hit his already broken nose. The sound was sickening, and the brunette moved to throw herself onto him but Clarke caught the material by her elbow.

 

“Don’t go to jail over this. He’s not worth it,” Her blue eyes were shining. She glanced down at her drink before dumping the rest of it on Finn. Lexa’s eyes grew wide as Clarke quickly grabbed her hand.

 

The blonde was laughing now, tugging Lexa along beside her as they threw themselves into the car.

 

“Come on, come on, come on,” Clarke urged it to start. She could see Finn stand up, angrily searching for where they went.

 

Lexa was laughing now too as they pulled out of the parking lot and onto the street.

 

“Holy shit!” Clarke exclaimed once they were out of earshot. “That was incredible!” 

 

“I mean, what the fuck was that? He’s not talking to my girl that way. I wanted to fucking kill him,” Lexa growled, but her eyes were alight with excitement.

 

“I can’t believe you knocked him to the fucking ground!” Of course, acts of violence weren’t always attractive but she had wanted to punch Finn for years. Raven had come close to actually doing it once but Lexa did it the first time she met him and Clarke thought it was so fucking sexy.

 

“You dumped hot chocolate onto him!” Lexa laughed blissfully and the blonde felt butterflies at the sound. “I’m so fucking proud of you.”

 

Their laughter died down a bit but they were both grinning. Lexa took her hand and gently kissed the back of it. “I love you.”

 

“I love you more,” Clarke grinned.

 

“No way in hell.”

 

She would have protested if Lexa’s smile hadn’t fallen. Blue eyes searched the perfectly sculpted face but she wasn’t sure what the quick mood change was about. Having all of that go down with Finn had made her happy, but seeing him had uprooted some shit she had buried long ago.

 

She gently pulled her hand away from Lexa and glanced down at her lap. The loss of contact caused the brunette to questioningly look over.

 

“You okay?” She hummed and the blonde simply shrugged. “Tell me what’s going on, love.”

 

She opened her mouth to say something but it all came swarming back so she snapped her jaw shut and shook her head. Lexa was patient and simply nodded her understanding. There was no use in protesting because she knew her girlfriend would tell her on her own time.

 

The other woman’s panties just lying around their room. His smug ass face when he was walked in on. The manipulation. The verbal abuse. He had made her believe love was fake. He had made her think that it was a simple thought of living with a person that was good enough. He had made her feel like she was nothing. Everything was her fault.

 

Clarke drew her legs up onto the chair and wrapped her arms around her knees for the rest of the ride home. She didn’t speak a word.

 

Lexa let her have her space, always close enough to reach but never too pushy to touch. Clarke felt like there were storm clouds in her head. She didn’t deserve Lexa. After being emotionally abused for so long, she had believed him when he said she didn’t deserve better than him.

 

“Can we go to bed?” She finally voiced and Lexa worried her lip with a nod.

 

They both headed to the brunette’s room, the silence feeling heavy in the air. There was a drawer of her things at Lexa’s house, and her mind broke through a little bit to remember what was happening just before the asshole who ruined her life showed up.

 

Lexa was trying to ask her to move in with her. Taking a deep breath, Clarke quickly changed and crawled under the covers.

 

The brunette followed suit, turning off the lights before she joined her. Lexa was just far enough away that they weren’t touching. They were both laying on their backs and Clarke could feel her chest tightening again. What did she do to deserve such a caring woman? She didn’t deserve her. Tears welled up in her eyes and she quickly brushed them away. When she put her hand back down, Lexa loosely trailed her fingers across Clarke’s palm and it made her take a shaky breath.

 

“You don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to, but I’m right here if you decide to,” Lexa’s voice was barely a whisper and Clarke felt as if her heart was about to explode.

 

She had fought love for so long because in her mind it truly did not exist. Then, Lexa came along. Her sweet, loving Lexa. The woman who thought she held the sun by simply being together. Clarke really didn’t deserve her. She was too fucking perfect, and somehow she had gotten lucky. She had gotten lucky to fall in love with the most patient, understanding woman to ever grace the earth.

 

Instantly, she turned to curl into Lexa. She buried her face into the crook of the brunette’s neck and took in her smell as tears made their way down her cheeks. The older woman was quick to respond, wrapping Clarke in a loving hug and holding her for as long as it took for her to feel better.

 

She didn’t know how long it had been before she felt okay enough to talk, but Lexa was right there. When she lifted her head to look into green eyes all she saw was warmth. The older woman tucked a blonde strand of hair behind her ear before brushing the tears off of her cheeks. Lexa asked a silent question but didn’t push to verbalize it.

 

Clarke took a deep breath. This was her Lexa. She would never hurt her. Being so vulnerable with the older woman was terrifying, yet she trusted her with every fiber in her being. 

 

“Seeing Finn today was hard,” She sniffled, and Lexa seemed to become a little bit more worried. Clarke had never told her the full extent to which he had hurt her. She had never told Lexa the way he tore her apart and made her feel worthless, so when the brunette looked at her like she had possibly  _ missed  _ him, Clarke knew she wanted to tell her everything.

 

She moved to sit on Lexa’s hips innocently. She gently caressed the older woman’s face, letting her thumbs run across full lips before tracing over her cheekbones. Clarke shook her head in amazement. “You’re too perfect to exist.”

 

Lexa’s face pulled into the soft smile reserved for the blonde and once again she was swooning. When Lexa opened her mouth to say something Clarke silenced her with a little kiss.

 

Sitting back up, she put her hands on Lexa’s chest and took a deep breath. 

 

“Finn cheated on me. More than once. What he just said was not even close to the worst things he said to me when we were together,” She began, watching as Lexa’s eyes instantly darkened with anger.

 

“I was stupid. He cheated on me for  _ years _ but he made me believe I wasn't going to find anyone better than him. He made me think that I was unlovable and the reason he was cheating was my fault. It’s-” She sighed in frustration. “I don't really know how to explain it. That's kind of why everyone was so cautious of you at first. He really made me believe love wasn’t real.”

 

Lexa was silent for a moment before she gently ran her hands up and down Clarke’s arms. “Why didn't you tell me?” She asked quietly. She wasn’t upset, just wondering.

 

“Because I didn't want you to think I was an idiot. I let him walk all over me and it literally went on for  _ years. _ ”

 

“I would never think you're an idiot, baby. It makes me so mad that someone would hurt you like that when you deserve the world,” She murmured.

 

“That's why I kind of shut down sometimes. You've been nothing but absolutely perfect to me and I don't deserve it. I-”

 

“You do deserve it. You deserve every single fucking compliment I give you. I have never seen a kinder, more loving human being than you. You're seriously so fucking perfect, Clarke. I love you so much. If I had known what he did I wouldn’t have stopped from punching him. You're my everything and the fact that he made you feel insecure when you're absolutely  _ perfect  _ makes me want to put him in the hospital.”

 

Clarke let out a fluttery little laugh, her face reddening at the words a bit. “I’m so in love with you, god damn it. I’m sorry. I just- my insecurities come up sometimes but every single day you make me feel like I’m worth something. I can't tell you how much I appreciate that.”

 

“You deserve the world,” Lexa whispered again and Clarke smiled into a kiss. Soft, loving kisses were pressed onto each other’s lips in an effortless dance. When she sat back up, she smiled down at her beautiful girlfriend.

 

“Yes, I’ll move in with you,” She breathed, throwing Lexa completely off guard. It took a second for the words to process but when they did the brunette burst into a huge smile, her face lighting up.

 

“You will?”

 

“Of course, Lex. You’re my home,” Clarke whispered, leaning down to kiss her again.

 

“That means I get to wake up next to you every single morning!” Lexa looked and sounded like an excited puppy and the blonde burst into a laugh.

 

“You know how you said you don’t need sex for this relationship?” Clarke asked. Lexa nodded. “Well I need you like I need air. I don’t need the sex either but you’re so fucking amazing. Why the fuck shouldn’t I put out?”

 

Lexa thought about this for a moment again, her head tilting as she looked up at Clarke. “What does that mean?”

 

“It means fuck the sex bet.”

 

“Fuck the sex bet?” Lexa repeated, a grin spreading across her face in realization. “You’re taking the L?”

 

“Raven’s gonna be pissed,” Clarke drawled.

 

“Fuck Raven,” The brunette playfully said but Clarke shook her head.

 

“No, fuck me,” She laughed before hungrily attacking her favorite pillowy lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked reading this! As always, comments are appreciated as well as any ideas you might wanna throw out there. I hope you all have a great week. If you ever want to chat my tumblr is adventure-awaits15 <3 - J


	23. I was Enchanted to Meet You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took me literally months to update, I was dealing with some terrible writers block for a long time before I finally over came it and finished out this chapter. Unfortunately, this story is coming to a close. With that being said, here's the last present day chapter.

The elevators dinged and when she looked up she expected one of Indra’s clients. Instead, Raven nearly ran to her desk.

 

“Your interview was published!” She squeaked excitedly. 

 

“What?” Clarke asked in shock as the latina thrust the magazine in front of her.

 

It wasn't a front cover story, but it was one mentioned on the side in bold letters:  **EXCLUSIVE! Lexa Wood’s hot new boo opens up about their relationship!**

 

Clarke felt nervous. “Have you read it yet?” She asked and Raven shook her head.

 

“Monty picked it up on his way in and didn't even notice. I took it off his desk and came here immediately,” She explained, sitting on the edge of the blonde’s desk as she waited for her to begin reading. When Clarke didn't move she rolled her eyes and snatched it out of her hand.

 

“Ohh,” Raven lowly said, looking at the first few words.

 

“What?!” Clarke asked, trying to grab it back but her friend moved too fast.

 

“Nothing about you yet. They're kind of dissing Lexa.”

 

“Read it out loud, fucker,” She huffed impatiently.

 

“ _ Hotshot  _ CEO Lexa Woods was deemed untamable only months ago. She was in the running to be named woman of the year in 2016, but many believed her egotistical arrogance was her downfall,” Raven paused, eyeing Clarke who seemed to nearly be seething.

 

“Don’t worry, it gets better,” She patted the blonde’s head reassuringly and continued. “Recently, the woman in charge has taken her relationship with her new  _ girlfriend  _ Clarke Griffin- that’s you!- public. We sat down with the blonde beauty herself,” Raven dropped her official voice. “Damn.  _ Blonde beauty!” _

 

Clarke smiled but paused. “Should I wait for Lexa to read all of this?”

 

“No, she’s fine. You’ll know what to expect by the time she reads it. What if they twisted your words to make it seem like you actually hate her? You’d have some explaining to do. Good to know ahead of time,” Raven shrugged, not giving her enough time to respond before she kept reading.

 

“Woods and Griffin met through Woods Inc., the company that sent Lexa to her fame. Clarke works as an assistant and had no idea who Miss Woods was when they first met. We asked her to talk a little bit about her relationship.

 

“‘Lexa is absolutely wonderful. She is dedicated to her work but always makes time for the ones she loves,’ Griffin spills,” Raven paused and looked up at her. “Lexa’s gonna be pissed if you told them she’s a soft gay.”

 

“I didn't tell them she’s soft,” Clarke rolled her eyes with a laugh. 

 

“The new couple has been flooding their Instagram and Twitters’ with pictures together and of each other. ‘I’ve never connected with someone so instantly. It isn't even a conscious decision to post together so often. If I’m talking about my day or sharing pictures, she’s usually in them. It’s pretty cliché to say but we’re one of those couples who are rarely apart.’ Clarke tells us.”

 

“Damn, they did me good,” She smiled approvingly. 

 

“Did you tell them about the sex bet?” Raven asked excitedly and Clarke didn't answer right away. 

 

“We didn't start it until after the interview, remember?” The blonde said slowly, and Raven narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

 

“Why are you talking like that?”

 

“Like what?”

 

“You lost the fucking bet didn't you?”

 

Clarke didn't reply.

 

Raven smacked the magazine onto the desk with a loud groan. “Come  _ on  _ Griffin!”

 

“But listen, listen. We went ice skating-”

 

“I  _ know!  _ What? She looked hot and you couldn't keep your legs closed?” Raven teased, obviously not caring that much but using the words more to poke fun at her friend.

 

“No!” Clarke exclaimed. “Finn was there.”

 

That shut Raven up.

 

“It brought shit back up and Lexa just listened to me and told me that I deserve her love and all this really really amazing stuff. We talked about how our relationship is so much more than just sex and I just didn’t want to hold back. She deserves all of me,” Clarke sighed and Raven picked the magazine back up.

 

“Couldn’t hold back from getting the D,” She winked before continuing with the story. The blonde knew her friend approved of the reasoning, but she also knew she wouldn’t live it down for a while. “Woods Inc is expecting some big changes in the future. Exactly what is still under wraps but we know it will be  _ big _ . What does this mean for the new sweethearts’ new relationship? ‘Her work knew her before I did. I would never stand in the way of her accomplishing goals and making her company even better than it already is,’ Clarke gushes. The two of them have been blowing up across the LGBT+ community with all of their posts together. It’s wonderful to finally see the untamable Lexa Woods so happy. Her girlfriend is a complete doll and we were happy to have the pleasure of doing this interview with her.”

 

They were both quiet for a moment. Raven broke the silence.

 

“Damn. That was really fucking good. You’re getting extra dick tonight since  _ you  _ lost the sex bet,” She grinned.

 

“Shut up,” Clarke was smiling as she threw a pen at her friend. “Can I borrow that to go show Lexa?”

 

Raven nodded and handed it to her. “I should go back to work anyways.”

 

“ _You?_ _Working?”_ Clarke exaggerated with a gasp and the latina punched her shoulder. She stuck her bottom lip out in a pout and Raven kissed her cheek before disappearing down to the elevator.

 

The blonde finished a few emails before grabbing the magazine and making her way to the elevator. 

 

When Anya saw her, she simply looked back down since the blonde had automatic access to Lexa’s office. She smiled at the other blonde but she didn’t see it.

 

Lexa didn’t look up when she came in, meaning she hadn’t heard the door open. Seeing the brunette doing the simplest of things still made her heartbeat speed up. They had slowly started moving Clarke’s things into Lexa’s place but they were planning on her being completely moved in before Christmas. 

 

Raven hadn’t been too pleased about the news of losing her roommate until a week later she and Anya decided they’d be moving in together too.

 

Clarke made her way to Lexa and set the magazine on the desk, causing the older woman to startle. 

 

“Oh, hey. I didn’t see you come in,” The older woman gave her a little smile, glancing down at what was put on her desk. “What’s this?”

 

She shook her head, putting her hand over the cover to take Lexa’s attention once more. “What’s the matter?”

 

“What do you mean?” She asked, tilting her head slightly.

 

“You never get scared like that.”

 

“I wasn’t scared,” Lexa protested with a smile, taking Clarke’s hand and rolling it into her own.

 

“That was smooth, but yes you were. What’s going on in that mind?” The blonde asked, walking around the desk.

 

Lexa scooted her chair back and pulled the younger woman into her lap. Clarke wrapped her hand around her neck and gently kissed her. When they pulled back, green eyes searched blue ones.

 

“It’s nothing. I was just off in my own head,” The brunette gave a small smile and kissed her again.

 

“You sure?”

 

Lexa nodded.

 

“Well, was I there?” The blonde teased, her lips grazing her girlfriend’s as she spoke.

 

“Of course,” Lexa grinned. “Now, what’s the magazin-” Before she finished the word, the lightbulb in her mind went off and everything seemed to click. “That’s your article?” Clarke nodded.

She leaned forward and picked it up off of the desk and Clarke shifted so Lexa had arm room but she stayed on her lap. She helped her find the page before resting her head against Lexa’s shoulders in order to be able to read along with her. The older woman stopped talking in order to read and Clarke could see the little smile that drew up the corner of her lips as she continued to read. 

 

She turned her head to begin peppering little kisses in the crook of her neck and Lexa practically purred from the contact.

 

Clarke’s innocent kisses slowly began to have a purpose. She moved down the collar of Lexa’s shirt in order to suck a hickey onto the smooth, flawless skin. Not a day in her life would she go without proudly claiming Lexa and even months into the relationship, they both still had urges to mark each other’s bodies. Of course, Lexa was not something to claim, but her love was and Clarke was positive she wouldn't take that for granted.

 

When she was finished with her work, she went back to softer kisses, smiling at the way Lexa squeezed her leg encouragingly. 

 

The CEO gently pulled away and set the magazine down with a smile before capturing Clarke’s lips. “You really talked me up,” She laughed.

 

“I did not. I told the people the truth. Well, most of the truth.”

 

“Most of?”

 

“I didn't mention that you're not a big tough ass. I didn't say anything about you being-”

 

“I would choose your next words very carefully if I were you, Clarke,” Lexa teased, pulling her in for more full, soft kisses.

 

The blonde laughed and shook her head. “You never cease to amaze me, Woods,” She murmured.

 

“Well in that case, I have a proposition for you,” Lexa breathed, mouthing down Clarke’s neck to reciprocate what was given when she was reading.

 

The blonde opened her mouth to reply, but when plump lips landed directly on her sweet spot, she had to bite her lip to keep from moaning. Instead, she just hummed her question.

 

“How would you feel about being fired?” Lexa asked only when she felt satisfied with the work she had put in on the blonde’s neck.

 

“Being fired?” Clarke’s brows furrowed as she searched between green eyes.

 

“Yeah. You’ll be fully moved in with me by the end of next week and you’ll get workers comp for being fired instead of quitting which will help tie over anything you want that I can’t get for you and you can focus full time on being an artist,” The brunette smiled.

 

Clarke was speechless. “I couldn’t ask that of you, Lex. I don’t want to take your money…”

 

“I know baby, but you didn’t ask. That’s the thing. My money's no good to me after I die and I want to spend it on something I care about. That’s your future. And just plain you. You could really make it big, Clarke.” When she didn’t get an answer, she placed a little kiss on the younger woman’s lips. “At least think about it.”

 

***

“She  _ what? _ ” Raven asked, dropping her fork onto the table to make a loud clattering noise.

 

“Stop being so dramatic,” Clarke sighed, resting her head in her hands. The two friends were sitting at the dinner table of their shared apartment.

 

“That’s incredible, Clarke,” the latina grinned at her, picking her fork back up to continue eating her chicken. “You would totally be able to do it, too. Why are you holding back?”   
  


“Her family thought I was using her for her money in the first place, I don’t want that to come back. Not only that, but I would feel completely awful if I was draining her money.”

 

“You would be making money too, Clarke. You already did all the research. You know how to sell your art, you just don’t have the right mindset. Not only that, but knowing what I know about Lexa, she wouldn’t offer it if she didn’t mean it. That woman is a millionaire.”

 

The blonde ran a hand through her hair and sighed. “I don’t know, Rae. It seems like a lot to ask…”

 

***

 

A week and a half later, Lexa closed the door behind her with her foot and set the last of Clarke’s boxes in the living room.

 

“Welcome home,” The brunette grinned and the younger woman pulled her close for a warm hug.

 

“I can’t believe this is actually happening,” She hummed, leaning in to place a soft kiss to plump lips.

 

“I can. What I can’t believe, though, is that Anya and Raven are moving in together,” Lexa replied.

 

“I can.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah. Raven’s liked her for a long time. It was either move in with Anya or find a new roommate… and you know Raven. A new roommate would probably kill her,” Clarke laughed.

 

“I thought you loved living with her…”

 

“I did, but I also know how to deal with her shit. A new roommate would not.”

 

“Fair enough,” Lexa smiled, leaning down to pull Clarke closer by her ass in order to kiss her deeply. She felt a tongue press against her lips and unconsciously growled at the feeling. The blonde raised her eyebrows at the noise and smirked against their next kiss.

 

“You up for breaking in every surface of this house?” She murmured, her hand going down to graze over Lexa’s crotch.

 

“We have limited counters left to break in,” Lexa reminded her with a proud smirk.

 

“I don’t seem to remember you bending me over and taking me on that counter,” Her voice was full of seduction as she pointed towards the front living room. Lexa’s eyes instantly grew dark as she picked up the younger woman who squealed in surprise and took her to where she had pointed.

 

***

 

The sex was hot. The sex was always hot. Even better than the sex, though, was getting to fall asleep and wake up next to Lexa every single night. Since it was December and freezing cold, they were able to snuggle under tons of covers every night (usually naked) and wake up to soft kisses on bare skin.

 

It was everything Clarke could have hoped for and more. Lexa was the woman of her dreams. She had never felt so safe in anyone’s arms before. Raven and Anya visited a lot and those two seemed happier than ever as well.

 

One morning in the middle of December, Clarke woke up to Lexa not being next to her. She frowned, thinking maybe the older woman had gone in to work but then she realized it was Saturday. Standing up, she threw one of Lexa’s flannels on as well as some underwear before she padded out to the living room. It took her breath away.

 

Colored lights were strung above the fireplace and two stockings hung from it. There were little santa and reindeer statues everywhere. White placemats made to look like snowflakes sat on the kitchen table, and cotton was pulled on shelves made to look like snow - white lights decorating them to make it look bright. The centerpiece, though, was the seven and a half foot tall spruce tree she and Lexa had picked out only days before. It had been sitting in the garage, waiting to go up but between their busy schedules and simply wanting to spend time cuddling or having sex they hadn’t gotten to put it up yet.

 

Lexa had put colored lights all through the branches as well as tinsel, and she was currently looking into a box full of christmas ornaments. Clarke was still in awe of how beautiful she was. Her brown hair fell in loose waves over her shoulder and she was wearing a black sweater, grey sweatpants and her glasses sat on her nose.

 

“This is amazing,” The blonde smiled from where she stood. Lexa looked up and instantly grinned when she saw her girlfriend.

 

“Good morning, my love,” Lexa crossed the room to kiss her in greeting. She took a step back and gestured towards the tree. “I thought we could hang the ornaments on it together.”

 

***

 

Christmas time came much too quickly. White snow peppered the ground like a soft blanket and their families finally got around to meeting each other. Lexa and Clarke had somehow gotten out of going somewhere other than their home for the 25th, and the night before the blonde had snuck the presents she got for Lexa under the tree.

 

In the morning, she made sure to wake up first in order to wake the older woman with snuggles and sex. When they finally got around to getting out of bed, she tried not to be disappointed when she saw there were no presents under the tree. Lexa followed her gaze and smiled at her.

 

“I have four presents for you,” She murmured, pressing a kiss to her temple. “I should actually go get the first one…”

 

Clarke bit her lip to keep from smiling and headed to the kitchen to make coffee. She heard footsteps behind her and turned to see Lexa approaching with a little calico kitten. Her jaw dropped and everything she had been doing before didn’t matter.

 

“Lexa!” She scream-whispered, staring at the little kitten in her arms as the brunette held it out to her.

 

“Merry Christmas, my love,” She smiled and instantly Clarke burst with happiness.

 

“This is mine?” The blonde couldn’t believe it. The kitten mewed when she brought it into her arms. 

 

“Yes, she’s yours,” Lexa grinned. “She doesn’t have a name yet. All yours, baby.”

 

Clarke didn’t even care how ugly she looked as she cooed at the kitten. She gave Lexa a kiss before she went to sit down with the little creature. The older woman followed, pulling her into her arms on the couch.

 

The three of them sat like that for a long while, trying to come up with a name for the new member of their family. Clarke didn’t let it go unnoticed that it was a cat Lexa had picked. 

 

Lexa loved dogs, but she loved Clarke more. She was the most perfect human being the blonde had ever met.

 

They ended up naming the little kitten Heda.

 

***

 

After the initial shock of getting a kitten wore off and she spent a long time playing with her and peppering Lexa with kisses. It was relaxing and warm. It was perfect. It felt like family. 

 

Eventually, though, Lexa dragged her into the car and began driving towards a destination Clarke begged to be told. The brunette had even gone as far as to blindfold her.

 

“Lexa, we’ve been driving  _ forever _ , it’s illegal to keep me waiting for this long.”

 

“Clarke, we’ve been driving for 10 minutes.”

 

Five minutes later the car stopped.

 

“Can you tell me where we are yet?” Clarke huffed impatiently, but Lexa knew it was an act. She loved the surprise factor of it.

 

“I’m getting out of the car now. I’ll lead you to where we’re going,” Lexa promised. She figured she should over explain things to her unhappy girlfriend.

 

Walking over to the passenger side, she opened the door and gently looped her arm with Clarke’s.

 

“There’s three stairs. I’ll take them with you.” Clarke had grown quiet, and the older woman could see the excitement painted on the blonde’s face for what was to come no matter how much she “hated” surprises.

 

Lexa grinned when she opened the door and came to a stop. “Can I take this thing off yet?” The blonde asked.

 

“Hold on. Present number two,” The CEO came around to stand in front of her girlfriend and she gently took her hands, “Is that you’re fired.”

 

Clarke opened her mouth to say something, her expression changing almost instantly until Lexa pulled off the blindfold to reveal what the big surprise was. “Present three…”

 

Now, she didn’t even try to form words. It was a large room with an array of art supplies laid out against the back table. “I was thinking you could turn it into a gallery of your own. I went to the store and just asked the guy there what the best supplies were… I can get you whatever you need, though,” Lexa said nervously.

 

It was then that Clarke realized just how beautiful her girlfriend looked standing there. She was wearing a deep purple shirt and black slacks like she knew the blonde loved on her since it brought her eyes out so wonderfully. She couldn’t believe how lucky she was.

 

“I can’t believe you’re real,” Was all she was able to say before she wrapped her arms around Lexa’s neck to pull her into a deep kiss. “Fuck, I love you so much.” She was on the edge of crying but tried her best to hold off the waterworks.

 

The brunette was smiling into the kiss, but when Clarke pulled back she gently caressed the side of her face. “I love you too, beautiful.”

 

A little squeal of excitement escaped the younger woman’s lips as she turned around to go see the supplies Lexa got her.

 

“Holy shit! How much did you spend on all of this?” She asked without looking back.

 

“Don’t worry about it, Clarke. It’s a present,” Lexa chuckled behind her.

 

The blonde grazed her fingers over the pencils and tubes of paint. “You said four gifts?” She asked in awe, bending down to take a closer look at the paint colors, “There’s nothing more I could ask for! I don’t even-“

 

She cut herself off because when she turned around, there was Lexa down on one knee with the most beautiful ring she had ever seen.

 

“Not a day in my life did I not realize how lucky I was to have you, Clarke. The second I heard you in the elevator I knew I needed to get to know you. No one has ever cared about me like you do… like when you poured that drink on Costia’s head, or when you just hold me after a rough day. I have the most insane need to protect you from this harsh world but I also know you’re strong enough to do it yourself. I love waking up next to you. I love seeing you smile and watching you eyes light up, even if I’m not the reason for that. Everyone around you loves you more than you know and I think that’s just a testament to how amazing you are. I love you with every fiber of my being… so,” She took a deep breath. “Clarke Griffin, will you marry me?”

 

There was no way she hold back her tears now. “Yes,” It was hard for Clarke to find her voice for a moment so she tried again. “Of course Lexa! Yes I’ll marry you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it! Next chapter will be a time jump and hopefully it won't take nearly as long to get that finished! Love you all. - J

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments are always appreciated to let me know what you guys do or don't like. <3 - J


End file.
